HP et la chouette rousse
by Ccilia
Summary: Lisez ma petite préface et vous comprendrez... C la deuxième fic de Vi...! Elle est très chouette...!
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde. ! Alors, avant de vous laisser lire cette fic, g quelques explications : Tout d'abord, comme vous le savez peut-être, j'ai écrit, il y a quelques temps, HP et le mystère de la chouette effraie., que quelqu'un (je ne sais plus qui) avait posté sur le site ! Donc, vous connaissez peut-être l'histoire. ! Et bien, il se trouve que, avant, j'avait mit le début de cette fic sur un autre site, à qui je n'avais jamais envoyé la fin. ! Alors, en fait, HP et la chouette rousse est, une adaptation, faite par Vi, avec mon accord, de mon HP et la chouette effraie, basée sur le début de ma fic. ! Comme quoi, vous verrez que ça n'a rien à voir dans son déroulement mais qu'elle est vraiment chouette. ! En tout cas, j'ai beaucoup aimée la lire et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi. ! Désirant vous la faire partager, j'ai demandé à Vi son accord pour mettre la fic (qui n'a vraiment pratiquement rien à voir avec mon début d'origine, à part par l'intrigue avec la chouette.) sur le site. ! C'est donc, en son nom que je la publierai sur le site, ainsi que sa suite : HP et le retour de siècles. ! Merci Cécilia 


	2. HP et la chouette rousse

Harry Potter et la chouette rousse  
(octobre 2002)  


Chapitre 1 – La lettre

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, simplement éclairée par la lueur fugitive des braises qui achevaient de se consumer dans la magnifique cheminée au manteau sculpté, dont le travail soigné était renforcé par les ombres que projetait la faible lueur du brasier. Les contours sombres d'un fauteuil, occupé par un homme profondément endormi, se découpaient devant le foyer et la lueur rougeoyante des braises venait se refléter sur les nombreux récipients de verres et les liquides, dispersés sur une table installée dans un coin de la pièce, parmi des parchemins recouverts de formules compliquées.

Un magnifique oiseau au plumage rouge et or vint se poser sur le bras du fauteuil, ses petits yeux noirs étincelant dans la pénombre. Il laissa échapper une douce plainte qui réveilla le dormeur en sursaut et sourit en apercevant le phénix. Il caressa brièvement l'oiseau, se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Il frappa dans ses mains et aussitôt les braises se ravivèrent, un feu ardent crépita, se reflétant dans les lunettes en demi-lune du vieil homme. Après avoir regagné son fauteuil, Albus Dumbledore observa longuement les flammes, perdu dans ses pensées, la main posée sur la tête du phénix.

- Ah, Fumseck, murmura-t-il à l'oiseau. J'espère que tout se passera sans incident, cette année…

Un léger bruit, près de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, attira l'attention du professeur. Une chouette blanche et rousse s'était posée derrière la vitre, une lettre attachée à la patte. Dumbledore, qui semblait attendre sa venue, alla ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer l'animal qui se posa sur la table encombrée sous l'œil attentif du phénix. Il détacha la lettre et, à sa lecture, esquissa un bref sourire avant de s'installer sur une partie libre de la table pour rédiger une réponse rapide à son mystérieux correspondant. Le frottement de la plume sur le parchemin vint briser le silence qui régnait jusqu'alors dans la pièce. Une fois la lettre achevée, Dumbledore la plia et la confia à la chouette qui reprit son envol et disparut dans le ciel nocturne. Le vieil homme s'attarda, l'espace d'un instant, devant un petit cadre suspendu à côté de la fenêtre et soupira en regagnant son bureau où il prit un morceau de parchemin et rédigea rapidement une autre lettre.

__

Molly

L'année dernière, vous m'aviez demandé l'autorisation  
de faire venir Harry chez vous dès le début des vacances et je m'étais vu obligé de refuser,  
pour lui permettre d'accepter les épreuves qui lui ont été imposées en toute tranquilité.  
Cependant, je crois qu'à présent il est temps de lui offrir quelques privilèges dont il a déjà tant manqué.  
Aussi, je vous demande de bien vouloir le prendre en charge le plutôt possible,  
jusqu'à la reprise des cours. Je sais que vous saurez lui témoigner toute l'affection dont il a besoin.

Avec mes sincères salutations, Albus Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme reposa sa plume, plia le parchemin et se leva à nouveau. Il poussa la lourde porte de son bureau et se laissa descendre sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui tourna sur lui-même. Il marchait d'un pas vif le long des couloirs déserts du château et ses pas résonnaient dans le silence pesant qui régnait en cette période de l'année, mais qui d'ici un mois, se repeuplerait d'élèves.

Il traversa ainsi de nombreux couloirs pour arriver enfin à la volière où les quelques hiboux et chouettes de l'école somnolaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, une chouette hulotte quittait la volière, emportant la lettre vers son destinataire.

Albus Dumbledore sortit à son tour et regagna son bureau où l'attendait le phénix qui l'observait d'un air interrogateur.

- Il est revenu, Fumseck, murmura-t-il. Et nous allons devoir être vigilants.

Chapitre 2 - Le reportage

Les Mangemorts étaient tous là, têtes baissées devant leur maître. Harry souffrait des liens qui le retenaient à une pierre tombale. L'esprit embrumé, épuisé, il n'avait plus la force de lutter et regardait le corps de Cedric Diggory qui gisait à quelques pas. Le sang coulait sur le bras de Harry… le sentiment de la fin l'envahit.

Puis Voldemort pointa sa baguette magique sur lui et murmura dans un souffle " _Avada Kedavra_ ". Harry vit alors une intense lumière s'échapper et s'avancer vers lui comme un éclair. Il sentait la fumée verte pénétrer peu à peu dans ses poumons sans pouvoir rien faire…il étouffait.

Les rires des Mangemorts résonnaient dans sa tête, il n'entendait plus que ça, les rires encore et toujours. Suffoquant, il se réveilla en sursaut.

Une fois de plus, il avait passé la nuit à lutter, se rendant coupable de la mort de Cedric et du retour de Voldemort. Chaque nuit, la même angoisse l'envahissait et chaque nuit, elle lui semblait plus réelle et plus forte, ce qui lui indiquait que Voldemort devenait de plus en plus puissant.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, le visage couvert de sueur et les cheveux en bataille et resta là, un moment, la tête entre les mains. Sa cicatrice le brûlait intensément et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver ses esprits.

Il regarda la fenêtre de sa chambre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, où le soleil filtrait déjà les quelques nuages qui s'amoncelaient peu à peu. Il se leva enfin et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine où étaient déjà installés les trois membres de la famille Dursley.

Voilà un mois qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive et la vie lui semblait d'une morosité sans pareil. Dudley n'avait pas perdu un gramme, ce qui était pour sa mère, un mystère insondable. Elle soupçonnait même Harry d'avoir infligé un sort à son cousin (ce qui n'était pas le cas bien sûr). En fait, Dudley soudoyait tous les enfants de la rue pour qu'ils lui apportent à manger en douce et la maison ne désemplissait donc pas des _amis_ du Dudlynouchet à sa maman. Cela rendait très heureuse la tante Pétunia, aveugle à la supercherie, et voyait ainsi son fils comme le plus aimé de tout le quartier.

Tout était calme au 4, Privet Drive en ce samedi ensoleillé du début du mois d'août.

- Harry ! Téléphone ! cria depuis l'entrée la voix de l'oncle Vernon, un homme massif à la moustache impressionnante.

- J'arrive ! répondit Harry en dévalant l'escalier. Oui ? dit-t-il en prenant le combiné.

- Salut Harry ! lança la voix de Ron Weasley, son meilleur ami. Désolé d'utiliser le _félétone_ mais Coq n'est pas là, j'espère que tu n'auras pas d'ennuis ! Bon, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais venir à la maison pour le reste des vacances, jusqu'à la rentrée. Dumbledore a donné son accord. On viendra te chercher après-demain, vers 17 heures ! Tu penses que...

- Je vais voir et je t'enverrai Hedwige avec ma réponse, d'accord ? l'interrompit Harry, tandis que son oncle lui indiquait avec des gestes frénétiques qu'il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps au téléphone. Allez, salut !

Harry remonta immédiatement dans sa chambre, jugeant préférable d'attendre un peu pour parler de cette invitation à son oncle qui détestait plus que tout que les amis de Harry appellent chez lui. Les Dursley avaient toujours détesté tout ce qui touchait à la magie si bien que Harry n'avait jamais été le bienvenu chez eux, mais pour son plus grand malheur, ils étaient les seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie.

Harry, qui venait de fêter son quinzième anniversaire, s'apprêtait à commencer sa cinquième année à Poudlard, à Gryffondor, l'une des quatre maisons de l'école, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger et un mois encore le séparait du jour de la rentrée fixée au premier septembre, comme le lui rappelait la lettre de Poudlard qu'il avait reçue deux jours plus tôt.

Harry, assis sur son lit, jeta un regard circulaire à sa chambre. Il y avait son bureau, où étaient étalés les cadeaux que ses amis lui avaient envoyés pour son anniversaire au milieu de parchemins et de différents livres de cours et de grimoires. La cage près de la fenêtre, où Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage blanc comme neige, somnolait. La vieille valise où était rangée la plupart de ses affaires de sorcellerie, notamment sa baguette magique. La cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait héritée de son père. Son Éclair de Feu, le balai de course le plus rapide et précis qu'on ait fait jusqu'à présent. Ses robes de sorciers de l'année précédente... En bref, tout ce que les Dursley ne supportaient pas.

Harry soupira, se demandant comment il pourrait convaincre son oncle de le laisser partir chez les Weasley pour le reste des vacances. Puis finalement, il décida d'utiliser la même ruse que l'année précédente. Il sortit précipitamment de sa chambre, dévala l'escalier et s'approcha de son oncle, assis dans le salon, occupé à lire le journal. Harry hésita un instant.

- Oncle Vernon ? commença-t-il.

- Que veux-tu encore ? répondit celui-ci d'un ton bourru, toujours caché derrière son journal.

- Euh...est-ce que je pourrais aller chez Ron pour le reste des vacances ? demanda Harry précipitamment.

- Et pourquoi je te laisserais y aller ? s'enquit son oncle, indifférent.

- Bon, tant pis ! Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, je vais remonter dans ma chambre ! Je dois écrire à Sirius, tu sais, mon parrain. Je vais lui dire qu'il doit continuer à envoyer ses courriers ici…

A ces mots, l'oncle Vernon abaissa soudainement son journal et fixa Harry avec une expression effrayée sur son visage violacé. Harry avait touché la corde sensible. En effet, pour les Moldus et la plupart des sorciers, Sirius Black était un dangereux criminel en fuite. Harry n'avait pas jugé utile d'expliquer aux Dursley qu'il était innocent et qu'il avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, pour des meurtres qu'il n'avait pas commis. Harry avait découvert l'existence de son parrain à la fin de sa troisième année à Poudlard, ce qui lui avait un peu facilité la vie chez les Dursley ces derniers temps.

- Tu...tu vas lui écrire ? parvint à articuler l'oncle Vernon.

- Bien sûr ! assura Harry d'une voix tranquille. Alors, je peux aller chez les Weasley ?

- Oui, oui ! Bien sûr ! répondit précipitamment son oncle, effrayé.

- Merci ! lança Harry en se ruant vers l'escalier.

Il referma la porte de sa chambre derrière lui et s'installa à son bureau pour répondre à son ami.

__

Ron

LES MOLDUS SONT D'ACCORD !!!  
Je n'ai eu aucun mal à les convaincre... ! Vivement après-demain !  
Au fait, vous comptez venir comme la dernière fois ? En tout cas, depuis votre arrivée fracassante  
l'année dernière, mon oncle a préféré ne pas remettre le feu électrique !  
(Il a même décidé de se resservir de la cheminée depuis qu'un voisin lui à fait  
tout un discours sur les économies de chauffage)

Bon, à après-demain ! Harry.

Satisfait de ce qu'il avait écrit, Harry plia le parchemin et donna la lettre à sa chouette qui sortit aussitôt par la fenêtre. Il suivit des yeux le vol d'Hedwige un moment puis retourna à son bureau pour continuer ses devoirs.

- Viens manger ! retentit la voix de la tante Pétunia, quelques heures plus tard.

- J'arrive ! soupira Harry, s'attendant au pire pour ce repas.

Comme Harry s'en doutait, le dîner n'avait pas été des plus merveilleux. Ce soir-là, après avoir mangé quelques choux de Bruxelles et un minuscule morceau de viande bouillie qu'il n'avait pas réussi à identifier, Harry était sorti faire ses corvées quotidiennes.

Depuis qu'il était revenu de Poudlard, son oncle lui avait imposé ce qu'il avait décrit comme étant de _petits travaux_, établissant ainsi un planning plus que chargé que Harry devait respecter tout au long de l'été. Tous les soirs, il devait sortir les poubelles et arroser les plantes ce qui, d'après l'oncle Vernon, ne pouvait pas être fait pendant la journée. Or, la tante Pétunia avait une grande collection de plante dans le jardin, notamment son impressionnant massif de bégonias qui faisait toute sa fierté auprès du voisinage (en plus de Dudley bien sûr).

Ce soir-là, Harry regagna donc la maison épuisé et courbatu. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa chambre quand un bruit dans le salon attira son attention. L'adolescent soupira en constatant, une fois de plus, que la télévision était restée allumée. Il soupçonna Dudley d'avoir, par pure paresse, négligé de l'éteindre après le feuilleton débile qu'il regardait tous les samedis après le journal télévisé. Il s'approcha du poste quand un reportage du journal du soir attira son attention.

__

...cet après-midi, au-dessus d'Oxford, provoquant un vif émoi parmi les habitants.  
Sur place, notre envoyé spécial Philippe Noyer.

Le studio disparut pour laisser place à deux hommes. Le premier, tenant un micro, parlait. En arrière plan, Harry distinguait des gens qui paraissaient effrayés et qui discutaient avec animation. 

__

...grâce au caméscope de ce jeune touriste français, en visite de famille,  
voici en exclusivité, quelques images de l'évènement qui a, vers les alentours de 14 heures…

Le petit film du touriste succéda aux deux hommes. Harry sursauta en reconnaissant la forme qui semblait flotter dans l'air. Il distingua une tête de mort de couleur verte dont un serpent jaillissait de sa bouche, comme une langue. Ce symbole, dépourvu de sens pour des Moldus, était plus que familier aux sorciers et surtout à Harry qui avait eu l'occasion, l'année précédente, de découvrir ce curieux signe et son effet sur les sorciers. 

- La Marque des Ténèbres ! murmura-t-il lentement en se rapprochant du poste.

Harry était inquiet à présent car les Mangemorts faisaient apparaître cette marque au temps du règne de Voldemort chaque fois qu'ils tuaient quelqu'un et c'est pourquoi l'apparition de ce symbole suscitait la terreur dans la communauté des sorciers mais aussi, sans même qu'ils en comprennent le sens, chez les Moldus. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran où les deux hommes étaient réapparus.

__

...plus sur ce curieux phénomène, Monsieur Desonge ?

- Tout ce que l'on peut dire, c'est qu'il n'a pas duré très longtemps.  
Vingt minutes tout au plus, puis il s'est estompé et a fini par disparaître.  
C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais une chose  
aussi bizarre dans le ciel, et personne ne sait ce que c'est !

- Certaines personnes disent qu'il s'agirait d'une blague d'un petit plaisantin,  
ou d'une nouvelle forme de feu d'artifice particulièrement ingénieux. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas ! C'était trop long pour un feu d'artifice et complètement irréalisable  
d'après les spécialistes. Cette apparition est tout simplement inexplicable…

Harry éteignit le poste et monta dans sa chambre, préoccupé, et s'installa à la fenêtre pour profiter de la fraîcheur du soir. Pourquoi le ministère de la Magie n'avait-il pas étouffé l'affaire ? Et pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres était-elle réapparue aujourd'hui, chez les Moldus ? Y avait-il eu de nouvelles victimes du règne sanguinaire de Voldemort ? Où cette apparition subite était-elle juste un avertissement, une mise en garde, pour rappeler à tous le retour au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ce qui inquiétait le plus Harry c'était que cette apparition ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Voldemort avait repris des forces plus rapidement que Harry l'avait pensé.

Allongé sur son lit ce soir-là, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et passa de longues heures, les yeux au plafond, à réfléchir à cet événement avant de réussir enfin à trouver un sommeil relatif car...

Une brise fraîche glissait sur son visage et lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Harry traversait une épaisse forêt, une étrange sensation de liberté l'envahit. Il en comprit la raison en regardant ses pieds, il ne marchait pas…il volait ! Effleurant le sol, il contournait les arbres et poursuivait son chemin à travers la végétation doucement éclairée par la lueur de la lune. La nuit était douce et Harry aurait voulu que cet étrange voyage ne s'arrête jamais.

Soudain, au détour d'un tronc d'arbre, il distingua une bâtisse qui semblait avoir été abandonnée à l'envahissante végétation depuis des années. Il poursuivit sa course sans apercevoir les trois silhouettes encapuchonnées qui arpentaient de long en large la façade de la vieille demeure. Il pénétra dans la maison par une fenêtre ouverte à l'étage et se posa sans bruit sur le sol.

Bien que modestement meublée, elle semblait inhabitée. Dans un coin de la pièce, une petite table et une chaise étaient accolées à une série d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient disposés des livres de tailles différentes aux couvertures usées. A l'autre bout, un lit et une simple couverture, soigneusement pliée, dégageaient une odeur de moisi. Harry s'avança vers les étagères et s'attarda quelques instants sur les énormes volumes dont certains étaient très abîmés.

Soudain, il eut un brusque mouvement de recul lorsqu'il parcourut les titres, à faire froid dans le dos, des ouvrages qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux. De toute évidence, il n'y avait qu'un sorcier pour vivre dans une maison comme celle-ci et avoir ce genre de lecture.

Harry recula lentement, le cœur battant, en direction de la porte, lorsqu'il perçut des éclats de voix s'élever de l'étage inférieur. Il sortit sur le palier en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les lames de parquet sous ses pas et avança doucement jusqu'à atteindre le haut d'un escalier où il découvrit alors l'unique pièce qui composait le rez-de-chaussée. Il y régnait un désordre indescriptible. Des dizaines de bocaux étaient dispersés sur une table centrale, dont certains renversés, laissaient s'échapper des liquides aux couleurs variées. Des plantes séchées jonchaient le sol et les vapeurs de plusieurs chaudrons s'élevaient dans toute la pièce, formant une brume à l'odeur fétide.

Les deux hommes, dont Harry venait d'entendre les voix, semblaient ne pas s'être aperçus de sa présence. L'un petit et chauve, s'affairait à entretenir les flammes sous un chaudron bouillonnant, tandis que l'autre, penché au-dessus d'innombrables éprouvettes, marmonnait des paroles incompréhensibles en ajoutant, de temps à autre, des ingrédients dans le chaudron. Un énorme serpent, lové sous la table, dormait profondément. Harry reconnut sans peine les deux hommes.

- Ça va comme ça Queudver ! s'impatienta Voldemort. Vas me chercher les racines de mandragore près de la fenêtre.

Queudver s'éloigna de son maître le regard inquiet. Il se baissa et déplaça plusieurs boîtes entassées par terre. Harry, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il aurait bien voulu dévaler l'escalier et envoyer voltiger à travers la pièce toutes ces préparations dont il connaissait parfaitement l'utilité.

Queudver s'immobilisa soudain et leva les yeux vers Harry. Il dévisageait le garçon avec une expression de panique sur le visage. Etait-il possible qu'il puisse le voir en cet instant ? Il détourna les yeux vers Voldemort, toujours affairé au-dessus de la table, mais ne prononça pas un mot. Puis regarda à nouveau Harry qui n'avait pas bougé.

Harry comprit alors et recula doucement pour regagner la pièce par laquelle il était arrivé. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira profondément pour retrouver son calme. Puis il se concentra de toute la force de son esprit pour essayer de sortir de ce cauchemar.

Il s'éveilla alors en sursaut dans son lit et entendit, dans la pièce voisine, les ronflements réguliers de son cousin Dudley. Il se leva et alla respirer l'air frais à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'il pu enfin se rendormir.

Il fut réveillé par l'oncle Vernon qui frappa sans ménagement à sa porte.

- Debout ! hurla-t-il. Tu as du pain sur la planche aujourd'hui !

- Oui, oui ! marmonna Harry en se levant, se rappelant qu'il devait repeindre les volets et tondre la pelouse. Vivement demain que je parte chez les Weasley ! 

C'est grâce à cette pensée joyeuse que Harry trouva le courage de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Après avoir mangé un simple yaourt (régime de Dudley oblige), il sortit dans le jardin pour faire ses corvées.

Deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il venait de ranger la tondeuse dans le garage, il vit arriver Hedwige, une lettre attachée à la patte. Dès que Harry eut récupéré la lettre, Hedwige regagna aussitôt la chambre de son maître par la fenêtre ouverte, tandis que l'adolescent ouvrait l'enveloppe avec des gestes impatients.

__

Harry

Nous avons vu ce matin, dans La Gazette du sorcier,  
que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue hier au-dessus d'Oxford.  
Maman veut absolument qu'on aille te chercher au plus tôt.  
Donc, on viendra te prendre aujourd'hui, vers 13 heures.  
Attends-nous dans ton salon.

A tout à l'heure ! Ron

Harry sourit et rangea le papier dans sa poche. Il n'aurait pas à repeindre les volets, au moins ! Après avoir regagné discrètement sa chambre, Harry profita du retour d'Hedwige pour l'envoyer porter une lettre à Sirius. Il voulait avoir de ses nouvelles mais, pour ne pas l'inquiéter, ne lui parla pas de ses rêves et l'informa qu'il allait chez Ron pour le reste des vacances.

Chapitre 3 - Le Terrier

Après le déjeuner, composé d'épinards et de fromage blanc, Harry alla dans le salon attendre l'arrivée des Weasley, où son oncle, qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa nervosité, relisait son journal.

- Alors, ils passent te prendre quand ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Dans une demi-heure, et comme la dernière fois, répondit Harry.

- Quuuooooiiii ? rugit l'Oncle Vernon en jetant un œil à sa montre.

Il sursauta et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il se souvenait trop bien ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente et s'enferma dans la cuisine avec Dudley et la tante Pétunia pour les mettre au courant. Il revint deux minutes plus tard.

- Nous allons rester dans la cuisine ta tante, ton cousin et moi. Il n'est pas question que d'autres phénomènes étranges se reproduisent dans cette maison... Et qu'ils ne s'attardent pas surtout ! hurla-t-il à Harry avant de s'enfermer à nouveau dans la cuisine.

Harry monta dans sa chambre et descendit ses affaires dans le salon.

- Ah, enfin ! On commençait à se demander si tu ne t'étais pas perdu en route ! lança une voix familière lorsque Harry pénétra dans la pièce en traînant sa valise.

- Ron ! Vous êtes déjà là ? s'exclama Harry avec étonnement en s'adressant à l'un des trois garçons roux, debout devant la cheminée, accompagnés de leur père.

Ron était adossé contre le mur ainsi que Fred et George, eux aussi scolarisés à Poudlard, et qui y commenceraient cette année leur septième et dernière année d'étude.

Leur père travaillait au ministère de la Magie, au bureau de détournement de l'artisanat Moldu, et était passionné par tout ce qui concernait ces derniers mais curieusement, il ne semblait pas disposé à s'intéresser à ce qui se trouvait dans le salon cette fois.

- Euh…où est ton cousin, Harry ? demanda George les yeux pétillants.

- Dans la cuisine, avec ses parents.

- Ah ! Dommage ! Et où est Hedwige ? demanda Fred en apercevant la cage vide de la chouette.

Harry adressa un regard entendu à Ron.

- Te voilà bien curieux tout à coup, se moqua Harry. Elle est de corvée courrier !

- Bon, il faudrait peut-être penser à y aller, intervint Arthur. Les Moldus vont finir par venir voir ce qui se passe.

- Oh ! Si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquièterais pas trop pour ça ! Ils ne risquent pas de vouloir nous revoir, après le coup des Pralines Longue Langue…! rigola Fred jetant un regard complice à son jumeau.

- Et tu es fier de ça en plus ! s'énerva son père. Ce n'est pas comme ça que les Moldus feront confiance aux sorciers…si on n'arrête pas de leur faire des farces ! Bon, on y va, ou votre mère va finir par se demander ce qu'on fabrique, ajouta-t-il peu désireux de risquer de se retrouver face à face avec les Dursley.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Mr Weasley aussi nerveux, c'est sans doute à cause de l'incident des pralines et du salon dévasté, pensa-t-il.

- _Incendio_ ! lança Arthur en pointant sa baguette magique vers la cheminée où un feu ardent s'alluma aussitôt. Fred, tu passes en premier, ordonna-t-il à l'un des jumeaux après avoir jeté dans le feu une pincée de poudre de cheminette.

- D'accord, accepta Fred en se dirigeant vers le foyer aux reflets vert émeraude. Le Terrier ! annonça-t-il avant de pénétrer dans les flammes.

- George, vas-y avec les affaires de Harry.

- Pas de problème p'pa ! assura George, prenant aussitôt la valise de Harry et la cage vide d'Hedwige. Le Terrier ! ajouta-t-il à son tour en s'enfonçant dans le foyer.

- Harry, Ron, allez-y tous les deux ensemble, continua Mr Weasley en se tournant vers eux.

- Ok ! lança Ron en se dirigeant vers la cheminée suivi par Harry qui, par précaution, ôta ses lunettes et les rangea dans sa poche.

- Le Terrier ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur avant de disparaître dans les flammes.

Après une brève balade en spirale, ils ralentirent enfin et finirent leur course devant la cheminée de la cuisine des Weasley où, Mrs Weasley, une femme un peu dodue au visage bienveillant, s'affairait près de l'évier.

- Bonjour Harry ! lança-t-elle chaleureusement. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Aussi bien qu'elles peuvent l'être chez les Dursley, répondit Harry en remettant ses lunettes. Merci pour les petits pâtés et les Fondants, ils étaient délicieux !

- Oh, c'était tout naturel ! On n'allait pas te laisser mourir de faim chez ces Moldus ! Fred et George ont déjà monté tes affaires.

- Harry, on va faire un tour dans le jardin ? proposa Ron.

- Si tu veux, accepta Harry en le suivant.

Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière. Arrivés dans la cour, ils aperçurent un chat orangé aux pattes arquées et au faciès aplati, qui somnolait sur un banc de pierre près de l'entrée.

- Salut Pattenrond ! lança Harry au chat qui ouvrit paresseusement les yeux avant de les refermer presque aussitôt. Hermione est déjà rentrée de Bulgarie ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

- Non, elle a demandé à ma mère si on pouvait garder Pattenrond ici pendant les vacances, répondit Ron. J'espère qu'elle profite bien de son _Viktor_ ! ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Arrête, jaloux ! le taquina Harry. Tu sembles oublier que c'est grâce à l'amitié entre Hermione et Krum que tu as pu avoir son autographe !

- D'accord, j'admets qu'elle a beaucoup de chance d'avoir été intivée par le plus grand attrapeur de tous les temps ! avoua Ron à contrecoeur.

Viktor Krum faisait partie de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch de Bulgarie et était venu à Poudlard à l'occasion du Tournoi des trois Sorciers. Il avait un faible pour Hermione qui avait accepté d'être sa cavalière lors du bal de Noël et l'avait, par la suite, invitée à venir passer des vacances chez lui. Ce qu'elle avait accepté au plus grand dépit de Ron.

- Tes autres frères ne sont pas là ? demanda Harry en changeant de sujet.

- Non, Percy est au ministère, Bill est à Gringotts et Charlie est parti donner un coup de main à un de ses amis qui a eu un problème avec des dragons en Norvège ! expliqua Ron. Eh regarde ça ! s'exclama-t-il soudain en regardant le ciel.

Harry leva les yeux et aperçut une chouette effraie voler vers eux. L'animal au ventre roux et blanc, tirant sur le doré sur le dos, vint se percher maladroitement sur son épaule et attendit patiemment qu'il prenne la lettre qu'il portait à la patte, avant de repartir dans le ciel bleu et sans nuages.

Harry et Ron allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc, à côté de Pattenrond, et Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe qui ne contenait…qu'un simple parchemin vierge. Les deux amis se regardèrent, surpris.

- Harry ! s'exclama soudain Ron en comprenant. C'est la carte du Maraudeur !

- Mais…c'est impossible, répondit Harry, perplexe. Je t'ai dit que c'était le faux Maugrey qui l'avait prise et, à l'heure qu'il est, il n'est certainement pas en état de me la renvoyer !

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir, dit Ron. Tu as ta baguette ?

- Elle est dans ma valise. On va la chercher ? proposa Harry en se levant.

Tous les deux traversèrent la cuisine et montèrent l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre de Ron, sous le grenier. Dans la petite pièce dont la couleur orangée des Canons de Chudley, l'équipe anglaise de Quidditch préférée de Ron, dominait, Coq, le minuscule hibou, pépiait gaiement et voletait dans sa cage.

- Tais-toi un peu Coq ! lui ordonna Ron pendant que Harry, après avoir ouvert sa valise, sortit sa baguette magique.

- Allons-y, dit-il en prenant le parchemin. _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises,_ récita-t-il.

Aussitôt des mots écrits à l'encre verte apparurent sur le parchemin.

__

Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue  
spécialistes en assistance aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups, sont fiers de vous présenter :  
LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR

Des lignes noires se dessinaient peu à peu sur le papier usé, laissant apparaître une carte détaillée de Poudlard et ses passages secrets.

- _Méfait accompli,_ murmura Harry pour rendre à nouveau la carte vierge. Je me demande bien qui me la renvoyée ? s'étonna-t-il en rangeant le parchemin dans sa valise.

- Peut-être Dumbledore ! suggéra Ron. Tu crois que cette chouette fait partie de l'école ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne l'ai jamais vue à la volière. Quant à Dumbledore, ça m'étonnerais que ce soit lui. S'il avait mis la main sur cette carte, je ne pense pas qu'il me l'aurait rendue. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand il a appris son existence !

- Bah, après tout on s'en fiche de savoir qui te l'a envoyée, du moment que tu l'as récupérée, c'est tout ce qui compte ! fit remarquer Ron résigné.

- Tu as raison, concéda Harry encore sceptique. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Je sais pas. On pourrait peut-être faire un match de Quidditch ? proposa Ron.

- Avec seulement un joueur dans chaque équipe, je n'appelle pas ça un match !

- Bon, une bataille explosive alors ?

- Pourquoi pas, accepta Harry. Au fait, où est Ginny ? demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas encore aperçu la sœur de Ron.

- Elle passe la nuit chez une de ses copines de classe si j'ai bien compris, répondit celui-ci en sortant de son placard un jeu de carte un peu roussi.

Ils en étaient à leur sixième partie quand la voix de Molly retentit dans l'escalier.

- Fred, George, Ron, Harry ! A table !

- On arrive, m'man ! lança Ron en lâchant ses cartes qui explosèrent en touchant le plancher. De toute façon, tu allais encore gagner, dit-il alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier.

Chapitre 4 - Le Chemin de Traverse

Le mois d'août s'écoula rapidement. Harry profitait pleinement d'être loin des Dursley et Fred et George acceptèrent de leur montrer quelques-unes de leurs nouvelles inventions. Ils étaient particulièrement doués pour les farces et attrapes en tout genre, à la plus grande fureur de leur mère. Charlie, Bill et Ginny étaient de retour au Terrier et, pendant le reste des vacances, ils purent faire quelques matchs de Quidditch dans le verger.

La veille de la rentrée à Poudlard, les Weasley emmenèrent Harry sur le Chemin de Traverse, une partie de Londres inaccessible aux Moldus, pour faire leurs achats scolaires.

- Franchement, Gringotts ne changera jamais, soupira Fred alors qu'ils sortaient de la banque. Toujours là les gobelins, et ces fichus wagonnets... !

- C'est bon, on a compris ! s'impatienta Ron agacé.

Gringotts, la seule banque des Sorciers au monde, était en effet dirigée par des Gobelins, des créatures étranges et peu respectueuses mais très sérieuses dans leur travail. Harry, accompagnant Molly, les jumeaux, Ginny et Ron en avait profité pour remplir sa bourse de Gallions d'or, de Mornilles d'argent et de Noises de cuivre en allant dans son coffre où une petite fortune, qu'il avait héritée de ses parents, y était enfermée. Harry était toujours un peu gêné en présence des Weasley qui étaient assez pauvres, mais cette année, ils semblaient avoir un peu plus d'argent.

- Bien, les enfants, je vous laisse faire vos achats tous seuls ! décida Mrs Weasley. On se retrouve sur la terrasse du glacier, disons…vers 17 heures ! D'accord ?

- D'accord ! répondirent en chœur Harry, Ron et les jumeaux.

- Et pas de bêtises ! ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Fred et George en s'éloignant avec Ginny.

Harry et Ron cheminaient sur la longue rue pavée envahie par la foule et bordée de magasins variés et arrivèrent enfin devant la librairie Fleury et Bott.

- Bonjour à vous ! les salua le libraire lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la petite boutique. Cinquième année c'est bien ça ?

- Euh, oui, répondit Ron. On pourrait avoir le livre des _Sorts et Enchantements niveau cinq_, le _Manuel de Métamorphose pour sorciers intermédiaires_ et _Lutter contre les forces du Mal_, énuméra Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa liste, tandis que le libraire s'affairait dans les rayonnages.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de la librairie avec leurs nouveaux livres et mirent le cap vers le magasin de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure.

- Maintenant que j'ai un peu plus d'argent de poche, je vais enfin pouvoir m'acheter de nouvelles robes au lieu de récupérer celles de mes frères ! s'enthousiasma Ron en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Devine ce que m'ont offert Fred et George cet été…une robe de soirée ! J'ai cru que c'était une blague, mais elle est plutôt chouette !

- Euh…, reprit Harry un peu gêné. Après il faudra aller faire un tour chez l'apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients.

Une heure plus tard, les deux amis avaient fini la plupart de leurs achats et à présent, ils se dirigeaient vers l'animalerie où Ron devait acheter du Miamhibou pour Coq.

- Ron ! Harry ! les interpella quelqu'un alors qu'ils sortaient de la boutique.

Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Hermione Granger, un grand sourire aux lèvres, qui venait à leur rencontre.

- Salut Hermione ! lança Harry lorsqu'elle les eut rejoint. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

- Excellentes ! J'ai pris plein de photos ! C'est génial la Bulga... ! mais elle s'interrompit en apercevant Ron qui regardait le sol en faisant semblant de l'ignorer et préféra aussitôt changer de sujet.

- J'ai vu que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue pendant les vacances au-dessus d'Oxford. J'aurais bien voulu vous écrire pour prendre des nouvelles, mais je n'avais pas de hibou... ! 

- Si tu voulais vraiment nous écrire, pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à ton _Vicky_ s'il pouvait te prêter le sien, il doit bien en avoir un quand même ! lança soudain Ron d'un ton amer.

- Ne l'appelle pas Vicky ! s'emporta aussitôt Hermione. Et puisqu'on en est aux choses qui fachent autant qu'on en finisse ! Figure-toi que le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé d'être préfète de Gryffondor cet été, et j'ai accepté !

- Tu as quoi ? s'écria Ron avec stupeur.

- Arrêtez vos gamineries tous les deux, les coupa Harry. J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre vous disputer sur ce sujet. Hermione a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut quand même !

- Bien sûr, marmonna Ron. Excuse-moi Hermione.

- Au fait, comment va Pattenrond ? demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien. De toute façon tu dois venir dormir à la maison ce soir, non ? Alors tu pourras le récupérer, assura Ron. Une chose est sûre, il s'est bien amusé avec les gnomes du jardin.

- Hum, dit Hermione perplexe. Vous avez acheté toutes vos affaires ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Harry. On allait faire un tour au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Et toi ?

- Bien sûr ! Au fait, j'ai croisé ta mère Ron et elle m'a dit de vous rappeler le rendez-vous fixé à 17 heures.

- Et il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il.

- Moins le quart ! répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Euh, on aurait peut être intérêt à y aller, la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, c'est pas tout près !

- Ouais. Bon, ben, on ira au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch une autre fois, bougonna Ron en se mettant en route, avec Harry et Hermione, en direction du marchand de glace du Chemin de Traverse.

Après que Mrs Weasley eut offert une glace à chacun d'eux, tous reprirent la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer au Terrier, où Molly alla directement à la cuisine préparer le repas du soir, tandis qu'Hermione partait à la recherche de Pattenrond et que Ron et Harry montaient pour préparer leurs valises.

- Les enfants, à table ! appela Mrs Weasley depuis la cuisine, quelques heures plus tard.

- On arrive ! crièrent en chœur Harry et Ron.

Hermione venait de les rejoindre, Pattenrond dans les bras. Ils quittèrent rapidement la chambre, laissant Coq faire le clown dans sa cage et Pattenrond dormir sur le lit.

- Ah, vous voilà ! lança Molly alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine. Vous pourriez mettre la table ? On mangera dehors ce soir, cette cuisine est beaucoup trop petite pour contenir onze personnes… !

- M'man, papa et Percy rentrent à quelle heure ? demanda Ron alors qu'il prenait une pile d'assiettes dans le buffet.

- Normalement, ils ne devraient pas tarder, répondit-elle en regardant l'horloge de grand-mère qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

Harry aimait bien cette horloge, elle avait neuf aiguilles, une pour chaque membre de la famille Weasley. A la place des chiffres, on pouvait voir différentes inscriptions, comme "A l'école", "A la maison", "Au travail", "En déplacement", "En prison", "Perdu", "A l'hôpital" ou, à l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver le chiffre douze, "En danger de mort". Sept des aiguilles étaient pointées sur "A la maison", tandis que celles d'Arthur et de Percy étaient encore sur "Au travail".

- Ah là là, soupira Molly. Ça fait longtemps qu'Arthur n'a pas eu à travailler le week-end. Mais vu les circonstances… J'espère qu'ils ne rentreront pas trop tard ! Bon, dépêchez-vous d'aller mettre la table, dit-elle aux trois adolescents qui sortirent de la cuisine, par la porte de derrière, en direction du jardin.

Les trois adolescents s'affairaient en silence autour de deux tables accolées, recouvertes d'une longue nappe à carreaux et sursautèrent quand Hedwige, surgissant soudainement, vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry. Elle replia ses ailes et tendit une de ses pattes pour lui permettre de récupérer la lettre qu'elle portait. Une fois débarrassée de sa missive, la chouette au plumage blanc mordilla affectueusement le doigt de Harry et, reprenant son envol, s'engouffra par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de Ron. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir l'enveloppe mais l'arrivée soudaine de Ginny les empêchèrent d'en savoir plus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les trois ? s'étonna la fillette en les fixant d'un regard suspicieux.

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! répliqua Ron qui finissait de disposer les couverts.

- Au fait Hermione, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais été nommée pré..., s'interrompit Ginny devant le regard furieux que lui adressa Hermione, rougissante, en tournant le dos à Ron qui fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

Le dîner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mrs Weasley avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et les tables étaient recouvertes de mets aussi bons les uns que les autres. Entre les ragoûts, les gratins et la glace faite maison, le repas fut excellent.

Arthur et Percy, qui avaient transplané, étaient apparus soudain dans le jardin un peu avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à table. Pendant le repas, tous les deux discutaient à voix basse à l'autre bout de la table. Harry observait Percy dont le visage exprimait tour à tour un mélange de joie, d'excitation et d'inquiétude. Depuis la mort de son ancien patron, Mr Croupton, Percy avait été nommé directeur du bureau de la coopération Magique internationale et prenait son travail très à cœur. Les mots jeux, détente, blague et humour ne faisaient tout simplement plus partie de son vocabulaire et, sur ce point, il restait opposé à ses frères et sœur, surtout Fred et George, qui n'hésitaient pas à le prendre régulièrement comme cobaye pour tester leurs nouvelles inventions. En fait, les jumeaux n'étaient sérieux que pendant les matchs de Quidditch ou pendant les examens, et encore !

Ron, du moins en apparence, semblait avoir oublié sa dispute avec Hermione et ils se chamaillaient tous les deux pour savoir si le Tournoi de Quidditch aurait lieu cette année à Poudlard. Hermione soutenait que non, tandis que Ron tentait de la convaincre du contraire. Face à leur entêtement mutuel, ils préférèrent interrompre le débat.

- Harry, tu as eu des nouvelles de Sniffle dernièrement ? demanda Hermione à voix basse.

- Oui, d'ailleurs c'est sa réponse que j'ai reçue tout à l'heure. On verra ça plus tard…, ajouta-t-il alors que Ginny, curieuse, essayait d'écouter leur conversation.

- Les enfants, vous feriez bien d'aller vous coucher, intervint alors Mrs Weasley. Il est tard et demain il faudra vous lever tôt.

- A vos ordres, chef ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George, se levant les premiers en adressant à leur mère un salut militaire des plus solennel.

Tout le monde, excepté Percy, éclata de rire, même Molly ne put réprimer un sourire. Ginny, Ron, Harry et Hermione quittèrent à leur tour la table et saluèrent Mr et Mrs Weasley de façon beaucoup plus traditionnelle.

Pendant que Ginny était dans la salle de bain, les trois adolescents s'installèrent dans sa chambre où Hermione devait dormir. Harry sortit alors la lettre de Sirius de sa poche et commença à la lire à voix basse.

__

Harry

J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tu t'amuses bien chez les Weasley !  
Remus et Buck vont bien ! Malgré les recherches assidues que nous avons menées,  
nous n'avons pas encore réussi à repérer le refuge de Voldemort.  
Des rumeurs prétendent qu'il est retourné en Albanie pour retrouver ses forces.  
Je ne pense pas que cela soit vrai, surtout après l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres  
au-dessus d'Oxford il y a quelques semaines.  
Mais nous poursuivrons les recherches jusqu'à ce qu'on le retrouve !

Bonne rentrée à toi et tes amis ! Sirius

- Vous croyez vraiment que Vous-Savez-Qui est dans le coin ? demanda Hermione, au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, Voldemort est...

- Ne prononce pas ce nom ! l'interrompit Ron d'une voix sifflante.

Harry lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Je pense que Vous-Savez-Qui, rectifia-t-il, a retrouvé assez de force pour voyager mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, il veut à présent retrouver l'immortalité donc il doit se terrer quelque part en attendant d'y parvenir. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans les parages, ma cicatrice m'aurait fait mal si c'était le cas.

- Mouais, tu as sans doute raison, approuva Ron songeur.

- Bon, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, conclut Hermione. A demain.

- A demain, répondirent les garçons en quittant la chambre.

Chapitre 5 - A bord du Poudlard Express

- Harry ! Lève-toi ! C'est l'heure !

Ce furent les premiers mots que Harry entendit le lendemain matin. Il remit ses lunettes et commença à s'habiller tandis que Fred émergeait à peine, que Ron était déjà presque prêt et que George, lui, s'était tout simplement rendormi. Il fallut que Molly, grâce à un tour de baguette magique, fasse apparaître un seau rempli d'eau au-dessus du dormeur pour le réveiller. Le seau se vida dans un grand bruit sur George, qui se retrouva, parfaitement réveillé, et complètement trempé, pestant tout ce qu'il savait.

- Non mais ça va pas ! J'ai l'air de quoi, moi, maintenant ! Celui qui a fait ça... !

- George Weasley ! Si ne te dépêches pas de te lever, tu vas connaître pire que ce simple seau d'eau ! le menaça sa mère en quittant la chambre.

Une fois George prêt, ils descendirent tous les quatre dans la cuisine, alors que Fred continuait à ricaner de la mésaventure de son frère. Les filles étaient déjà attablées et finissaient leur bol de porridge.

- Salut Hermione ! Salut Ginny ! lança Harry en entrant.

- Salut les gars ! répondit Hermione.

- La douche froide de bon matin, c'est vraiment la meilleure façon de se remettre les idées en place, hein George ? se moqua Ginny déjà au courant de l'incident.

- Oh, ça va ! ronchonna-t-il en s'asseyant et en remplissant son bol à son tour.

Une heure plus tard, les six adolescents, tous prêts, attendaient dans la cuisine l'arrivée de Mr Weasley qui avait emprunté deux voitures au ministère. Toutes leurs affaires étaient posées près de la porte. Coquecigrue s'agitait bruyamment dans sa cage tandis qu'Hedwige, qui avait réintégré sa propre cage, jeta un regard glacial au petit hibou et poussa un hululement indigné en claquant du bec en signe d'agacement. Pattenrond somnolait dans son panier en agitant sa queue touffue régulièrement.

L'attente fut assez brève. Les chauffeurs garèrent les deux voitures noires quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison et une fois les bagages rangés dans le coffre, tout le monde s'entassa sur les sièges. Ron, Harry et Hermione, installés dans la voiture de tête, discutaient avec animation, interrompus parfois par les interventions d'Arthur assis à l'avant près du chauffeur. Les voitures du ministère pouvaient se faufiler partout, ils ne furent donc pas gênés par les embouteillages et arrivèrent devant la Gare de King's Cross en un temps record.

Après avoir mis leurs valises sur des chariots, le petit groupe se dirigea vers les voies neuf et dix, séparées par une barrière. Harry remarqua que Mr Weasley le suivait de près et ne le quittait pas des yeux une minute. Pour ne pas se faire trop remarquer, les six adolescents portaient tous des vêtements Moldus, mais ils attiraient quand même l'attention, notamment par les hululements impatients de Coq.

Ron et Harry étant les plus visibles à cause de leurs hiboux, passèrent les premiers accompagnés de Mr Weasley. Ils s'appuyèrent discrètement contre la barrière séparant la voie neuf de la dix et disparurent pour arriver voie 9 ¾ où attendait le Poudlard Express. A la place de la barrière se trouvait à présent une grande arcade sur laquelle un panneau indiquait : VOIE 9 ¾ - POUDLARD EXPRESS - 11 heures.

- Bien, nous avons encore une demi-heure, fit remarquer Arthur alors que Fred et George arrivaient à leur tour, suivis par Molly et Ginny.

- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà !

Le petit groupe sursauta et se retourna. Une sorcière à l'allure sévère, aux lunettes carrées, les cheveux attachés en un chignon serré et vêtue d'une la robe verte, venait vers eux. Le professeur McGonagall les rejoignit rapidement.

- Je commençais à me demander…enfin bref, commença-t-elle. Par mesure de sécurité, les élèves sont regroupés dans les wagons en fonction de leur maison et par année. Les Gryffondor occuperont celui de tête. Chaque wagon sera surveillé par le directeur de la maison concernée et deux autres professeurs ou d'Aurors. Pour ma part, je serai assistée par les professeurs Flitwick et Sinistra. Suis-je bien claire ?

- Oui professeur ! répondirent en chœur les jumeaux, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny.

- Très bien ! Je dois vous laisser, ajouta-t-elle en repartant précipitamment à la recherche d'autres élèves de Gryffondor.

- C'est nul ! râla Fred. On ne sera même pas dans le même compartiment ! On ne pourra pas parler de Quidditch !

Le petit groupe se mit en route vers le premier wagon. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à échapper à la surveillance de Mr Weasley et marchaient le long du quai.

- Eh Weasley, Potter ! les interpella une voix traînante et enjouée, plus que familière, alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur du troisième wagon.

- Malefoy ! Quelle joie de te revoir ! ironisa Harry qui s'était retourné et faisait maintenant face à Drago Malefoy, un garçon palot au sourire suffisant, escorté par ses deux meilleurs amis à la carrure massive, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent un instant avec dégoût.

- Alors, vous traînez toujours avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? observa Malefoy en désignant Hermione.

Celle-ci, énervée, plongea la main dans la poche de son jean pour prendre sa baguette. Mais Harry interrompit son geste en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Une préfète se doit de ne pas provoquer la bagarre ! lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Laisse le faire son petit numéro sans broncher et il te laissera tranquille !

Hermione, qui avait sortit sa baguette, la remis dans sa poche en soupirant.

- Eh Weasley ! reprit Malefoy. C'est vrai que vous avez enfin un peu plus d'argent ? Le ministère doit être tombé bien bas pour que Fudge en arrive à donner de l'avancement à un imbécile comme ton pè...! Il s'interrompit soudain.

- Tiens ! Le fils Malefoy ! s'exclama Arthur d'une voix faussement aimable en surgissant derrière Ron, que Harry et Hermione retenaient discrètement par le tee-shirt pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Drago. Mr Weasley fixait Malefoy avec un sourire radieux.

- Tu disais quelque chose, Drago ? continua-t-il.

- Euh...non ! Non, non ! répondit l'adolescent un peu mal à l'aise.

- Disparaît de ma vue alors, puisque tu n'as rien à dire ! reprit sèchement Mr Weasley.

- On s'en va ! ordonna Drago en rougissant. On met les voiles ! lança-t-il à Crabbe et à Goyle qui obéirent docilement. On se reverra ! marmonna-t-il à Harry en s'éloignant.

- Il ne changera donc jamais ! soupira Hermione.

- Ça, ça m'étonnerait ! assura Arthur, tel père tel fils. Bon, vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher. Il ne nous reste que vingt minutes, venez !

Ils longèrent le quai, sillonnant la foule des élèves qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans le deuxième wagon. Harry aperçut Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, le visage rayonnant. Elle riait entourée de ses camarades dans un compartiment du train, mais tous semblaient si occupés que personne ne fit attention à lui. Finalement, ils retrouvèrent Mrs Weasley et Ginny devant le wagon de tête.

- Ah ! Enfin vous voilà ! s'exclama Molly en les apercevant. Dépêchez-vous de monter dans votre compartiment. Vous êtes dans le quatrième, ajouta-t-elle en leur donnant des sandwiches. Et ne t'en fait pas Ron, le tien est au poulet ! lança-t-elle en surprenant le regard en coin avec lequel Ron fixait son paquet. Allez ! Soyez sage et travaillez bien ! conclut-elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas m'man ! répondit Fred accoudé à la fenêtre de son compartiment. On ne fera rien d'autre que faire exploser quelques cuvettes de toilettes !

- Fred ! s'indigna sa mère.

- Je plaisantais, m'man ! répondit-il en quittant la fenêtre.

La voix du chef de gare retentit alors dans les haut-parleurs : " _Les élèves à destination de Poudlard sont priés de monter à bord du train. Départ du Poudlard Express dans cinq minutes_ ! ".

Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny, aidés d'Arthur et Molly, hissèrent leurs bagages dans le wagon. Les quatre adolescents cheminèrent jusqu'à leurs compartiments respectifs.

- Eh, Harry ! Ron ! Hermione ! lança Seamus Finnigan lorsqu'ils entrèrent leur compartiment. Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? 

- Certaines en ont passé de meilleures que d'autres, répondit Ron sans parvenir à cacher complètement l'amertume de sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? demanda Dean Thomas, le meilleur ami de Seamus, en s'adressant à Harry. 

- Oh rien ! Il a seulement besoin de _digérer_ les derniers évènements, lui glissa Harry en souriant. Salut Neville ! lança-t-il au garçon qui, à quatre pattes, semblait chercher quelque chose sous l'une des banquettes. Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

- Euh..., aïe ! Salut Harry, commença-t-il en se relevant et en se frottant le sommet du crâne. Oui, j'ai perdu Trevor ! Je ne sais pas où il est passé…

- Neville ! Il est là ! crièrent soudain Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil d'une même voix.

Toutes les deux étaient debout au fond du compartiment et Lavande tenait, du bout des doigts, un gros crapaud verdâtre. Une fois que Neville eut récupéré Trevor, Harry, Ron et Hermione rangèrent leurs bagages et s'installèrent près de la fenêtre. Au même instant, la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrit précipitamment fit sursauter les huit adolescents et Fred s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivi par George. Tous les deux débordaient de joie.

- Harry ! Devine quoi ! lança Fred, criant presque.

- McGonagall a dit à Lee que le Tournoi de Quidditch aurait lieu cette année ! annonça George.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonnèrent les autres en chœur.

- Bien sûr ! répliqua Fred. C'est génial non ! Bon, on va prévenir Angelina, Katie et Alicia. On se reverra à Poudlard ! ajouta-t-il en ressortant du compartiment, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Super, ils relancent le Tournoi, cette année ! s'enthousiasma Ron en jetant un regard entendu à Hermione.

- Dis-moi Harry, vous avez déjà pensé à sélectionner votre nouveau Gardien et votre Capitaine ? demanda Seamus.

- Non, mais peut-être que les autres joueurs ont commencé à y penser ! répondit-il.

Ils s'interrompirent quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le Poudlard Express venait de quitter la gare de King's Cross, lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le professeur McGonagall apparut sur le seuil.

- Je ne fais que passer, indiqua-t-elle. Je viens juste vous rappeler que nous déconseillons aux élèves de se promener entre les différents wagons pendant le voyage. Si vous vouliez voir les élèves des autres maisons, il vous faudra attendre d'être arrivé à Pré-au-lard ! Vous avez des questions ?

- Professeur, c'est vrai que le Tournoi de Quidditch va avoir lieu cette année ? se renseigna Ron.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois ! remarqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Pour être plus précise, je dirais oui et non. Oui, il aura bien lieu, sauf si les circonstances venaient à changer Mr Weasley, et non, car le Tournoi cette année ne sera pas comme celui auquel vous êtes habitués. Mais vous en saurez plus à Poudlard… ! conclut-elle avant de quitter le compartiment.

Les huit élèves se regardèrent, perplexes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par _pas comme celui auquel vous êtes habitués_ ? s'étonna Dean.

- Je n'en sais rien…, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont modifié certaines règles ! suggéra Lavande.

- On verra bien à Poudlard, trancha Ron. Une partie de bataille explosive ? demanda-t-il en sortant un jeu de cartes de sa poche.

La proposition ayant été acceptée à l'unanimité, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Les huit élèves n'interrompaient leurs jeux que lorsque l'un des trois professeurs qui surveillaient les Gryffondor venait jeter un coup d'œil dans leur compartiment, ou quand une sorcière replète passa dans le wagon, poussant un lourd chariot plein de confiseries. Une heure avant d'arriver à Poudlard, tous les huit revêtirent leurs robes de sorciers par-dessus leurs vêtements Moldus.

- Ça m'étonne qu'on n'ait pas aperçu Malefoy et ses gorilles de tout le voyage ! remarqua Seamus.

- A mon avis, paresseux comme ils sont, ils n'ont pas eu le courage de traverser deux wagons ! intervint Ron.

- Surtout que, si j'ai bien compris, ils sont surveillés par Rogue et deux Aurors, ajouta Dean. Et les Aurors ne les laisseraient certainement pas se balader dans tout le train ! Sinon, je sais que les Serdaigle sont dans le wagon deux, les Poufsouffle dans le quatre et les nouveaux dans le cinquième.

- En parlant des nouveaux, ils ne vont pas s'amuser sur le lac, par ce temps ! commenta Parvati.

En effet, la coutume voulait que les élèves de première année rejoignent le château en traversant le lac en barques, accompagnés par Hagrid, et depuis près de deux heures, une pluie intense s'abattait sur les environs.

Chapitre 6 - Le banquet

Il faisait nuit noire quand le Poudlard Express s'arrêta dans la gare de Pré-au-lard. La pluie tombait, plus forte que jamais et des éclairs zébraient le ciel où d'épais nuages noirs s'amoncelaient. Les élèves quittèrent, les uns après les autres, leurs compartiments et les cinquième année de Gryffondor descendirent du wagon. Ils se précipitèrent derrière les autres élèves de leur maison jusqu'à une longue rangée de diligences sans chevaux dans lesquelles ils s'engouffrèrent, profitant avec délice de la chaleur qui y régnait.

Les diligences, bataillant vaillamment contre les fortes bourrasques, arrivèrent enfin devant le portail en fer forgé du parc de Poudlard. A travers les vitres criblées par la pluie, Harry parvenait à apercevoir, au bout de l'allée, les lumières tremblotantes du château et la forme sombre et indistincte de la Forêt Interdite qui s'étalait sur l'une des extrémités du parc. Les diligences s'arrêtèrent enfin et, profitant d'une brève accalmie, les élèves coururent jusqu'au perron du château dont les lourds battants de la porte de chêne massif étaient ouverts.

Harry, Ron et Hermione pénétrèrent dans le hall magnifique de Poudlard où la lueur orangée des torches fixées aux murs de pierre donnait à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse et accueillante. Les pas des élèves résonnaient sur le sol dallé, tandis qu'ils passaient devant l'escalier de marbre desservant les étages et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle où cinq tables y étaient disposées. Celle des professeurs faisait face aux quatre autres. Harry, Ron et Hermione les longèrent pour rejoindre les Gryffondor de deuxième, troisième et quatrième année qui avaient déjà pris place. Ils aperçurent le fantôme de leur maison au bout de la longue table qui portait, comme toujours, sa fidèle fraise qui empêchait sa tête de basculer sur le côté.

La salle se remplit peu à peu et une fois tous les Gryffondor installés, les Serdaigle, puis les Serpentard et enfin les Poufsouffle apparurent à leur tour et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table respective, où le fantôme de leur maison animait plus où moins la conversation. Ainsi, le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle, très jovial, fit tout de suite un accueil chaleureux aux élèves de sa table, tout comme Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Seul le Baron Sanglant, fantôme de Serpentard, restait la mine sombre dans son coin. Le plafond Magique de la Grande Salle, conçu pour représenter le ciel, était rempli de nuages noirs et épais zébrés par des éclairs qui illuminaient la pièce d'une lueur inquiétante.

- Eh, regardez McGonagall ! chuchota Ron en désignant le professeur qui venait vers leur table.

- Potter, Weasley, Granger ! Pourrais-je vous voir quelques minutes dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant eux.

- Bien sûr professeur ! acceptèrent-ils en se levant, se demandant bien ce qu'ils avaient bien pu faire.

Tous les trois suivirent en silence la directrice de Gryffondor jusqu'à son bureau, une petite pièce agréable où brûlait un feu ardent.

- Ne prenez pas cet air coupable ! les rassura-t-elle en les invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Je veux juste vous parler... Tout d'abord miss Granger, en tant que préfète, c'est vous qui aurez la charge de donner les mots de passe de votre maison durant toute l'année et de faire respecter le règlement de l'école à vos camarades ! Je suis bien claire là-dessus ?

- Oui, professeur ! acquiesça Hermione.

- Bien, voici le mot de passe : _Farandole_, ainsi que la liste de vos obligations. Passons à autre chose à présent. Potter et Weasley, je sais que vous êtes tous les deux de grands amateurs de Quidditch et, comme vous le savez, le Tournoi aura lieu cette année, mais avec une petite variante. Les Gryffondor joueront, non seulement contre les équipes de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, mais aussi contre quatre équipes des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons !

Tous les trois échangèrent un regard surpris.

- Mais professeur ! Pourquoi ne pas annoncer un événement aussi important au cours du banquet ? demanda Hermione.

- Il se trouve que les Gryffondor ont été désignés pour organiser l'arrivée des deux autres écoles ainsi que le déroulement du Tournoi et j'ai pensé pouvoir compter sur votre aide à tous les trois. Bien entendu, vous pourrez vous faire aider de quelques camarades à condition que ceux-ci fassent partie de votre maison et qu'ils s'engagent à ne pas ébruiter implication de Gryffondor dans cette organisation. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que votre maison est la seule à participer à la préparation de ce Tournoi, ça évitera les problèmes… Je peux compter sur vous ?

- Bien sûr professeur ! s'exclamèrent les trois adolescents.

- Parfait. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargée de vous préciser que cinquante points sont d'ores et déjà attribués à chacun de vous pour vous remercier d'avoir bien voulu accepter de rendre ce service au collège. Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, ajouta-t-elle en se levant. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos camarades à présent. Au fait, l'arrivée des autres écoles est prévue pour le 30 septembre, ce qui vous laisse un mois pour tout mettre en place ! conclut-elle en faisant sortir les élèves de son bureau.

Harry, Ron et Hermione rejoignirent la Grande Salle alors que le professeur Flitwick, un parchemin sous le bras, quittait la pièce avec un tabouret et un vieux chapeau rapiécé : le Choixpeau Magique, qui désignait aux nouveaux élèves leurs maisons respectives en fonction de leurs qualités et de leurs défauts.

- Oh non ! On a raté la cérémonie de la Répartition, râla Hermione en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor, imitée par Ron et Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall entra peu après et alla s'asseoir à son tour. Harry jeta un regard à la table des professeurs. Il aperçut le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, un sorcier assez âgé, grand et mince au nez aquilin, ses yeux bleus pétillaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses longs cheveux et sa barbe argentés contrastant avec la robe vert et or qu'il portait. Un peu plus loin, il croisa le regard du professeur qu'il détestait le plus dans l'école, le professeur Rogue, un sorcier au visage cireux et aux cheveux gras, enseignant les potions et directeur de Serpentard. A côté de Rogue, le professeur McGonagall discutait avec le minuscule professeur Flitwick qui était de retour, enseignant les enchantements. A sa droite, le professeur Chourave, enseignant la Botanique, discutait avec un professeur que Harry n'avait jamais vu et qu'il supposa être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Au bout de la table, Hagrid, avec sa barbe et ses cheveux noirs et hirsutes ruisselants de pluie, dominait par sa grande taille l'assemblée des professeurs. Il croisa le regard de Harry et lui adressa un petit geste de la main auquel Harry répondit avec un grand sourire. Le silence s'installa parmi la foule des élèves lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

- Avant de commencer le festin, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! commença-t-il. Je voudrais, de plus, vous rappeler certains points. Tout d'abord, la Forêt reste interdite à tous les élèves. Je me dois aussi de vous annoncer que les sorties à Pré-au-lard, cette année, seront annulées par mesure de sécurité. En effet, comme vous le savez tous à présent, Voldemort est revenu il y a quelques mois, plus dangereux que jamais !

Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée.

- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je vous annonce que la coupe de Quidditch sera, cette année, remise en jeu, mais avec quelques modifications. Le Tournoi aura lieu, non seulement entre les quatre équipes de Poudlard, mais aussi contre celles de deux autres écoles de sorcellerie que vous connaissez déjà : Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Je pense pouvoir compter sur vous pour faire honneur votre école ! La composition officielle des équipes sera annoncée dans deux semaines et les élèves intéressés devront s'adresser aux responsables de leur maison mais j'insiste toutefois sur le fait que ceux de première année ne sont pas autorisés à y participer. Pour conclure, nous accueillons cette année un nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le professeur Serra !

Toute l'assemblée applaudit poliment le nouveau professeur.

- Bien, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire, reprit Dumbledore en haussant la voix. Bon appétit à tous !

Alors qu'il se rasseyait, les plats d'or et les carafes, recouvrant les tables aux nappes blanches, se remplirent soudainement.

- L'appétit, c'est pas ça qui manque ! fit remarquer Ron en se jetant sur le premier plat qui s'offrait à lui.

- Dites donc…, Dumbledore à l'air bien plus en forme que l'année dernière, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda soudain Hermione en se penchant pour regarder le professeur.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, répondit Harry à voix basse pour ne pas être entendu des autres élèves. La Pensine…vous vous souvenez ? J'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser pendant les vacances. Je crois que ce n'était pas la sienne et, qu'en y puisant des souvenirs, il perdait des forces. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il semblait si fatigué l'année dernière, un peu comme Ginny avec le journal de Jedusor.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Ron. Il ne t'aurait quand même pas menti, ce serait bien la première fois !

- Justement, reprit Harry. Il ne m'a jamais dit que c'était la sienne. Il y mettait ses propres souvenirs, c'est tout… ! Et vu le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient dans le tribunal quand j'y étais, elle aurait pu appartenir à n'importe qui !

- Et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? interrogea Hermione qui semblait partager son point de vue.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Je vois au moins deux personnes, mais comment savoir…

- Tu nous as bien dit qu'il y avait des runes gravées sur la pierre, l'interrompit Hermione. Tu te souviens à quoi elles ressemblaient ? Ça nous donnerait peut-être un début de piste !

- Ça sent la bibliothèque ! remarqua Ron d'un air agacé. Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux, on vient à peine d'arriver !

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'en rester là. Ron avait raison, il valait mieux attendre un peu avant de mener l'enquête. Ils avaient faim et étaient fatigués par leur voyage.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur et les élèves, affamés et glacés, se ruèrent sur les différents plats chauds. Les plats, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, disparurent rapidement et furent remplacés par des tartes encore chaudes, des crèmes renversées et des pâtisseries. Une heure plus tard, quand les assiettes d'or eurent retrouvé leur éclat naturel, les élèves purent enfin quitter la Grande Salle pour regagner leurs salles communes.

Les Gryffondor montèrent l'escalier de marbre et enchaînèrent plusieurs couloirs et escaliers. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le tableau représentant une grosse dame, vêtue d'une robe rose pâle, qui pivota dès que Hermione eut prononcé le mot de passe, libérant ainsi le passage menant à la salle commune meublée de nombreux fauteuils confortables et où brûlait un grand feu. Tout comme ses camarades, Harry se glissa rapidement sous les draps tièdes et s'endormit immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry et Ron descendirent dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés et discutaient avec agitation. Hermione était déjà là et remplissait son rôle de préfète avec sérieux, distribuant les emplois du temps des Gryffonfor.

- Les emplois du temps des cinquième année ! annonça Fred, lorsque les deux amis s'assirent à leur table, en leur tendant une feuille à chacun.

- Ah, on commence par un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal, observa Ron en jetant un coup d'œil à sa feuille. 

- Puis deux heures de Divination, remarqua Harry. Génial, j'avais vraiment envie de commencer la semaine avec le professeur Trelawney ! ironisa-t-il sombrement.

- Mouais. Ah, l'après-midi sera déjà plus agréable, poursuivit Ron. Cours de Métamorphose, cours commun de Soins aux créatures Magiques, avec... Oh non ! On est encore avec les Serpentard ! Et pour finir, Histoire de la Magie !

- Et tu trouves que l'après-midi sera plus agréable ? s'enquit Hermione qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Ben, au moins on n'aura pas Potion ! répliqua Ron.

- Oui, mais le lendemain, on n'y échappera pas, remarqua Harry. On a cours en début de matinée, et toujours avec les Serpentard !

- Si vous déjeuniez au lieu de causer des aléas de vos emplois du temps, leur conseilla Fred mettant fin à leur discussion.

Un peu avant neuf heures, Harry, Ron et Hermione quittèrent la Grande Salle suivis par Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati. Arrivés au deuxième étage, ils prirent la direction de la salle où avaient lieu les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Assis à leur place, les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et les déposèrent sur leur table en attendant le professeur. Celui-ci arriva un peu après la sonnerie. Grand et mince, il paraissait plutôt sympathique.

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Serra et je suis chargé de vous enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal, cette année, commença-t-il en posant ses affaires sur le bureau. Comme je ne connais aucun d'entre vous, nous allons aujourd'hui faire plus ample connaissance. L'un de vous pourrait-il me dire ce que vous avez fait l'année dernière ? demanda-t-il après avoir fait l'appel.

Hermione leva tout de suite la main.

- Oui...? l'interrogea le professeur.

- Nous avons principalement étudié les Sortilèges Impardonnables et appris à esquiver les sortilèges les plus courants !

- Merci. Ce sera tout, Miss Granger ! Bien, cette année, vu les circonstances, nous poursuivrons ce travail. Qui peut me dire quels sont les Sortilèges Impardonnables ?

Pendant tout le cours, les élèves ne firent que revoir ce qu'ils avaient appris l'année précédente. Après la sonnerie, ils quittèrent la salle et partirent vers la tour Nord où avait lieu les cours de Divination, tandis qu'Hermione partait à son cours d'Arithmancie.

- Serra a l'air plutôt sympa, fit remarquer Ron alors qu'ils attendaient près de la trappe menant à la salle de cours du professeur Trelawney.

- Enfin un prof comme les autres ! lança Seamus.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? s'étonna Neville en se joignant à la conversation.

- Ben, d'abord on a eu Quirrell, un prof bidon esclave de Vous-Savez-Qui, ensuite Lockart, un bellâtre usurpateur, Lupin, un loup-garou, Rogue…pour un cours seulement, et enfin Maugrey…hum…sans commentaire. Vous trouvez que se sont des profs normaux, vous ?

- Rogue est une vraie peste c'est sûr, mais il n'est pas méchant ! intervint Seamus. Et qui te dit que Serra est normal ?

- On en sait rien ! approuva Dean. Prenez Lupin, par exemple, si Rogue ne nous l'avait pas dit, on n'aurait jamais su que c'était un loup-garou. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, car c'était un bon prof.

- Les cours de Maugrey sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables n'étaient pas mal non plus, observa Ron. Même si…

- Eh ! On vous attend ! leur cria Lavande depuis la trappe de la salle de cours.

Montant à leur tour, les élèves s'installèrent sur les poufs disposés autour de tables basses dans l'habituelle chaleur suffocante de la petite pièce circulaire où Sibylle Trelawney dispensait ses cours.

Ron et Harry discutaient à voix basse sans écouter un mot de ce que disait le professeur.

- Vous plaisanteriez moins si vous saviez ce que j'ai vu hier soir en lisant l'avenir dans mes feuilles de thé ! fit-elle soudain remarquer.

- Attention, elle va nous la sortir ! chuchota Ron en donnant un discret coup de coude à Harry.

- La mort ! poursuivit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

Lavande et Parvati buvaient déjà les paroles du professeur à laquelle elles vouaient une véritable vénération. Mais elles étaient bien les seules car Neville, Dean et Seamus grimaçaient dans le dos du professeur en essayant de l'imiter et Ron dû serrer les dents pour s'empêcher de rire.

- La mort, mes enfants ! répéta-t-elle en se heurtant à l'indifférence générale. Bien, passons au programme de cette année, ajouta-t-elle soudain en retournant s'asseoir devant la cheminée. Nous étudierons cette année la divination par les tarots, vous verrez que les cartes peuvent parfois révéler des choses surprenantes.

Lavande et Parvati en frémissaient déjà d'impatience.

- Puis nous apprendrons à obtenir des réponses précises à des questions simples au moyen de la planche Ouija, communément appelée planche Magique, que vous voyez là, accrochée au mur, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste vague une planche de bois aux contours irréguliers recouverte des vingt-six lettres de l'alphabet et de chiffres. Nous terminerons enfin par l'interprétation des rêves, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard avide à Harry.

Ce fut un immense soulagement pour Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ron et Harry lorsque la cloche retentit enfin, libérant les élèves.

Après le déjeuner, les cinquième année de Gryffondor quittèrent la Grande Salle en silence en direction du parc où avaient lieu les cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Ils rejoignirent avec appréhension la cabane de Hagrid à proximité de la Forêt Interdite. Celui-ci, Crockdur son imposant chien noir assis à ses pieds, les salua chaleureusement en les apercevant. Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que Malefoy et sa bande de Serpentard daigne enfin sortir du château et se joindre à eux et le cours sur les _centaures_ se passa sans encombre.

Suivit ensuite le cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Le professeur leur fit un large résumé de la révolte des Gobelins qu'ils avaient pourtant déjà étudiée sous toutes les coutures mais les élèves prenaient tout de même des notes en essayant, tant bien que mal, de réprimer leurs bâillements.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit enfin étouffée par le brouhaha des élèves qui se précipitaient dans les couloirs, pressés de rejoindre leurs salles communes.

Chapitre 7 - Préparatifs

Les deux premières semaines passèrent rapidement. Harry se sentait enfin chez lui depuis qu'il était revenu au château et même les cauchemars qu'il avait fait durant l'été n'étaient pas revenus hanter ses nuits.

Entre les cours, les devoirs et la préparation du Tournoi, Harry, Ron et Hermione, aidés de Fred, George, Lee, Dean, Seamus et Neville n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps libre. A la fin de la première semaine, le professeur McGonagall avait remis discrètement à Ron la liste constituant les équipes de Durmstrang et celles de Beauxbâtons que les directeurs des deux établissements lui avaient envoyé par courrier. Le petit groupe, installé dans la bibliothèque, examinait les deux listes. 

- Alors, résuma Hermione. L'Académie de Beauxbâtons présentera quatre équipes, tout comme l'Institut Durmstrang. Chacune est constituée de sept joueurs plus deux remplaçants pour Beauxbâtons et quatre pour Durmstrang. Ce qui fait un minimum de... trente élèves pour Beauxbâtons et... trente-deux pour Durmstrang, ajouta-t-elle en griffonnant des chiffres sur un morceau de parchemin. Si en plus on ajoute le directeur et la directrice des deux écoles, plus les éventuels supporters...

- Euh, Hermione, ne pars pas dans les suppositions tu veux bien ? coupa Ron.

- On demandera à McGonagall si elle peut écrire au directeur de Durmstrang et à Madame Maxime pour qu'ils nous envoient le nombre exact des élèves qui les accompagneront en tant que supporters, suggéra Fred.

- Ouah ! Ecoutez un peu ça ! s'exclama George avec frénésie, relisant la constitution de l'une des équipes de Durmstrang. Équipe 4 : Gardien : Eran Boslov, Poursuiveurs : Alina Caranov, Vince Bantdok et Fabricio Ludini, Batteurs : Andréa Balavoha et Stève Guttenmark et, en Attrapeur...Viktor Krum !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron, Harry, Fred, Dean, Lee et Seamus d'une même voix.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'écria Fred incrédule, en lisant la feuille qu'il avait arrachée des mains de son frère.

- On...on a aucune chance de gagner ! balbutia sombrement Neville. Jouer contre le meilleur attrapeur du monde...c'est perdu d'avance !

- Pas sûr ! remarqua Ron après avoir jeté un regard en coin à Hermione. N'oublie pas que nous aussi on a un excellent attrapeur ! ajouta-t-il en désignant Harry.

- Eh ! N'exagère pas ! se défendit celui-ci. Je ne prétends pas avoir le même niveau qu'un attrapeur rompu à toutes les ficelles du métier. Moi je ne suis qu'un débutant comparé à lui !

- Ne sois pas si modeste, répliqua Seamus. Une chose est sûre, le match qui opposera Gryffondor à cette équipe de Durmstrang risque d'être passionnant et méritera d'être vu !

- Ça, c'est sûr ! intervint Lee. Mais comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore à l'école ?

- Si vous aviez lu quelques ouvrages sur les écoles de sorcellerie d'Europe, s'impatienta Hermione. Vous sauriez que Durmstrang à une année de plus que les autres, sans doute parce qu'ils étudient plus de matières que nous ! Bon, maintenant il faut organiser les dates des matchs ! lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Pour commencer, on a combien d'équipes qui participent ?

- Euh…les quatre de Poudlard, plus celles des deux autres écoles, résuma Dean. En tout, ça fait douze équipes. Comment on va faire pour organiser les matchs ?

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione qui se leva et revint, quelques minutes plus tard, avec des boîtes métalliques sous les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis.

- Chez les Moldus, expliqua-t-elle, lors des rencontres sportives mondiales, ils organisent des matchs qualificatifs par petits groupes, puis opposent les vainqueurs de chacun des groupes, puis ceux des dernières rencontres, etc... On pourrait faire ça aussi !

- D'accord ! Mais à quoi servent les boîtes ? demanda Seamus.

- On va tirer au sort la distribution des matchs. On fait comme ça ?

Tous approuvèrent avec un signe de tête et, après avoir inscrit les noms des douze équipes sur des morceaux de parchemins, ils les répartirent en fonction de leur école dans trois des boîtes. Ron, Dean et Neville furent chargés de tirer un papier dans chacune d'elles, tandis qu'Hermione notait la composition des quatre groupes de qualifications. Ils obtinrent ainsi :

Groupe 1 - Gryffondor - Durmstrang 1 - Beauxbâtons 2  
Groupe 2 - Poufsouffle - Durmstrang 3 - Beauxbâtons 4  
Groupe 3 - Serdaigle - Durmstrang 4 - Beauxbâtons 1  
Groupe 4 - Serpentard - Durmstrang 2 - Beauxbâtons 3

- Bien, avant de définir les dates de chaques rencontres, on va établir les règles de classement, annonça Hermione. On ne se servira pas des scores des matchs mais du barème suivant : on donne quatre points pour une victoire, deux pour un match nul et un pour une défaite. Tout le monde suit ?

- Oui, mais un match nul, c'est assez rare au Quidditch ! observa Fred.

- C'est pour le cas où ça arriverait ! trancha Hermione. Alors, on doit planifier...vingt-quatre matchs ! déclara-t-elle après un rapide calcul. Voici le calendrier que je propose en fonction des dates accordées par McGonagall, ajouta-t-elle une heure plus tard. Ça ne vous dérange pas que Gryffondor ouvre le Tournoi ?

- Bien sûr que non ! dit George en interrogeant les autres du regard.

Personne n'y voyait d'objection.

- Bon alors, voilà ce que ça donne, reprit-elle en leur donnant la feuille.

Match d'ouverture : Gryffondor - Durmstrang 1 (22 octobre)

Poufsouffle - Beauxbâtons 4 (29 octobre)  
Serdaigle - Durmstrang 4 (5 novembre)  
Serpentard - Beauxbâtons 3 (12 novembre)  
Durmstrang 1 - Beauxbâtons 2 (26 novembre)  
Durmstrang 3 - Beauxbâtons 4 (3 décembre)  
Serdaigle - Beauxbâtons 1 (17 décembre)  
Serpentard - Durmstrang 2 (14 janvier)  
Gryffondor - Beauxbâtons 2 (21 janvier)  
Poufsouffle - Durmstrang 3 (4 février)  
Durmstrang 4 - Beauxbâtons 1 ( 1 février)  
Durmstrang 2 - Beauxbâtons 3 (25 février)  
Gagnant du groupe 1 - Gagnant du groupe 4 (4 mars)  
Gagnant du groupe 2 - Gagnant du groupe 3 (11 mars)  
Deuxième du groupe 1 - Deuxième du groupe 2 (25 mars)  
Deuxième du groupe 3 - Deuxième du groupe 4 (8 avril)  
Troisième du groupe 1 - Troisième du groupe 4 (15 avril)  
Troisième du groupe 2 - Troisième du groupe 3 (22 avril)  
Perdant du match du 15 avril - Perdant du match du 22 avril (13 mai)  
Gagnant du match du 15 avril Gagnant du match du 22 avril (20 mai)  
Perdant du match du 25 mars - Perdant du match du 8 avril (27 mai)  
Gagnant du match du 25 mars- Gagnant du match du 8 avril (3 juin)  
Perdant du match du 4 mars - Perdant du match du 11 mars (10 juin)  
Finale (24 juin)

Neuville en était tombé à la renverse.

- Euh…tu comptes nous laisser souffler de temps à autre ? remarqua Fred.

- Si tu n'est pas content, dis le tout de suite ! répliqua Hermione.

- Je plaisantais ! Non, moi ça me va ! assura Fred.

- Pareil pour moi, approuva George, imité par les autres.

- On devrait montrer ça à McGonagall ! intervint Ron.

- Allez-y tous les trois, suggéra Dean. C'est à vous qu'elle a confié cette mission.

- D'accord. On se retrouve dans la salle commune ? proposa Ron en se levant.

- Oui, à tout à l'heure !

Tous les trois sortirent de la bibliothèque et prirent la direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall où elle devait certainement être à cette heure. Mais le hasard fit bien les choses, ils rencontrèrent le professeur en haut de l'escalier de marbre.

- Ah professeur ! s'exclama Ron. On vous cherchait ! 

- Curieux concours de circonstance Mr Weasley, je vous cherchais moi aussi ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Professeur, on a établi les matchs et leurs dates ! annonça Harry. Enfin, pour être exact, c'est Hermione qui a réfléchi sur le sujet.

- Ah bien ! dit-t-elle en jetant un œil à la liste. Au fait, tant que je vous ai sous la main, tous les élèves de Gryffondor doivent rejoindre le stade pour la sélection. Et prenez votre balai, Potter ! conclut-elle en repartant d'un pas vif.

- J'avais complètement oublié la sélection des joueurs ! s'exclama Harry, alors qu'ils couraient à travers le couloir qui débouchait devant le cadre de la grosse dame.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant le tableau.

- Farandole ! lança Ron en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Le tableau pivota et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture de la salle commune bondée et bruyante.

- Tous les Gryffondor doivent rejoindre le stade ! annonça Hermione à l'ensemble des élèves assis au coin du feu, surpris par cette irruption soudaine. Pour la sélection de l'équipe de Quidditch ! ajouta-t-elle devant les visages hébétés.

- La sélection ? s'étonna Fred. Oh non, je l'avais complètement oubliée !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança vers l'escalier en colimaçon menant aux dortoirs des garçons, imité par son jumeau. Les élèves réunis dans la salle commune entendirent alors un choc et des " Aïe ! " étouffés. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier et virent Harry et Fred étalés sur les marches dans un enchevêtrement de bras, de jambes et de manche à balai, tandis que George, pris d'un fou rire, aidait Fred à se relever.

- Oh, pardon Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu ! s'excusa Fred.

- C'est pas grave, assura Harry en se relevant. Je suppose que vous alliez chercher vos balais ?

- Tout à fait. Et toi tu l'avais déjà pris à ce que je vois ! lança George en ramassant l'Éclair de Feu tombé quelques marches plus loin. C'est bon, il n'a rien. Le moment aurait été mal choisi pour le casser ! dit-t-il en le rendant à Harry.

- Bon, on ferait bien de prendre les nôtres, déclara Fred. Le spectacle est terminé, Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles ! lança-t-il aux élèves rassemblés au pied de l'escalier avant de repartir derrière son frère vers leur dortoir.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les Gryffondor étaient réunis dans le stade en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.

- Bien, commença-t-elle, nous allons aujourd'hui, constituer notre équipe de Quidditch. Les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard ont sélectionné leurs joueurs au cours de la matinée. Avez-vous opéré des changements au sein de votre équipe ?

Les élèves firent non de la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, reprit-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Dans ce cas, nos champions sont priés de descendre sur le terrain à l'appel de leur nom. Je commence par les poursuiveurs...ou devrais-je plutôt dire, les poursuiveuses, Katie Bell ! Angelina Johnson ! Alicia Spinnet !

Katie et Alicia, deux filles de sixième année, et Angelina en septième année, se levèrent et descendirent des tribunes sous les applaudissements enthousiastes des autres élèves. Elles rejoignirent le professeur sur le stade.

- Les batteurs à présent, continua McGonagall. Fred et George Weasley ! Et pour finir, notre attrapeur, Harry Potter !

Les six joueurs rassemblés sur le stade furent acclamés par leurs camarades.

- Il nous reste néanmoins deux postes à attribuer, reprit le professeur. Le poste de Gardien et celui de Capitaine qui, jusqu'à il y a deux ans, était détenu par Olivier Dubois qui a fini à présent ses études à Poudlard. Sur une proposition de nos trois poursuiveuses, nous avons retenu la candidature du jeune frère d'Olivier, Laurent Dubois !

Un garçon châtain d'environ treize ans, en troisième année, se leva des gradins, rougissant sous les applaudissements de la foule et descendit sur le terrain où il rejoignit les six autres joueurs.

- Laurent Dubois est le seul candidat au poste de Gardien et il a fait ses preuves en fin de matinée avec l'aide d'Alicia Spinnet, d'Angelina Johnson et de Katie Bell, qui sont pourtant d'excellentes poursuiveuses et il se trouve qu'aucune d'elles n'a réussi à marquer un seul but ! précisa fièrement McGonagall.

Un murmure admiratif s'éleva des gradins.

- Maintenant, passons au poste de Capitaine ! Nous avons sept prétendants au titre. Mais le choix s'est porté, à l'unanimité de tous les joueurs, pour... notre attrapeur, Harry Potter !

Les élèves des tribunes et les joueurs de l'équipe applaudirent vivement Harry, saluant la proposition de McGonagall avec vigueur.

- A présent, poursuivit-elle. Les joueurs vont pouvoir vous faire une petite démonstration de leur talent, notamment notre nouvelle recrue ! Je demande sept volontaires pour s'opposer à nos champions. Qui veut tenter l'expérience ?

Exactement sept élèves levèrent la main : Ron, Hermione, Lee, Dean, Seamus, un élève de sixième année et, à la plus vive exaspération de Harry, Colin Crivey. Le professeur McGonagall leur fit signe de descendre et distribua à chacun d'eux un des balais de l'école. Elle ouvrit une grosse boîte en bois, laissant sortir quatre balles. Le Souafle, une balle rouge de la taille d'un ballon de football, deux grosses et lourdes balles noires, les Cognards, chargés d'attaquer et d'essayer de désarçonner les joueurs, et une petite balle dorée de la taille d'une noix, munie d'ailes argentées : le Vif d'or, qui disparut immédiatement. Les joueurs enfourchèrent leur balai et s'élevèrent rapidement au-dessus du terrain.

Harry et l'élève de sixième année, désigné comme attrapeur de l'équipe adverse, volaient en hauteur à la recherche de l'éclat doré du Vif. Alicia, Katie et Angelina laissèrent délibérément les trois poursuiveurs de l'autre équipe prendre le Souafle et tenter de marquer un but que Laurent n'eut aucun mal à intercepter. Ce fut d'ailleurs le cas pour les autres tirs de la séance qui dura plus d'une heure.

Lee, par contre, était très mauvais en tant que gardien. Chaque fois qu'Alicia, Angelina et Katie tentaient un tir, le Souafle passait dans l'un des anneaux, malgré les efforts de Lee pour l'arrêter.

Harry, apercevant le Vif d'or, piqua soudain, laissant sur place son adversaire. Il évita un Cognard que lui envoya Seamus et attrapa le Vif d'or qui voletait près des buts adverses à deux mètres du sol. Il remonta en chandelle, le point serré sur la petite balle dorée qui s'agitait entre ses doigts.

Une acclamation spectaculaire retentit dans les tribunes alors que les quatorze joueurs descendaient de leurs balais et que le professeur McGonagall rangeait les quatre balles dans leur caisse. Les Gryffondor quittèrent le stade en saluant les Serdaigle qui arrivaient à leur tour pour la sélection de leur propre équipe.

Ce soir-là, une vive animation régnait dans la Grande Salle. Les Gryffondor bavardaient gaiement en remplissant leurs assiettes de différents mets, quand soudain...

- Eh Potter ! lança la voix traînante de Malefoy qui s'avançait vers leur table, seul.

Harry, ignorant Malefoy, poursuivit sa conversation avec les frères Weasley.

- Potter ! insista Malefoy.

- Quoi ! demanda sèchement Harry levant enfin les yeux vers Drago debout devant leur table. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore !

- Devinez un peu qui est Capitaine de Serpentard ? demanda-t-il, fanfaronnant.

- Serpentard…Serpentard, dit George en posant un doigt sur son menton comme s'il réfléchissait. Ce n'est pas cette équipe où les balais ont plus de cervelle que ceux qui les montent ? demanda-t-il goguenard.

Malefoy perdit soudain son air assuré et les Gryffondor attablés éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon alors qui ça ? demanda Fred, un babouin ?

- Non, c'est moi ! répondit Malefoy vaguement vexé.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, confirma Fred en replongeant le nez dans son assiette.

- Riez ! Riez ! s'énerva Drago rouge de colère et de honte. Cette année, on va vous battre !

- Fais de beaux rêves Malefoy ! répliqua George. Vous nous battrez peut-être un jour mais si ça arrive, les Serpentard seront devenus intelligents, autant dire qu'on a encore de belles années devant nous !

Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent alors un regard complice.

- Eh Malefoy ! On a un cadeau pour toi, pour te féliciter de cet exploit ! lança Fred en lui tendant une petite boîte ovale.

Malefoy, méfiant mais curieux, prit la boîte et l'emporta à sa table, l'air intrigué.

- Il va pas rire longtemps ! murmura Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

- Notre nouvelle invention à Fred et moi ! annonça George.

- Ça ne va pas de lui donner ça devant tous les professeurs ! le sermonna Lee.

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est à retardement. Ça n'aura d'effet que dans vingt minutes. Personne ne pourra faire le lien ! assura Fred surveillant du coin de l'œil la table des Serpentard.

Les Gryffondor virent Malefoy ouvrir la boîte, qui contenaient…des chocolats. Il en donna à quelques-uns de ses camarades et, après les avoir observés avec attention, en mangea un lui-même.

- L'abruti ! chuchota Fred. Maintenant, attendons vingt minutes !

- On devrait encore être à table, commenta George. Un peu avant le dessert pour être exact.

Le repas se passa dans la plus grande agitation. Les plats d'or se vidèrent de leur contenu qui fut remplacé par des pâtisseries.

- Votre truc n'est pas au point ! fit remarquer Ron, les coudes sur la table, le menton posé dans les mains.

- Non, ce sont les..., mais Fred s'interrompit car, au même instant, tous les élèves découvrirent l'effet surprise des chocolats.

A la table des Serpentard, ceux qui en avaient mangé étaient devenus...des animaux ! Malefoy était à présent, un paon, Crabbe, un écureuil, Goyle, une chèvre, Millicent Bulstrode, une guenon et Pansy Parkinson, un hippopotame. Un silence stupéfait s'abattit sur la foule des élèves et des professeurs. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire. Mais l'effet étant de courte durée, les cinq élèves reprirent rapidement leur forme humaine sous les rires toujours nourris des autres élèves.

Le professeur McGonagall adressa un regard suspicieux aux jumeaux mais ils n'eurent pas de punition, même si Harry était certain qu'elle connaissait les responsables de cet incident.

- Je vous présente les Chocolats-Safari ! chuchota Fred à Ron et Harry alors qu'ils sortaient de table.

- Pas mal, ce coup-là ! remarqua Ron. Pansy en hippopotame, ce sera inoubliable !

Les élèves quittèrent peu à peu la Grande Salle et regagnèrent leurs salles communes respectives pour y terminer leurs devoirs. Deux heures plus tard, les quelques Gryffondor qui commentaient encore l'évènement du repas, montèrent enfin dans leur dortoir.

Le lendemain du jour de la sélection, deux notes furent affichées au tableau du hall d'entrée annonçant, pour la première, la composition des quatre équipes de Poudlard et pour l'autre, la date d'arrivée des autres écoles.

__

Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons,  
participant au Tournoi de Quidditch, arriveront le 30 septembre à 18 heures.  
Par conséquent, les élèves de Poudlard seront dispensés des deux derniers cours de l'après-midi  
et devront remonter leurs affaires dans leur salle commune  
avant de préparer un accueil chaleureux à nos invités.

Les cinquième année de Gryffondor acclamèrent cette nouvelle qui leur ferait rater, non seulement un cours de Potion, mais aussi un cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

Chapitre 8 - Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons

Harry, en tant que nouveau capitaine de son équipe et conseillé par Fred et George, avait planifié trois séances d'entraînement par semaine afin de former et préparer leur nouveau gardien qui, bien que très doué et prometteur, avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Harry s'était replongé dans la lecture de _En vol avec les Canons_ que Ron lui avait offert et qu'il avait délaissé pendant les vacances. Ainsi, il pu enseigner aux Gryffondor les techniques utilisées par les plus grands joueurs du monde entier. Ne sachant quelle stratégie adopteraient ses adversaires, il tenait absolument à préparer son équipe comme si la vie des joueurs dépendait des résultats des matchs.

Malgré les entraînements intensifs et l'organisation du Tournoi, Harry, grâce à Ron et Hermione, était resté à jour dans son travail car, même si certains professeurs se montraient compréhensifs sur ce sujet, il n'en était pas de même pour Rogue qui n'aurait pas hésité à le punir si, par inadvertance, il venait à négliger de faire la montagne de devoir que le professeur imposait à ses élèves.

En ce dernier jour de septembre, la plupart des élèves suivirent leurs cours habituels pendant la matinée, tandis que les cinquième année de Gryffondor avaient quartiers libres, toute la journée, pour permettre aux organisateurs de terminer les préparatifs.

Un peu avant 18 heures, tous les élèves furent rassemblés, sur le perron du château par maison et par année, sous l'œil attentif de leurs responsables respectifs. L'attente dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'après-midi fut brève et les deux autres écoles ne tardèrent pas à se manifester en faisant une entrée aussi spectaculaire que lors de leur pemière visite au collège.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons arrivèrent les premiers dans un carrosse beaucoup plus grand que celui de l'année précédente, tirés par huit chevaux ailés à la robe dorée. Il avait survolé la Forêt Interdite et s'était posé près de la cabane de Hagrid qui serait, cette année encore, chargé de s'occuper des chevaux pendant le séjour des Beauxbâtons à Poudlard.

Excepté les première année, qui n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer Madame Maxime, personne ne fut surpris par la femme recouverte de bijoux étincelants, dont la taille rivalisait avec celle de Hagrid, lorsqu'elle sortit du véhicule suivie par une cinquantaine d'élèves, vêtus de fines robes bleues, qui frissonnaient dans l'air frais du parc.

Les élèves de Durmstrang arrivèrent peu après dans le même bateau que l'année dernière qui apparut dans un grand tourbillon au milieu du lac. Le vaisseau ayant accosté, un homme mince au crâne chauve, couvert d'une cape de fourrure argentée en sortit, suivi par une soixantaine d'élèves dont les capes de fourrures qu'ils portaient laissaient apparaître leurs robes écarlates. La tenue des nouveaux venus contrastait fortement avec les robes noires des élèves de Poudlard qui saluèrent leur arrivée par des applaudissements chaleureux, tandis que Dumbledore se frayait un chemin au milieu de la foule des élèves pour accueillir Madame Maxime et Mr Valdiakov (ou quelque chose comme ça d'après ce que comprirent Ron et Harry).

Un des élèves de Durmstrang apercevant Harry, Ron et Hermione, s'avança vers eux. Les élèves murmurèrent à l'approche du garçon au nez arrondi, aux sourcils épais et à la démarche gauche et traînante, qui vint saluer les trois amis sous les regards envieux de leurs camarades. Pour une fois, Ron ne trouva aucune raison d'en vouloir à Hermione d'avoir pour ami une célébrité, devinant facilement que c'était grâce à elle que Viktor Krum s'avançait dans leur direction.

Enfin, tous purent rentrer au château. Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, qui n'étaient pas venus à Poudlard l'année précédente, s'extasièrent à la vue du ciel crépusculaire de la Grande Salle qui avait été redécorée pour l'occasion. Les tables des quatre maisons avaient été rallongées pour accueillir les élèves supplémentaires. Derrière la table des professeurs, une bannière aux armoiries de Poudlard, un grand "P" entouré d'un lion, d'un serpent, d'un blaireau et d'un aigle, recouvrait le mur de pierre, tandis qu'au-dessus des tables des élèves, étaient suspendues les bannières des quatre maisons : la rouge au lion doré des Gryffondor, la verte au serpent argenté des Serpentard, la jaune au blaireau noir des Poufsouffle et la bleue à l'aigle de bronze des Serdaigle.

Les fantômes du château étaient dispersés autour des tables recouvertes de nappes blanches brodées d'or sur lesquelles étaient posés plats, carafes, couverts, gobelets et assiettes. Les Gryffondor, à leur plus grand étonnement, aperçurent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château, assis à côté du Baron Sanglant, seul fantôme qui avait de l'autorité sur Peeves qui était toujours passablement indiscipliné en public.

Les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places, les bulgares venant cette fois à la table des Gryffondor tandis que les français s'asseyaient à côté des Poufsouffle et les professeurs rejoignirent leur table. Hagrid entra dans la pièce, quelques minutes plus tard, par la porte située au fond de la salle et alla s'asseoir en souriant à Madame Maxime qui lui répondit en inclinant poliment la tête. Le silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle lorsque Dumbledore se leva.

- Bienvenue à tous nos invités de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons, dont les directeurs, Madame Maxime et Mr Valdaviakov (et non Valdiakov comme le pensaient Harry et Ron), ont acceptés avec enthousiasme le défi que nous leur avons proposé en organisant un Tournoi de Quidditch entre les quatre équipes de notre école. Le programme des matchs est affiché dans le hall d'entrée où vous pourrez en prendre connaissance après le repas. Bien sûr, ces matchs sont avant tout amicaux et ce Tournoi permettra de renforcer les liens entre nos trois écoles. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite bon appétit et que le festin commence !

Les carafes et les plats d'or se remplirent de mets variés, notamment de plats français et bulgares en plus des habituels ragoûts et autres plats anglais et les élèves se jetèrent sur leurs assiettes avec appétit. Les Gryffondor discutaient avec agitation sous le regard écœuré de Malefoy qui ne cessait d'observer leur table jalousement. Les Gryffondor et les bulgares abordèrent rapidement le sujet de prédilection de la soirée : le Quidditch.

Le repas dura près de deux heures, puis le moment de rejoindre les dortoirs arriva. Les élèves de Poudlard s'attardèrent un instant sur le panneau d'affichage du hall d'entrée et rejoignirent leurs salles communes, tandis que ceux de Durmstrang regagnèrent leur bateau et les Beauxbâtons, leur carrosse.

De retour dans leur salle commune, les Gryffondor s'installèrent sur les poufs moelleux près de la cheminée où un feu ardent rougeoyait.

- Vous avez vu ça ! s'exclama un élève de quatrième année, c'est Gryffondor qui ouvre le Tournoi le 22 octobre ! Mais ce n'est que dans trois semaines, se lamenta-t-il déçu.

- Trois semaines, c'est court…, observa Lee. Pour s'entraîner convenablement, c'est très court !

- Bah, nos joueurs, même sans entraînement, pourraient battre les autres équipes, assura Dean. Ils nous l'ont prouvé lors de la sélection. Ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble depuis plus d'un an et ils sont très bien débrouillés ! 

- Tu as sûrement raison, approuva un élève de sixième année, concluant le débat.

Chapitre 9 - Le match d'ouverture

Les trois semaines les séparant du début du Tournoi passèrent dans une atmosphère fiévreuse. Tout le monde était impatient de pouvoir acclamer et soutenir leurs équipes respectives. Chacune d'elles avait à présent deux séances d'entraînements par semaines, en raison de la présence des Durmstrang et des Beauxbâtons qui profitaient également du stade, et il avait été décidé qu'il serait interdit à toute personne autre que les joueurs et leurs professeurs d'y pénétrer.

Le 22 octobre arriva enfin, mettant fin à l'attente générale. Les joueurs de Gryffondor, levés très tôt, descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour profiter du calme et manger sans être déconcentrés par les autres élèves. Après avoir pris un solide petit déjeuner, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle alors que les autres élèves s'y engouffraient à leur tour dans un brouhaha indescriptible.

Le professeur McGonagall se trouvait déjà dans le hall et semblait les attendre. Elle les accompagna jusqu'au stade où ils furent rejoints par les sept joueurs de l'équipe de Durmstrang 1.

Le temps promettait d'être excellent, laissant présager de bonnes conditions de jeu et les quatorze joueurs partirent vers les vestiaires pour se préparer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les Gryffondor, vêtus de leurs robes rouges, étaient assis sur des bancs et attendaient les instructions de Harry.

- Inutile de dévoiler toutes les tactiques qu'on a essayé jusqu'à présent, dit-il. On pourrait en avoir besoin pour surprendre nos adversaires plus tard. Contentez-vous de ne les utiliser qu'en cas d'urgence, on verra au cas par cas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, le rassura Fred, on va leur montrer qui est Gryffondor.

Toute l'équipe resta dans les vestiaires en attendant l'arrivée des autres élèves. Tous paraissaient inquiets. Laurent Dubois était assis dans un coin, songeur et angoissé.

- Ne te fais pas tant de souci, Laurent, le rassura Harry qui faisait lui-même les cent pas devant ses camarades.

- Facile à dire ! Vous, vous avez déjà joué de nombreux matchs ! Pas moi ! répliqua-t-il.

- Tout se passera bien Laurent. Ton frère était le meilleur gardien de l'école et je peux t'assurer que tu es aussi bon que lui, le complimenta Angelina.

- Et puis, même si tu laisses passer une balle, on ne t'en voudra pas ! ajouta Katie.

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit sourd des pas et les cris enthousiastes des élèves qui commençaient à prendre place dans les gradins. Le professeur McGonagall vint s'assurer qu'ils étaient prêts.

- Bon, on y va ! décida Harry en se dirigeant vers la sortie, son Éclair de Feu sur l'épaule.

- A vos ordres chef ! plaisanta George en se levant, imité par les autres qui suivaient déjà Harry.

Ils quittèrent les vestiaires et aperçurent leurs adversaires vêtus de robes oranges à l'autre bout du terrain. Les deux équipes furent accueillies par un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

- Bienvenue à tous pour le match d'ouverture du Tournoi de Quidditch ! commença Lee Jordan qui assurait, comme à l'habitude, le commentaire du match. Comme vous le savez, cette année le Tournoi opposera les quatre équipes de Poudlard à celles de l'Institut Durmstrang et de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, jusqu'à la finale qui aura lieu..., il jeta un bref coup d'œil au programme, le 24 juin ! Ce premier match sera joué par l'équipe de Gryffondor opposée à l'équipe de Durmstrang 1. L'équipe de Gryffondor est composée de Fred et George Weasley aux postes de batteurs. Des poursuiveuses, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. De Harry Potter, l'attrapeur et capitaine de l'équipe et Laurent Dubois, leur nouveau gardien, qui n'est autre que le frère d'Olivier. L'équipe de Durmstrang est la suivante : capitaine et gardien : Yvan Vodkarov, batteurs : Joachim Barachovak et Anne-Line Ivanova, poursuiveurs : Martin Levsi, Loreline Levsky et Fabrice Carasov et enfin attrapeur : Vincenzo Volkov !

Des applaudissements retentirent de toute part. Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la foule massée dans les tribunes et sourit en voyant Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean et Neville assis côte à côte, brandissant la traditionnelle banderole rouge aux lettres d'or où l'on pouvait lire "Allez Gryffondor ! La coupe aux Lions !" Il aperçut aussi le professeur McGonagall qui surveillait les commentaires de Lee avec attention, et Hagrid assis à côté d'Hermione. Dumbledore et les autres professeurs étaient installés dans la tribune d'honneur en compagnie des directeurs de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

- A présent, les capitaines se serrent la main ! enchaîna Lee. Les joueurs enfourchent leurs balais et se mettent en place ! Et...le match est engagé ! cria-t-il lorsque le Professeur Bibine, arbitre du match, ouvrit du pied une caisse de bois d'où jaillirent quatre balles et siffla pour donner le coup d'envoi.

Harry et l'attrapeur bulgare prirent aussitôt de la hauteur et survolaient le terrain à la recherche du Vif.

- Spinnet s'empare du Souafle et passe à Bell qui fonce vers les buts de Vodkarov. Les frères Weasley renvoient les deux Cognards vers Levsky et Carasov qui tentaient d'intercepter Bell qui passe à Johnson qui tire et... NON ! Vodkarov bloque et relance la balle à Levsi mais... Spinnet récupère le Souafle. Oh là là ! Les Gryffondor jouent à une vitesse allucinante ! Spinnet passe à Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, encore Bell qui tire et... OUI !!! Elle marque !!! Gryffondor ouvre le score dix à zéro !!! Le gardien relance à Carasov, qui fonce vers les buts de Dubois ! Passe à Levsky, puis à Levsi, Cara...non, Spinnet....qui fonce à nouveau vers les buts bulgares, protégée par les Weasley... et... Oh, les deux attrapeurs viennent de piquer dans un même élan. Il semble que Potter et Volkov aient repéré le Vif d'or ! Vas-y Harry !

- Mr Jordan ! intervint McGonagall. Vous n'allez quand même pas faire de favoritisme ! Contentez-vous de commenter le match !

- C'est ce que je fais professeur ! Allez Harry !

Des cris d'encouragement s'élevaient des tribunes des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle quand Harry distança soudain l'attrapeur adverse. Couché sur son balai à pleine vitesse, il tendit le bras en avant et fit un tonneau avant de remonter en chandelle.

- OOOH OOUUUIIII !!!! HARRY A LE VIF D'OR !!!! cira Lee, quand Harry, qui s'immobilisa à une quinzaine de mètres du sol, brandit le bras pour montrer à tous le Vif d'or qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

- GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR CENT-SOIXANTE POINTS A ZERO !!!! hurlait Lee depuis sa tribune. Match très bref mais bien joué ! Chers spectateurs, nous nous retrouverons la semaine prochaine pour le deuxième match de ce Tournoi qui opposera cette fois l'équipe de Poufsouffle à celle de Beauxbâ-tons 4 !

Les joueurs redescendirent au sol. Les bulgares, bons perdants, vinrent féliciter les Gryffondor tandis que Ron et Hermione, qui avaient abandonné leur banderole, descendaient sur le terrain, suivis par les autres élèves, pour féliciter les joueurs qu'ils portèrent ensuite en triomphe jusqu'à leur salle commune. Hermione et les jumeaux s'étaient éclipsés quelques minutes et revinrent d'un raid dans la cuisine les bras chargés de pâtisseries, de carafes de jus de citrouille, de confiseries,... bref, tout ce que les elfes de maison avaient pu trouver à leur donner. La petite fête en l'honneur des joueurs de Gryffondor dura près de quatre heures et toute la journée, les élèves n'avaient fait que commenter le match du matin.

Ce soir-là, le dîner fut particulièrement animé. Tous se livrèrent à différents pronostics sur les résultats des matchs à venir. Les Durmstrang gardaient le moral, ils avaient encore leur botte secrète…la quatrième équipe.

Le 31 octobre arriva rapidement. Deux jours auparavant, le match opposant l'équipe de Poufsouffle à celle de Beauxbâtons 4 avait été remporté par les français. Le match avait été très serré, les deux équipes ayant donné le meilleur d'elles-mêmes. Cependant, l'équipe de Poufsouffle, constituée principalement d'élèves de seconde année, manquait d'expérience et surtout d'entraînement, mais ils s'étaient tout de même bien débrouillés. Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience le prochain match prévu pour la semaine suivante et qui opposerait, cette fois, Serdaigle à Durmstrang 4.

Ce soir-là, lorsque les élèves des trois écoles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils aperçurent une nuée de chauve-souris voletant près du plafond au ciel crépusculaire. La pièce était éclairée par une centaine de citrouilles évidées d'une taille impressionnante, dans lesquelles une bougie offrait une pâle lueur orangée. Les tables étaient cette fois recouvertes de nappes noires imprimées d'immenses toiles d'araignée oranges. De curieux petits personnages et des araignées animés déambulaient entre les assiettes, sous le regard horrifié de Ron qui en avait une peur bleue. Des pétards surprises étaient également disposés parmi les couverts et les jumeaux indiquèrent qu'ils avaient déposé sur les tables quelques-unes de leurs meilleures inventions des _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, notamment leurs Crèmes Canaris ainsi que les fameux Chocolats-Safari. Les Gryffondor jetèrent des regards soupçonneux à leurs assiettes mais les jumeaux les rassurèrent.

- Ne vous en faites pas, chuchota Fred. A notre table, on n'aura que des crèmes caramel normales…et pas de chocolats ! C'est sur la table des Serpentard qu'on en a mis, y compris la table des profs !

- La table des profs ? s'exclama Hermione. Vous êtes fous, tous les deux !

- Merci du compliment, répondit Fred. Oh, ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a que deux de nos Crèmes Canaris parmi leurs desserts. Il y a peu de chance pour qu'ils tombent dessus !

- J'espère pour vous que ce que tu dis est vrai ! soupira Hermione.

- Vous êtes allés à la cuisine pour les déposer ? demanda Ron aux jumeaux.

- Bien sûr ! Une fois là-bas, George n'a eu aucun mal à occuper les elfes pendant que j'ajoutais nos inventions sur leur table !

- En parlant d'elfes, Hermione continue toujours son truc...la S.A.L.E, c'est ça ? demanda George à Harry, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- La Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ? Non, je ne crois pas, répondit-il. En tout cas, elle ne nous en a pas parlé de toutes les vacances.

- Ouais, sûrement que sa visite en Bulgarie lui a fait oublier ce truc idiot, dit Ron. On ne va pas s'en plaindre, elle était vraiment agaçante avec ses histoires de SALE !

- En tout cas, intervient Fred, elle est venue avec nous à la cuisine après notre victoire et n'a pas essayé de pousser les elfes à la rébellion. De toute façon, même si elle l'avait fait, ils ne l'auraient pas écoutée.

Malheureusement pour les jumeaux, Malefoy, échaudé par l'épisode des Chocolats-Safari, avait renoncé à toucher à quoi que ce soit parmi les desserts qui venaient d'apparaître et quitta la table des Serpentard imité par quelques-uns de ses camarades. Quelques minutes plus tard, les premières plumes apparurent sur plusieurs élèves et d'autres se transformèrent en animaux de toutes sortes sous les rires enthousiastes des autres élèves. Curieusement, à la table des professeurs, personne ne toucha aux crèmes des jumeaux.

Le repas d'Halloween touchait à sa fin quand deux élèves de Beauxbâtons, accompagnées de quelques élèves de Poufsouffle, pénétrèrent hors d'haleine dans la Grande Salle et avançèrent d'un pas rapide jusqu'à leur directrice assise à la table des professeurs. Le silence s'installa alors parmi les élèves tandis que les adolescentes expliquaient à Madame Maxime et à Dumbledore les raisons de leur arrivée tardive. Dumbledore se leva et quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle. Pendant ce temps, les élèves toujours attablés, échangeaient des regards perplexes. Un brouhaha s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce mais cessa lorsque Dumbledore fit son retour dans la Grande Salle après quelques minutes. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le directeur de Poudlard qui rejoignit les autres professeurs.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, commença-t-il calmement à l'attention de tous. Le festin d'Halloween est terminé et je demande aux préfets des quatre maisons de bien vouloir raccompagner leurs camarades dans leurs salles communes respectives et d'y attendre leur responsable. Les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons vont rester ici en attendant !

Les élèves se levèrent, plus inquiets qu'étonnés à présent. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et vit Dumbledore et Rogue en grande discussion. Rogue se leva et passa devant les Gryffondor, puis quitta la Grande Salle. Harry et Ron eurent tout juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans le couloir menant aux cachots du sous-sol du château.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire a ton avis ? chuchota Ron.

- Je n'en sais rien…, répondit Harry.

- La Marque des Ténèbres ! dit Fred à voix basse en se joignant à eux.

- La quoi... ! Tu es sûr ? s'exclama Ron. 

- Oui, c'est ce que Parvati m'a dit ! Sa sœur, Padma, faisait partie du groupe qui a accompagné les deux filles de Beauxbâtons jusqu'à leur carrosse et elle lui a dit ce qui s'était passé dans le parc. Mais je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle racontait, mis à part que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue !

- De toute façon, on saura tout quand McGonagall viendra nous expliquer ce qui se passe, intervint Seamus, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le tableau de la grosse dame.

Hermione, en tant que préfète de Gryffondor, profita de l'occasion pour annoncer le nouveau mot de passe : _Flibustiers_. Les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle commune où ils attendirent l'arrivée de leur directrice.

Chapitre 10 - Centaure et Chouette

Le portrait de la grosse dame pivota une heure plus tard et la version des faits de McGonagall vint confirmer ce qu'avait dit Fred. Les élèves, installés dans un silence inhabituel dans leur salle commune, adressèrent un regard inquiet au professeur qui vint se placer au centre de la pièce.

- Bien. Vous vous demandez tous pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a préféré écourter le festin d'Halloween, en vous faisant regagner votre salle commune, commença-t-elle. Il se trouve que la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue à proximité des murs d'enceinte de Poudlard !

Des exclamations de surprise et de crainte retentirent parmi les élèves.

- Afin d'éviter tout autre incident, reprit-elle, le professeur Dumbledore vient d'écrire au ministère de la Magie pour demander que des Aurors soient postés autour du château. Néanmoins, cet incident étant considéré comme définitivement clos, je puis vous assurer qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre…ce n'était pas une attaque. Vous pouvez dormir tranquilles ! conclut-elle avant de quitter la salle commune.

Les Gryffondor restèrent longtemps à discuter ce soir-là. La salle se vida progressivement aux environs de minuit et tous les élèves finirent par rejoindre leur dortoir.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et après avoir passé deux heures à fixer le plafond, il remit ses lunettes, se leva et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre, songeur et inquiet. Le ciel étoilé laissait prévoir un temps clément pour le lendemain. La pâle lueur de la lune, presque pleine, baignait le parc de sa couleur argentée. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons, tout comme le bateau de Durmstrang, était plongé dans l'obscurité, aucune des fenêtres n'était éclairée. Les chevaux de Madame Maxime, dont la robe dorée brillaient à la lueur de la lune, broutaient dans l'enclos de fortune aménagé derrière la cabane de Hagrid. Harry remarqua que les gigantesques bêtes s'étaient figées tout à coup, leurs têtes massives tournées vers la Forêt Interdite. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la lisière du parc plongée dans l'ombre lorsqu'il aperçut soudain un mouvement au-dessus des arbres et, en observant attentivement, reconnut à son plumage blanc et roux, presque doré, la chouette effraie qui lui avait apporté la carte du Maraudeur.

Harry se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire une chouette à tournoyer ainsi au-dessus des arbres, et la suivit un long moment des yeux. L'oiseau descendit soudain entre les feuilles, disparaissant dans l'obscurité, puis revint presque aussitôt à la lisière de la forêt pour venir se poser sur une branche basse. Harry s'apprêtait à regagner son lit lorsqu'un autre animal quitta majestueusement le couvert des arbres. Il fit quelques pas à découvert et s'arrêta, aux aguets.

Harry se demanda ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer toutes sortes de créatures dans la forêt, mais jamais elles ne s'aventuraient aussi près du château. Soudain, il distingua l'animal, un centaure s'était avancé pour rejoindre la chouette et ils restèrent là un moment, tous les deux, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps sur le sujet et retourna dans son lit, épuisé. Il finit par s'endormir, ignorant que le centaure et l'oiseau étaient restés pendant près d'une heure à observer la Marque des Ténèbres dont l'intensité lumineuse diminuait au-dessus du parc. Quand celle-ci se fut définitivement estompée, le centaure porta alors son attention sur la tour de Gryffondor. Puis il fit demi-tour et repartit sous les arbres disparaissant dans l'obscurité. La chouette, quant à elle, resta un peu plus longtemps perchée sur sa branche avant de s'envoler vers les profondeurs de la Forêt Interdite.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves installés pour le petit déjeuner levèrent les yeux vers la centaine de rapaces, porteurs de courriers, qui s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle. Une chouette hulotte vint déposer un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ devant Hermione qui l'ouvrit aussitôt. En première page du journal, une photo de la Marque des Ténèbres dominait un bref article qui commentait l'évènement de la veille. Harry, déçu de ne pas voir Hedwige, soupira.

- Vous croyez qu'il ait pu arriver quelque chose à Hedwige ? demanda-t-il inquiet à ses deux amis.

- Ne t'en fais pas Harry, elle finira bien par rentrer ! le rassura Hermione en repliant son journal. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'absente longtemps ! Je n'ai pas vu Pattenrond une seule fois en quatre jours, mais je n'en suis pas encore arrivée à coller des avis de recherche dans tout le collège !

- Non, mais ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle est partie ! D'habitude elle ne met pas tant de temps pour revenir !

- Tu sais Harry, on ne sait pas trop jusqu'où elle doit aller pour porter les lettres à Sniffle. Si ça se trouve, elle doit parcourir la moitié du globe ! commenta Ron.

- Peut-être…, céda Harry encore sceptique.

La chouette au plumage blanc était en réalité beaucoup plus près du château que Harry ne le pensait. En effet, le rapace gisait, inconscient, dans la Forêt Interdite. La lettre qu'elle portait, froissée et abîmée, s'était détachée de l'une de ses pattes. Un bref hululement retentit dans les profondeurs de la forêt et une chouette effraie blanche et rousse vint se poser sur le sol à côté d'Hedwige, assommée, mais encore bien vivante. De petites tâches de sang lui striaient le dos. Une ombre se découpa dans la pâle clarté que filtrait le feuillage épais et le sorcier qui venait d'arriver s'accroupit près des deux chouettes. Il saisit la lettre restée près d'Hedwige, une expression de surprise apparut sur son visage en lisant le nom de son destinataire.

Hedwige, qui reprit connaissance peu à peu, réagit violemment à la vue du sorcier. Elle se débattit et essaya de prendre son envol, mais la douleur, due aux blessures infligées par la créature qui l'avait attaquée, l'en dissuada. Repliant ses ailes, elle claqua du bec d'un air rageur en regardant les alentours. Ses yeux ambrés se posèrent alors sur la chouette effraie qui eut un hululement rassurant et l'homme put enfin approcher la main vers Hedwige qui semblait résignée.

- Tu es la chouette de Harry Potter n'est ce pas ? murmura-t-il d'une voie douce à l'oiseau qui claqua du bec en signe d'approbation. Et tu tiens absolument à lui porter cette lettre ? continua-t-il. D'abord il faut que je te soigne, alors ne bouge pas, reste calme.

Le sorcier sortit un minuscule flacon de sa poche et versa quelques gouttes du liquide qu'il contenait dans le bec d'Hedwige. Puis il sortit sa baguette magique d'une autre poche et lui effleura le dos en marmonnant des paroles à peines audibles. Elle se redressa presque aussitôt sur ses pâtes et mordilla les doigts de l'homme en signe de reconnaissance.

- Tu n'est pas la première à subir une attaque ces derniers temps, reprit l'homme. De nombreux hiboux et chouettes ont eu droit au même sort que toi. Préviens les autres oiseaux, lorsque tu auras regagné la volière, et assure-les que je ferai tout mon possible pour éviter que cela se reproduise.

Hedwige s'envola, survola un instant le parc pour reprendre ses esprits et prit la direction du château. Elle ne vit pas la chouette effraie qui la suivait à bonne distance, mais elle aperçut un groupe d'adolescents qui descendaient les quelques marches menant au parc et reconnut son maître avec bonheur parmi les élèves. Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle de cinquième année avaient un cours de Botanique et se dirigeaient vers les serres, discutant avec animation des évènements de la veille.

- Padma nous a tout raconté ! expliquait Ernie MacMillan. Elles ont accompagné Carine et Laura, deux filles de Beauxbâtons, qui voulaient aller chercher un truc dans leur carrosse. Mais en cours de route, elles ont aperçu la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel et sont revenues en courant, vertes de peur, sans prendre le temps d'aller jusqu'au carrosse. Voilà la version des faits de Padma !

- C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle soit apparue comme ça ! remarqua Hermione.

- Ouais, approuva Ron, surtout que mon père m'a dit, l'année dernière, que les Mangemorts la faisait apparaître quand ils avaient tué quelqu'un. Or, ils n'ont pas parlé de victimes dans le journal.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont étouffé l'affaire ! suggéra Neville.

- Je ne crois pas, indiqua Harry. McGonagall nous a dit elle-même que ce n'était pas une attaque.

- Je pense que ça ne devait être qu'un avertissement, intervint Hermione, songeuse. A mon avis, c'était une simple provocation…envers Dumbledore...pour lui montrer qu'ils sont bien là, que le danger est bien présent à l'extérieur du château et...

- Harry ! C'est Hedwige ! l'interrompit Ron qui avait levé les yeux au ciel exaspéré par Hermione et avait, de ce fait, aperçu la chouette qui descendait vers le petit groupe.

Le rapace vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et tendit fièrement la patte pour lui permettre de prendre le message qu'elle portait. Elle mordilla affectueusement le doigt de son maître avant de s'envoler vers la volière, alors que Harry, soulagé de la voir de retour, rangeait la lettre dans une poche de sa robe.

Le petit groupe reprit sa route et arriva aux serres sans s'apercevoir que deux spectateurs avaient suivi la scène depuis la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. La chouette effraie voletait silencieusement par dessus les cimes, survolant un centaure qui s'enfonça sous le couvert des arbres.

Chapitre 11 - Un cours de Potion très particulier

Le cours de Botanique passa rapidement. La cloche sonna enfin et les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle se séparèrent. Les premiers retournèrent vers le château pour un cours de Potion avec les Serpentard, tandis que les derniers se rendirent à leur cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques.

Une fois dans le hall, les Gryffondor prirent le chemin du sous-sol où avaient lieu les cours de Potion de Rogue et ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre devant la porte massive du cachot avant que les Serpentard n'arrivent à leur tour, suivis de près par le professeur. Les élèves entrèrent dans la pièce froide et humide et les Gryffondor choisirent de s'installer aux tables les plus éloignées du bureau et du tableau. Rogue, les yeux baissés, avait une expression de profonde colère sur le visage.

- Nous allons poursuivre le cours sur la fabrication des antidotes ! annonça-t-il froidement. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 94 !

Il se leva et écrivit rapidement au tableau la liste des ingrédients nécessaires à l'élaboration de la potion. Les élèves obtempérèrent en silence, peu désireux de s'attirer les foudres d'un Rogue qui avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

Ils préparaient leurs ingrédients et Rogue, qui était retourné s'asseoir derrière son bureau, les observait attentivement, prêt à réprimander le premier élève de Gryffondor qui aurait la mauvaise idée de dire quoi que ce soit. Neville, terrorisé, tremblait de la tête aux pieds en coupant ses racines. On entendait le claquement de la lame de son couteau sur la table qui rythmait ses tremblements. Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire et notèrent les ingrédients dans leurs cahiers puis, Harry leva la tête pour regarder la liste du tableau et en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue. Il paraissait soucieux et tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Harry en l'observant attentivement, le vit soudain changer d'expression. Rogue, jusque-là, avait l'air contrarié, mais sa contrariété se transforma soudain en inquiétude. Il se leva, les lèvres serrées, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude et, n'y tenant plus, se tourna vers le tableau. Personne ne leva la tête à ce mouvement soudain du professeur, si bien que Ron et Harry furent les seuls à le voir relever sa manche gauche. Harry comprit aussitôt ce qui se passait et adressa un regard en coin à son ami. Rogue soupira. Cette fois, par contre, tous les élèves levèrent les yeux de leurs chaudrons.

- Rangez vos affaires ! ordonna-t-il sèchement en se retournant brusquement. Le cours est terminé ! ajouta-t-il en sortant précipitamment du cachot.

Dès qu'il eut disparu, les élèves intrigués recommencèrent à bavarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Rogue ? s'étonna Dean en rangeant ses ingrédients dans son chaudron vide. Il est malade ou quoi ? Ça ne fait même pas une demi-heure qu'on a commencé le cours !

- Après tout, on ne va pas se plaindre ! intervint Seamus en se dirigeant vers la sortie, suivi par Neville, Parvati et Lavande.

Les Serpentard avaient filé dès que Rogue avait quitté la salle et Ron, Harry et Hermione fermaient la marche en discutant à voix basse.

- Vous êtes sûrs de ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui ! assura Ron. Tu te souviens que Rogue a dit l'année dernière que Tu-Sais-Qui a gravé par le feu la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de ses Mangemorts. Or, on le sait, Rogue est un...

- A été, rectifia Hermione, à présent il est l'espion de Dumbledore !

- Si tu veux, reprit Ron. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi Dumbledore puisse avoir une telle confiance envers un ancien Mangemort, sauf pour lui confier les cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal…Bref, si Vous-Savez-Qui a donné un ordre de rassemblement, Rogue doit avoir rejoint la petite bande !

- Non, intervint Hermione. Je penserais plutôt qu'il est allé voir Dumbledore !

- Hum…, je suis d'accord avec Hermione sur ce coup-là, approuva Harry.

- Eh Harry ! Si tu profitais de ce creux dans notre emploi du temps pour lire la lettre que t'a apportée Hedwige ! suggéra Hermione, changeant de conversation.

- Tu as raison. On devrait aller au lac, c'est plus tranquille, suggéra Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall.

- Je me demande ce qui a pu mettre la lettre dans cet état ? observa Hermione.

- Moi aussi, approuva Harry. Peut-être qu'Hedwige a fait une mauvaise rencontre ?

- Ce qui compte, c'est qu'elle soit revenue indemne avec la lettre, non ? s'exclama Ron.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit Harry.

Comme ils l'avaient décidé, tous les trois étaient assis dans l'herbe près du lac, aux abords du bateau des Durmstrang amarré un peu plus loin, et Harry sortit de sa poche le parchemin en piteux état que Hedwige lui avait apporté. Ils s'étaient assurés que personne ne traînait dans les environs et Harry commença, à mi-voix, la lecture de la lettre.

__

Harry

J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi à Poudlard !  
Ici, tous les sorciers font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour retrouver Voldemort  
et nous avons ainsi pu obtenir un début de piste.  
Si on en croit les sources, il serait bien revenu dans son refuge en Albanie.  
Grâce à l'intervention de plusieurs personnes du ministère, Fudge a finalement  
accepté de nous envoyer des Aurors pour faciliter les recherches,  
nous les attendons d'un jour à l'autre !

Reste prudent, Harry ! Sirius

- Ah ! Voilà de bonnes nouvelles au moins ! s'enthousiasma Hermione, tandis que Harry repliait le parchemin et le remit dans sa poche. On sait maintenant que Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas ici !

- C'est sûrement vrai, observa Harry. Mais ses Mangemorts eux, sont bien dans les environs ! 

- Bah, ne sois pas si pessimiste, Harry ! dit Ron. On rentre au château et on fait une partie d'échec avant d'aller déjeuner ? Il nous reste une demi-heure…

- D'accord, accepta Harry en se levant.

- Je vais faire un tour à la bibliothèque ! annonça soudainement Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! répondit-elle, coupant court à toute réplique.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au château et entrèrent dans le hall.

- Harry ! interpella quelqu'un en haut des marches du grand escalier.

Harry se retourna et aperçut Cho Chang, au milieu d'un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle qui sortaient de leur cours. Elle descendit l'escalier et avança vers lui. Harry eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac et se sentit rougir. Il remarqua à peine les deux élèves de Poufsouffle qui le bousculèrent et s'excusèrent vaguement en poursuivant leur chemin. Il se retourna vers Ron et Hermione qui ne s'aperçurent de rien.

- Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner ? parvint à articuler Harry.

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté. Cho arriva à sa hauteur et s'arrêta devant lui. Elle aussi avait les joues rosies par l'émotion.

- Sa…salut Cho ! lança Harry en souriant à la jeune fille.

- Salut Harry. Tu as le temps de faire un tour dans le parc ? demanda-t-elle en retrouvant un peu d'assurance.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit Harry qui, lui, préféra ne rien ajouter.

Les deux adolescents sortirent du château et Harry entraîna Cho vers le lac.

- J'aurais bien voulu pouvoir te parler avant, commença Cho en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à côté de Harry. Mais je sais qu'en tant que capitaine de l'équipe tu es très occupé avec les entraînements de Quidditch.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry en souriant à nouveau. C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, j'aurais dû venir te voir avant.

- Je voulais te féliciter pour le match d'ouverture, reprit-elle. Les Gryffondor ont vraiment été formidables et ça a été un vrai plaisir de vous voir jouer.

- Merci, répondit Harry qui rougit encore un peu plus. Je suis sûr que ton équipe ne sera pas mal non plus. Vous nous avez donné du fil à retordre plus d'une fois… !

- Oui, mais là, il s'agit de jouer contre les Durmstrang ! fit remarquer Cho qui paraissait effrayée. Et avec Krum comme attrapeur…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Harry. Peut-être que les autres joueurs sont nuls et que vous aurez l'avantage en marquant des points !

Cho regarda Harry un instant et semblait rassurée par ses paroles.

- Je ne savais pas si tu accepterais de me parler, reprit-elle au bout d'un moment en retrouvant un visage grave. Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, j'avais peur que le simple fait de m'apercevoir te remémore des moments difficiles, et…

Harry plongea un regard intense dans les yeux de la jeune fille et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Je croyais que tu avais compris, dit lentement Harry qui semblait être à nouveau lui-même. Je n'ai pas choisi de t'inviter par hasard pour le bal l'année dernière. Mais il n'était pas question que je m'interpose entre Cedric et toi, je voulais te laisser libre de tes choix.

- Harry, si tu m'avais posé la question le premier, c'est avec toi que j'aurais été au bal.

- Je sais. Je l'ai compris à la façon que tu as eu de refuser ma demande, dit Harry en reportant son attention sur les eaux calmes du lac.

- Sincèrement, reprit Cho, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé si Cedric…enfin, je veux dire si les choses s'étaient passées autrement…

Cho s'interrompit en voyant le visage de Harry. Elle avança la main pour la poser sur le bras du garçon mais arrêta son geste. Harry sentit sa gorge se nouer, il était au bord des larmes. Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis plaqua les mains sur son visage en posant les coudes sur ses genoux qu'il avait replié devant lui. Il glissa rapidement ses doigts dans ses cheveux et regarda à nouveau la jeune fille à qui il adressa un sourire sincère.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry d'une voix à peine audible en détournant les yeux.

- Harry, ne me dis pas que…, souffla Cho qui venait de comprendre. Tu n'y es pour rien ! affirma-t-elle. Depuis tout ce temps tu te rends coupable de…si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas parlé de Cedric, je…

- C'est moi qui lui ai suggéré de prendre le trophée avec moi, l'interrompit Harry. Il n'en aurait peut-être pas eu l'idée tout seul.

- Bien sûr que si ! dit Cho d'un ton ferme. Il était désolé que tu te sois retrouvé impliqué malgré toi dans ce tournoi. Il ressentait presque le besoin de te protéger après avoir affronté les dragons. Il ne pensait pas que les épreuves puissent être aussi dures et il en a même voulu à Dumbledore de t'avoir laissé y participer. Il est resté un instant au bord de l'eau après la deuxième tâche, sa baguette magique à la main, en attendant que tu remontes à la surface, prêt à aller voir où tu en étais, et puis Madame Pomfresh a insisté pour qu'il la suive. Réfléchit Harry, si Fleur ou Krum étaient arrivés les premiers, ils auraient été tués eux aussi !

Harry soupira profondément. Cho avait raison. Sous l'effet de la colère Voldemort aurait tué n'importe lequel d'entre eux en s'apercevant que Harry n'était pas là. A cette pensée, il se sentit un peu mieux.

- Il ne faut pas que tu voies Cedric comme un échec Harry, reprit-elle d'une voix douce. Mais plutôt comme quelque chose qui nous rapproche un peu plus toi et moi.

- Je ne peux pas Cho…je ne peux pas, répéta Harry en baissant la voix. Tous ceux qui sont trop proches de moi sont en danger, surtout maintenant, avec le retour de…Tu-Sais-Qui.

Pour la première fois, Harry ne put prononcer le nom de son ennemi de peur d'effrayer la jeune fille dont le visage affichait une profonde déception en cet instant.

- Pas tant qu'il est là, reprit-il, et qu'il devient plus puissant de jour en jour. S'il venait à savoir que je puisse éprouver des sentiments pour qui que ce soit, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir contre moi.

- Je peux attendre, répondit Cho d'une petite voix.

- Je ne me sens pas le droit de te demander une chose pareille Cho, dit Harry en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui me le demande, précisa-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Arrête, murmura Harry en regardant ses mains. C'est déjà assez difficile comme ça…

Ils se regardèrent un instant tous les deux, puis finirent par se sourire. La cloche du château retentit au loin et Harry tendit la main vers Cho pour l'inviter à se relever. Elle la prit lentement sans quitter Harry des yeux et ils se levèrent ensemble. Ils firent quelques pas vers le château sans un mot et Harry sentit la main de Cho se détacher doucement de la sienne. Soudain, il referma la main sur celle de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui. Il prit Cho dans ses bras qui lui rendit son étreinte.

- Promets-moi de vivre ta vie, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Cho.

- Harry, je n'ai jamais ressenti avant ce que j'éprouve pour toi en ce moment. Pas même pour Cedric, je m'en rends compte maintenant.

- Promets-moi, répéta Harry en fermant les yeux tant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer lui étaient difficiles.

- Si tu veux…, dit enfin Cho.

Ils relâchèrent leur étreinte et regagnèrent le château. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le hall, les derniers élèves quittaient la Grande Salle où ils venaient de déjeuner.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda Harry à Cho, toujours à ses côtés.

- Je crois qu'on arrive un peu tard, constata-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Suis-moi, dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux en entraînant la jeune fille vers les cuisines.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où Hedwige avait apporté la lettre à Harry. Celui-ci, pour permettre à sa chouette de se reposer, avait envoyé Coq porter une lettre à Sirius. Non sans mal, car Ron et Harry avaient passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à poursuivre le petit hibou, impatient d'avoir enfin une lettre à porter. Finalement, grâce à Hedwige agacée par l'agitation de Coq, Harry était enfin parvenu à l'attraper. Une fois la lettre attachée, il avait lâché le petit hibou qui s'était aussitôt envolé par l'une des fenêtres de la volière.

Hermione, de son côté, avait mené l'enquête pour essayer de retrouver Pattenrond qui avait fini par réapparaître de lui-même et avait dormi pendant une semaine.

Deux matchs du Tournoi avaient été joués. Le premier, opposant Serdaigle à Durmstrang 4, avait été une simple démonstration du talent de Krum car celui-ci, avec son Eclair de Feu, s'était tout simplement joué de Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle. Krum n'eut même pas besoin d'utiliser sa fameuse " Feinte de Wronski ", il n'avait eu aucun mal à distancer Cho et à prendre le Vif d'or avant elle. Mais les Serdaigle avaient reçu de nombreuses ovations des spectateurs en marquant neuf buts contre deux pour les Durmstrang.

Le second match avait opposé les Serpentard à l'équipe de Beauxbâtons 3 et s'était achevé sur la victoire des Serpentard. Les joueurs de l'équipe avaient été encore plus brutaux et tricheurs que d'habitude mais c'était l'attrapeur de Beauxbâtons qui avait eu le Vif. Cependant, le gardien de l'équipe française était si mauvais, ajouté à la violence des Serpentard, que ces derniers n'avaient eu aucun mal à marquer seize buts.

A la reprise des cours, le lundi suivant, Harry, Ron et Hermione sortirent de la Grande Salle et traversèrent le parc pour un cours de Botanique. Ils fermaient la marche et discutaient à voix basse de l'attitude des Serpentard au match du week-end, quand soudain, des bruissements d'ailes attirèrent leur attention alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la serre n° 4 à la suite de leurs camarades.

- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Ron en se retournant vers la Forêt Interdite, un doigt pointé vers le ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? demanda Hermione en laissant la porte de la serre se refermer.

Un hibou grand duc d'un noir profond tacheté de brun, se jetait avec violence sur une des chouettes de l'école qui poussait des cris perçants sous les lacérations des énormes serres du rapace.

- D'où il sort celui-là ? s'étonna Harry qui se dirigeait déjà vers les arbres.

Hermione l'attrapa par la manche.

- Harry, le cours a commencé ! Laisse-les se débrouiller tous seuls, la chouette saura se défendre ! dit-elle en reposant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- J'en doute, observa Harry qui se dégagea de l'emprise de son amie. Tu as vu la taille de ce monstre ? Tu sembles oublier que j'ai une chouette moi aussi. Imagine qu'il s'en prenne à Hedwige de cette façon… !

- C'est vrai, approuva Ron. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Racontez ce que vous voulez au professeur Chourave, dit Harry en donnant son sac à Ron. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la forêt. La chouette, solidement maintenue par les serres du grand duc, semblait perdre ses forces devant l'acharnement de son adversaire et essayait d'esquiver les coups de bec qu'il portait ça et là. Harry s'enfonça sous les arbres et brandit sa baguette. Il lança un sortilège d'expulsion qui atteignit de plein fouet le hibou qui fit plusieurs tonneaux et, sous l'effet du sortilège, lâcha enfin la chouette qui tomba à terre. Le hibou, reprenant ses esprits, fonça alors sur Harry qui brandit sa baguette à nouveau.

- _Stupéfix_, s'écria-t-il.

Le grand duc se figea à deux mètres du visage de Harry, les serres en avant, prêt à attaquer. Harry le regarda un instant avant de détourner les yeux vers la chouette qui gisait sur le sol. Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et s'avança vers elle. Il s'accroupit et s'assura que les blessures qu'elle avait reçues étaient sans gravité et l'oiseau parvint enfin à se redresser sur ses pattes.

- Tu l'as échappé belle on dirait, murmura Harry en caressant l'animal. Tu devrais retourner à la volière pendant que je m'occupe de lui, ajouta-t-il en regardant le grand duc toujours suspendu dans les airs.

La Chouette lança des regards rapides aux alentours et émit des claquements de bec furieux.

- Ah oui, j'oublais, dit Harry qui sortit à nouveau sa baguette. Ne t'en fait pas, je vais arranger ça.

Il se redressa et leva sa baguette devant lui.

- _Accio_, prononça-t-il doucement.

Un morceau de parchemin apparut au détour d'un tronc d'arbre et vint se poser aux pieds de Harry. Il ramassa la lettre froissée et déchirée et la tendit à la chouette qui la prit dans son bec en hululant chaleureusement et reprit son envol vers le château. Harry suivit des yeux le vol du rapace qui s'éloignait rapidement puis il reporta son attention sur le grand duc et vint se placer devant lui.

L'oiseau était superbe. Son plumage chatoyant et sa taille impressionnante lui donnait une allure magnifique. Ses yeux jaune orangé, qui ressortaient sur le noir de sa tête, lui donnaient un air terrifiant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? murmura Harry comme pour se parler à lui-même.

Soudain, Harry sursauta. Avait-il rêvé ? Il lui sembla que le hibou avait bougé mais c'était impossible avec le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé. Il distingua alors comme une lueur sur la patte gauche de l'animal. Harry s'approcha un peu plus et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Il aperçut une sorte de tatouage représentant une tête de mort qui dégageait une douce lumière jaune, un serpent enserrait sa mâchoire et jaillissait de sa bouche : la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry recula lentement, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Il observa un moment l'animal, puis soudain, les ailes du grand duc, à l'envergure impressionnante, s'animèrent. Lentement tout d'abord, comme s'il était sous l'influence d'un sortilège d'Entrave, et ses mouvements retrouvèrent peu à peu toute leur ampleur. Le rapace, qui suspendait son vol dans les airs en agitant ses ailes, regardait Harry avec rage. Il semblait hésiter. A présent la marque ne dégageait plus aucune lumière. Harry retrouva ses esprits et brandit rapidement sa baguette magique qu'il pointa aussitôt vers le hibou.

- Avance ! menaça Harry d'une voix sifflante. Et je te jure que je t'envoie en enfer !

Le hibou semblait avoir compris. Il poussa un cri déchirant qui se perdit dans le silence de la forêt tout en battant des ailes violemment pour maintenir sa position.

- Va-t'en, murmura Harry d'une voix dure en resserrant encore plus fermement la main sur sa baguette.

N'y tenant plus, le rapace se mit alors à enchaîner une série de cris menaçants. Il hurlait si fort que Harry eut l'impression qu'on aurait presque pu l'entendre depuis le château. Puis, après un long moment, il fit volte face et prit de l'altitude pour survoler la cime des arbres et disparaître enfin. Harry, les jambes tremblantes, soupira profondément. La puissance qu'avait dégagé le grand duc en colère le laissa sans réaction pendant plusieurs minutes. Il retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et se dirigea vers la lisière de la forêt.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut surpris de constater qu'il avait déjà atteint la porte de la serre n° 4 où ses camarades riaient joyeusement en tentant, non sans mal, de tailler des saules cogneurs d'une trentaine de centimètres de haut qui, malgré leur petite taille, se rebiffaient déjà avec acharnement. Harry pénétra dans la serre en adressant des excuses au professeur Chourave pour son retard et rejoignit Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Ron en perdant son sourire. Tu te sens bien Harry ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi pâle…

- Je vous expliquerai, répondit Harry à voix basse en prenant le sécateur que lui tendait Hermione qui se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

Pendant la dernière demi-heure du cours, ni Ron ni Hermione n'osèrent lui adresser la parole, ce qui permit à Harry de se remettre doucement de ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Ils sortirent de la serre et retournèrent au château pour un cours de Sortilèges. Les trois adolescents s'installèrent au fond de la salle pour être plus tranquille et le minuscule professeur Flitwick fit son entrée à son tour en faisait avancer devant lui, à l'aide de sa baguette magique, une grosse boîte en carton qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol.

- Bonjour à tous ! claironna le professeur d'un air joyeux. Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir perfectionner la trajectoire des sortilèges que vous lancez. En effet, à quoi sert de connaître la formule si on ne sait pas viser juste ! ajouta-t-il avec un rire amusé. Cette boîte contient des balles en mousses qui ont été ensorcelées pour se déplacer très rapidement à travers toute la salle. Pour les maîtriser, nous allons apprendre aujourd'hui un nouveau maléfice : le maléfice d'Entrave.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Tout d'abord, reprit le professeur. Répétez après moi avant de prendre vos baguettes : _Impedimenta_.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Le professeur ouvrit alors la boîte d'un coup de baguette magique et une multitude de balles multicolores s'élevèrent vers le plafond et traversèrent la salle de toute part en changeant sans cesse de direction.

- Qu'on aille me chercher un balai ! plaisanta Harry à voix basse. On dirait des vifs d'or !

Ron et Hermione rirent de bon cœur à cette remarque et, avec Harry, ils parvinrent à ralentir, l'une après l'autre, une bonne dizaine de balles chacun du premier coup. Harry profita de l'agitation qui régnait pour raconter ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt à Ron et à Hermione qui avaient eu des visages horrifiés quand Harry leur parla de la Marque des Ténèbres sur la patte du grand duc. Hermione suggéra que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait dû utiliser un sortilège très puissant pour protéger son hibou qui avait fini par se libérer seul du sortilège que Harry lui avait lancé. Ils décidèrent, qu'à partir de maintenant, ils n'utiliseraient plus que les grands ducs de l'école pour envoyer leurs courriers car, même s'ils ne pouvaient lutter contre celui de Voldemort, ils pourraient au moins s'en tirer avec de moindres blessures que les chouettes, plus petites.

Pendant ce temps, Neville, qui dérapa sur l'une des balles, lança le maléfice à l'aveuglette. Celui passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Lavande qui ne s'aperçut de rien. Seamus, quant à lui, courrait après l'une d'elles et lança le maléfice qui passa à côté et atteignit le professeur de plein fouet.

- Oh regardez Flitwick ! s'écria Parvati. Il ne nous a pas dit comment annuler le maléfice…!

Hermione, tout en écoutant Harry, pointa sa baguette et lança le contre sort qui traversa la salle et libéra le professeur. Le cours se termina dans la bonne humeur et les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Métamorphose.

Le lendemain, les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, attendant l'arrivée des hiboux. Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et réalisa soudain que l'une des places était inoccupée, alors qu'à cette heure, tous les professeurs descendaient déjeuner, excepté le professeur Trelawney bien sûr, qui restait terrée dans son grenier pour ne pas _gâcher la vue de son troisième œil_.

- Eh ! Où est Rogue ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers ses deux amis.

- Pourquoi, il n'est pas à sa place ? Ah oui, c'est vrai ! remarqua distraitement Ron en jetant un bref coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle. Bah, peut-être qu'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui !

- C'est une bonne chose, fit remarquer Dean. Les cours de ces deux dernières semaines ont été des plus pénibles !

- Et pourquoi, tout d'un coup, t'intéresses-tu à Rogue ? interrogea Ron.

- Je faisais une remarque, c'est tout ! répliqua Harry.

- Peut-être qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin, observa Seamus. Et il ne va pas tarder pas à arriver !

- Ou qu'il est malade ? suggéra Neville plein d'espoir.

- Ça m'étonnerais ! intervint Hermione. Un prof de potion…malade ! Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait deux mains gauches !

- Pourquoi vous faites toute une histoire d'un si petit détail, trancha Fred. On s'en fiche que Rogue ne soit pas là, ça nous fait des vacances. Bon débarras ! conclut-il.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, peu convaincus. Tous deux avaient la certitude que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet, ils avaient vu l'expression inquiète de Dumbledore quand celui-ci était entré dans la Grande Salle, en se dirigeant vers la table des professeurs, et qu'il s'était aperçu lui aussi de cette absence.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rusard, le concierge de l'école, vint apporter une lettre à Dumbledore. Après une brève discussion avec le directeur, Rusard repartit, et Dumbledore ouvrit le parchemin. Il parut encore plus soucieux à la fin de sa lecture. Il replia la lettre, la mit dans la poche de sa robe et quitta aussitôt la Grande Salle. Hermione et Harry s'adressèrent un regard intrigué.

- Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, chuchota Hermione.

- Hum, moi non plus, approuva Harry.

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, les trois adolescents quittèrent la Grande Salle et sortirent dans le parc en attendant leurs camarades pour un cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Hagrid, qu'ils avaient croisé au détour d'un couloir quelques jours plus tôt, leur avait indiqué qu'il souhaitait profiter de la présence des Beauxbâtons à Poudlard pour leur faire étudier les chevaux de Madame Maxime.

Assis près du lac, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient de choses et d'autres sans apercevoir, au-dessus d'eux, la chouette effraie qui voletait silencieusement sous le plafond nuageux. Ils parlaient de Quidditch, quand...

- Ah, vous voilà !

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement en apercevant le professeur McGonagall qui semblait soulagée.

- Venez avec moi tous les trois ! ordonna-t-elle. Ça fait un moment que nous vous cherchons, informa-t-elle alors que les trois élèves s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient vers le château.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

- Vous le saurez dans un instant, assura McGonagall en guise d'explication.

Arrivés au château, le professeur les conduisit vers la Grande Salle où tous les élèves avaient été réunis à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils virent l'expression anxieuse qu'affichaient la plupart des visages. Même à la table des professeurs les mines étaient sombres. Le professeur McGonagall alla s'asseoir elle aussi et Harry décela un bref sourire sur le visage grave de Dumbledore lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, puis il fixa les élèves d'un regard sombre. Il attendit que Ron, Hermione et Harry aient regagné leurs places avant de se lever et prendre la parole.

- J'ai jugé bon de vous rassembler tous ici pour vous informer des derniers évènements. Comme vous le savez, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines la Marque des Ténèbres est apparue aux abords de Poudlard. A première vue, rien ne laissait penser à une attaque, mais plutôt à une menace. J'ai convoqué tous les Serpentard qui avaient quitté la Grande Salle prématurément ce soir-là et il s'est avéré que certains d'entre eux n'étaient plus au château.

Son regard se posa sur Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle qui ricanaient derrière leurs sacs qu'ils avaient posés devant eux.

- J'ai écrit à Mr Fudge pour que le ministère nous envoie des Aurors. Malheureusement, ils sont tous en mission actuellement. C'est pourquoi je vous informe qu'à partir de maintenant le parc est, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, interdit aux élèves. Les cours qui ont lieu en extérieur seront annulés, c'est à dire les cours de Botanique, de Soins aux créatures Magiques et de Vol. De plus, le Tournoi de Quidditch, ainsi que les entraînements, sont suspendus !

Des exclamations de déception et des protestations retentirent parmi les élèves.

- D'autre part, reprit Dumbledore en haussant la voix pour faire revenir le calme. Les cours de Potion sont interrompus pour une durée indéterminée. Enfin, et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, le programme scolaire imposé par le ministère ne pouvant être respecté, pour les raisons que je viens d'invoquer devant vous, les examens de fin d'année seront également annulés.

Des regards s'échangèrent parmi les élèves, mais devant la gravité du directeur, aucun n'osait prononcé un mot.

- Nos invités de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons sont libres de rentrer chez eux ou de rester à Poudlard s'ils le désirent, Madame Maxime et Monsieur Valdaviakov ayant annoncé que la décision revenait à chacun de leurs élèves. Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez rejoindre vos salles de classes, ou vos salles communes pour ceux qui devaient avoir une des quatre disciplines annulées. Bonne journée à tous ! conclut-il alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs salles respectives.

Harry et ses camarades, qui devaient ce matin-là avoir Soins aux créatures Magiques et Potion, avaient toute la matinée de libre. Attendant que tous les élèves soient sortis, les bulgares et les français se précipitèrent auprès de leurs directeurs. D'après ce que pu entendre Harry, la grande majorité des élèves, Krum en tête, voulaient absolument rester. Seuls deux ou trois d'entre eux s'opposèrent à ce choix, mais ils durent s'incliner face à l'écrasante majorité qui préférait ne pas rentrer.

Suivant les autres Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent à leur tour vers les portes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

- C'est incroyable ! murmura Ron à ses deux amis. D'après Dumbledore, ce serait Malefoy et sa bande qui aurait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ?

- Je croyais que seul un sorcier expérimenté pouvait en être capable ? fit remarquer Harry en se tournant vers Hermione pour avoir son avis.

- C'est vrai, confirma-t-elle. Mais à plusieurs, ils ont dû y parvenir, je ne vois pas d'autre explication. Dumbledore ne les auraient pas regardé d'un air accusateur s'il n'était pas sûr de leur culpabilité !

Chapitre 12 - L'aveu

Toute la journée, les élèves n'avaient fait que commenter les évènements du matin et même le soir, au dîner, les conversations tournaient encore autour des mesures prises par le directeur. Certains affirmaient qu'il n'aurait jamais dû annuler les cours, tandis que d'autres assuraient qu'ils se sentaient plus en sécurité à l'intérieur du château.

Après avoir fini leurs desserts, Harry, Ron et Hermione se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Harry ! interpella Dumbledore qui les suivait à quelques pas. Pourrais-je te voir un instant dans mon bureau ?

- Oui ! Bien sûr professeur ! répondit Harry étonné. Je vous retrouve dans la salle commune ? demanda-t-il à ses deux amis.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, répondit Ron en suivant Seamus, Hermione, Dean, Neville, Lavande et Parvati vers la tour de Gryffondor, tandis que Harry suivait silencieusement Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau.

Harry et Dumbledore marchaient sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant la Gargouille de pierre qui pivota lorsque le professeur prononça le mot de passe (patacitrouille), dévoilant l'escalier en colimaçon menant au bureau directorial. Ils engouffrèrent par l'ouverture de la statue qui se referma derrière eux et montèrent jusqu'à la lourde porte de chêne, découvrant la vaste pièce circulaire où tous les anciens directeurs de Poudlard dormaient dans leurs cadres d'or.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et reconnut, dans une vitrine, l'épée incrustée de pierres de Godric Gryffondor qu'il avait tirée trois ans plus tôt du Choixpeau Magique lui-même posé sur une étagère près de la cheminée où brûlait un feu aux flammes vives.

- Assieds-toi, Harry, l'invita Dumbledore en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

Harry obéit. Il s'assit sur une chaise et un magnifique oiseau au plumage rouge et or quitta son perchoir pour venir se poser sur ses genoux.

- Bonjour Fumseck ! lança Harry en caressant la tête du phénix. 

Etonné par le silence de Dumbledore, qui avait sûrement une bonne raison pour le convoquer, Harry leva les yeux vers le vieil homme. Les mains jointes, penché sur son bureau, le professeur semblait perdu dans ses pensées et observait Fumseck sagement perché sur les genoux de Harry.

- Harry, commença Dumbledore au bout d'un long moment. Tu es sûrement au courant de la rumeur prétendant que Voldemort aurait rejoint son refuge en Albanie ?

- Euh…oui, répondit Harry intrigué et inquiet.

- J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre de Sirius, reprit Dumbledore. Les recherches qui ont été faites là-bas se sont révélées infructueuses. Néanmoins, un incident que le ministère a réussi à étouffer, n'a pas été publié par _La Gazette du sorcier_ : une vingtaine d'Aurors envoyés par le ministère, pour aider Sirius, ont mystérieusement disparus… !

Le professeur s'arrêta et semblait préoccupé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi professeur ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Rien Harry ! dit précipitamment Dumbledore. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu prennes de risques ! Je t'ai fait venir dans mon bureau simplement pour t'informer des derniers évènements, je…

- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est à moi d'en décider ? l'interrompit Harry d'une voix calme. Je n'ai pas passé une seule année dans ce collège sans avoir de risques à courir.

- C'est trop dangereux cette fois ! reprit Dumbledore. Voldemort ne reculera devant rien et après les épreuves que tu as subies l'année dernière, j'estime que tu as le droit de savoir ce qui se passe à l'extérieur du collège.

Harry fut choqué par les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Après tout, Dumbledore l'avait laissé affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres quelques mois plus tôt, sans même essayer de lui parler à cette époque, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui il s'inquiétait enfin pour Harry qui n'était pas directement menacé !

- Dois-je comprendre que la renaissance de Voldemort ne vous est pas apparue comme un danger réel professeur ? demanda Harry une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

Les yeux perçants du professeur s'attardèrent un instant sur ceux de Harry qui soutenait son regard.

- Tu étais au courant pour les baguettes d'après ce que m'a dit Mr Ollivander, et je te savais assez intelligent pour pouvoir t'en sortir seul Harry, expliqua Dumbledore qui semblait désolé à présent. Si je t'ai laissé affronter Voldemort c'est parce que je pense qu'il était impossible de le vaincre tant qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé forme humaine, et plusieurs de ses Mangemorts étaient sur le point de l'aider à y parvenir. C'est arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu…, je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps, mais en le laissant agir seul on avait une chance de le laisser commettre des erreurs.

- Vous voulez parler du sang qu'il m'a pris ?…entre autres ? demanda Harry en fixant les yeux bienveillants du professeur.

- Entre autres ! s'étonna Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry hésita.

- Je dois m'assurer de certaines choses avant de répondre à votre question, répondit-il.

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager. A présent Dumbledore paraissait méfiant. Harry pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de poser certaines questions auxquelles seul le directeur de Poudlard accepterait de répondre.

- Professeur, reprit Harry, pourquoi tout le monde semble penser que je puisse être le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort ?

Le vieil homme mit un certain temps avant de se décider à répondre.

- Ah…Harry ! dit-il enfin en s'adossant dans son fauteuil. Je savais bien que tu finirais par me poser cette question un jour. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, je peux tenter d'y répondre, tu as le droit de savoir... C'est pour une raison qui remonte à la nuit des temps…à la création même de l'humanité pour tout dire. Vois-tu, il y a plus de mille ans, Salazar Serpentard a eu douze enfants, ce qui depuis, a engendré une longue lignée de sorciers, interrompue parfois par les mariages avec des Moldus et les malédictions que certains d'entre eux se sont jetés par vengeance ou par bêtise, ce qui ma foi, revient au même…enfin… Tu as pu découvrir, lorsque tu étais en deuxième année, que seul un héritier de Serpentard avait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et qu'il y a environ cinquante ans, Voldemort y était parvenu. C'est parce qu'il est l'un des sorciers issus de cette descendance. Il se trouve que ton père en faisait également partie, mais les siècles ont passé et c'est maintenant une branche très éloignée de la famille de Voldemort. Les liens du sang ont une puissance considérable dans le monde de la sorcellerie, ce qui confère à tous les sorciers qui ont pour ancêtre Salazar Serpendard, les mêmes pouvoirs. Il en est de même pour les descendants des trois autres sorciers qui ont fondé ce collège.

Dumbledore le regarda un instant, laissant à Harry le temps de relier les informations entre elles.

- Serpentard par mon père…Gryffondor par ma mère, murmura-t-il comme pour se parler à lui-même.

- Je vois que tu en sais beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais imaginé, constata Dumbledore.

- J'ai compris pour mon père quand j'ai réussi à ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets, et vous m'avez dit que seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait trouver l'épée dans le Choixpeau. Vous ne parliez pas seulement d'un simple élève de la Maison Gryffondor, en déduisit Harry.

- En effet. Tu comprends maintenant qu'avec deux grands sorciers pour ancêtres tu as la capacité de rivaliser avec n'importe quel sorcier de ton époque, Harry. A moins qu'un autre enfant naisse un jour lui aussi d'une union aussi puissante que celle que formaient tes parents…ce qui est peu probable je dois dire... Voldemort, qui a eu un père Moldu et une mère sorcière, ne doit sa puissance qu'aux origines de sa mère. Et pour palier à cette _lacune_, il a dû assassiner son père pour assurer l'ascension de l'Ordre des Ténèbres, ce qui n'a fait qu'accroître ses pouvoirs. Il en a toujours été ainsi dans le monde de la magie. Bien sûr, je peux me tromper Harry, il reste encore tant de points à éclaircir et tant de mystères à élucider concernant ton histoire personnelle…

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai été placé chez les Dursley, dit Harry songeur. Et il était important de…les protéger eux aussi… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi mon père a-t-il été envoyé à Gryffondor ? Il aurait dû aller à Serpentard !

- Je te l'ai dit Harry, _ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, beaucoup plus que nos aptitudes_… Mais si ces choix ne sont pas faits, alors nos aptitudes reprennent leurs droits, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure. Ce qui explique pourquoi ta mère n'a pas été à Gryffondor…

Les yeux remplis de compassion de Dumbledore s'attardèrent un instant sur le visage de Harry, trop préoccupé pour faire attention aux dernières paroles du directeur.

- Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre tes camarades à présent, reprit le professeur. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous faisons tout notre possible pour contrer les projets de Voldemort.

- Je peux peut-être vous aider, dit soudain Harry qui semblait revenir à la réalité.

- Il n'est pas question que tu sortes de ce collège, dit fermement Dumbledore avec une inquiétude sincère. C'est trop tôt Harry, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, et…

- Rassurez-vous professeur, je ne risque pas grand chose, l'interrompit Harry. Il faut simplement que j'y réfléchisse…j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

Fumseck regagna son perchoir. Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas comprendre, se résigna à la décision de Harry. Il se leva et contourna son bureau. Harry, cependant, ne bougea pas d'un pouce et leva les yeux vers le visage toujours inquiet du vieil homme.

- Pourquoi Oxford ? demanda-t-il soudain.

- Eh bien, il se trouve que plusieurs des Aurors qui devaient se rendre en Albanie étaient originaires de la région, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton grave.

Harry, songeur, se leva enfin et se dirigea lentement vers la porte du bureau. Puis il se retourna à nouveau vers le professeur.

- Il me faudrait quelques-uns de leurs noms, dit-il en sondant les yeux pétillants derrière les lunettes en demi-lune.

Dumbledore sembla surpris, puis il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit une boîte. Il alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et posa la boîte devant lui avant de regarder à nouveau Harry qui attendait sa réponse.

- Jédéus Johnson, Claudius Courtepatt, Siméon Wilson et… Alastor Maugrey, acheva Dumbledore en baissant la voix.

Harry ne bougea pas. Il fixa un instant le visage plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire du vieil homme.

- Désolé professeur…, dit-il enfin.

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers la salle commune où devaient sûrement l'attendre Ron et Hermione comme prévu.

Chapitre 13 - Les entraînements inattendus

Sur le chemin qui menait au dortoir, Harry repensa au rêve qu'il avait fait à Privet Drive. Il savait, pour l'avoir déjà vécu l'année précédente, que ces rêves étaient directement reliés à la réalité. Aussi, il prit la décision d'essayer, le soir même, de retourner dans la maison perdue dans la forêt où il avait vu Voldemort et Queudver. S'il parvenait à en apprendre un peu plus sur les environs, il pourrait alors fournir de précieuses indications à Sirius et aux sorciers qui, à ce jour, n'avaient pas obtenu de résultats satisfaisants dans leurs recherches.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était arrivé devant le tableau qui fermait l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il prononça le mot de passe et le panneau pivota, laissant apparaître la pièce chaleureuse où quelques élèves s'étaient attardés pour discuter des mesures prises par Dumbledore le matin même.

Ron assis près du feu, était en grande conversation avec ses frères qui ne revenaient toujours pas de l'annulation du Tournoi de Quidditch.

- Dumbledore a dit " _suspendu_ " ! assurait Fred.

- Oui, mais sans les entraînements, s'emportait George. Comment veux-tu qu'on arrive à quelque chose ! Maintenant qu'on a vu le jeu des autres écoles on aurait pu élaborer d'autres stratégies !

Après ce que Harry venait d'entendre dans le bureau du directeur, la conversation de ses amis lui parut bien futile. Ron, qui s'aperçut de son retour, se leva et se dirigea vers lui, laissant ses frères à leur discussion sans issue.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait Dumbledore ? demanda Ron en entraînant Harry à l'écart.

Harry hésita un instant. Il aurait préféré être seul, tant il était préoccupé, et pouvoir élaborer son plan au plus vite, mais Ron était son meilleur ami et il lui devait au moins une explication. Cependant, il n'avait pas envie, du moins pas encore, de lui exposer en détail la teneur de ce qui venait de se dire dans le bureau du directeur.

- Oh ! Il m'a simplement confirmé ce que Sirius nous a déjà révélé dans sa lettre, commença Harry. Les recherches n'ont toujours rien donné et il a jugé utile de m'en parler parce qu'après tout, je suis directement concerné par ce qui se passe. Mais où est Hermione ? demanda-t-il soudain, surpris de ne pas la voir avec les autres.

- A la bibliothèque bien sûr ! répondit Ron en prenant un air accablé. Elle commence vraiment à être pénible avec ça, surtout qu'on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle peut bien y faire !

- Désolé Ron, dit Harry en se demandant s'il n'allait pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami. Mais il faut que j'y aille moi aussi, il est à peine neuf heures et j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

- Je viens avec toi si tu veux ? proposa Ron en regardant ses frères du coin de l'œil. Je pourrais t'aider à trouver ce que tu cherches, c'est quoi au fait ?

- Oh ! Je préfère attendre demain pour t'en parler, s'empressa de répondre Harry. D'autant plus qu'Hermione n'est pas là, on en reparlera quand on sera tous ensemble, d'accord ?

- Ok, répondit Ron résigné. Je vais rejoindre Dean et Seamus, ils sont en train de jouer aux cartes dans le dortoir, à tout à l'heure Harry.

Ron gravit l'escalier et Harry se dirigea vers la porte. Il fit pivoter le portrait de la grosse dame dans l'indifférence générale, les élèves étant beaucoup trop occupés pour faire attention à lui.

La bibliothèque était déserte à cette heure. Seules Hermione et Madame Pince, qui était restée tardivement pour lui permettre de faire ses recherches, occupaient la grande pièce où quelques torches, encore allumées, formaient des ombres sur les innombrables volumes. Hermione, perdue derrière une énorme pile de livres, leva le nez à l'arrivée de Harry.

- J'ai presque fini ! lança-t-elle, replongeant aussitôt dans sa lecture.

- Euh, je ne suis pas venu te chercher, précisa Harry. Il hésita. Hermione…il faut que je te parle, se décida-t-il enfin d'un ton grave.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, surprise du ton qu'il venait d'employer. Elle referma le livre qu'elle étudiait d'un claquement sec et se laissa basculer sur le dossier de sa chaise, observant toujours Harry.

- Il s'est encore passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non…enfin…si, mais c'est plutôt moi qui aurais dû vous parler de certaines choses à toi et à Ron, dit Harry en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise en face d'Hermione. Seulement jusqu'à présent, Ron n'a pas eu l'air très disposé à parler de choses sérieuses, avec le Tournoi…et le reste…

Il entreprit alors de lui raconter les rêves qu'il avait fait il y a un an et lui décrivit celui de la maison dans la forêt. Puis enfin, il lui fit part de son intention d'y retourner pour localiser l'endroit avec plus de précision. Hermione l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Elle avait le teint livide.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu es venu à la bibliothèque ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, parce que dans le rêve de la maison, il s'est passé un truc bizarre, répondit Harry. Je suis sûr que Queudver a pu me voir, mais il n'a rien dit, et…

- QUOI !!! l'interrompit Hermione folle de rage. Tu te rends compte Harry…! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux…! Il n'est pas question que tu retournes là-bas, on trouvera une autre solution… ! On…on…enfin…

- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y en a pas, reprit Harry calmement. Il y a déjà pas mal de monde sur le coup et ça fait des mois qu'ils n'arrivent à rien !

Harry lui avoua alors la disparition des Aurors dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé dans son bureau, et le fait qu'il lui avait déjà annoncé qu'il pouvait peut-être faire quelque chose de son côté.

- Oh là là là là ! soupira Hermione accablée en se penchant sur la table, laissant tomber sa tête sur ses bras. Elle se redressa presque aussitôt. En tout cas Harry, il n'est pas question que tu retournes là-bas ce soir ! D'abord il faut te préparer à…attends un peu, dit-elle soudain en se levant tout à coup.

Elle partit d'un pas vif à travers les rayonnages. Harry dut presque courir pour réussir à la suivre.

- La faculté de se trouver à plusieurs endroits à la fois s'appelle le don d'ubiquité, reprit-elle. J'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus un jour. Là ! dit-elle en s'arrêtant enfin. Où est ce fichu bouquin… ?

Elle eut beau se dresser sur la pointe des pieds, s'accroupir pour examiner les étagères inférieures, puis se redresser à nouveau, elle ne parvint pas à trouver le livre.

Madame Pince vint alors les interrompre, leur indiquant qu'elle ne leur laissait que le temps de ranger les livres toujours étalés sur la table avant de fermer la bibliothèque, leur assurant que tous les ouvrages qu'elle contenait seraient encore là le lendemain.

Ils obtempérèrent avec regret. Harry suggéra de revenir un peu plus tard avec la cape d'invisibilité mais Hermione lui assura que le livre était bien dans la travée qu'elle venait de consulter et que, s'il n'était plus là, c'est forcément que quelqu'un l'avait emprunté. Ils se mirent d'accord pour tout raconter à Ron le lendemain en regagnant la salle commune, déserte à présent, et montèrent à leur tour se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier à s'éveiller, ses quatre camarades dormaient encore et il entreprit de secouer Ron pour le sortir de son sommeil.

- Ron, debout ! dépêche-toi ! murmura-t-il à son ami.

- Hein…qu'est ce que tu veux…quelle heure il est…où on est…

- Il est sept heures et demi, lève-toi ! reprit Harry en attrapant les couvertures. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione nous attend déjà en bas !

Ron finit par ouvrir un œil et se leva. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et descendirent dans la salle commune où Hermione les attendait, assise dans un fauteuil, Pattenrond sur les genoux. Elle posa le chat à terre en les apercevant.

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose ! dit-elle précipitamment.

- Non ! Sans blague ! dit Ron en s'effondrant sur un fauteuil. Qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui tous les deux… ?

- Je vais aller dans la Grande Salle nous chercher quelque chose à manger, reprit-elle impatiemment. Vous, vous devriez aller m'attendre disons…dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde puisqu'on a pas le droit de sortir ! On y sera plus tranquille.

- Ah ! ça va nous ouvrir l'appétit ça fait pas de doute ! ironisa Ron qui n'avait toujours pas émergé.

- D'accord, dit Harry qui se tenait les côtes pour ne pas rire trop fort.

Hermione sortit sans se préoccuper des deux garçons qui rejoignirent, de leur côté, les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Mimi apparemment n'était pas là.

Hermione revint, quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de petits pains et de fruits, ainsi qu'un pichet de jus de citrouille, que les trois adolescents mangèrent rapidement.

- Harry ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! s'exclama Ron lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin des toilettes.

- C'est aussi de que j'ai dit hier soir, intervint Hermione. Mais j'ai réfléchi cette nuit, et ce pourrait être une arme redoutable contre ses ennemis ! Il faut simplement que tu te prépares Harry, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. En fin de matinée, on devait avoir un cours de Botanique, on devrait en profiter pour aller à la bibliothèque apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense et voir ce qu'on peut trouver sur le don d'ubiquité ?

- Ouais, approuva Harry. Et d'après ce qu'a dit Voldemort l'année dernière, on devrait pouvoir en inventer nous-mêmes. Personne ne nous a jamais dit que les sorciers en étaient capables.

- Je crois qu'on est un peu trop jeunes pour ça, dit Hermione septique. C'est sans doute au programme scolaire pour les prochaines années... Oh, il est presque neuf heures ! On devrait y aller !

- D'accord, approuva Ron qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien dit contre la bibliothèque.

Après être retournés dans leur salle commune pour aller chercher leurs affaires, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe du professeur McGonagall pour un cours de Métamorphose.

La matinée s'était passée comme à l'habitude. Les cours s'étaient succédés et les trois adolescents avaient rejoint la bibliothèque comme prévu. Hermione avait été chercher plusieurs livres pour établir une liste de sortilèges et maléfices de défense qu'ils essaieraient plus tard, entre les cours et le soir. Ils trouveraient bien quelque part une classe vide ou une pièce isolée, ce qui ne manquait pas à Poudlard. Ron s'était plongé dans plusieurs ouvrages pour trouver des précisions sur le don d'ubiquité, et Harry avait trouvé des indications sur les pouvoirs attribués aux sorciers.

Leurs recherches furent fructueuses, hormis le fait que Ron n'avait trouvé que quelques informations sur les dons les plus courants.

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas consulter le livre dont je parlais hier, se lamenta Hermione lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin pour aller déjeuner. Je suis sûre qu'il y a tout ce qu'on veut savoir dedans. Je me demande qui l'a emprunté ?

- Oh, n'y pense plus Hermione, dit Harry. Il finira bien par être rapporté !

Ils rejoignirent la Grande Salle où la plupart des élèves étaient déjà attablés. Ils avancèrent à hauteur de leurs camarades de cinquième année et s'installèrent à leur tour en constatant que les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons étaient à présent dispersés parmi les élèves de Poudlard, mais aucun n'avait rejoint la table des Serpentard.

- Rogue n'est toujours pas là, fit remarquer Harry en regardant la table des professeurs.

- On ne va pas s'en plaindre ! dit Neville qui paraissait outré par sa remarque.

- Non, répondit Harry. Mais s'il n'est pas remplacé, on va finir par prendre du retard.

- Harry a raison, intervint Seamus. Et on devra mettre les bouchées doubles pour tout rattraper !

Neville en lâcha sa fourchette.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai survivre à un double cours de potion !

Tous les élèves à proximité éclatèrent de rire.

- Il y a peut-être une solution, dit Harry quand ses camarades se furent calmés. Puisque la salle de classe est vide, on devrait demander au professeur McGonagall de nous laisser y aller pendant les heures où on devait avoir un cours. Bien sûr, sans surveillance on ne fera pas de préparations, mais on peut ouvrir nos livres et apprendre la liste des ingrédients et la façon de préparer les potions… ?

Devant les visages ébahis, Harry se demanda si l'idée était si bonne que ça.

- Bien sûr ! approuva enfin Parvati que tous les élèves de cinquième année regardaient à présent. Harry, puisque c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée, tu pourrais peut-être lui demander ? Si vous êtes tous d'accord évidemment ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

- Ouais, approuva Ron, mais qui va demander aux Serpentard s'ils veulent venir avec nous ? Si on ne le fait pas, ils vont mal le prendre !

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils accepteraient, intervint Hermione devant les visages étonnés. Mais je veux bien aller leur poser la question.

Soulagés qu'elle se soit portée volontaire, les élèves approuvèrent la proposition à l'unanimité et à la fin du repas, Harry rattrapa le professeur McGonagall au pied du grand escalier de marbre. Elle fut surprise de leur intention mais accepta en faisant remarquer à Harry que l'idée était excellente et accorda même vingt points à Gryffondor. Il n'en fut pas de même pour les Serpendard qui avaient tout simplement trouvé ça ridicule et s'étaient refusés à ne pas profiter d'une heure de liberté supplémentaire.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, les Gryffondor se retrouvaient, ainsi qu'il en avait été convenu, dans le cachot du sous-sol où ils apprenaient, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les potions qu'ils auraient dû préparer en temps normal. Au début de chaque cours, ils s'interrogeaient mutuellement sur la potion apprise précédemment et en commençaient une nouvelle. Puis, un beau jour, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les élèves, hilares car Neville venait de faire remarquer qu'à ce stade de la préparation il aurait sûrement fait fondre son troisième chaudron, se turent subitement et se regardèrent avec étonnement. La porte s'ouvrit et, Malefoy en tête, ils virent entrer en délégation les cinquième année de Serpentard.

- Euh…finalement on s'est dit que vous aviez peut-être raison, commença-t-il visiblement gêné et honteux.

- Très bien, intervint Hermione voyant que personne ne réagissait devant cette intrusion.

Les Serpentard s'installèrent alors à leurs places habituelles et le reste du cours se passa dans le silence le plus total.

- Dommage qu'ils soient revenus ! lança Dean une fois que tous les Gryffondor furent sortis. Pour une fois que les cours étaient marrants !

- Ouais ! approuva Neville. Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de les apprécier de sitôt !

- Comment on va faire maintenant qu'on a établi une façon efficace de travailler ? demanda Lavande. Ils n'ont plus qu'à faire comme nous et Rogue trouvera encore le moyen de leur attribuer des points supplémentaires !

Tous furent choqués par cette remarque. Il était évident que Lavande avait raison.

- Mais c'est simple ! dit Hermione au bout d'un moment. Au lieu de s'interroger oralement, on devrait écrire la potion qu'on a étudiée au cours d'avant sur des parchemins…avant d'ouvrir nos livres ! Et on s'échange les feuilles qu'on corrige en silence !

- Et après on apprend la suivante comme on le fait déjà ! s'exclama Ron. C'est ça ! Hermione tu es géniale !

L'affaire fut entendue. Le plan des Gryffondor fonctionnait à merveille et les Serpentard regardaient passer les parchemins avec des visages hagards, alors qu'eux mêmes se contentaient de consulter leurs livres chacun dans leur coin.

Les jours passaient et les cours encore autorisés se succédaient les uns aux autres. La plupart des élèves commençaient à s'ennuyer de ne pas pouvoir sortir et les heures libérées par les cours interrompus eurent rapidement raison de la bibliothèque. Des élèves s'installaient dans les couloirs ou restaient assis sur les marches du grand escalier de marbre, leurs salles communes leur paraissant à présent étouffantes.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, le nez collé derrière une fenêtre de la Grande Salle, où quelques élèves courageux finissaient leurs devoirs, regardaient le parc avec envie.

Malgré le froid de la fin novembre, ils auraient bien voulu profiter des quelques jours ensoleillés qui venaient de passer, avant de voir arriver les pluies glacées et la neige de décembre.

- Regardez ! dit soudain Harry en pointant un doigt vers le ciel. C'est la chouette rousse !

L'oiseau traversa le parc, puis survola la cime des arbres de la Forêt Interdite pour disparaître enfin.

- C'est curieux, fit remarquer Ron, qu'on ne l'ai jamais vue à la volière…

- Sauf si…je crois que…, murmura Hermione dans un souffle. Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, dit-elle en s'éloignant vers la porte.

Harry et Ron ne lui demandèrent pas où elle allait tant la réponse était évidente.

- On a un cours dans vingt minutes, reprit Ron. On ferait bien d'aller chercher nos affaires.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et ils sortirent à leur tour.

Le cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal fut intéressant. Les élèves durent apprendre à maîtriser des _Rampants_, de petites créatures qui se tapissaient dans tous les coins, prêts à bondir sur la première personne qui passait par-là. Le professeur Serra dispensait ses cours avec sérieux et les élèves n'avaient pas tardé à l'apprécier.

Hermione était revenue trois minutes avant le début du cours mais, n'ayant pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, elle avait dit à Ron et à Harry qu'elle préférait être sûre avant de leur en parler.

Puis, ils rejoignirent, tous les trois, une pièce inoccupée dans une partie isolée du château qu'ils avaient découvert un jour en voulant échapper à un Peeves un peu trop curieux et où ils avaient commencé les entraînements de Harry qui s'étaient rapidement révélés très efficaces. Harry était retourné une nuit à la bibliothèque, avec sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur, pour parcourir les ouvrages de la réserve dans lesquels il avait trouvé des maléfices qu'ils n'avaient pas encore essayés.

- J'ai trouvé exactement ce que je cherchais, dit Harry une fois qu'ils eurent refermé la porte derrière eux. Une extension de formule qu'il suffit de rajouter à n'importe quel sortilège ou maléfice pour exprimé une idée de nombre au cas où je me retrouverais encore devant la trentaine de Mangemorts de Volde…Qu'on-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, rectifia-t-il d'un air entendu en voyant la tête de Ron.

- Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir y arriver ? demanda celui-ci perplexe.

- Queudver, qui est pourtant défini par plusieurs personnes comme étant un piètre sorcier, a bien réussi à dévaster une rue et tuer une dizaine de personnes ! argumenta Harry. Alors on peut toujours essayer !

- C'est juste, approuva Hermione. Allons-y. On va commencer par nous deux puisqu'on ne peut pas faire autrement.

Elle attrapa Ron par la manche et ils se placèrent à quelques mètres devant Harry.

- Prêts ? demanda-t-il en brandissant sa baguette magique. _Impedimenta numéralis_ ! s'écria-t-il.

Ron et Hermione essayèrent de bouger, mais leurs membres leurs parurent aussi lourds que des pierres et ils ne purent se déplacer que de quelques dizaines de centimètres, comme s'ils avaient fait partie d'un film passé au ralenti. Malheureusement, le maléfice ne fit effet que quelques secondes et ils purent retrouver leur liberté de mouvement assez rapidement.

- Ça ne fait rien, dit Hermione. Pour une première fois, tu le maîtrises déjà pas mal, on s'entraînera encore !

Elle consulta la liste que Harry lui avait donnée en arrivant.

- Ah ! dit-elle d'un air enthousiaste en tapotant le parchemin du doigt. L'Inversion des Sortilèges, voilà qui peut être très utile ! Ron, tu vas jeter un sort à Harry, mettez vous en face l'un de l'autre.

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et Ron toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-il à Harry qui approuva en silence. _Immobilus_ ! s'écria Ron, tandis que Harry lança, _Inversio_ !

Un trait de couleur bleue jaillit de la baguette de Ron et, au même instant, un trait de couleur blanche s'échappa de celle de Harry. Arrivés à mi-chemin les rayons lumineux se rejoignirent et, en une fraction de seconde, l'éclair blanc repoussa le bleu jusqu'à atteindre la baguette de Ron qui vacilla sous le choc puis s'immobilisa. Seuls ses yeux étaient mobiles et, en cet instant, il regardait tour à tour ses deux amis avec une expression inquiète figée sur son visage. Harry s'avança vers Ron d'un air amusé et à la fois surpris. Hermione s'avança elle aussi.

- Intéressant, observa-t-elle. Je saurais quoi faire de Pansy Parkinson la prochaine fois qu'elle se moquera de moi ! Bon maintenant on devrait inventer quelque chose, suggéra-t-elle tandis que Harry prononçait le contre-sort pour libérer Ron.

Ils tentèrent plusieurs expériences et Ron et Hermione se prêtaient au jeu sans broncher. Ron, qui s'était vu tour à tour, privé de la moitié de son corps, puis incapable de prononcer un mot, s'était retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air après avoir été affublé d'une tête de veau.

- On aurait dû prévoir quelques-uns des coussins du professeur Flitwick, se plaignit-il en agitant ses oreilles.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que les devoirs de Trelawney, constata Harry qui ne semblait pas compatir plus que ça. Il suffit de se concentrer et de trouver des formules plausibles.

Après avoir retrouvé son apparence, Ron avait essayé à son tour, mais n'était pas arrivé à grand chose, tandis qu'Hermione tentait de ramener les deux garçons à la réalité en précisant qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'une demi-heure.

Harry avait ensuite essayé d'apparaître et de disparaître à volonté en modifiant son niveau de concentration lorsqu'il entrait en _transe_. Il s'était allongé par terre pour être sûr de ne pas se blesser. Ron et Hermione virent alors apparaître un deuxième Harry, debout devant eux, mais celui-ci disparaissait involontairement de temps en temps et ils durent faire des essais pendant près de vingt minutes avant d'arriver à un résultat à peu près satisfaisant.

- Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Ron en écarquillant les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- J'ai été faire un tour dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, répondit Harry en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour ne pas avoir à se relever. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas là !

- Bon, maintenant, il faut savoir si tu peux te servir d'objets lorsque tu te trouves _ailleurs_, reprit Hermione. Parce que sinon, tout ça n'aura pas servi à grand chose. On va faire du " tout en un ". Tu vas dans la salle commune jeter discrètement un sort à un élève en restant invisible, pour voir si ta baguette fonctionne. Tu sors et tu rentres à nouveau, pour voir si quelqu'un te voit. Et enfin, tu montes dans le dortoir et tu rapportes un objet, tu y seras plus tranquille pour disparaître et revenir ici. Nous, on t'attend-là !

Harry s'allongea à nouveau et ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et Ron et Hermione se demandaient s'il n'était pas arrivé quelque chose. Puis Harry, qui avait regagné directement son propre corps, se releva et tendit la main dans laquelle il tenait une paire de chaussettes qu'il avait prise dans sa valise.

- Parfait ! s'écria Hermione. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Et vu d'ici c'était comment ?

- Tu étais juste allongé par terre et tu semblais dormir, décrivit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Ils sortirent de la pièce épuisés mais contents d'eux.

La Grande Salle avait déjà accueilli la plupart des élèves et Ron, Harry et Hermione rejoignirent Dean, Seamus, Neville et les jumeaux. Parvati et Lavande avaient déjà déjeuné et repartaient à vive allure vers la tour Nord du professeur Trelawney pour leur habituel cours particulier de la pause déjeuner. Hagrid, qui s'apprêtait à sortir lui aussi, salua Madame Maxime à côté de qui il avait déjeuné et s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor. Il se pencha entre Ron et Harry.

- Je sais que vous avez une heure de libre après le cours de Sortilèges tout à l'heure, dit-il à voix basse. Ça vous dirait de venir prendre le thé tous les trois ? Je viendrai vous chercher, Dumbledore est d'accord pour cette fois.

- Ça nous fera du bien en effet, répondit Hermione en se servant une bonne part de ragoût. On a eu une matinée éprouvante…

Ron et Harry approuvèrent. Ils retournèrent donc à leurs cours après avoir déjeuné et se rendirent chez Hagrid qui les attendait dans le hall. En fait, celui-ci n'avait rien de particulier à leur dire, mais avec les cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques annulés, il s'ennuyait et vit arriver les trois adolescents avec plaisir. Ils passèrent un moment agréable et retournèrent au château pour leur cours de Divination. Hermione alla rejoindre son cours d'études des Runes.

Harry et Ron arrivèrent au sommet de la tour Nord où les autres Gryffondor de cinquième année attendaient le début du cours. Le professeur ouvrit la trappe et les invita à monter et à prendre place autour des tables basses sur lesquelles elle avait disposé des planches magiques qu'ils devaient apprendre à utiliser pour la première fois.

- Mettez-vous par deux, indiqua-t-elle aux élèves qui déposèrent leurs sacs et s'installèrent en silence. Les planches Ouija sont de plus en plus rares, précisa-t-elle, mais ce sont néanmoins des objets encore très utilisés en divination car elles répondent toujours aux questions et ne se trompent jamais. Cependant, il faut tout de même savoir interpréter chaque réponse avec logique et discernement. Vous, dit-elle à Neville qui s'était assis à la table de Dean et de Seamus pour ne pas être seul. Vous utiliserez la mienne.

Elle décrocha la planche fixée au mur et la déposa devant lui. Dean avait sorti sa baguette et tapotait la planche d'un air distrait sous les regards amusés de Lavande et Parvati.

- Mon chéri, intervint le professeur. Vous pouvez ranger votre baguette, la planche ne nécessite aucun objet pour révéler ses secrets si ce n'est le palet de bois qui se trouve juste à côté. Votre magnétisme personnel suffira à celui-ci pour se déplacer sur la planche et désigner une à une les lettres qui formeront des mots et répondront ainsi à votre question. Placez simplement vos mains au-dessus du palet en l'effleurant à peine. Pour une première utilisation, il est très important de poser des questions simples et courtes si vous voulez espérer obtenir un résultat. Allez-y, placez vos palets à présent.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent. Harry s'aperçut que Lavande et Parvati étaient penchées sur leur planche et murmuraient à voix basse, tandis que leur palet semblait déjà formuler sa réponse.

- Ça a l'air facile, remarqua Ron qui les observait du coin de l'œil.

- Mouais, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu vas poser comme question ?

- Je sais pas, dit Ron qui semblait réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? se décida-t-il enfin.

Harry sourit mais regarda la planche avec intérêt. Le palet se déplaça légèrement mais ne semblait pas décidé à se diriger vers une lettre en particulier. En revanche, celui de Neville tournait sur lui-même à toute vitesse.

- Mon garçon, intervint le professeur en regardant Neville par dessus ses lunettes. Concentrez-vous sur une seule question à la fois !

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire en voyant le pauvre Neville, horrifié, qui se penchait en arrière de peur de voir le petit morceaux de bois lui sauter à la figure.

- Essaye toi ! suggéra Ron à Harry en haussant les épaules.

Harry regarda la planche à nouveau en essayant de se concentrer.

- Quel temps fera-t-il demain ? articula-t-il consciencieusement.

Le palet avança vers une lettre, puis une autre, et une autre encore, puis une quatrième mais les lettres choisies n'avaient aucun sens.

- Tu y comprends quelque chose ? demanda Harry qui suivait le palet des yeux d'un air perplexe.

- Ouais, répondit Ron en lançant un regard agacé vers le professeur, occupée à aider Neville. Apparemment le temps sera variable !

Dean et Seamus, installés à la table voisine, ne purent retenir leur fou rire et indiquèrent à Harry et à Ron qu'ils n'avaient pas obtenu grand chose eux non plus.

La fin du cours arriva enfin et les élèves échangèrent leurs impressions le long des couloirs en rejoignant leur salle commune. Il s'était rapidement avéré que personne ne prenait cette planche au sérieux, sauf peut-être Lavande et Parvati qui étaient restées à l'écart et semblaient trop occupées par leur propre conversation pour faire attention aux autres.

Chapitre 14 – Un retour imprévu

Les deux semaines suivantes se passèrent dans la même ambiance que les précédentes. Seuls Ron, Harry et Hermione semblaient aussi occupés qu'à l'ordinaire aux yeux des autres élèves qui s'ennuyaient toujours. Cela était dû, bien sûr, aux séances d'entraînement qu'ils poursuivaient et à Hermione qui continuait à aller la bibliothèque de temps en temps.

Dans la Grande Salle, ce soir-là, tout paraissait normal. Harry remarqua toutefois, que le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall, debouts derrière leur table, étaient en grande conversation.

- C'est parce que Dumbledore a encore reçu une lettre, commença Fred à voix basse lorsqu'il se fut installé avec George et Lee. On l'a vu dans le hall…Rusard lui a apportée.

Harry, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Je me demande ce que ça va être cette fois ? intervint Seamus.

- Peut-être que le Tournoi de Quidditch va reprendre ! suggéra Neville.

- A la mine grave qu'il affiche...je ne crois pas ! répliqua Lee en prenant le plat que lui tendait George.

Les deux professeurs s'assirent enfin, et un moment de répit dans les bavardages des élèves, permit au petit groupe de saisir les mots… Rogue… toujours pas…danger…blessé…peut-être…

Puis ils retrouvèrent des visages plus sereins et une conversation d'un ton neutre à l'arrivée des quelques professeurs qui manquaient à la table. Dumbledore parcourut l'ensemble de la salle du regard et s'arrêta un instant sur la table des Gryffondor.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, que les autres élèves ignoraient à présent, étaient penchés et parlaient à voix basse. Ron n'était pas d'accord avec Hermione.

- On ne va pas lui faire courir de risques pour ça ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Enfin quoi…, on ne peut quand même pas faire autrement ! rétorqua Hermione. On peut au moins tenter quelque chose, non ?

Tous les deux tournèrent leur visage vers Harry, attendant son avis.

- Je ne sais pas…, dit-il indécis.

- Harry…va le chercher, implora Hermione en voyant qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à prendre de décision. C'est un professeur quand même ! Tu peux essayer et si ça tourne mal, tu reviens seul…

- D'accord, se décida-t-il enfin. Mais pas ici. Je vais aller dans le placard du hall… Si je ne suis pas revenu dans un quart d'heure, venez voir ce qui se passe.

Harry, qui n'avait pas touché à son assiette, se leva et se dirigea vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Un regard rapide vers la table des professeurs lui indiqua que personne ne s'intéressait à lui.

Le hall était désert. Harry ouvrit la porte du placard et la referma, sans bruit, derrière lui. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura…_Lumos_ !

La petite pièce, à présent éclairée, offrait une pagaille sans nom. Il posa sa baguette sur une étagère et dégagea ce qui encombrait une caisse de bois avant de s'installer confortablement. Puis, il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre et se concentra sur Rogue.

Il ressentit d'abord un frisson, puis une forte douleur au bras droit : il venait d'atterrir lourdement sur un sol de pierre froid et humide. D'habitude, il apparaissait en douceur lorsqu'il se rendait quelque part, sa chute avait été un peu brutale cette fois-ci, sans doute à cause de la nervosité, pensa-t-il.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par ce qu'il venait de voir. Severus Rogue était là, gisant à plat ventre sur le sol, apparemment inconscient.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans ce qui semblait être une cellule directement taillée dans la roche. Les murs, inégaux et arrondis aux coins, ruisselaient presque d'humidité. A la place de ce qui devait être la porte, une grille fermait tout un côté de la pièce, donnant sur un couloir en terre battue. Harry vit une autre cellule identique à celle-ci juste en face, mais elle était inoccupée. Des torches, réparties ça et là, offraient une lumière tamisée à cet endroit lugubre et il régnait un silence de plomb aux alentours.

Harry se releva et s'avança vers le professeur. Il ne vit pas son visage, caché par ses cheveux, mais il ne semblait pas blessé. Harry sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura, en la pointant sur le professeur… _Mobili corpus_ ! Aussitôt, le corps de Rogue se retourna sur le dos. Son visage avait quelques ecchymoses et sa robe était déchirée en plusieurs endroits mais, après un rapide examen, Harry ne vit pas de blessure grave apparente.

Peu désireux de rester plus longtemps dans un endroit pareil, avec son bras toujours douloureux, Harry prononça les mots… _Corpus leviosa_ ! Le corps de Rogue s'évela lentement à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol et Harry prononça une autre formule pour le rendre plus léger. Il attrapa un pan de la robe du professeur et se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le collège de Poudlard.

Le retour ne fut pas moins rude que le départ. Il atterrit en glissade sur le sol de la Grande Salle devant la table des professeurs où le silence le plus complet s'installa.

- Qu'est ce que c'était que cette énorme chose ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle qui venait tout juste de lever le nez de son assiette et avait manqué la glissade.

Ses camarades le regardèrent de travers, mais personne ne répondit. Tous les yeux étaient à présent fixés sur Rogue et des élèves commençaient à se lever pour mieux voir.

Harry, qui parvenait à maintenir sa concentration pour rester invisible, se releva et s'épousseta légèrement avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se sentait beaucoup trop nerveux pour retrouver son propre corps par la pensée et ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'apparaître subitement au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il rejoignit le placard.

Dumbledore passa par-dessus la table et s'accroupit auprès de Rogue pendant que quelques professeurs la contournaient. Il sortit un flacon, presque vide, de la poche de Rogue et le glissa, à la hâte, dans la sienne. Quelques élèves vinrent se placer autour du groupe formé à présent par plusieurs personnes tandis que Ron et Hermione, debout eux aussi, échangèrent un regard. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se parler : Ron haussa les épaules en regardant le visage d'Hermione qui semblait l'interroger.

Ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit. Harry entra et avança vers ses amis alors que Dumbledore s'était relevé et avait fait apparaître un brancard sur lequel il avait déposé le corps de Rogue. Il regarda Harry un instant en fronçant les sourcils. Les élèves et les autres professeurs n'avaient rien vu.

Ron et Hermione avancèrent vers Harry d'un pas vif. Ron l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

- Viens, il ne faut pas rester ici, dit-il d'un ton grave.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas revenu avec ma tête ? plaisanta Harry.

- Si…justement ! dit Hermione.

- Oh ! Pourquoi il n'y a pas de miroirs dans ce fichu château ? demanda Harry, inquiet à présent.

- Ça ! C'est pas très difficile à deviner ! répondit Hermione. Mais on verra ça plus tard ! Il y a plus urgent.

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et coururent à perdre haleine jusqu'à la pièce qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs entraînements. Hermione avoua alors à Harry qu'il avait de la poussière sur la figure et une égratignure à la joue droite. Harry leur raconta ce qui s'était passé dans les moindres détails et leur assura qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, hormis la douleur qu'il éprouvait encore au bras, mais qui était sans importance. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant d'aller aux toilettes du deuxième étage pour permettre à Harry de se nettoyer un peu, puis ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune où Dumbledore y avait certainement renvoyé les élèves.

Ils avaient vu juste, la salle était pleine à craquer et les discussions animées avaient toutes le même sujet. Ils se joignirent discrètement à leurs camarades qui élaboraient des suppositions sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer.

Le lendemain, les élèves se levèrent tôt et la Grande Salle fut rapidement pleine. Les professeurs arrivèrent peu à peu, mais Rogue n'était toujours pas là. Le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée et les conversations cessèrent immédiatement et tous le regardèrent rejoindre sa place à la table des professeurs où il resta debout.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait, dit-il en posant les mains devant lui. Comme vous avez pu le constater hier, le professeur Rogue est de retour, mais les cours ne reprendront que dans quelques jours, pour lui permettre de se remettre dans les meilleures conditions. D'autre part, et pour changer de sujet, ajouta-t-il, les fêtes de Noël approchant, je voudrais rappeler à tous les élèves que ceux qui souhaitent rester pour les vacances doivent faire part de leur décision, avant la fin de la semaine, à leur directeur respectif. Les Serpentard, pour leur part, s'adresseront au professeur McGonagall. Cela étant dit, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit.

Il s'assit et les conversations reprirent peu à peu, mais dans une ambiance plutôt feutrée tout au long du repas.

- Tu crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose ? demanda Ron à Harry en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Aïe ! Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas, supposa Hermione. Il a jeté un coup d'œil furtif quand tu es sorti de la Grande Salle, mais de là à faire le rapprochement… ! Au fait Harry, si ton bras te fait toujours mal, tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh !

- Je vais voir, répondit-il. On verra ça plus tard…

La Grande Salle se vidait peu à peu.

- Eh ! Vous venez tous les trois ! les interpella Seamus qui les attendait avec Dean et Neville.

- Tu en fait une tête Neville ! remarqua Ron.

- C'est parce que je sens les cours de Potion revenir à grands pas, se plaignit-il avec une grimace.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Neville, le rassura Hermione. On n'a fait tout ce qu'on pouvait, Rogue ne pourra rien nous reprocher !

Ils sortirent de la Grande Salle et rejoignirent les autres Gryffondor pour un cours de Métamorphose. A la fin du cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione indiquèrent au professeur McGonagall qu'ils resteraient pour les vacances de Noël.

Chapitre 15 – Serpentard contre Gryffondor

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et Harry avait toujours aussi mal au bras. Ils décidèrent, avec Ron et Hermione, qu'il irait discrètement à l'infirmerie après le cours de Divination qui devait suivre celui d'Histoire de la Magie, après le déjeuner. Madame Pomfresh le vit arriver avec inquiétude.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est cette année ! s'était-elle exclamée lorsque Harry lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un petit problème.

- J'ai juste un peu mal au bras, répondit-il alors qu'elle l'entraînait dans la salle de repos.

- Installe-toi là Harry, lui dit-elle en désignant une chaise et une table près de l'entrée. Je reviens.

Harry posa son sac par terre et s'assit docilement. Madame Pomfresh revint presque aussitôt et se dirigea vers un des lits dont elle ouvrit le rideau. Elle sortit un flacon de sa poche et en versa le contenu dans un gobelet.

- Tenez professeur, dit-elle en tendant le gobelet à Rogue qui le but aussitôt.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Harry par pure politesse.

Un _bonjour Potter_ lancé froidement furent les seuls mots que Rogue prononça.

- Désolée professeur, s'excusa Madame Pomfresh. Mais c'est la seule pièce qu'il me reste pour recevoir mes patients. La salle d'accueil est en train de se refaire une beauté…elle en avait besoin d'ailleurs ! ajouta-elle comme pour se parler à elle-même en se dirigeant vers Harry.

- Bien…à nous ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce bras ? interrogea-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry releva sa manche, elle se pencha et l'examina attentivement tandis que Rogue les observait du coin de l'œil.

- Ça fait longtemps que c'est douloureux ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant à plusieurs endroits.

Harry hésita. Rogue était plutôt doué pour faire des rapprochements entre les faits et il devait rester prudent.

- Euh… je ne sais plus… deux ou trois jours… aïe !

- Et tu appelles ça un petit problème ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain. L'os est fracturé, j'en ai bien peur !

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? reprit-elle en vérifiant à nouveau.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse, d'habitude Madame Pomfresh ne posait pas de question et Rogue les observait toujours.

- Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, répondit-il en essayant de garder un ton neutre.

- Pour bien faire, reprit Madame Pomfresh en se redressant. Il faudrait que je te garde ici cette nuit. Avec un peu d'aide, l'os se ressoudera tout seul en quelques heures, mais je ne veux pas que tu te serves de ce bras pendant plusieurs jours.

- Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas le temps ! Faites ce que vous pouvez, ça ira bien !

- Hum… je m'en doutais, observa-t-elle. C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Bon, attends-moi là.

Elle sortit à nouveau et Harry, qui ne voulait pas rester là, à regarder Rogue, se leva et se retourna vers la fenêtre située derrière lui.

Madame Pomfresh revint quelques instants plus tard avec un gobelet rempli d'un liquide de couleur jaune qu'elle tendit à Harry, en lui faisant remarquer qu'il n'avait pas pu rester assis plus de trois minutes. Harry prit le gobelet et en avala la totalité puis se pencha pour attraper son sac, prêt à repartir.

- Non… ! s'exclama soudain Madame Pomfresh. L'autre bras, on était bien d'accord ?

Harry qui avait sursauté, approuva d'un signe de tête résigné, attrapa son sac avec sa main gauche et se dirigea vers la porte en remerciant Madame Pomfresh avant de sortir.

Il regagna la salle commune où Ron et Hermione étaient en train de faire leurs devoirs. Harry leur fit le récit de ce qui s'était passé, et ils furent surpris d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une fracture. Harry les rassura en précisant qu'il avait été un peu trop nerveux et que la prochaine fois, il ferait plus attention maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait se blesser. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés, et ils descendirent eux aussi dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

Ce soir-là, Dumbledore leur annonça la reprise des cours de Potion pour le lendemain. La nouvelle ne fut accueillie avec enthousiasme qu'à la table des Serpendard où Drago fanfaronnait en assurant à Crabbe et à Goyle que la vie à Poudlard allait enfin redevenir normale après ça.

Le lendemain matin, les Serpentard se pavanaient dans les couloirs en rejoignant la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Drago en tête, ils firent leur entrée avec des visages rayonnants. Les élèves de Durmstrang les regardaient sans comprendre, tandis que les Beauxbâtons les toisaient avec répulsion.

Tous les élèves étaient réunis à présent, et les visages se tournaient fréquemment vers la table des professeurs où Rogue et McGonagall étaient en grande conversation. Rogue regardait tour à tour la table des Gryffondor puis celle des Serpentard qui lui adressaient des paroles de bienvenue auxquelles il ne répondit pas.

Les Serdaigle étaient beaucoup plus réservés, car c'était à eux qu'incombait la lourde tâche de suivre le premier cours de Potion. Lorsque les élèves sortirent pour rejoindre leurs classes, les encouragements fusaient de toute part. Seuls les Serpentard, qui se vantaient à présent d'avoir poursuivi les cours, leur adressèrent leurs condoléances.

A l'heure du déjeuner, tous les élèves avaient déjà eu un compte-rendu détaillé du cours tant redouté, et il était apparu que Rogue n'avait modifié en rien sa façon d'enseigner et son comportement.

Puis vint enfin le tour des Gryffondor. Ils rejoignirent les Serpentard qui attendaient déjà devant la porte du cachot et Rogue l'ouvrit à la volée en leur faisant signe d'entrer. Ils obéirent dans le silence le plus complet pendant que Rogue, les mains dans le dos, arpentait les travées en regardant les élèves s'installer.

- J'ai appris que vous aviez poursuivi vos cours, dit-il lentement lorsque tous les élèves furent à leur place. Voilà donc les deux seules classes de ce collège capables d'ouvrir un livre en mon absence !

Il s'arrêta soudain et se tourna brusquement vers Harry qu'il regarda un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

- Quelles sont les potions que vous avez étudiées ? lui demanda-t-il en le défiant du regard.

- Nous avons continué selon l'ordre du livre, depuis celle que nous avons vue lors du dernier cours, et nous avons été jusqu'à la potion d'Agrandissement, page 132, professeur, répondit calmement Harry en fixant les yeux perçants de Rogue.

Harry détourna les yeux et regarda Malefoy d'un air menaçant. Surpris par l'expression de son visage, Rogue tourna la tête dans la même direction et vit Malefoy, le teint livide, qui regardait Harry avec angoisse.

- Euh…pro…professeur, balbutia-t-il, les Serpentard n'ont pas été aussi loin. Nous avons rejoint les Gryffondor un peu plus tard…

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard. Rogue, songeur, recommença à arpenter les travées en regardant le sol avant de s'arrêter devant Seamus.

- Très bien ! reprit-il plus menaçant que jamais. Mr Finnigan !… pouvez-vous me dire comment on prépare une potion d'Egarement ?

Seamus récita d'abord la quantité exacte des ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion et poursuivit en indiquant, en détail, la façon de la préparer.

Rogue visiblement agacé, reprit son chemin et s'arrêta devant Lavande.

- Miss Brown !… quel est l'ingrédient essentiel à la préparation de l'antidote de la potion d'Amnésie lorsque l'aubépine entre dans sa composition ? interrogea Rogue.

- Deux mesures de violette des Sorciers, répondit Lavande, si ce sont les racines de l'aubépine qui ont été utilisées. Une pincée de guarana en poudre, si ce sont les tiges, professeur.

Rogue ne dit rien, il avança trois tables plus loin et s'arrêta devant…Neville. Harry lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

- Mr Londubat !…que savez-vous de la potion de Longue Vue ? demanda Rogue avec un rictus méprisant.

Tout comme l'avait fait Seamus, Neville, qui avait gardé son calme à la plus grande surprise de tous, récita la liste des ingrédients et indiqua la préparation de la potion avec précision.

Rogue fulminait. Il se dirigea vers les tables qu'occupaient les Serpentard et s'arrêta devant celle de Pansy.

- Miss Parkinson ? dit-il presque poliment, comme s'il avait peur de la déranger. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer la préparation de la potion de Pétrification ?

Pansy jeta à ses camarades un regard implorant, mais personne ne lui vint en aide.

- Non, professeur, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête. Enfin…je, je ne me souviens pas de la totalité des ingrédients, et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard du professeur. Rogue n'en revenait pas, il avança encore pour rejoindre la première table de la rangée.

- Essayons encore ! murmura Harry à Ron, se rappelant ainsi son premier cours de potion.

Ron dut baisser la tête pour étouffer son fou rire.

- Mr Malefoy, reprit Rogue. Pourriez-vous nous donner la composition de la Pimentine dont nous devons la découverte à Mme Pomfresh ?

Drago récita la liste des ingrédients et attendit que le verdict tombe. Rogue devint livide.

- Vous n'avez pas l'impression que le thym vous serait d'une grande utilité pour cette préparation Mr Malefoy ? demanda-t-il. Nous avons vu en troisième année que cette plante aromatique était aussi un antiseptique il me semble !

Malefoy, qui soutenait le regard du professeur, ne répondit pas. Rogue vint se placer devant les tables et parcourut toute la salle du regard.

- Qui peut me dire dans quels cas on utilise la saponaire ?

Tous les Gryffondor levèrent la main. Dans les rangs des Serpentard, seuls trois élèves étaient capables de donner la réponse. Rogue furieux alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

- Ouvrez vos livres à la page 133 ! dit-il exaspéré. Et dépêchez-vous de préparer la potion qui s'y trouve. Les Serpentard, vous apprendrez une potion supplémentaire par jour pour rattraper votre retard. A la fin de chaque semaine, vous passerez l'heure de cours à noter celles que vous aurez apprises sur un parchemin que vous me remettrez avant de sortir. Et ce, à compter du premier jour après les vacances de Noël.

Son regard se posa sur Harry. Jamais auparavant, Harry n'avait vu tant de haine dans ses yeux. Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence et la cloche résonna enfin dans les couloirs du château, annonçant la fin des cours et, du même coup, les vacances de Noël pour le lendemain.

Tous les élèves rejoignirent la Grande Salle pour le dîner et l'épisode du cours de potion fut largement raconté aux élèves des autres maisons. Neville attirait les regards et Fred ne tarissait plus d'éloges à son encontre. Les Serpentard n'avaient jamais été autant humiliés et ne cessaient de regarder les autres tables avec des regards mauvais. Certains d'entre eux formaient de petits groupes qui chuchotaient avec animation. Harry, Ron et Hermione les observaient de temps en temps tout en participant à l'allégresse générale, mais avec un peu plus de réserve que leurs camarades.

Chapitre 16 – Neville

Les neiges incessantes de décembre avaient fait leur apparition depuis quelques jours. Les arbres de la Forêt Interdite scintillaient de givre et le terrain de Quidditch offrait un spectacle alléchant pour les élèves qui n'avaient toujours pas l'autorisation de sortir car les pluies de novembre avaient gelé et donnaient au terrain l'aspect d'une gigantesque patinoire.

Cette année, près de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard étaient retournés dans leurs familles pour les vacances. Ron et Hermione étaient restés pour l'occasion, et Hermione passait à présent un peu plus de temps avec Viktor Krum, les cours et les entraînements de Harry ne leur avaient pas permis de se voir autant qu'ils l'auraient souhaité.

Toute l'école avait été en effervescence à l'approche des fêtes de Noël. Les Durmstrang et les Beauxbâtons, qui s'étaient parfaitement intégrés à la vie du collège, admiraient les décorations qui rivalisaient de beauté. Hagrid avait installé les traditionnels douze sapins de chaque côté de la Grande Salle et des anges animés dansaient sous le plafond Magique en chantant des cantiques.

Les élèves arrivaient peu à peu dans la Grande Salle où les professeurs étaient déjà installés. Madame Maxime et Mr Valdaviakov riaient en échangeant des propos avec le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall. Hagrid était venu à la table des Gryffondor, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione s'y étaient installés, et les avaient complimenté pour avoir pris une si belle revanche sur les Serpentard.

Le repas de Noël était excellent, comme d'habitude, et les élèves lui avaient fait honneur en dévorant tous les plats qui s'offraient à eux. Aux alentours de minuit, la Grande Salle s'était vidée peu à peu et tous avaient regagné leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain, Ron, Harry, Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient descendus dans la salle commune pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux et les rires fusaient sous l'amas de papiers aux couleurs vives qui jonchait le sol.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry prit la décision de profiter des vacances pour essayer de localiser les Aurors dont les noms lui avaient été donnés par Dumbledore. Cette fois, Ron et Hermione tenaient absolument à être présents au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle d'entraînement après s'être assurés que personne de les avaient suivis. Harry s'allongea par terre et Ron et Hermione s'installèrent en tailleur près de lui.

- Bon, alors on commence, dit Hermione. Le premier nom c'est Jédéus… ?

- Johnson, précisa Harry. J'y vais, et n'oubliez pas, laissez-moi au moins un quart d'heure.

Ron et Hermione approuvèrent en silence. Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra en répétant plusieurs fois le nom de Jédéus Johnson dans sa tête. Deux minutes plus tard, il les rouvrit et s'appuya sur ses coudes.

- Alors…, demanda Ron. Où il est ?

- Alors rien, répondit Harry. Je n'ai été nulle part, tout est resté noir.

- Essaye avec le deuxième, suggéra Hermione. Tu auras peut être plus de chance !

Harry se rallongea et, comme pour le premier, se concentra sur le nom de Claudius Courtepatt. Il ouvrit les yeux au bout d'un moment.

- Toujours rien, dit-il. C'est curieux…je me demande si ça marche toujours…

- On ne perd pas un don comme ça ! fit remarquer Hermione en claquant des doigts.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense, approuva Harry. Bon, je passe au troisième.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et se concentra sur Siméon Wilson, puis sur Alastor Maugrey.

- Il n'y a rien à faire, dit-il en ouvrant les yeux. J'ai essayé Wilson et Maugrey, mais rien !

- Maugrey aussi ! s'exclama Ron. Je pensais que pour les trois premiers, ça pouvait venir du fait que tu ne les connais pas…mais Maugrey... !

Harry, qui s'était appuyé sur ses coudes à nouveau, regarda Hermione qui haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'elle n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

- Je n'ai pas connu le _vrai_ Maugrey non plus, précisa Harry, songeur. J'ai bien envie d'essayer quelque chose, mais vous allez hurler.

- Dis toujours, suggéra Ron avec surprise.

- Je vais essayer de retourner dans la maison de la forêt pour voir si Voldemort y est encore, annonça Harry la mine grave.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt. Ron était livide et regardait Harry avec inquiétude. Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne semblait avoir d'objection, Harry se rallongea et se concentra sur la pièce principale de la maison.

Il sursauta soudain, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent mais décidèrent de ne pas intervenir. Pendant le quart d'heure qui suivit, leur angoisse était à son comble. Puis, Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et cligna des paupières, il s'assit en tailleur lui aussi. Ron avala bruyamment sa salive et Hermione, folle d'inquiétude, avait plaqué ses deux mains sur ses joues.

- Je suis arrivé dans la pièce principale, commença-t-il, Voldemort était là, toujours affairé au-dessus de ses chaudrons, mais pas Queudver. Je ne suis pas resté, je suis sorti et j'ai vu des Mangemorts qui gardent la maison. Il y a une sorte de grange juste à côté que je n'avais pas remarquée la première fois. J'ai survolé les environs pour trouver quelque chose de facilement repérable. La forêt à l'air immense, ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à trouver une ville un peu plus au Nord. Le panneau à l'entrée indiquait Rrëshen. C'est déjà pas mal, non ?

Ron et Hermione étaient figés, ils quittèrent Harry des yeux pour se regarder l'un l'autre. Hermione revint à la réalité la première, à présent elle semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Il faut aller voir Dumbledore, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et sortirent de la pièce sans échanger un mot, ils avaient les jambes en coton. Ron et Hermione retournèrent dans la Grande Salle où Harry les rejoindrait après avoir vu le directeur.

Harry arpentait seul les couloirs du château en saluant, de temps à autre, les élèves qu'il croisait. En chemin, il réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'annoncer au professeur ce qu'il venait de découvrir, sans pour autant dévoiler son secret. Il arriva enfin devant la Gargouille de pierre et prononça le mot de passe qui la fit basculer et se laissa hisser, sur l'escalier en colimaçon, jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Il frappa et attendit d'y être invité avant de pénétrer dans la pièce où Dumbledore, penché sur son bureau, le regardait par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Puis-je vous voir un instant, professeur ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sûr Harry…, assieds-toi je t'en prie, répondit-il d'une voix douce en désignant la chaise devant son bureau.

Harry s'installa et, ne sachant comment commencer, prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- J'ai appris récemment où se trouve Voldemort, commença-t-il.

Dumbledore se redressa et croisa les mains devant lui. Il avait ce regard pénétrant que Harry connaissait bien.

- Il est bien en Albanie, comme tout le monde semble le penser, poursuivit Harry. Dans une maison perdue au milieu des bois, pour être plus précis, à environ 25 kilomètres au Sud de la ville de Rrëshen.

Harry fixait le professeur, toujours immobile, et décela dans les yeux du vieil homme une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- La maison est assez ancienne, reprit Harry, avec une grange à proximité…et des Mangemorts en gardent l'entrée, trois devant… deux derrière.

Harry s'arrêta et attendit une réaction du professeur.

- Puis-je savoir comment tu as eu ces informations, Harry ? demanda-t-il enfin, le regard plus perçant que jamais.

Harry hésita. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir parler ouvertement à Dumbledore mais l'enjeu était trop important et il voulait réfléchir un peu plus avant de prendre une décision.

- Non professeur, répondit enfin Harry. Après ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière pour Cedric, il y a des gens que je dois protéger.

Dumbledore se calla au fond de son fauteuil mais ne parut pas offensé.

- Et pour les Aurors, demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry fit lentement non de la tête mais ne répondit pas.

- Bien Harry, je te remercie pour ces précieuses indications, et pour n'avoir pas hésité à venir m'en parler. Je vais immédiatement envoyer une lettre à Sirius. Je te promets de te tenir informé des résultats qu'il aura obtenus.

Harry se leva et sortit du bureau après avoir salué le directeur. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle qui, pendant les vacances, avait été transformée en une immense salle de jeux de toutes sortes auxquels participaient avec enthousiasme les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

Ron et Dean faisaient une partie d'échecs, tandis qu'Hermione était assise à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor en compagnie de Viktor Krum. Quelques élèves de Beauxbâtons faisaient une partie de bataille explosive, d'autres n'avaient pu se résigner à abandonner leurs livres de cours et travaillaient en silence dans leur coin.

Deux jours plus tard, le retour des élèves se fit dans la plus grande agitation et il fallut toute une demi-journée pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre au château.

Les cours avaient repris depuis une semaine et Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets pour Sirius, mais n'osaient pas lui écrire. Après les indications que Harry avait fournies à Dumbledore, Sirius et les Aurors devaient être très occupés et ils décidèrent de ne pas prendre le risque qu'une lettre s'égare ou soit interceptée par le hibou de Voldemort. C'est donc avec des visages anxieux qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour dîner ce soir-là.

- Vous en faîtes des têtes tous les trois ! observa George en arrivant avec Fred et Lee.

- Oh non, ça va ! répondit Ron en essayant de prendre un air dégagé. Et vous, vous avez l'air d'avoir encore mijoté quelque chose, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui mais chut… ! c'est un secret, dit Fred à voix basse en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Ah ! et on n'a pas le droit de savoir cette fois-ci ? interrogea Harry avec un sourire complice.

Fred, George et Lee échangèrent un regard et se mirent d'accord avec un signe de tête.

- Bon…c'est bien parce que c'est vous, reprit George. On s'est arrangé pour déplacer d'un mètre le pan de mur qui ferme la salle commune des Serpentard et reboucher l'ancienne ouverture.

- Et alors ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors… ? Ils ne pourront pas entrer ! dit Fred comme si la réponse était évidente.

- A moins qu'ils prononcent le mot de passe à l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant ! avoua Lee le regard malicieux.

- C'est un vieux truc de sorcier, dit Fred, n'importe qui comprendrait la supercherie, mais vu le niveau d'intelligence de ces idiots, je crois qu'ils vont dormir dehors ce soir ! annonça-t-il triomphant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par la puérilité des jumeaux.

- Eh ! Pour qui vous avez gardé une place tous les trois ? s'étonna George en montrant la place libre à côté d'Hermione.

- Neville, répondit Ron. Je ne sais pas où il est passé d'ailleurs…

- Il était avec nous en cours de Divination, dit Harry en parcourant la table des yeux pour voir s'il voyait Neville. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être là…

- Demain, c'est le grand jour, plaisanta Ron. On a un cours de révision de potions pour les Serpentard, peut-être qu'il a préféré réviser dans la salle commune au cas où Rogue essayerait de prendre sa revanche ? suggéra-t-il.

- Tu dois avoir raison, approuva Hermione.

A présent qu'ils avaient fini de dîner, le petit groupe se dirigeait lentement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Restés à l'écart pour ne pas être entendus des autres élèves, ils imaginaient la tête que devaient faire les Serpentard coincés derrière leur mur. Ils s'installèrent au coin du feu un moment et finirent par aller se coucher, fatigués d'avoir tant rit. Personne ne remarqua le lit vide de Neville dont les rideaux du lit à baldaquin étaient fermés.

Le lendemain, le cours le plus attendu fut, sans aucun doute, celui des potions. Les Serpentard, sans pour autant avoir changé leurs habitudes, étaient plutôt réservés depuis la fin des vacances de Noël.

Tous les élèves étaient à présent devant la porte du cachot de Rogue et attendaient sagement l'arrivée du professeur. Les seuls murmures qu'on entendait étaient ceux des Gryffondor qui, n'ayant toujours pas de nouvelles de Neville, avaient mené l'enquête tout au long de la matinée auprès des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle et même des Durmstrang et des Beauxbâtons. Personne n'avait vu Neville depuis la veille.

Les conversations cessèrent à l'arrivée de Rogue. Il ouvrit la porte et fit entrer les élèves. Tous prirent place, tandis qu'il alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Les Gryffondor, ouvrez vos livres à la page 134, dit-il sèchement. Les Serpentard, sortez vos parchemins et inscrivez les sept potions que vous devez connaître à présent. Et je ne veux pas entendre un mot !

Il se leva et inscrivit au tableau les ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation de la potion du jour. Aux tables des Gryffondor, les élèves sortirent leurs fioles de poudre, de racines et autres plantes séchées, tandis qu'à celles des Serpentard, on n'entendait que le frottement des plumes sur les parchemins.

- On dirait un champ d'insectes en train de grignoter des cultures ! murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry sourit et, levant les yeux pour répondre à Ron, aperçut Malefoy qui le regardait, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, puis il se pencha à nouveau sur son devoir. Harry comprit tout à coup. Ce ne pouvait être que Malefoy qui s'en était pris à Neville. Il en avait la confirmation à présent.

- La saleté… ! dit-il tout bas.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron en vérifiant que Rogue était toujours tourné vers le tableau.

- Malefoy, répondit Harry. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en est pris à Neville. Il vient de m'adresser un sourire en coin comme il sait si bien le faire.

Ron, qui s'aperçut que Rogue retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau, se contenta de regarder Harry avec inquiétude et les élèves s'affairèrent en silence.

La cloche annonça enfin la fin du cours et tous se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. En chemin, les cinquième année de Gryffondor avaient écouté Harry leur faire part de ses soupçons. Il décida de retourner au dortoir pour voir si Neville n'était pas tout simplement supéfixé dans son lit et rejoindrait ensuite ses camarades pour déjeuner.

Harry partit seul à travers les couloirs et monta jusqu'au dortoir des garçons. Neville n'était pas là et il entreprit de vérifier tous les placards qu'il trouvait sur son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle mais sans succès. Il entra et avança à hauteur des cinquième année où les visages interrogateurs attendaient avec inquiétude le résultat de ses recherches.

Harry resta debout et posa ses mains à plat sur la table, il se pencha vers ses camarades pour ne pas être entendu des autres élèves. Les Serpentard observaient la scène du coin de l'œil et à la table des professeurs aussi certains regards s'étaient tournés vers les Gryffondor.

- Je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part, annonça Harry à voix basse. J'ai même vérifié les placards…

- Ça fait trop longtemps maintenant, fit remarquer Hermione. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, c'est sûr !

- Ron nous a tout expliqué, intervint George. Le château est beaucoup trop grand pour perdre du temps. Vous devriez avertir Dumbledore !

- Non… ! Vous seriez obligés de lui dire que Malefoy est dans le coup, constata Fred. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, ça pourrait se retourner contre vous.

- On ne peut quand même pas aller demander à Malefoy ce qui s'est passé, dit Lavande. Il serait trop content de nous voir dans l'impasse !

Harry se retourna et le petit groupe regarda un bref instant la table des Serpentard. Malefoy, qui plaisantait avec Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy, perdit son sourire en voyant les visages suspicieux des Gryffondor.

- On ne peut pas faire autrement que de laisser notre orgueil de côté, argumenta Seamus.

- Il a raison, approuva Dean. Peut-être que chaque minute compte…!

A cette suggestion, tous les visages se figèrent d'inquiétude.

- Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment. Il faut prendre une décision avant la reprise des cours.

- Il faut demander à Malefoy, trancha Hermione. Si c'est grave, Dumbledore sera au courant de toute façon.

Harry regarda un à un ses camarades et attendit leur verdict. Aucun ne prononça un mot mais leurs visages indiquaient clairement qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

- J'y vais…, dit enfin Harry.

Il se redressa et alla contourner la table des Serdaigle sans un regard vers celle des professeurs. Dumbledore le vit passer devant lui mais ne dit pas un mot. Rogue regardait les autres Gryffondor sans comprendre et McGonagall était livide. Quant aux autres élèves, ils ne s'aperçurent de rien et Harry vint se placer derrière Malefoy.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, commença-t-il à voix basse. Tu sors avec moi sans faire d'histoires, ou je te traîne dehors de force, choisis… !

- De quoi tu parles Potter ! lança Drago qui essayait de cacher sa nervosité.

- Choisis Malefoy… et dépêche-toi, insista Harry d'un ton menaçant.

Malefoy, qui ne voulait pas perdre la face devant ses camarades, se leva sans broncher et se dirigea vers les portes, Harry le suivait de près. Quelques élèves des autres maisons, intrigués à présent, les regardaient passer. Arrivé devant la porte, Drago se retourna et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais Harry l'attrapa par la manche sans ménagement, poussa le lourd battant et l'entraîna dehors. Dumbledore n'avait rien manqué de la scène et le professeur McGonagall lui murmura quelque chose, il lui répondit à son tour, tandis que Rogue les observait en silence, mais personne ne bougea.

Les minutes passaient et, ne voyant aucun des deux revenir, les Gryffondor décidèrent d'envoyer George voir ce qu'il en était. Il se leva et sortit à son tour. Quelques minutes plus tard, Malefoy fit son entrée dans la salle et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. La pâleur de son visage indiqua aux Gryffondor que Harry avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. George revint presque aussitôt et raconta à ses camarades ce qui s'était passé dans le hall, sous l'œil attentif de Dumbledore, Rogue et McGonagall qui cependant, étaient trop loin pour entendre leur conversation.

Harry se dirigea vers la tour Sud et gravit les escaliers qui donnaient sur un petit balcon circulaire. Il faisait froid et il entreprit rapidement d'en faire le tour. Soudain il l'aperçut, Neville était là, allongé par terre. Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier et en recouvrit son ami. Il s'accroupit et secoua Neville qui ouvrit les yeux peu à peu et regarda Harry d'un air vague, ses lèvres bleuies par le froid tremblaient légèrement.

- Malefoy…, murmura-t-il.

- Je sais, le coupa Harry. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Tu peux marcher ?

- Non justement ! parvint à répondre Neville avec difficulté. Il m'a jeté un sort et la porte s'est refermée derrière lui, je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir et maintenant je ne peux plus bouger tellement j'ai froid.

Harry prit sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe en prenant soin de ne pas découvrir Neville. Il prononça une formule pour annuler le sortilège et l'aida à se relever. Neville tremblait de tous ses membres, mais ils arrivèrent à rejoindre la porte et à descendre l'escalier. Ils marchèrent lentement jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Harry, qui soutenait Neville, s'assurait de temps en temps que tout allait bien.

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh les vit sur le seuil, elle ne pu s'empêcher de porter les mains à son visage.

- Mr Londubat… ! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé… ! Venez par ici… ! s'écria-t-elle en aidant Harry à conduire Neville près de la cheminée. Vous allez rester ici le temps de vous réchauffer un peu. Attendez-moi là, je reviens.

Elle partit d'un pas rapide dans la pièce voisine pendant que Harry frottait les épaules et le dos de Neville qui commençait à reprendre des couleurs. Madame Pomfresh revint avec un pyjama et un gobelet, et Neville en avala le contenu à petites gorgées. Il allait déjà mieux.

- Bien, maintenant suivez-moi, dit Madame Pomfresh.

Harry l'aida à accompagner Neville jusqu'à la salle de repos où il se changea et s'allongea en s'enfonçant sous les couvertures.

- Merci Harry, murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

Harry demanda à Madame Pomfresh la permission de rester avec son ami. Elle l'y autorisa en lui précisant que cela ne servait pas à grand chose puisqu'il allait dormir plusieurs heures mais Harry prit tout de même une chaise près de la fenêtre et s'installa à côté du lit. Il avait manqué le début du cours de Métamorphose de toute façon, et il voulait rester pour s'assurer que Neville allait bien.

Il passa ainsi plus d'une heure au chevet de son ami et décida de rejoindre les autres élèves pour le cours de Sortilèges. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir des enchantements du deuxième étage, tous les Gryffondor qui attendaient devant la porte se ruèrent sur lui pour savoir ce qui s'était passé et avoir des nouvelles de Neville. Harry leur avait fait un récit détaillé des faits de ces dernières heures et plusieurs élèves s'étaient empressés de suggérer une vengeance à la hauteur de l'évènement.

Le lendemain matin, les élèves avaient presque terminé de prendre leur petit déjeuner lorsque le professeur Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle suivi de près par le professeur Rogue et Malefoy qui s'empressa de rejoindre les autres Serpentard à leur table. Drago, qui jetait par instant des regards haineux à Dumbledore, ne mangea rien et se contenta de parler à voix basse à ses camarades dont les visages peu à peu exprimaient la colère.

Les élèves des autres maisons sortirent pour rejoindre leurs cours et, une fois arrivés dans le hall, constatèrent avec surprise que le sablier des Serpentard, qui comptabilisait les points qu'ils avaient acquis, était vide. Ron et Hermione partirent d'un pas vif vers la salle de cours d'Histoire de la Magie pour en informer Harry qui revenait de l'infirmerie.

Neville avait dormi pendant deux jours et Harry avait passé tout son temps libre à l'infirmerie dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion. Aux heures des repas et le soir, il faisait ses devoirs dans la salle commune où Fred et George lui rapportaient de quoi manger depuis les cuisines.

Tous les Gryffondor avaient convenu de laisser Harry aller seul à l'infirmerie jusqu'au réveil de Neville, se doutant que Madame Pomfresh ne les aurait pas laissé entrer en délégation sans s'être assurée que son petit protégé était en état de recevoir des visites.

Ce jour-là, les cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques étant annulés, Ron et Hermione regagnèrent la salle commune avec les affaires de Harry où ils devaient faire leurs devoirs avant d'aller dîner.

Lorsque Harry arriva à l'infirmerie, Neville était réveillé depuis une demi-heure et Madame Pomfresh lui assura qu'il allait bien, mais indiqua qu'il ne devait pas rester longtemps et que les visites de ses camarades ne seraient possibles que le lendemain.

Harry entra dans la salle de repos et Neville l'accueillit avec enthousiasme.

- Je vois que ça va beaucoup mieux ! fit remarquer Harry en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Comment tu te sens ?

- Oh ça va maintenant ! répondit Neville. Tu sais Harry, je n'ai rien pu faire, et…

- Je sais, l'interrompit Harry. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Les Serpentard n'en mènent pas large maintenant, et tout le monde demande de tes nouvelles, même les Dumrstrang et les Beauxbâtons. Tu es devenu une célébrité tu sais !

- Oui, mais dans quelles circonstances ! se lamenta Neville. J'aimerais tellement savoir me défendre !

- Avec un peu plus de confiance en toi, ce ne sera pas très difficile, lui assura Harry. Il y a une question que tu aurais dû te poser lorsqu'on est arrivé en première année.

- Laquelle ? demanda Neville en écarquillant les yeux.

- Le Choixpeau t'a envoyé à Gryffondor, expliqua Harry. Et le courage est l'une des plus grandes qualités de cette maison.

- Je sais ! mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il m'a envoyé là-bas.

- Un jour ça viendra…, dit Harry d'un ton apaisant. Le Choixpeau ne se trompe jamais, même si parfois on ne perçoit pas toujours les raisons de ses choix. Regarde Hermione, elle est toujours plongée dans ses bouquins et elle n'a pas été envoyée à Serdaigle pour autant…

Neville détourna les yeux vers la porte d'entrée et rougit légèrement. Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Dumbledore qui les observait sur le seuil.

- Bonjour Neville ! lança-t-il joyeusement en entrant dans la pièce. Harry a raison tu sais, les Gryffondor ont toujours fait preuve d'une grande bravoure !

Neville paraissait perplexe, mais adressa un sourire de reconnaissance au professeur.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, décida Harry en se levant, les autres doivent être dans la Grande Salle à présent. Dès demain tu seras autorisé à recevoir des visites et tous les Gryffondor ont décidé d'organiser des tours de garde, dit-il le regard malicieux.

- Génial ! s'exclama Neville, radieux. Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas pris trop de retard à cause de moi, reprit-il inquiet pour Harry à présent. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que…

- Ne t'en fais pas Neville, le rassura Harry. Et repose-toi, demain tu ne sauras plus où donner de la tête !

Harry adressa un sourire poli à Dumbledore et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il rejoignit la Grande Salle où ses camarades et les professeurs étaient déjà installés et où il n'était pas retourné depuis l'incident. Les conversations cessèrent à son entrée, se transformant en chuchotements interrogateurs, et tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui.

- Harry ! appela quelqu'un à la table des Poufsouffle.

Il tourna la tête et vit Justin Finch Fletchey lui faire un signe de la main pour l'inviter à le rejoindre. Harry s'avança vers lui en souriant. Justin et ses camarades voulaient savoir comment allait Neville et Harry leur assura qu'il s'était très bien remis et qu'il reprendrait bientôt les cours.

Après avoir remercié les Poufsouffle de leur attention, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor en jetant au passage un regard noir vers Malefoy qui baissa les yeux. Les professeurs le regardèrent s'installer et les conversations reprirent leur ton habituel. Dumbledore entra à son tour et alla s'asseoir à la table des professeurs.

- Alors, il va bien ? demanda Hermione en passant un plat à Harry.

- Oui, répondit-il, et Madame Pomfresh autorise les visites à partir de demain.

- Vous avez vu la tête de Malefoy depuis que Harry est arrivé ? fit remarquer Dean à voix basse.

- Celui-là, il ne paie rien pour attendre ! répliqua Fred le regard menaçant.

- Je crois qu'il est bien assez puni comme ça, observa Hermione. Ginny m'a dit que Dumbledore ne s'était pas contenté d'annuler tous les points de Serpentard, il a aussi averti Malefoy qu'au moindre problème il serait renvoyé. Et de toute façon, on ne devrait pas…

- C'est la préfète qui parle ! constata Ron en soupirant.

- Fred a raison, dit George sans prêter attention à la remarque d'Hermione. On devrait lui donner une petite leçon, juste pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de recommencer un jour.

- Je suis aussi de cet avis, intervint Parvati. Rien de bien méchant, mais quelque chose de très efficace.

- Oh là là ! ça sent le complot ! plaisanta Seamus.

Tous furent surpris de voir Harry sourire comme s'il s'était déjà penché sur la question.

- Tu ne mijoterais pas quelque chose Potter par hasard ? demanda George sarcastiquement.

- Euh… j'ai bien une petite idée, répondit Harry. Mais vu que je vais être le premier sur la liste des suspects…

- Tu nous prends pour qui ! s'indigna Fred en faisant mine d'être vexé. On a toute la soirée pour élaborer un plan il me semble ! Alors on retourne dans notre salle commune et on s'y met !

Il était évident que tout le monde était d'accord et, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ils décidèrent de ne pas sortir les premiers. Ils n'eurent que quelques minutes à attendre avant de voir les premiers élèves quitter la Grande Salle.

Ils s'installèrent donc au coin du feu de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Les autres élèves étant occupés de leur côté, personne ne fit attention à eux et tous attendaient l'idée de Harry avec impatience.

- Voilà à quoi j'ai pensé, commença-t-il. D'abord, il faut que j'arrive à coincer Malefoy seul, dans un coin, pour pouvoir lui jeter un sort.

- Ça commence bien, observa Ron en haussant les sourcils.

- Non, c'est facile ! assura Fred. Il suffit de trouver une excuse imparable pour l'isoler. Comme par exemple, qu'un professeur veut le voir !

- Bien sûr ! se réjouit Ron. Le château est tellement grand qu'il aura plusieurs couloirs à parcourir, ce qui nous laissera pas mal de possibilités pour agir !

- Oui, mais entre les cours on ne passe que très peu de temps dans notre salle commune à faire nos devoirs et on va dans la Grande Salle où les professeurs sont aussi ! fit judicieusement remarquer Hermione.

- Pas si on choisi le bon moment pour agir, précisa Lavande. Avec un de nos cours annulés, en fin de matinée par exemple, ça nous laisse une heure pour nous mettre en place !

- Bonne idée, on verra ça plus tard en fonction de vos emplois du temps, dit Fred. Maintenant, il faut choisir un professeur et penser à mettre au point un alibi pour Harry.

- Ça me paraît évident, intervint Hermione. Le seul professeur qui n'éveillerait pas les soupçons de Malefoy, c'est Rogue.

- Euh… je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le plus compréhensif si jamais ça rate, fit remarquer Parvati.

- Il n'en saura rien ! affirma Harry. Puisqu'après chaque cours il retourne toujours dans son bureau, ça aura l'air plausible ! Malefoy attend la fin du cours et frappe à sa porte. Rogue lui annonce qu'il ne l'a jamais convoqué, et moi, j'aurai déjà agi avant. Ils rejoignent la Grande Salle ensemble et le tour est joué !

- Oui, mais qui va dire à Malefoy que Rogue veut le voir ? demanda Seamus.

- Tout le monde ! dit George le regard pétillant. Je m'explique, ajouta-t-il en voyant les visages ébahis de ses camarades. Avant le dernier cours de la matinée, on demande à un élève d'une autre maison s'il a vu Malefoy parce que Rogue veut le voir avant le déjeuner. Il répondra forcément non puisqu'ils n'ont pas cours ensemble ! On précise à cet élève de faire passer le message autour de lui et si deux ou trois d'entre-nous font la même chose, toute l'école sera rapidement au courant et personne ne remontera la filière jusqu'à nous ! Et même si quelqu'un le faisait, il suffira qu'on donne le nom de n'importe quel élève de façon à créer une boucle. Vous me suivez ?

- Ça, c'est une idée du tonnerre ! assura Seamus qui fut approuvé par tous. Mais on devra agir vite avant le dernier cours.

- Il nous restera aussi notre heure de cours annulée, rappela Ron. Rogue étant lui-même dans ses cachots, Malefoy sera obligé d'attendre si l'information lui est déjà parvenue.

- Parfait, approuva Fred. Maintenant l'alibi ! Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit tous dispersés aux quatre coins de l'école, donc on attendra ici que Harry revienne et on ira déjeuner tous ensemble, en affirmant que Harry était avec nous depuis une heure si ça tourne mal. Huit témoignages, ça aura du poids quand même !

- Très bien, mais si Rogue ne reste que quelques instants dans son bureau et que Malefoy n'a pas le temps de s'y rendre…, fit remarquer Dean.

- Dans ce cas on n'a pas le choix, répondit Hermione, il faut le retenir à l'intérieur. Ne faites pas ces têtes ! dit-elle en voyant les visages inquiets. Si vous avez peur, je veux bien m'en charger. Je bloquerai la porte avec un sortilège…

- Et je te préviendrai quand j'aurai réussi, indiqua Harry avec un regard entendu que seuls Ron et Hermione pouvaient interpréter.

- Tiens c'est curieux, dit George en posant son index sur son menton en regardant en l'air. J'ai cru entendre une préfète suggérer de lancer un sort à un professeur !

- Oh, tu sais…, commença Ron.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour le faire taire. Les autres élèves regardaient la scène sans comprendre.

- Au fait, demanda Lavande, quel sort tu vas lui lancer Harry ?

- Ah ça ! Vous en aurez la surprise plus tard, répondit-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Rassurez-vous, c'est sans danger.

Pendant près d'une heure ils mirent au point les derniers détails du plan et montèrent se coucher satisfaits et impatients.

Ils avaient choisi le jeudi suivant pour passer à l'action et le jour tant attendu arriva enfin. Le début du plan se déroula à merveille, tout le collège cherchait à présent à prévenir Malefoy des intentions de Rogue.

A la fin du cours de Sortilèges, les Gryffondor de cinquième année regagnèrent leur salle commune, bientôt rejoint par Fred et George qui devaient avoir un cours de Botanique.

Harry resta avec eux jusqu'à midi moins le quart et sortit de la salle pour se poster derrière une armure placée sur le chemin qui séparait la salle commune des Serpentard du bureau de Rogue.

Hermione avait rejoint les cachots et attendait dans un placard à balai que Rogue regagne son bureau, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle sortit sa baguette magique, entrouvrit la porte du placard et prononça une formule pour maintenir celle du cachot fermée. Le sortilège, combiné à des paroles murmurées, devait se révéler très efficace d'après ce qu'elle avait lu à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, qui venait d'apercevoir Malefoy au détour d'un couloir, lança le sort qu'il lui avait réservé. Malefoy se verrait contraint de dire ce qu'il pensait de toute personne se trouvant devant lui, sans possibilité de se retenir ni de mentir, et ce, pour une durée d'un mois. Harry ajouta un autre sort de son invention qui ne permettrait qu'à lui seul d'annuler le premier.

Hermione tenait bon. Rogue s'acharnait à présent sur la porte de son bureau et lâcha un juron qui la fit sourire, mais elle continua à marmonner ses formules et à tenir sa baguette. Soudain, elle sentit une présence à côté d'elle.

- Hermione… ! Ça y est, tu peux partir, murmura la voix de Harry qu'elle ne put apercevoir.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de dormir quelque part pendant qu'on prend des risques ! plaisanta-t-elle. Bon j'y vais, à tout de suite Harry.

Ils retournèrent chacun de leur côté dans la salle commune des Gryffondor où les attendait le reste de la bande comme convenu, puis descendirent tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner.

- Alors ? s'impatienta George lorsqu'ils furent tous à table. Racontez-nous !

- Je ne vous répèterai pas ce qu'a dit Rogue quand il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir ! dit Hermione en écarquillant les yeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'ai cru que j'allais en lâcher ma baguette ! Et j'ai dû stupéfixer Miss Teigne qui passait par-là. Mais ça s'est bien passé, et je n'ai croisé personne en chemin.

- Pareil pour moi, dit Harry. Maintenant, on va voir le résultat…

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Rogue et de Malefoy. Malefoy alla s'asseoir entre Crabbe et Goyle, tandis que Rogue longeait la table des Gryffondor pour rejoindre celle des professeurs. En chemin, il s'arrêta à hauteur du petit groupe et les regarda un instant avant de repartir d'un pas vif. La petite bande suivit des yeux le parcours du professeur jusqu'à sa table.

- Ah Severus ! dit Dumbledore avec entrain. Nous nous demandions si vous alliez vous joindre à nous ! Nous avons faillit vous attendre mais les mets avaient l'air si délicieux…

Rogue regarda Dumbledore avec rage et à la table des Gryffondor, un petit groupe de neuf personnes, le nez dans leurs assiettes, tentèrent du mieux qu'ils purent d'étouffer leur fou rire.

Les jours qui suivirent furent inoubliables. En effet, il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves, et même des professeurs, s'indigner après avoir croisé le chemin de Malefoy dans les couloirs. Il s'était rapidement avéré que Drago n'aimait personne, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la plupart des élèves, mais à présent, même les disciples de Serpentard subissaient les critiques d'un Malefoy particulièrement acerbe.

Drago avait essayé de trouver refuge auprès du professeur Flitwick qui n'avait rien pu faire, et même du professeur McGonagall qui lui avait tout simplement suggéré de prendre son mal en patience, et d'essayer, pour une fois, d'avoir un peu de considération pour les autres. Ce qui selon elle, l'aiderait sans doute à modérer ses paroles. Seuls Crabbe et Goyle, qui n'avaient pourtant pas été épargnés, ne semblaient pas lui en vouloir. Malefoy, délaissé par ses camarades à présent, avait été tout simplement contraint de cesser de parler, mais même dans ce cas, il suffisait de regarder ses yeux pour en comprendre beaucoup. Les Gryffondor, quant à eux, avait passé leur temps à aller distraire Neville à l'infirmerie, qui sortit deux jours après et avait repris les cours.

Chapitre 17 – Le départ

Quelques jours plus tard, les Gryffondor se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle en compagnie des élèves des autres maisons pour le déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, ils furent surpris de voir l'agitation qui régnait à la table des professeurs. Même Madame Maxime et Mr Valdaviakov se mêlaient à la conversation. Dumbledore n'était pas là et tous comprirent qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets et pensaient à Sirius. Dumbledore ne fit son entrée qu'à la fin du repas et adressa un discours aux élèves.

- Votre attention s'il vous plait ! commença-t-il en frappant dans ses mains.

Il dut attendre un moment avant que le silence se fasse et on n'entendit plus alors qu'une remarque acérée de Malefoy qui n'avait pas pu se retenir. Dumbledore lui adressa un regard glacé, tandis que les autres élèves réprimaient leurs sourires.

- Bien, reprit-il. Je dois vous annoncer, à mon plus grand regret, que les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons vont nous quitter aujourd'hui même. Cela est dû au fait que des évènements inattendus se sont produits récemment et il s'avère qu'ils seraient plus en sécurité s'ils rejoignaient leurs écoles. Aussi, je demande à tous les élèves de Poudlard de se rendre dans une demi-heure sur le perron du château afin de les accompagner dans leur départ. En attendant, je vous invite à bien vouloir regagner vos salles communes respectives pour vous préparer. Les préfets veilleront au respect de ces consignes. Merci.

Tous les élèves de Poudlard sortirent selon le souhait de Dumbledore. Les Durmstrang et les Beauxbâtons, quant à eux, suivaient déjà Mr Valdaviakov et Madame Maxime qui s'apprêtaient à sortir à leur tour.

Il régnait une agitation sans pareil dans les salles communes de Poudlard et les élèves inquiets revêtirent leurs capes en attendant que la demi-heure imposée par Dumbledore soit écoulée.

Il fut temps enfin de rejoindre le perron et les élèves, toutes écoles confondues, se firent leurs adieux en s'échangeant parfois des morceaux de parchemin pour rester en contact. Hagrid était là, Crockdur sur les talons et son arbalète à la main. Viktor Krum vint saluer Harry, Ron et Hermione à qui il proposa une nouvelle fois de venir passer des vacances en Bulgarie, ce qu'elle accepta en regardant Ron qui ne fit aucune remarque et semblait même indifférent.

Le bateau de Durmstrang et le carrosse de Beauxbâtons s'éloignèrent peu à peu et Dumbledore indiqua aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient retourner à leurs cours. L'après-midi et la soirée furent si agitées que les professeurs durent faire appel aux préfets pour faire revenir le calme parmi les élèves.

Cette nuit là, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, une douleur lancinante à la tête. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar mais n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville dormaient à poings fermés. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il entrouvrit pour respirer l'air frais qui lui caressa le visage. Tout avait l'air calme dans le parc. Il regarda la lisière de la forêt mais n'aperçut rien de particulier. Soudain, il eut une idée, et se dirigea vers le placard où était rangée sa valise. Il était persuadé de ne pas être le seul à ne pas dormir en cet instant et, pour en avoir le cœur net, sortit la carte du Maraudeur, prit sa baguette magique, et prononça la formule à voix basse pour voir apparaître le plan de l'école sur le vieux parchemin jauni. Il vit exactement ce qu'il avait supposé. Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau où il n'était pas seul. Le professeur Rogue et le professeur McGonagall, ainsi que deux autres personnes, dont Harry ne connaissait pas les noms, étaient là également et Cornelius Fudge faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Soudain, il aperçut un autre point sur la carte et à sa plus grande surprise, l'étiquette indiquait Claudius Courtepatt. Comment cet homme pouvait se trouver à Poudlard alors que Harry n'avait pas réussi à le localiser pendant les vacances de Noël ? Ingrigué, Harry prononça la formule pour rendre le parchemin vierge à nouveau et le rangea dans sa valise. Il retourna près de la fenêtre où il resta un moment à réfléchir avant de retourner dans son lit et s'endormir profondément.

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondor s'étaient réveillés de bonne heure et attendaient dans leur salle commune de pouvoir descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le panneau de la salle pivota soudain, et le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée à la surprise générale. Elle demanda à Harry de le suivre, ce qu'il fit sous les regards dubitatifs de ses camarades. Elle lui indiqua en chemin que le professeur Dumbledore souhaitait lui parler, et lorsqu'il essaya d'en savoir plus, lui répondit poliment qu'il aurait toutes les réponses à ses questions une fois là-bas.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vu arriver Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Harry trébucha tant il fut surpris par cette question et regarda le professeur avec des yeux ronds. Devant l'expression de son visage, elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Que…comment ça ? balbutia Harry qui ne comprenait pas. Je fais des progrès de jour en jour…mais enfin quand même !

Elle le regarda d'un air méfiant, se demandant si Harry essayait d'être drôle.

- Je crois savoir que vous êtes en possession d'une _certaine carte_, indiqua-t-elle à voix basse pour le mettre sur la voie.

Harry réfléchit un instant, ne voyant pas de quoi pouvait bien lui parler le professeur. Et puis soudain…était-il possible qu'il s'agisse de la Carte du Maraudeur ? Non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça. Et pourtant…

- Ne faites pas cette tête Mr Potter, reprit-elle. Je veux parler de la carte que vous avez prêtée à Mau…enfin à Barty Croupton l'année dernière, rectifia-t-elle en observant la réaction de Harry.

- C'est vous qui… ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! constata Harry toujours incrédule.

- Et pourquoi pas je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle presque vexée à présent.

- Euh…je…enfin, vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je pensais capable de me rendre cette carte ! lança Harry sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Cette fois le professeur McGonagall semblait vraiment vexée.

- J'ai longuement hésité avant de prendre cette décision si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, dit-elle avec un mouvement de tête agacé. Je ne sais pas où vous vous êtes procuré un tel objet Mr Potter, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, mais je reste persuadée qu'il peut vous être d'une grande utilité et si vous aviez pu consulter cette carte un peu plus souvent l'année dernière…

Elle s'interrompit et Harry décela un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

- Enfin bref, reprit-elle. Je l'ai étudiée dans les moindres détails et je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse représenter un danger pour vous. Je dois admettre que c'est un remarquable travail d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton impressionné. Bien sûr, personne, à part vous et moi, ne sait qu'elle est à nouveau en votre possession, aussi je vous recommande la plus grande discrétion sur ce sujet. Entre vos mains, je sais qu'elle sera utilisée à bon escient mais plusieurs personnes dans ce collège ont été surprises d'apprendre son existence et si cela venait à ce savoir que c'est moi qui vous l'ait rendue…

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Je ne dirai rien ! Mais comment avez vous fait pour la récupérer ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien lorsque le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de surveiller Croupton l'année dernière, je me suis assise à son bureau et la carte s'y trouvait parmi d'autres parchemins. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai mis dans ma poche en voyant ce qu'elle indiquait, et j'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas prudent de laisser un tel objet à la vue de tout le monde. Ce n'est qu'après l'avoir étudiée que j'ai pensé vous la rendre quand j'ai découvert plus en détail ce qu'elle contenait.

- Euh…et bien merci professeur, dit simplement Harry qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

Ils arrivèrent devant la Gargouille de pierre et le professeur prononça le mot de passe en précisant à Harry que le directeur l'attendait seul. Il monta sur la première marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, qui tourna sur lui-même, et frappa à la lourde porte du bureau. Dumbledore l'invita à entrer et à venir s'asseoir. Fumseck, sur son perchoir, était terne et semblait fatigué. Harry savait à présent que l'oiseau ne tarderait pas à se consumer pour renaître à nouveau.

- Harry, commença Dumbledore. Je t'avais promis de te tenir informé des investigations menées par Sirius. Oh, il va bien rassure-toi, précisa-t-il en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils. Avec quelques Aurors, ils ont réussi à localiser la maison dont tu m'avais indiqué l'emplacement. A leur arrivée, elle était vide, mais ils ont trouvé beaucoup d'indices confirmant que Voldemort y a bien séjourné et qu'il a dû la quitter précipitamment.

Harry n'en revenait pas et fixait les yeux perçants du professeur qui semblaient sonder son esprit.

- Je suppose que vous savez ce que cela signifie, dit Harry la mine grave.

- Ne tirons pas trop vite de conclusions hâtives, reprit Dumbledore qui comprit où Harry voulait en venir.

Harry regardait ses mains à présent et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Il y a autre chose dont je dois te parler, continua le professeur. La grange attenante à la maison était en fait une sorte de prison où étaient enfermés quelques-uns des Aurors disparus. Malheureusement, les autres ont perdu la vie lors de leur capture… Voyant que personne ne venait plus leur apporter de nourriture, ils ont réussi à s'échapper et à me prévenir de ce qui leur était arrivé.

- Combien ? demanda Harry qui regardait à nouveau le professeur.

- Cinq…

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée d'où peut être allé Voldemort ? reprit Harry.

- Non, mais les recherches ont repris, répondit Dumbledore qui se leva et entreprit de faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Seulement à présent, il faut repartir à zéro, ce qui signifie que les mois qui viennent de passer n'ont servi à rien. Quelque chose te tracasse Harry ? ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant enfin.

Harry, qui ne voulait pas insister sur le fait que quelqu'un avait dû les trahir, réfléchit à toute vitesse. Effectivement, il y avait bien autre chose qui occupait son esprit depuis un bon moment.

- Professeur, dit-il, hésitant. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais j'ai suivi un hibou dans la Forêt Interdite qui s'en prenait à une chouette de l'école et…

- Ah, je vois que tu as rencontré le grand duc de Voldemort, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il n'a pas été très prudent, jusqu'à présent il s'en est toujours pris aux autres oiseaux avant qu'ils n'atteignent le collège. Cette chouette devait l'intéresser tout particulièrement.

- Vous saviez qu'il surveillait le château ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit le vieil homme. J'ai eu l'occasion de soigner ta chouette il y a quelques temps.

Harry devint livide. Le regard perdu sur les divers objets qui encombraient le bureau du directeur, il se souvenait du jour où Hedwige lui avait apporté la lettre froissée et déchirée de Sirius.

- Vous avez dit _jusqu'à présent…_, reprit Harry en regardant à nouveau Dumbledore.

- En effet Harry, cela fait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'a pas été vu aux abords de Poudlard. Voldemort a dû le rappeler auprès de lui…

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Harry. D'abord McGonagall, qui lui avait rendu la carte. Puis Voldemort, qui avait pris la fuite avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Hedwige, qui aurait pu mourir. Dumbledore, qui n'avait rien pu faire contre le grand duc. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le vieil homme qui se leva à nouveau.

- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande Salle, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Les cours ne vont pas tarder à commencer…

Ils parcoururent les couloirs en silence et leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, où étaient déjà attablés les élèves, fut très remarquée. Harry alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor et Dumbledore à celle des professeurs.

Le petit déjeuner se termina rapidement et les élèves inquiets rejoignirent leurs salles de cours en échangeant des propos animés dans les couloirs. Ron et Hermione, restés en retrait de leurs camarades, écoutaient avec attention le récit de Harry qui leur rapporta la conversation de Dumbledore dans les moindres détails. Hermione avait fait remarquer que c'était sans doute les Aurors qui avaient péris que Harry n'avait pas pu localiser. Mais pour Harry, ça ne collait pas. Claudius Courtepatt s'était bien trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore la nuit dernière, cependant il n'en parla pas à ses amis et ne dit rien non plus au sujet de la Carte du Maraudeur, comme il l'avait promis au professeur McGonagall. Ils se séparèrent, Ron et Harry pour un cours de Divination, Hermione pour celui d'Arithmancie.

Chapitre 18 – Le secret de Rogue

Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent marquées par la vive tension qui régnait au château. Harry avait ressenti à plusieurs reprises la douleur à sa cicatrice qui lui indiquait que Voldemort avait repris ses activités sans être dérangé. _La Gazette du sorcier_ avait d'ailleurs confirmé ses soupçons en indiquant que la Marque des Ténèbres était apparue au Sud-est du pays mais cette fois, le ministère de la Magie avait pu faire le nécessaire pour ne pas inquiéter les Moldus.

Avec Ron et Hermione, ils étaient donc retournés dans leur salle d'entraînement pour essayer d'en savoir plus et Harry avait, une fois encore, localisé Voldemort. Il était retourné dans la maison de son père, à Little Hangleton, et poursuivait sans relâche ses expériences pour accéder à l'immortalité. Après ce qui s'était passé la première fois, les trois adolescents avaient décidé de n'en parler à personne et de laisser une seconde chance à Sirius et aux Aurors. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient de guetter _La Gazette du sorcier_ chaque matin avec impatience pour s'informer de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur .

Les premiers jours du printemps avaient été chauds et ensoleillés, laissant la nature s'épanouir à nouveau. Les élèves, qui n'étaient toujours pas autorisés à sortir, restaient le plus souvent dans la Grande Salle après les repas pour continuer leurs jeux, seule distraction qui occupait leur week-end avant la reprise des cours du lendemain.

A présent, bon nombre d'entre eux paraissaient presque indifférents aux évènements extérieurs au collège, et seule la perspective des prochaines vacances semblait faire partie de leurs préoccupations.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron après avoir englouti son troisième morceau de gâteau.

- Venez avec moi, dit soudain Hermione à voix basse, qui regardait sortir le professeur Rogue. J'attends ce moment depuis longtemps !

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry qui regardait autour de lui sans comprendre.

- Suivez-moi tous les deux, reprit Hermione en se dirigeant d'un pas vif vers les portes de la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall, mais au lieu de se diriger vers la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione les entraîna vers les cachots du château. Seul Rogue marchait à quelques mètres devant eux. Elle leur fit signe de se taire, et après s'être assurée que personne ne les suivait, sortit un miroir de sa poche et se retourna tout en continuant à avancer à reculons entre Ron et Harry.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle à voix basse. Venez, on va aller dans notre salle d'entraînement, on n'y sera plus tranquille pour parler de ce que j'ai découvert.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard surpris, mais la suivirent sans broncher.

- Dépêchez-vous, s'impatienta Hermione en refermant la porte derrière eux. J'ai découvert que Rogue est en réalité…un vampire !

- Tu plaisantes ! s'écria Ron en écarquillant les yeux.

- Non, j'ai fait de nombreuses recherches à la bibliothèque depuis le jour où Rogue a annulé son cours. Tu nous as rappelé, à ce moment-là, que Dumbledore ne voulait pas lui confier la Défense contre les forces du Mal, et je vous assure que tout se tient ! Vous vous souvenez du jour où Rogue nous a fait un cours sur les loups-garous pour démasquer le professeur Lupin alors qu'on en était justement aux vampires suivant l'ordre du manuel scolaire des troisième année…et bien je pense qu'il l'a fait non seulement contre Lupin, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner un cours sur un sujet qui le concernait directement, et Lupin a pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce en reprenant sur les vampires à son retour. Vous m'avez bien dit que vous n'aviez pas eu de punition quand Lupin est venu vous chercher dans le bureau de Rogue alors que Harry revenait de Pré-au-lard sans autorisation. Il vous a demandé de le suivre en précisant qu'il avait quelques indications à vous donner pour le devoir que nous devions faire sur les vampires, et Rogue, qui a compris à ce moment-là, en est resté sans voix, non ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, perplexe, mais… Oh ! et attends un peu ! Ça explique pourquoi il est resté un moment à regarder son reflet dans le bureau de Maurgey l'année dernière, les vampires ne se reflètent pas dans un miroir ordinaire, mais dans une glace à l'ennemi… Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !

- Tu avais d'autres choses en tête, fit remarquer Hermione avec douceur.

- C'est vrai…, admit Harry. Et le professeur Quirrell se baladait toujours avec des gousses d'ail sous son turban, reprit-il. Quand on sait qui partageait son corps, on comprend qu'il ait voulu se protéger. Qui, à part Voldemort, savait qu'il y avait un vampire à Poudlard !

- Eh ben ça alors ! s'exclama Ron qui n'en revenait pas. Quand je pense qu'en plaisantant on avait dit un jour qu'il pouvait se transformer en chauve souris !

- Ce n'est pas impossible, observa Hermione. Je pense que, comme pour Lupin, il a dû trouver une potion pour paraître à peu près normal dans la journée. Mais s'il n'a pas réussi à pallier le fait qu'il ait besoin de sang pour survivre, la Forêt Interdite regorge de petits animaux représentant des proies faciles, et sous une forme animale, cela devient possible de…

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver… ? demanda Ron, songeur.

- Voldemort…il recherchait l'immortalité, expliqua Harry devant les visages étonnés. Rogue doit avoir largement contribué à élaborer une ou plusieurs potions pour satisfaire son maître. Après tout, les vampires sont en quelque sorte immortels, et quand on sait que la Roumanie n'est pas très loin de l'Albanie où Voldemort et sa bande ont passé beaucoup de temps, Rogue a dû essayer de s'approcher des vampires de Transylvanie pour élaborer ses préparations à partir de leur sang, et par imprudence, il a dû se faire mordre par l'un d'eux. Seulement Dumbledore a dit l'année dernière que Voldemort avait aussi peu de considération pour ses amis que pour ses ennemis, et…

- Et c'est pour ça que Dumbledore fait confiance à Rogue ! en déduisit Ron. Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a appris que Rogue avait eu un problème, il ne l'a pas aidé. Rogue lui en a voulu et c'est pour ça qu'il l'a laissé tomber !

- C'est possible, confirma Hermione. Rogue est venu voir Dumbledore pour tout lui raconter et il a accepté qu'il passe de l'autre côté à condition de le renseigner sur Vous-Savez-Qui. En plus, Poudlard est le seul endroit qui pouvait lui apporter une protection efficace contre d'éventuelles représailles et suffisamment d'ingrédients pour essayer de mettre au point une potion capable d'atténuer les effets de la transformation.

- Ça explique pourquoi quand tu lui as posé des questions Harry, il n'a pas voulu te répondre, commenta Ron. On comprend pourquoi maintenant…

- Mouais, ça pourrait être une explication, dit Harry, perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Ron.

- On ne va rien faire du tout, répondit Harry. Dumbledore n'aurait pas engagé Rogue s'il représentait un danger pour les élèves.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Bon, reprit-elle, on ferait bien de retourner avec les autres, ils vont se demander où on est passé.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la Grande Salle, ils furent surpris de voir un attroupement qui s'était formé devant le panneau d'affichage du hall d'entrée et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, ils essayèrent de voir ce qui provoquait toute cette agitation. Seamus et Dean, qui tentaient difficilement de s'extraire de la foule, leurs annoncèrent que finalement, le ministère de la Magie avait décidé de laisser les élèves retourner dans leurs familles pour les vacances de Pâques pour compenser le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sortir du château depuis plusieurs semaines. Quant à ceux qui resteraient au collège, ils auraient l'autorisation de sortir dans le parc, à condition de rester aux abords du château, et seraient surveillés par des professeurs. Tout le monde avait accueilli la nouvelle avec enthousiasme et les élèves regagnèrent peu à peu la Grande Salle où ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer avec leurs camarades. Fred, George, et Lee, installés à l'autre bout de la table des Gryffondor, discutaient à voix basse. Harry, Ron et Hermione se demandaient ce qu'allait être leur prochaine invention.

Le lendemain, les Gryffondor sortaient d'un cours de Métamorphose et leurs rires raisonnaient dans les couloirs du collège, redonnant ainsi un peu de la bonne humeur qui régnait habituellement au château. Les élèves avaient dû transformer des chaises en chiens et celui de Seamus avait conservé quatre pieds de bois qui cliquetaient sur le sol de pierre à chacun des mouvements de l'animal.

Ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner et s'aperçurent que les élèves des autres maisons semblaient eux aussi avoir retrouvé leur enthousiasme. Fred, George, Ginny et Lee surexcités, firent signe à Harry, Ron et Hermione de les rejoindre.

- Eh, vous voilà enfin ! lança Fred. Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent et remplirent rapidement leurs assiettes.

- Comment ça enfin ! s'indigna Ron en souriant. On avait un cours NOUS ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il avide d'en savoir plus.

- On a reçu un hibou ce matin, annonça George le regard pétillant. Et on a peut-être trouvé une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse pour ouvrir notre magasin de farces et attrapes !

- Oui, et comme on a réuni assez d'argent maintenant, ajouta Fred, on va peut-être pouvoir s'installer dès cet été ! Il ne nous manque plus que l'accord de Gringotts qui doit régler les derniers détails. C'est comme si c'était fait !

- C'est formidable ! s'écria Ron. J'espère qu'on aura des tarifs préférentiels, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains.

- Eh ! les affaires sont les affaires ! plaisanta George.

- Il faut arroser ça ! dit Hermione en levant son verre de jus de citrouille, imitée par les autres élèves qui les avaient rejoint.

- Vous avez annoncé la nouvelle à votre mère ? demanda Harry en reposant son verre.

- Oui, et curieusement, elle avait l'air ravi ! s'étonna Fred. Il faut dire qu'avec Percy au ministère, elle a déjà ce qu'il faut question sérieux ! Il ne se passe pas un repas sans qu'il ne raconte ses interminables journées de travail, et je crois qu'elle commence à en avoir assez !

- Percy a même décidé de s'installer à Londres pour être plus près de son bureau, indiqua Ginny le regard entendu. Comme si le fait de pouvoir transplaner n'était pas suffisant… !

La conversation du repas fut entièrement consacrée au projet des jumeaux et personne ne remarqua les visages inquiets à la table des professeurs. Ce fut dans l'allégresse générale que les élèves retournèrent à leurs cours. Ron, le visage renfrogné, avait fait remarquer à Harry et à Hermione qu'il n'avait pas encore fait de projets d'avenir et Hermione l'avait rassuré en indiquant qu'il avait tout le temps d'y penser.

Chapitre 19 – Le plafond Magique

Il restait deux semaines avant les vacances de Pâques et les élèves attendaient avec impatience que les jours passent. Cette année, presque tous avaient indiqué qu'ils retourneraient chez eux à cette occasion. Cela était dû au fait qu'ils pourraient enfin mettre le nez dehors, et que les parents inquiets avaient envoyé bon nombre de hiboux à leur progéniture sous des prétextes divers qui ne suffisaient pas à masquer la tension qui régnait toujours à l'extérieur du château. Ron et Hermione resteraient pour tenir compagnie à Harry, quant à Fred et George, il était évident qu'ils iraient à Londres pour régler leurs affaires.

A l'heure du petit déjeuner ce jour-là, les hiboux porteurs de courriers s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle sous les regards impatients des élèves. Une chouette déposa un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_ devant Hermione qui déplia le journal et commença à en lire les gros titres.

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-elle en reposant son verre qu'elle venait de prendre. Ecoutez ça tous les deux ! dit-elle à voix basse à Ron et Harry qui la regardaient avec inquiétude.

__

Le laxisme du ministère

C'est avec regret que nous informons nos lecteurs qu'un immeuble entier a été soufflé  
dans une explosion, tard dans la nuit de mardi à Londres, faisant une quinzaine de victimes.  
Le bâtiment abritait une annexe du ministère de la Magie principalement consacrée aux états civils  
et aux titres de propriété des biens immobiliers des sorciers.  
Nous demandons à nos lecteurs de bien vouloir nous excuser pour la publication tardive  
de cette information, mais il se trouve que les agents du ministère, envoyés sur place au cours de la nuit  
du sinistre, MMr Moroz et Funestar, du département des Mystères, ont indiqué à notre envoyé spécial,  
Mr Peuviff, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un incident mineur dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'origine,  
et que personne ne se trouvait à l'intérieur au moment de l'accident.  
Plusieurs familles, voyant que les employés du bâtiment n'étaient pas rentrés chez eux le lendemain,  
nous ont fait part de leurs inquiétudes. Après enquête de nos services, il s'avère que le  
ministère a tout simplement essayé d'étouffer l'affaire et se refuse à tout commentaire depuis ce jour.  
Le monde de la sorcellerie se trouve à nouveau plongé dans la terreur, d'autant plus qu'à l'approche  
des vacances de Pâques, bon nombre de personnes vont devoir se rendre à la gare de Londres  
pour accueillir les élèves du collège Poudlard, que le directeur, Albus Dumbledore,  
gardait jusqu'à présent cloîtrés à l'intérieur du château.  
Nous rappelons à nos lecteurs que le célèbre Harry Potter, qui n'a pas pu empêcher le retour  
du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'année dernière, poursuit toujours ces études dans ce collège.  
Nous ne manquerons pas de vous tenir informés de la suite de notre enquête  
et vous renouvelons, une fois encore, toutes nos excuses.

- Ça alors ! s'exclama Ron terrorisé. Une quinzaine de personnes ! lâcha-il dans un souffle. Mon père et Percy auraient pu…à l'abris nulle part… ! ajouta-t-il livide.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard.

- Ça va aller Ron ? demanda Harry en posant la main sur le bras de son ami.

- Ma mère doit être dans tous ses états…, reprit Ron d'une voix à peine audible.

- Elle sait que Ginny et toi resterez pour les vacances, le rassura Hermione. Au moins elle ne s'inquiétera pas pour ses enfants si on arrive à convaincre Fred et George d'en faire autant.

- On ne sait pas si Ginny avait l'intention de rester ! fit remarquer Ron qui revenait peu à peu à la réalité.

- Et bien vous irez lui dire qu'il le faut absolument tous les deux, trancha Harry. En fin d'après-midi on devait avoir un cours de Botanique, vous irez parler à Ginny pendant que j'irai à la bibliothèque, je veux savoir à quoi sert ce fameux département des Mystères. Et d'ailleurs, ajouta Harry, perplexe. Pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à un service qui ne répertorie que des actes de propriétés ?

- La maison près du cimetière…, commença Hermione en regardant Ron d'un air inquiet. Elle doit bien appartenir à quelqu'un ! Et peut-être que cette personne ne tient pas à ce qu'on sache… On, en reparlera plus tard, dit-elle à voix basse à l'attention de Harry en désignant Ron d'un geste du menton.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête à peine perceptible et ils en restèrent là.

A la fin de la journée, Harry sortit de la bibliothèque. Sa cicatrice avait recommencé à lui faire mal, ce qui l'avait encouragé à laisser tomber les énormes volumes qu'il avait remis à leur place dans les rayonnages sous l'œil attentif de Madame Pince. De plus, il n'avait pratiquement rien trouvé sur le département des Mystères.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la Grande Salle les autres élèves avaient presque fini de dîner. Il avança entre les tables pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place. Harry avait parcouru la moitié du chemin quand Malefoy lui lança d'un ton moqueur.

- Tiens Potter ! On parle encore de toi dans _La Gazette du sorcier_ de ce matin !

Malefoy jeta le journal à travers la salle, Harry le reçut en plein visage et il tomba à ses pieds. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et soudain, un murmure de panique retentit dans la salle : un éclair de couleur verte venait de traverser le plafond Magique. Il était passé juste au-dessus de la tête de Harry qui se redressa lentement, sans prendre à la peine de ramasser le journal, et regarda le plafond pour essayer de voir d'où était parti l'éclair.

Dumbledore se leva d'un bon et tout le monde se figea sur place dans un silence de plomb. Les professeurs comme les élèves avaient les yeux fixés sur Harry, qui regardait toujours le plafond en reculant lentement, et ce qu'il attendait se produisit : un autre éclair traversa le plafond à une vitesse fulgurante. Harry eut tout juste le temps de tendre le bras en avant et l'éclair ricocha sur la paume de sa main dans un épouvantable bruit de ferraille, comme si deux énormes glaives s'étaient entrechoqués. L'éclair fut dévié de sa trajectoire et atteignit le mur de pierre au-dessus de la table des professeurs. Cette fois, Harry avait eu le temps de voir que l'éclair était parti du sommet de la tour Est dont on voyait se dessiner les contours dans la nuit tombante.

Harry jeta un regard circulaire sur la salle et se rendit compte que tous les élèves étaient effrayés. Il dégageait une telle puissance en cet instant que ses camarades semblaient même avoir peur de lui. La colère se lisait à présent sur son visage. Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, se retourna vivement et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers les portes de la Grande Salle qu'il ouvrit à la volée.

- Harry !… lança Dumbledore.

Mais Harry n'accorda aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il traversa le hall et descendit les marches qui menaient au parc, sa baguette magique à la main. Il se retourna et scruta le sommet de la tour, il aperçut alors ce qu'il cherchait : une silhouette se dessinait dans la pénombre. Harry pointa sa baguette vers l'homme qui le regardait sans bouger.

__

- Mobili corpus ! s'écria-t-il.

La silhouette s'éleva dans les airs et descendit lentement vers le sol pour venir se poser à ses pieds.

__

- Accio ! lança-il, et la baguette magique de l'homme lui sauta des mains.

Harry s'en saisit et remit la sienne dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et Hagrid l'avaient suivi et se trouvaient à quelques mètres de Harry et de l'homme assis par terre. Les voyant arriver, Harry dessina un large cercle sur le sol avec la baguette magique. Les professeurs s'arrêtèrent alors, comprenant qu'ils ne pourraient franchir cette limite. Plusieurs élèves étaient sortis sur le perron du château mais n'osaient pas avancer plus loin tandis que d'autres, trop effrayés, s'étaient regroupés derrière les fenêtres du hall d'entrée et de la Grande Salle.

- Alors quoi Queudver… ! dit Harry d'une voie dure. Ton maître est trop occupé pour venir me tuer lui-même ?!

Le petit homme chauve leva les yeux vers l'adolescent en poussant des gémissements apeurés. Harry ne put s'en apercevoir, mais en cet instant, il émanait de lui une force qu'on aurait presque pu toucher, un peu comme Dumbledore lorsqu'il était apparu sur le seuil de la porte du bureau de Maugrey Fol Oeil l'année précédente.

Personne ne prononça un mot. Les professeurs comme les élèves n'osaient bouger.

- Je…je ne…je ne voulais pas…il m'a…enfin il m'a obligé…, gémissait Queudver. 

- Ne mens pas, l'interrompit Harry. Voldemort n'a jamais obligé ses Mangemorts à agir contre leur volonté.

Harry fixait le petit homme avec dégoût.

- N'oublie pas que j'ai toujours une dette envers toi Harry, reprit Queudver plein d'espoir.

- Tu ne l'as pas payée cher la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu te souviens…_que la chair du serviteur donnée vo-volontairement…,_ gémit Harry en faisant trembler sa voix comme l'avait fait Queudver ce jour-là. Quel courage Queudver !… dommage que tu n'en aies pas eu autant le jour où tu as décidé de trahir mes parents !

Queudver paraissait effrayé, lui aussi percevait la force invisible qui se dégageait de Harry.

- Tu… tu es pire que lui, marmona-t-il.

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, le mépris qu'il éprouvait était à son comble. Il avait déjà ressenti cette sensation de dégoût lorsqu'il avait vu les Mangemorts s'agenouiller un par un devant Voldemort pour implorer sa pitié et aujourd'hui, voir cet homme qu'il haïssait être ainsi terrorisé devant lui, lui donnait presque envie de sourire, mais d'un sourire cruel dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

- Aussi puissant à répandre le bien qu'à apprivoiser le mal, lâcha Harry à voix basse.

Queudver émit un son indescriptible. Le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Enfin professeur, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne répondit pas et semblait attendre la suite des évènements comme les autres.

Pour Queudver ç'en était trop. Il recula légèrement en rampant sur le sol et jeta un regard apeuré autour de lui comme s'il avait cherché le moyen de s'enfuir.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme et s'assit sur le muret qui se trouvait à proximité. Il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, tout en regardant la baguette magique qu'il avait prise à Queudver et qu'il faisait tourner machinalement entre ses doigts.

Il y avait bien un moyen d'arrêter les choses, pensait Harry, mais cela ne ferait que reculer l'inévitable. Cependant, il se souvenait du jour où Dumbledore lui avait dit que repousser ce que l'on craint le plus pouvait parfois permettre de l'affronter avec plus de sagesse et de sérénité le moment venu. Harry était conscient qu'il n'était encore qu'un jeune sorcier, même si depuis son face à face avec Voldemort, l'année précédente, il s'était rendu compte de l'évolution de ses progrès sans avoir rien fait pour cela. En cours, il apprenait à maîtriser les sortilèges du professeur Flitwick avec une rapidité et une envergure dont il était lui-même surpris. Même lorsqu'il avait eu à se servir de sa baguette contre Malefoy pour des maléfices mineurs, ou lors de ses entraînements, il s'était aperçu qu'il avait eu, à plusieurs reprises, la main un peu lourde. Mais cela ne lui laissait rien présager de bon s'il devait à nouveau affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pourtant, après les évènements de ces dernières semaines, il fallait faire quelque chose. Les gens étaient inquiets, n'osant plus faire confiance à personne. Le monde semblait se refermer sur lui-même et il y avait déjà eu trop de victimes depuis l'été dernier.

Harry revint peu à peu à la réalité. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il devait faire, mais il fallait réfléchir, il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Cependant, le plan qu'il était en train d'élaborer à cet instant ne lui paraissait pas insensé car il avait des arguments qui, s'ils étaient utilisés habilement, pourraient peut-être aboutir à une période meilleure pour tous… pour un temps tout au moins.

Harry se leva et fit quelques pas autour de Queudver. Il avait joint ses mains dans son dos et regardait le sol, puis leva les yeux vers le petit homme qui attendait avec angoisse la suite des évènements. Harry reprit alors la parole en marquant une pause entre chaque phrase comme s'il y réfléchissait encore.

- Retourne auprès de ton maître Queudver… dis-lui qu'il repense à la conversation que nous avons eue lorsque nous étions devant le miroir du Riséd… dis-lui que je vais y réfléchir… qu'il se tienne prêt… cette nuit, à trois heures… je viendrai.

Harry fixait Queudver qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Il y eut un mouvement parmi les professeurs et des chuchotements couraient dans les rangs des élèves.

Le professeur McGonagall se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- Professeur, vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il pourrait…, mais elle ne put continuer.

- Ma chère Minerva, répondit-il, je ne comprends pas plus que vous ce que cela veut dire.

- Dumbledore, intervint soudain Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Il faut faire quelque chose… vous ne pouvez pas…

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas grand chose à faire, Severus. Pas plus que Voldemort je ne peux combattre Harry… Il reste à espérer que je ne me soit pas trompé en prenant certaines décisions concernant ce garçon.

Rogue était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le professeur McGonagall, quant à elle, semblait comme pétrifiée.

Harry regarda longuement la baguette magique qu'il tenait à chaque extrémité à l'aide de ses index. Cette baguette il l'avait reconnue dès l'instant où elle lui avait sauté dans les mains. Il la tendit à Queudver.

- Rends-lui ça, dit-il.

Les professeurs échangèrent un regard en comprenant que c'était cette baguette qui avait tué James et Lily Potter. Harry sortit sa propre baguette magique de sa poche et dessina à nouveau un cercle sur le sol. Queudver, qui sembla peu à peu retrouver l'usage de ses jambes, s'éloigna lentement, en trébuchant parfois, et se retourna à plusieurs reprises pour regarder Harry avec des yeux exorbités. Harry observa le petit homme se diriger vers le portail orné de sangliers ailés où il allait transplaner pour rejoindre son maître…

Harry sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et enveloppa la main avec laquelle il avait repoussé l'éclair. Il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore et s'avança vers le vieil homme qui le fixait de ses yeux perçants comme il en avait l'habitude. Harry soutint son regard mais attendit que le professeur prenne la parole le premier. Dumbledore se redressa légèrement, presque dans une attitude de défi et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce. Je crois que nous devrions…

- Vous vous posez des questions professeur ? l'interrompit l'adolescent. Moi aussi je m'en suis posé pendant onze ans… et je dois dire que depuis quelques années c'est encore pire. Pourtant je me suis si souvent trouvé face à des gens qui auraient pu m'apporter les réponses dont j'avais besoin… mais peut-être que ces personnes ont pensé que l'ignorance était préférable à la vérité…

Ils étaient là, tous les deux, face à face et il aurait été difficile de dire lequel des deux dégageait le plus de force tant elle était comparable.

- Excusez-moi professeur, reprit Harry en inclinant légèrement la tête. J'ai besoin d'aller réfléchir.

Les professeurs le regardèrent s'éloigner. Harry se dirigea vers le perron du château, les élèves s'écartèrent pour lui laisser gravir les marches et les murmures reprirent sur son passage. Ron et Hermione étaient là, au premier rang.

- Harry…, hésita Ron. Si tu veux…

Harry s'arrêta devant lui.

- Pas maintenant Ron, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

Chapitre 20 – La rencontre

Harry monta directement à la tour de Gryffondor. Il rejoignit son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin dont il tira soigneusement les rideaux en restant ainsi de longues minutes à élaborer son plan.

Peu à peu les élèves montèrent à leur tour se coucher. Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville s'étaient introduits dans le dortoir sans échanger un mot et Harry leur en fut reconnaissant car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans les explications pour l'instant. Il fallait qu'il agisse seul, il en avait la certitude, et le souvenir de Cedric, qui s'était trouvé malgré lui à ses côtés lors des évènements tragiques de l'année précédente, était plus que jamais présent dans son esprit.

Il regarda le réveil sur sa table de nuit, il indiquait une heure trente, il lui restait encore un peu de temps. Et puis finalement, mais où était donc passée l'heure !… il était à présent presque trois heures.

Harry se détendit et respira profondément. Il se concentra sur Voldemort jusqu'à en visualiser son visage… et soudain, il prit conscience qu'il n'était plus dans son lit. Il se tenait debout dans une pièce qu'il connaissait déjà, il y avait pénétré sur le dos d'un hibou dans le rêve qu'il avait fait un an plus tôt au cours de Divination du professeur Trelawney.

Il reconnut la grande cheminée dans laquelle un feu crépitait doucement. Le tapis usé était toujours là lui aussi et le fauteuil à haut dossier de Voldemort faisait face à la chaleur des flammes. Les fenêtres étaient toujours obstruées par des planches et la pièce était étrangement silencieuse. Queudver était assis par terre à côté de l'âtre et regardait le feu en tenant ses genoux repliés dans ses bras.

Harry ressentit une douleur lancinante à la tête, mais essaya de ne pas y prêter attention. Il y avait une grande table rectangulaire aux pieds joliment ouvragés juste à côté de lui. Il avança la main, mais lorsqu'il voulut la toucher, ses doigts traversèrent le bois comme si Harry n'avait été qu'un fantôme. Il se concentra un peu plus pour se rendre visible et posa une nouvelle fois la main sur la table, à présent il pouvait la toucher. Queudver venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Maître…, murmura-t-il.

Mais il ne regardait pas Voldemort, ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry debout au milieu de la pièce. Le fauteuil du Seigneur des Ténèbres pivota alors et Harry se trouva face à lui. Il n'avait rien oublié de ce visage blanchâtre aux lèvres minces et aux yeux d'un rouge étincelant.

La voix aiguë de Lord Voldemort raisonna lentement dans la pièce.

- Harry Potter. Je ne croyais pas que tu aurais l'audace de venir me défier jusqu'ici. Comment as-tu pu savoir… mais peu importe. J'ai réfléchi… et j'ai décidé d'écouter ce que tu avais à me dire avant d'en finir avec toi. Laisse-nous Queudver.

Un mince sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Voldemort et Queudver sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- En finir avec moi, tu n'as donc pas compris, Tom ? dit Harry sans quitter les yeux rouges du regard.

Le sourire de Voldemort s'effaça. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que quelqu'un l'appelait par son nom, ce nom dont-il avait si soigneusement essayé de se débarrasser. Il prit cela comme une offense et Harry le vit dans ses yeux.

- Et selon toi, qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû comprendre ?

- Souviens-toi, tu l'as dit toi-même la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés devant le miroir du Riséd. Nous pouvons accomplir de grandes choses toi et moi, bien que nous ne soyons pas du même côté. Tu as constaté, un an plus tard dans la Chambre des Secrets, que même physiquement on se ressemblait. On ne peut pas s'affronter, mais si on devait forcer le destin, tu sais déjà ce qui se produirait. Il y a des choses contre lesquelles tu ne peux rien, Tom.

- Très bien ! s'exclama Voldemort visiblement agacé. Tu as réussi à découvrir que nous devons notre force à un ancêtre commun, et tu crois que ça fait de toi un être assez puissant pour anéantir le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Mais le plus grand Sorcier de tous les temps n'a pas réussi à me tuer…, il n'a pas réussi à me soumettre au sortilège de l'Imperium…, il n'a pas réussi non plus à diriger les perles qui se sont formées entre nos baguettes vers l'ennemi qu'il aurait tant voulu combattre…, ni à briser le fil d'or qui nous unissait à ce moment-là.

Voldemort ne bougea pas. Il regardait ce garçon qui avait tant d'audace et qui se tenait debout, devant lui, en défiant son regard.

- J'ai toujours admiré ton courage, dit-il soudain. Mais tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour me parler des vieilles histoires de famille, n'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Non, répondit-il, je suis venu te parler de toi. Je pensais que les épreuves que tu as traversées pendant quatorze ans t'auraient fait réfléchir.

Une lueur de surprise passa un bref instant dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort.

- J'ai du mal à croire, reprit Harry, que quelqu'un qui a eu une enfance comme la tienne ait pu s'assurer un avenir aussi sinistre, fait de haine et de violence. Tu as voulu l'immortalité et tu y es parvenu…et tu la retrouveras peut-être encore... Mais combien de temps comptes-tu trouver du plaisir à jouer avec des Moldus qui n'ont aucun moyen de lutter contre toi, à assassiner tous ceux que tu ne trouves pas digne de faire partie du monde des sorciers, à faire régner la terreur sur ton passage. Il viendra un temps où tu te lasseras de tout ça, mais il sera trop tard. Regarde Nicolas Flamel, lui qui s'est offert la vie dont-il a toujours rêvé, il a fini par y renoncer et a préféré la mort. Personne ne pourra croire que le terrible Voldemort aspire à une vie plus calme. Tu seras banni de tous. Rends-toi compte Tom…il te restera alors l'éternité pour regretter tes erreurs.

- Tu oublies mes fidèles Mangemorts, ils sont ma vraie famille et avec eux, le monde m'appartient.

- Tout ce que j'ai vu ce sont des hommes qui tremblent de te voir en colère. Des hommes qui rampent à tes pieds pour implorer ta clémence lorsqu'ils ont trahi ta confiance. Nombre d'entre eux seront un jour tes ennemis parce que tu leur auras appris à aller toujours plus loin et qu'ils ne sauront plus assurer leur propre sécurité et celle de leur famille tant ils seront traqués par des gens comme Dumbledore ou les Aurors. Sans compter ceux qui se rallieront à toi pour apprendre à tes côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent conscience qu'ils obéissent à un maître alors qu'ils peuvent devenir maîtres eux-mêmes et essayeront de prendre ta place à la première occasion. Chaque jour tu te demanderas alors combien parmi eux sont ta vraie famille. N'oublie pas…ils ne sont pas immortels, sans cesse tu devras trouver de nouveaux adeptes et réapprendre à avoir confiance en chacun d'eux. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu attends de la vie, Tom ?

Voldemort s'était enfoncé un peu plus dans son fauteuil en écoutant Harry. Il avait croisé ses mains sur sa poitrine et son visage semblait dénué de toute expression.

- Et moi qui ai cru un instant que tu venais m'annoncer que tu souhaitais me rejoindre, dit-il. Nous avons aussi parlé de cela devant le miroir. Je pense toujours qu'ensemble nous ferions de grandes choses.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, reprit Harry sur un ton d'impatience. Je dirais plutôt que je suis venu te proposer…

- Laisse-moi deviner…, l'interrompit Voldemort qui souriait à nouveau. Un pacte avec le diable ?

On aurait dit que ses yeux s'étaient allumés lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots, mais il parut surpris et même intéressé.

- En quelque sorte, répondit Harry. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de répandre le mal autour de toi, mais si nous trouvions un accord, je serais prêt à fermer les yeux sur certains de tes agissements à condition qu'ils ne concernent pas des innocents. Les sorciers ne sont pas tous des anges, il suffit de voir la prison d'Azkaban pour s'en apercevoir et je pourrais m'arranger pour qu'on t'en laisse le contrôle. Je pourrais tolérer que tes Mangemorts, cachés sous leurs cagoules, s'en prennent à des sorciers peu scrupuleux des lois et de la vie d'autrui. Je pourrais te laisser agir à ta guise avec les adeptes de magie noire qui chercheraient à te nuire. Tu serais en quelque sorte le gardien de l'Ordre des Ténèbres. Tu serais alors crains de tous puisque tel est ton désir, mais cela laisserait au reste du monde le choix de la vie qu'il souhaite mener. Tu serais crains Tom, mais respecté si tu sais être juste dans tes actes... Je saurai aussi réfréner les ardeurs de ceux qui m'auront rejoint. Je saurai leur faire comprendre que le bien et le mal peuvent parfois s'allier pour un meilleur équilibre.

Harry sentait qu'il avait peut être une chance d'avoir touché le point faible de son ennemi. Toujours accoudé à son fauteuil, Voldemort l'avait écouté sans rien dire. Il avait à présent les mains jointes, les doigts écartés, il avait posé ses index sur ses lèvres comme pour mieux réfléchir à ce que Harry venait de lui dire. N'attendant aucune intervention de sa part, Harry poursuivit.

- Mais un seul faux pas Tom… un seul, et je reprendrai mon combat contre toi, même si je dois consacrer ma vie à cela. Sans relâche, je traquerai jusqu'au dernier de tes partisans. Aucun lieu en ce monde ne t'offrira d'abris suffisamment sûr et nous serons nombreux à lutter contre toi.

Tout était dit. Harry et Voldemort se regardaient, les mots n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Après un long moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et contourna son fauteuil.

- Très intéressant tout ça, dit-il de sa voix aiguë. Je dois admettre qu'il y a certains points qui demandent réflexion.

Voldemort ne cessait de regarder Harry, comme si, pour la première fois, il l'avait considéré comme son égal.

- Laisse-moi quelques jours, reprit-il, je te ferai part de ma décision.

Harry approuva d'un simple hochement de tête et sentit qu'il était temps de partir. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Voldemort.

- Tu le sais toujours lorsque quelqu'un te ment n'est-ce pas ?

Voldemort ne répondit pas.

- Alors tu dois savoir, reprit Harry, que la vision des choses que je viens d'exposer devant toi n'est pas aussi improbable qu'il puisse paraître… et que je suis sincère dans ma détermination.

Harry ouvrit la porte et s'engagea dans un long couloir sombre et poussiéreux. Le couloir était désert, Queudver devait être dans une autre pièce.

Harry n'essaya pas d'aller plus loin. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes ne le porteraient pas plus longtemps et il voulait quitter cette maison sinistre le plus vite possible. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra alors comme s'il voulait sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit enfin, il reconnut le velours rouge de son lit : il était de retour à Poudlard. Il soupira bruyamment, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage… il avait réussi.

Un bruit de pas feutrés lui indiqua que quelqu'un se déplaçait dans la pièce. Il entendit alors la voix de Ron remplie d'inquiétude.

- Ça va Harry ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Ah…alors on se voit demain ?

- Bonne nuit Ron…, merci.

Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot et il n'était pas sûr que Ron l'ait entendu. Harry arrivait à imaginer sans peine un Ron à moitié endormi, mais déterminé à veiller sur lui toute la nuit s'il l'avait fallu.

Il ferma les yeux en pensant à cette amitié inestimable qui lui donnait presque envie de pleurer en cet instant. Une amitié dont Voldemort n'aurait sûrement jamais l'occasion d'apprécier toute l'intensité, lui qui était haï de tous et dont peut de gens osaient prononcer le nom. Harry venait de prendre conscience que de tels sentiments l'éloignait un peu plus du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec qui il avait partagé tant de points communs jusqu'alors.

Harry avait dormi longtemps. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il descendit dans la salle commune où seuls Ron et Hermione étaient là, à l'attendre. Ils le regardaient d'un air anxieux mais aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer un mot.

- Je vais bien, dit Harry d'un ton rassurant en s'installant sur un fauteuil. Où sont les autres ?

- Partis, indiqua Hermione. C'est le début des vacances aujourd'hui et, malgré les évènements, presque tous les élèves sont retournés dans leurs familles.

- Ah, dit Harry, parfait… ça va m'éviter d'être regardé comme une bête curieuse. Au fait, vous avez réussi à convaincre Fred et George de rester ?

- Ma mère s'en est chargée, répondit Ron d'un air entendu. Elle s'est empressée d'envoyer un hibou pour leur demander de ne pas prendre de risques et de rester au château. Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes ! Et Ginny n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer de toute façon. Elle a précisé dans sa lettre que le ministère prendrait des mesures pour protéger ses employés. Au fait Harry, comment tu as fait ce truc avec ta main ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. J'ai pensé à ma mère et c'est comme si je savais depuis toujours que l'éclair ne pourrait pas m'atteindre, je ne m'explique pas ce qui s'est passé.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il tendit alors son bras droit vers ses amis où une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair traversait la paume de sa main.

- Whaou ! dit Ron en écarquillant les yeux. Eh ben ça alors !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et semblait réfléchir.

- Sans doute que la protection que ta mère t'a donnée quand tu avais un an est toujours en toi, suggéra-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Je ne sais pas si Tu-Sais-Qui en a réellement bénéficié après avoir pris ton sang, comme il l'a prétendu l'année dernière, mais sincèrement, je n'ai jamais cru qu'un acte d'amour aussi puissant puisse se transmettre si facilement pour servir les forces du Mal. Je ferai des recherches là-dessus !

Ils restèrent encore un moment dans la salle commune à parler de choses et d'autres avant de descendre déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Les professeurs étaient déjà là et les quelques élèves qui étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances les regardèrent entrer d'un air inquiet, mais leurs conversations reprirent peu à peu et Harry ne voulait surtout pas savoir quel était le sujet du jour. Il avait l'habitude à présent de susciter la méfiance auprès de ses camarades pour en avoir fait plusieurs fois l'expérience depuis qu'il était entré au collège.

Les trois adolescents s'installèrent au milieu de la longue table des Gryffondor car Harry ne voulait pas être trop près de celle des professeurs.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore hier soir, murmura Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'Hermione. Mais les autres professeurs le regardent comme si il était malade.

- Ce matin, quand il est arrivé pendant qu'on prenait notre petit déjeuner, il s'est arrêté devant nous, précisa Hermione. Ron lui a juste dit que tu dormais et il a été s'asseoir à la table des professeurs sans un mot.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise en repensant aux paroles un peu dures qu'il avait eues envers le professeur. Le vieil homme lui avait toujours accordé sa confiance et apporté son aide lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin mais Harry s'était aussi si souvent sentit seul en ayant l'impression qu'il aurait pu être mieux préparé à affronter les épreuves si on ne lui avait pas caché certains faits concernant son passé.

Tout au long du repas, il sentait le regard perçant de Dumbledore se poser sur lui à plusieurs reprises, un peu comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas, les trois adolescents décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Les derniers jours d'avril étaient doux et l'atmosphère pesante du château mettait tout le monde mal à l'aise. Ils restèrent de longues heures à discuter de choses et d'autres.

Les jours qui suivirent avaient été assez calmes. Les professeurs n'avaient pas surchargé les élèves de devoirs et la plupart d'entre eux se prélassaient au soleil, pendant qu'ils en avaient l'autorisation, en attendant la reprise des cours.

Le retour des élèves n'avait pas été aussi pénible que Harry l'avait pensé. Tout le collège fut rapidement informé de ce qui s'était passé au début des vacances, et pendant quelques jours, certains avaient chuchoté en le croisant dans les couloirs, d'autres s'étaient même écartés pour le regarder passer, mais à présent, chacun vaquait à ses occupations dans une atmosphère d'attente.

Seul Malefoy, comme à son habitude, semblait donner l'impression d'en savoir un peu plus que les autres. Les Gryffondor et les Serpendard n'avaient pas encore eu de cours commun depuis le retour des élèves aussi, à l'heure du déjeuner, Drago ne pu s'empêcher de lancer à Harry à travers la Grande Salle.

- Alors Potter… ! Il paraît que tu vas enfin rejoindre ton maître ?

Harry le regarda d'un air féroce.

- Si on te le demande Malefoy, lança-t-il d'un ton ferme. Tu diras que je t'ai envoyé te faire voir !

Les professeurs et certains élèves s'étaient tus et regardaient la scène du coin de l'œil.

- Ça m'étonnerais qu'il veuille de toi ! reprit Malefoy. Il doit savoir que tu as du sang de Moldu dans les veines.

Harry eut un léger sourire.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies assez de courage pour aller lui poser la question, répondit-il. La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, dans la Forêt Interdite, tu es parti en courant. Tu hurlais si fort que s'il y avait eu des feuilles sur les arbres je me demande comment elles auraient fait pour tenir !

Plusieurs élèves éclatèrent de rire. Il y eut même quelques applaudissements nourris à la table des Gryffondor. Malefoy, le visage écarlate, ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de marmonner quelque chose à Crabbe et à Goyle avec un sourire gêné et les conversations reprirent peu à peu tandis que Harry recevait les félicitations de plusieurs élèves assis à proximité. Fred et George étaient aux anges.

- Bien dit Harry ! lança Fred en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

- Je dirais même mieux, vraiment bien dit Harry ! confirma George.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance plus détendue. De somptueux desserts étaient apparus sur les tables, mais Harry ne se mêlait plus aux conversations. Sa cicatrice venait de recommencer à lui faire mal et il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien signifier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il eut une réponse à sa question. Un hibou grand duc, au plumage noir et brun, venait de s'engouffrer dans la Grande Salle où le silence régna à nouveau.

- On a déjà reçu le courrier, dit Hermione.

Mais personne ne fit attention à sa remarque. L'oiseau majestueux vola jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor et vint se poser doucement devant Harry qui le reconnut aussitôt. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés pour mieux voir et Harry regarda le hibou un instant avant de détacher le morceau de parchemin qu'il portait à la patte. Seuls quelques mots y étaient inscrits d'une écriture fine et régulière.

__

Je t'attends… dans le parc.

Harry fronça les sourcils et tourna machinalement la tête vers l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur le parc, mais il était trop loin pour apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Il replia délicatement le parchemin et le mit dans sa poche. Le hibou semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Dis-lui que je viens, dit Harry au hibou qui s'inclina devant lui avant de prendre son envol.

- Harry, dit Ron qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule. Tu crois vraiment qu'il oserait venir jusqu'ici ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Ron, lui répondit-il. Il est simplement venu me parler.

Harry regarda Dumbledore, les petits yeux perçants derrière les lunettes en demi-lune du professeur semblaient avoir compris.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les larges portes de la Grande Salle puis, sortit sur le perron et s'arrêta en haut des marches de pierre. Un soleil radieux illuminait le parc et une chouette blanche et rousse vint se poser sur l'une des tours du château.

Lord Voldemort était là, un peu plus loin, sa haute silhouette droite et fière tournée vers le château. Il était vêtu de sa longue robe noire qui ondulait au gré du vent. Un capuchon rabattu sur la tête, il avait enfoncé ses mains dans les larges manches de sa robe. Harry descendit l'escalier et vint se placer devant lui.

- Ce cher vieux Poudlard, dit Voldemort d'une voix lente, le visage levé vers l'immense façade.

Son regard descendit à nouveau sur le perron où Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et quelques élèves restés en retrait, étaient sortis à leur tour. Dumbledore se tourna vers les élèves.

- Retournez en classe, leur dit-il calmement. Les cours ont repris à présent.

La plupart d'entre eux obéirent mais quelques curieux s'étaient contentés de reculer un peu. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas bougé.

- Bonjour Harry, le salua Voldemort. Je crois qu'il va nous falloir rester ici, je ne pense pas être le bienvenu à l'intérieur…

Harry tourna la tête vers le perron. A voir le regard que Dumbledore jetait à Voldemort, il comprit que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention d'entrer. Le professeur McGonagall et Rogue avaient le tient livide.

- En effet, reconnut Harry. Je crois que c'est préférable.

- Accepterais-tu de prendre une tasse de thé ? proposa Voldemort. Je me rends compte que j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Harry eut un léger sourire. Prendre le thé avec son pire ennemi ne devait pas être très courant dans le monde de la sorcellerie.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il.

Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et fit apparaître un petit guéridon ancien aux pieds sculptés et deux chaises à hauts dossiers assortis au style de la table que Harry avait vu dans la maison de Little Hangleton. Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette, une théière fumante et deux tasses apparurent à leur tour. Puis il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et fit un geste de la main pour inviter Harry à s'asseoir.

Il y eut quelques murmures parmi les élèves et les professeurs échangèrent un regard surpris. Voldemort prit place et rejeta son capuchon en arrière. Harry s'assit, les bras sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise, il croisa les mains devant lui et attendit. Les yeux rouges flamboyants vrillaient les siens.

Soudain, Voldemort se mit à applaudir lentement. Dans le silence du parc, les claquements de ses longues mains blanchâtres, qui raisonnaient sur les murs du château, avaient quelque chose de lugubre.

- Je suis très impressionné, dit alors Voldemort en reposant ses mains sur les accoudoirs de sa chaise. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je réfléchis à la conversation que nous avons eue ensemble… et je dois dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi depuis ce jour. Harry Potter pourra se vanter d'avoir fait passer quelques nuits blanches au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je suis sûr que tu ne peux pas en dire autant de moi…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces. Il se pencha et servit le thé. Harry restait impassible.

- Quelques heures tout au plus, répondit-il. Il faut dire que j'ai les cours pour m'aider à dormir.

Voldemort eut un rire franc cette fois. Harry prit sa tasse et entreprit d'en boire quelques gorgées.

- Tu ne veux pas que je boive le premier ? demanda Voldemort d'un ton amusé. Le vieux Rogue ne t'a donc rien appris ?

Harry souriait à présent. Penser à Rogue n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il avait en tête en ce moment. Sa cicatrice était douloureuse et il avait hâte que Voldemort en vienne aux faits.

- A voir la tête de Dumbledore, répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil vers le perron. Je ne crois pas que tu aurais le temps d'en voir le résultat.

Il porta la tasse à ses lèvres, le thé était excellent. Voldemort en but lui aussi.

- Passons à l'objet de ma visite, dit-il enfin. Tu représentes un certain danger pour moi Harry, je n'en disconviens pas… et je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu puisses réunir assez de sorciers pour entraver mes projets.

Une certaine tension était perceptible à présent. Harry fut surpris de constater qu'il pouvait faire douter Voldemort de ses propres pouvoirs à ce point.

- De plus, je dois dire que _l'éternité pour regretter mes erreurs_ n'a rien de très réjouissant, reprit-il avec un léger sourire. Aussi, je suis prêt à faire quelques concessions à condition qu'elles me laissent assez de liberté pour satisfaire ce qui m'ont rejoint.

- Je t'écoute, dit Harry.

- Je concède aux Moldus le droit de vivre en paix. Je veux pouvoir agir comme je l'entends avec ceux qui ne respecteront pas nos engagements et qui pourraient, de ce fait, chercher à me nuire.

Voldemort se tut, il semblait attendre une réaction de la part de Harry.

- D'accord, dit simplement celui-ci.

- Je veux avoir le choix de décider s'ils doivent rejoindre Azkaban dont j'accepte, par ailleurs, le contrôle.

- Non, dit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je…

- Tu m'avais promis ! l'interrompit Voldemort avec colère.

Harry eut un profond soupire et reprit calmement.

- Je te laisse Azkaban…, mais je veux que le Conseil de la justice magique reste neutre et décide, avec un procès équitable, qui doit y être envoyé ou non…et je ne veux pas voir un seul Détraqueur dehors, ajouta-t-il.

Voldemort, visiblement contrarié, semblait réfléchir. Enfin, il leva la main d'un geste d'impatience et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je veux que mes Mangemorts puissent continuer à vivre librement parmi les sorciers, reprit-il.

- D'accord…

- Et qu'ils n'aient pas à subir une surveillance constante qui nuise à leur famille.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Mais ceux qui ne respecteront pas notre arrangement, précisa-il en fronçant les sourcils, seront poursuivis sans relâche.

- Soit, céda Voldemort après un instant d'hésitation. Je veux pouvoir fonder ma propre école où l'enseignement de la magie noire serait toléré.

Harry fit lentement non de la tête.

- Il n'en est pas question, dit-il avec détermination.

Voldemort se pencha en avant et posa violemment sa main à plat sur la table. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Le pouce sous le menton et l'index sur la joue, il restait impassible et fixait les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec froideur avant de croiser les mains devant lui.

- Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais, expliqua Harry, et moi non plus… les enfants doivent rester neutres dans notre accord.

Voldemort réfléchit, puis il se redressa lentement et se cala à nouveau au fond de sa chaise.

- Très bien, dit-il visiblement offensé mais résigné.

Dumbledore, le regard pétillant de malice, semblait dans ses petits souliers. Même s'il n'avait pu percevoir la totalité de la conversation qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il semblait fier de Harry qui dégageait tant de force en cet instant. Voldemort sembla retrouver son calme.

- Je veux que notre accord soit modifiable à tout instant, reprit-il, et que nous puissions en discuter en toute neutralité… quelles que soient les circonstances qui nous aurons amené à nous réunir.

- Je ne serai pas seul à en décider, précisa Harry, mais je n'y vois pas d'objection.

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager.

- Je crois que nous pourrions en rester là pour le moment, dit enfin Voldemort. Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, tu défends tes intérêts autant que je défends les miens.

Les yeux rouges du Seigneur des Ténèbres remontèrent lentement vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Il avança doucement la main et toucha un bref instant le front de Harry de son long doigt blanchâtre.

- Je crois que tu vas devoir garder ce petit souvenir de moi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, dit-il calmement.

Harry ressentit une douleur fulgurante à cet instant, mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- J'ai appris à vivre avec, dit-il simplement.

Ils se levèrent. Voldemort fit disparaître la table et les chaises d'un geste de la main, puis il tourna la tête vers Dumbledore.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour réussir à convaincre ce vieux fou ? demanda-t-il.

- Je m'arrangerai, répondit Harry, lui aussi regardait Dumbledore.

- Inutile de te serrer la main je suppose, reprit Voldemort en tournant à nouveau les yeux vers Harry. Je crois me souvenir que tu es fâché avec les convenances.

Harry hésita.

- Inutile en effet, dit-il.

Voldemort remis son capuchon sur sa tête et ses mains dans ses manches. Il se retourna et se dirigea lentement vers le portail du château. Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Etait-il possible que Voldemort respecte ses engagements ? Et pour combien de temps ? Peu importait, Harry avait au moins réussi à gagner du temps, peut-être assez pour terminer ses études et être moins vulnérable face à son ennemi si les choses tournaient mal.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers le perron où l'attendaient les professeurs. Les élèves retournèrent peu à peu à leurs cours en murmurant et Harry ne parvint pas à saisir leur propos. Il s'arrêta devant Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce vous avez en tête Potter ! dit alors Rogue d'un ton sec. Croyez en mon expérience… on ne peut pas faire confiance à cet homme !

Harry aurait bien voulu lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, mais il se contenta de regarder à nouveau Dumbledore.

- Nous pourrions peut-être aller dans votre bureau professeur, suggéra Harry.

Le vieil homme fronça brièvement les sourcils, son regard transperçait Harry avec une lueur inquiétante mais il répondit d'une voix douce.

- Suis-moi.

Chapitre 21 – La trêve

Les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue firent rentrer les élèves sous l'œil attentif de Dumbledore, qui jeta un regard rapide vers les portes du parc et fit signe à Harry d'entrer à son tour. Ils parcoururent les couloirs du château sans un mot et pénétrèrent dans le bureau circulaire du directeur. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et Harry s'installa sur une chaise.

Sans révéler la façon dont il s'y était pris pour retrouver Voldemort, ni de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue quelques jours plus tôt, Harry indiqua en détail au professeur les termes de l'accord qu'il venait de passer avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dumbledore l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre et ne semblait pas surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je crois que tu as bien fait d'agir ainsi Harry, dit-il d'un ton calme. Je dirais même que cela était indispensable. Bien sûr, cela ne fera que reculer l'inévitable, mais après ce qui s'est passé au ministère il y a quelques jours, il fallait agir vite et je suis fier de toi. Tu es probablement la seule personne que Voldemort aurait accepté d'écouter.

- Excusez-moi d'être aussi direct professeur, dit Harry. Mais je suis surpris de la lenteur de nos résultats, et…

- Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, s'empressa de répondre Dumbledore qui semblait partager son point de vue. Mais vois-tu, je pensais que la plupart des sorciers se battraient avec vigueur pour arrêter Voldemort, et il s'avère que bon nombre d'entre eux redoutent, aujourd'hui plus que jamais, les représailles du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il faut dire que ses années de règne marquent encore profondément les esprits, cette trêve me permettra peut-être de les aider à se préparer... Les revendications de Voldemort ne me paraissent pas irréalisables, même si je ne pense pas qu'il les respectera longtemps…enfin ! ajouta-t-il pensif. Je vais y réfléchir et essayer de rallier le ministère de la Magie à notre cause.

- Je voudrais m'excuser pour les paroles un peu dures que j'ai eu envers vous l'autre jour professeur, dit Harry en baissant la tête. Je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux, je…

- N'y penses plus Harry, dit Dumbledore qui souriait à présent. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile et je dois dire que tu t'en sors plutôt bien. Il se pourrait que d'ici quelques années tu apprennes des choses qui ne seront pas faciles à entendre et je voudrais que tu saches que mon bureau te sera toujours ouvert si tu veux en parler.

Harry regarda un instant le professeur, puis se leva enfin. Dumbledore le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et Harry rejoignit la tour Nord pour un double cours de Divination.

Il ne fut pas très attentif aux propos du professeur Trelawney qui expliquait aux élèves l'influence de la position des étoiles sur certaines formes de rêves prémonitoires, et entendit à peine les remarques ironiques de Ron sur la position de Mars dans le ciel.

A la fin du cours, les élèves regagnèrent peu à peu leur salle commune pour y faire leurs devoirs. Hermione, qui venait de suivre un cours d'étude des Runes, les retrouva à mi-chemin et Harry leur raconta son entrevue avec Voldemort et le discours de Dumbledore.

Les jours suivants avaient été une période pénible pour Harry. Depuis sa rencontre avec Voldemort les autres élèves le fuyaient à nouveau, lui rappelant ainsi les moments difficiles qu'il avait déjà vécus à Poudlard. Seuls les cinquième année de Gryffondor ne semblaient pas affectés et accordaient à Harry la même attention qu'à l'ordinaire. Le _service local de colportage de ragots_, savament dirigé par Pansy Parkinson, s'était fait une joie de répandre toutes sortes de rumeurs et Malefoy et sa bande se faisait un plaisir d'adresser des remarques cinglantes à Harry chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans les couloirs. Hermione, comme d'habitude, lui avait suggéré de ne pas y prêter attention.

Ce soir-là, Harry et Ron étaient installés dans leur salle commune et rédigeaient un devoir pour le professeur Trelawney.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? demanda Ron qui riait seul à ses plaisanteries depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Rien Ron, répondit-il. C'est seulement que les autres élèves recommencent à me fuir comme si j'allais faire sauter l'école ! Tu n'as pas vu leurs regards quand ils me croisent ? J'essaye d'arranger les choses et c'est moi qu'ils…

- Tu sembles oublier que tu leur as fichu une sacrée trouille le soir où Queudver a essayé d'avoir ta peau, expliqua Ron. Et qu'ils ne savent pas ce qui s'est dit quand tu as rencontré Tu-Sais-Qui. Harry…, ajouta-t-il, livide. Comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir peur de ce type…il est effrayant !

Harry regarda Ron un instant mais ne répondit pas.

Les trois premières semaines du mois de mai venaient de s'écouler. Fred et George avaient reçu un hibou de la banque Gringotts leur annonçant que leur projet serait soutenu et qu'ils pouvaient poursuivre leurs démarches pour l'acquisition de leur boutique.

Harry, qui avait eu du mal à s'endormir la veille, comme cela lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps, fut réveillé par des petits claquements secs sur les vitres de la fenêtre du dortoir. Il se leva et aperçut Hedwige sur le rebord, une lettre attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Sans faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades qui dormaient encore, il fit entrer la chouette et referma la fenêtre. Il détacha le parchemin qu'il déplia en allant s'asseoir sur son lit. Hedwige, posée sur son épaule, essayait de lui mordiller l'oreille et Harry lui donna quelques morceaux de gâteaux secs posés sur sa table de chevet. C'était une lettre de Sirius.

__

Cher Harry

Dumbledore m'a envoyé un hibou pour m'informer de ses intentions suite à ton intervention  
et il semblerait que le ministère de la Magie ne soit pas réticent à entamer les négociations.  
Je dois dire que depuis quelques jours les gens semblent avoir retrouvé  
une certaine sérénité et repris confiance en l'avenir.  
Ce qui n'empêche pas que nous continuerons à surveiller de près  
les agissements de Voldemort, prêts à intervenir à la moindre alerte.  
Je suis fier de toi Harry, mais reste prudent.

Mes amitiés à Ron et à Hermione. Sirius

Harry replia le parchemin et, le sourire aux lèvres, alla ouvrit la fenêtre pour permettre à Hedwige de retourner à la volière. Il subissait toujours la froideur de nombreux élèves et les quelques mots de Sirius lui apportèrent enfin un peu du réconfort dont il avait tant besoin.

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune en attendant le réveil des autres élèves. Il relut la lettre plusieurs fois avant de voir enfin arriver ses camarades et tous se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Après s'être installé à la table des Gryffondor, Harry lut à voix basse la lettre de Sirius à Ron et à Hermione qui ne cachèrent pas leur enthousiasme. Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Hagrid à leur table.

- Je crois que Dumbledore va faire un discours tout à l'heure ! dit-il, ses petits yeux noirs pétillant de malice. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise !

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre à la table des Gryffondor. Les élèves agités chuchotaient avec animation en élaborant des suppositions sur le motif de l'intervention du directeur, sous les regards inquisiteurs des élèves des autres maisons.

Dumbledore ne fit son entrée qu'à la fin du repas et alla se placer derrière la table des professeurs. Le silence se fit et les élèves fixèrent le vieil homme avec des regards impatients.

- Bien, commença-t-il en souriant chaleureusement. Je viens vous annoncer que les cours de Botanique et de Soins aux créatures Magiques reprendront à partir de demain. Néanmoins, pour des raisons de sécurité, le professeur Chourave et Hagrid passeront vous prendre pour vous accompagner. Je vous demande donc d'attendre dans le hall avant le début de chaque cours où les préfets veilleront à ce que vous restiez bien groupés à chacun de vos déplacements, précisa-t-il à leur attention.

Des murmures enthousiastes parcoururent l'assemblée.

- D'autre part, reprit Dumbledore en haussant la voix, des sorties dans le parc seront possibles entre les cours et les week-end, à condition qu'au moins trois professeurs soient disponibles pour assurer votre surveillance. Je vous demande donc d'être compréhensifs et de regagner vos salles communes respectives si ces sorties ne pouvaient avoir lieu. Enfin, pour finir, je tiens à adresser une pensée toute particulière à Harry Potter, ajouta-t-il en regardant la table des Gryffondor, sans qui ces nouvelles dispositions n'auraient pu être mises en place... Cela étant dit, vous pouvez rejoindre vos cours à présent.

La salle se vida peu à peu dans l'allégresse générale, et plusieurs élèves vinrent remercier Harry en s'excusant d'avoir été un peu distants ces derniers temps. Il accepta les sollicitations de ses camarades avec modestie. Seuls les Serpentard adressèrent un regard en coin à Hagrid et semblaient ne pas partager l'enthousiasme de leurs camarades.

Chapitre 22 – Un mystère élucidé

Avec la reprise des cours annulés, le collège avait retrouvé son ambiance habituelle et les rires raisonnaient à nouveau dans les innombrables couloirs du château. Les professeurs faisaient de leur mieux pour être disponibles afin d'assurer la surveillance des élèves qui profitaient du parc à la moindre occasion.

Un dimanche du début du mois de juin, déjà chaud et ensoleillé, Ron et Harry, assis près du lac, parlaient des vacances d'été, se demandant si, cette fois, Harry pourrait aller directement chez les Weasley. Ginny vint interrompre leur conversation, elle avança vers les deux garçons avec un visage rayonnant.

- Salut Ginny ! dit Harry en lui rendant son sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je viens voir, répondit-elle avec une grimace amusée. Harry, je viens d'aller aux cuisines avec Fred et George et nous avons vu Dobby qui nous a demandé si tu irais le voir avant les vacances. Il avait l'air un peu triste et je ne lui ai pas dit que je t'en parlerais.

- Oh ! Comment j'ai pu l'oublier ! Ça fait des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu ! s'exclama Harry en se levant d'un bond. Merci Ginny, dit-il en se tournant vers Ron. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, accepta Ron. Je mangerais bien quelques gâteaux avec un verre de jus de citrouille bien frais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et Harry chatouilla la poire du tableau qui ouvrait l'accès aux cuisines du collège.

Dobby, vêtu d'un tee-shirt violet, d'un caleçon blanc à pois rouges et d'une paire de chaussettes, dont l'une était orange et l'autre vert pomme, s'avança vers eux de son petit pas rapide lorsqu'il les aperçut.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Et Monsieur Weasley ! Justement, je me demandais si…

- Excuse-moi Dobby, dit Harry en souriant à l'elfe. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt, je n'ai aucune excuse.

- Oh, si Monsieur ! Dobby sait que Harry Potter n'avait pas le temps de venir le voir !

Harry fronça les sourcils un instant, tandis que quelques elfes s'avançaient déjà avec un plateau de pâtisseries et deux grands verres de jus de citrouille. Ron remercia les elfes et se jeta sur un énorme chou à la crème.

- Dobby a dit aux autres elfes, reprit-il d'un air sévère. Harry Potter est très occupé, mais il reviendra, j'en suis sûr, et le voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, retrouvant son sourire.

- Où est Winky ? demanda Harry en regardant autour de lui. La dernière fois que je suis venu je n'ai même pas pensé à…

- Ah, Monsieur ! répondit Dobby en baissant les oreilles. Winky est partie ! Elle n'a pas supporté…l'année dernière…enfin, elle pleurait tout le temps et le professeur Dumbledore lui a trouvé une famille qui a bien voulu d'elle. Maintenant elle va beaucoup mieux et ses nouveaux maîtres sont gentils avec elle. Dobby peut même aller la voir de temps en temps ! ajouta-t-il triomphant.

- Très bien, dit Harry amusé par l'attitude de la petite créature. C'est peut être mieux comme ça.

- Oh ! Winky a beaucoup de chance, reprit Dobby d'un ton grave. Depuis un an, beaucoup d'elfes ont eu des moments difficiles, les maîtres ne sont pas tous de bons maîtres Harry Potter ! confia-il en jetant un regard apeuré autour de lui.

- Mais ici vous êtes bien traités ? s'inquiéta Ron en se léchant les doigts.

- Oh, oui Monsieur ! affirma Dobby. Mais les autres elfes n'aiment pas que Dobby parle de ça, avoua-il à voix basse.

Quelques elfes s'affairaient déjà auprès des fourneaux et Dobby tourna la tête vers eux.

- Bon, dit Harry en voyant les elfes lancer des regards impatients dans leur direction. Tu as du travail Dobby, nous allons partir.

Dobby, déambulant joyeusement, les accompagna jusqu'à la porte et les remercia pour leur visite. Ron et Harry retournèrent dans le parc en attendant l'heure du dîner.

Hermione, qui revenait du lac en courant, les rejoignit au bas des marches du perron.

- Je vous ai cherché partout ! annonça-t-elle essoufflée.

- On est allé aux cuisines, expliqua Ron. Et toi, tu étais à la bibliothèque bien sûr ! dit-il en lançant un regard complice à Harry.

- Oui, et j'ai fini par trouver ce que je cherchais ! répondit Hermione en les entraînant à l'écart. La chouette rousse…je sais qui c'est à présent !

- Qui c'est ? s'étonna Harry. Tu veux dire que c'est une sorcière !

- Bien sûr ! affirma Hermione. Evidement, elle ne figure pas sur la liste des Animagi reconnus par le ministère, mais j'ai quand même réussi à la démasquer. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai trouvé un livre sur la métamorphose humaine et les dangers dont les sorciers peuvent parfois être victimes. Vous auriez dû voir ça ! Il y a un type un jour…

- Hermione, s'impatienta Ron. Tu comptes nous dire qui c'est avant Noël prochain ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air agacé.

- Vous n'avez pas trouvé bizarre, reprit-elle, que les Gryffondor aient été choisis pour l'organisation du Tournoi alors qu'on a un professeur de Quidditch justement là pour ça ? Ni que la vieille McGonagall se charge de la sélection des équipes ? Ni que les cours du professeur Chourave et de Hagrid aient repris, mais pas les cours de Vol ?

- Tu veux dire que la chouette, c'est Madame Bibine ? s'exclama Harry.

- Absolument ! affirma-t-elle. Les premières tentatives pour réussir à se transformer sont très importantes et c'est dans cette phase que les accidents sont les plus fréquents. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle a des yeux d'un jaune si particulier. Il a dû se produire quelque chose et, si j'en crois le bouquin, elle ne pourra jamais retrouver une apparence totalement humaine.

- Evidement, constata Ron songeur. C'est une explication pour le Tournoi, mais pourquoi c'est elle qui t'a apporté la carte du Maraudeur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry, qui voulait respecter sa promesse envers le professeur McGonagall, haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'il n'en savait pas plus que Ron.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit elle qui en ait eu l'initiative, indiqua Hermione. Le mystérieux expéditeur a dû lui demander de s'en charger tout simplement pour s'assurer que Harry allait bien et en profiter pour lui rendre la carte. Et tout au long de cette année, elle survolait les environs pour protéger les élèves et les chouettes de l'école…

Les trois adolescents ne s'étaient pas aperçus que la plupart des élèves étaient rentrés au château pour le dîner et ils furent interrompus par le professeur McGonagall qui leur demanda de rejoindre leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle.

Chapitre 23 – La surprise de Harry

Un soleil radieux fit passer un mois de juin très agréable aux élèves du collège qui avaient fini par oublier les longues semaines qu'ils venaient de passer à l'intérieur du château.

Les cours de Botanique et de Soins aux créatures Magiques avaient été un véritable plaisir car le professeur Chourave et Hagrid étaient parvenus à leur faire rattraper le retard qu'ils avaient pris dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Neville, passionné de Botanique, avait été d'un grand secours au professeur Chourave et avait prodigué de nombreux conseils à ses camarades sous l'œil admiratif du professeur à qui il avait consacré plusieurs soirées pour l'aider à établir le programme chargé des cours du lendemain. Ce qui lui avait, pour son plus grand bonheur, permis de rapporter cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Hagrid leur avait fait découvrir d'étonnantes créatures qui, à la surprise générale, n'avaient représenté aucun danger et s'étaient même révélées très intéressantes. Le cours ayant eu le plus de succès était sans aucun doute celui sur les _yétis_ auquel les élèves venaient d'assister. Hagrid avait réussi (personne ne sut comment), à se procurer un jeune mâle et les élèves avaient dû passer l'heure de cours à courir après l'animal qui s'était pris d'affection pour Crockdur, ce qui n'avait pas été facile car le yéti se déplaçait avec une rapidité étonnante.

Ils étaient rentrés au château épuisés mais joyeux et avaient regagné leur salle commune pour déposer leurs affaires et se préparer pour le banquet de fin d'année. En chemin, ils avaient croisé Fred et George qui portaient des boîtes en carton et semblaient très pressés, mais en raison de la présence des Serpentard, ils n'avaient pas voulu révéler à quoi servaient les boîtes. Les Gryffondor durent attendre le retour des jumeaux dans la salle commune avant de savoir ce qu'elles contenaient.

Les élèves arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle avec des bavardages et des rires assourdissants, couvrant ainsi la joie plus contenue des Serpentard. Tous avaient revêtu leurs robes de sorciers et leurs chapeaux pointus et s'installaient dans la plus grande agitation en se chamaillant au sujet du résultat de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Les professeurs, déjà attablés, attendaient patiemment que les élèves se calment. Les préfets de chaque maison furent obligés de se lever et longer les longues tables pour tenter de faire régner l'ordre parmi leurs camarades. Hermione, qui venait de réprimander un groupe d'élèves de première année, remonta la table des Gryffondor où seuls Fred et George, encore agités, se battaient avec des poulets en plastique, chacun essayant de faire tomber le chapeau de l'autre. Elle n'eut qu'à s'arrêter derrière eux et leur lancer un regard noir pour attirer leur attention. Les jumeaux posèrent alors leurs mains sur leurs têtes et se penchèrent sur leurs assiettes comme pour se protéger d'une probable avalanche de sortilèges puis se calmèrent enfin. Hermione retourna s'asseoir entre Ron et Harry et Dumbledore se leva.

- Tant de joie de vivre fait plaisir à voir, commença-t-il avec un large sourire. Mais après ce que je viens de voir, je crois que nous devrions manger avant de passer aux résultats de la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Il frappa dans ses mains et les plats apparurent sur les tables sous les regards admiratifs des élèves. Tous se ruèrent sur les mets variés qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. Le repas dura près de trois heures et les élèves se turent en apercevant le directeur se lever à nouveau.

- Bien. A présent que vous semblez un peu plus fatigués, dit-il en parcourant la salle du regard. Nous allons pouvoir passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier et vous féliciter pour le calme et la patience que vous avez su manifester malgré les évènements qui ont marqué cette année. D'autre part, ajouta-il en haussant la voix pour faire cesser les chuchotements qui couraient ça et là. Je voudrais adresser mes félicitations aux élèves de première année qui, malgré un programme allégé, ont su faire preuve de détermination et d'assiduité pour satisfaire leurs professeurs. Je n'oublie pas non plus ceux qui viennent d'achever leur dernière année d'étude et à qui je souhaite toute la réussite qu'ils attendent de leur nouvelle vie.

Le professeur McGonagall, un léger sourire aux lèvres, adressa un regard humide à la table des Gryffondor où Fred et George, les yeux brillants d'excitation, répondaient avec des signes de tête aux élèves qui leurs souhaitaient bonne chance. Hagrid, le regard malicieux, leur adressa un clin d'œil auquel ils répondirent par de larges sourires.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Passons à ce que vous attendez tous avec impatience : le résultat de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Voici donc le décompte des points obtenus par chacune des maisons cette année. En quatrième position : Serpentard avec 26 points.

Quelques éclats de rires et des applaudissements moqueurs parcoururent l'assemblée. Certains élèves se contentèrent de sourire en échangeant des paroles à voix basse. Harry et Neville furent les seuls à garder une certaine réserve. Les Serpentard regardaient leurs camarades avec rage.

- En troisième place, Poufsouffle, avec un total de 357 points.

Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor applaudirent chaleureusement leurs camarades qui semblaient satisfaits de leur résultat et poussaient des cris de joie. Les Serpentard ne furent pas nombreux à les féliciter.

- A la seconde place, poursuivit Dumbledore, faisant ainsi revenir le calme. Serdaigle, avec 463 points.

Les applaudissements retentirent à nouveau avec autant de ferveur que ceux qui avaient accompagné le résultat des Poufsouffle. Soudain les élèves s'agitèrent. Ils plongeaient les mains dans leurs poches en essayant de dissimuler ce qu'ils en avaient sorti et murmuraient avec vigueur sous les regards incrédules des professeurs et les visages hagards des Serpentard.

- Passons maintenant au vainqueur, reprit Dumbledore. La Maison Gryffondor a totalisé cette année 587 points et remporte la coupe !

L'explosion de joie qui retentit à cet instant n'avait jamais eu son pareil à Poudlard. Les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor s'étaient levés d'un bond et lançaient leurs chapeaux aussi haut qu'ils le purent. Il s'en suivit alors un véritable feu d'artifice. Les élèves avaient allumé les pétards que les jumeaux avaient distribué à toute l'école avant le repas et qu'ils avaient dissimulés dans leurs poches. Des étincelles multicolores, de la taille d'un œuf, filaient à une vitesse impressionnante à travers la Grande Salle. Certaines explosèrent en laissant échapper derrière elles une multitude de petites sphères suivies de traînées lumineuses qui s'estompaient peu à peu comme des queues d'étoiles filantes. Quelques-unes tournaient sur elles-mêmes en émettant des sifflements aigus tandis que d'autres rebondissaient sur les murs et sur les élèves comme des balles de mousse.

Pour les Serpentard, ç'en était trop. Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la Grande Salle la mine sombre en lançant aux autres élèves des regards haineux. Les professeurs, quant à eux, tentèrent de rejoindre Fred et George qui expliquaient à un groupe d'élèves qu'à présent les pétards surprises et ceux du Dr Flibuste n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

Hagrid n'eut aucun mal à les rejoindre et leur adressa à chacun une tape dans le dos qui leur coupa le souffle. Le professeur Flitwick, qui avait dû monter sur la table des Gryffondor pour être à leur hauteur, vint les féliciter pour le remarquable sortilège qu'ils avaient utilisé. Le professeur McGonagall était rouge d'excitation et les embrassa tous les deux. Dumbledore leur adressa ses compliments pour cette ingénieuse invention et leur souhaita bonne chance en promettant de passer dans leur boutique dès son ouverture. Quant à Rogue, qui s'était retrouvé seul à la table des professeurs, il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre ses cachots. Tous restèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures à congratuler les jumeaux et leur faire leurs adieux.

Les élèves regagnèrent peu à peu leurs dortoirs respectifs et les Gryffondor, qui n'avaient pas l'intention de dormir de la nuit, continuèrent à faire la fête dans leur salle commune. Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui avaient réquisitionné Dean, Seamus et Neville, remontèrent des cuisines les bras chargés de friandises en tout genre et de carafes de jus de citrouille. Les Gryffondor ne s'interrompirent qu'au petit matin pour commencer à préparer leurs valises dans la plus totale confusion, tant ils étaient fatigués, et les rires raisonnaient toujours joyeusement sur les murs de pierre de leur salle commune.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, seuls les Serpentard s'installèrent à leur table comme d'habitude et regardaient leurs camarades avec des visages fermés. Les autres élèves, toutes maisons confondues, avaient pris place où bon leur semblaient et riaient joyeusement en voyant les visages défaits des Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Les professeurs les observaient avec des regards amusés et Fred et George furent à nouveau assaillis par un groupe d'élèves qui n'avait pas pu les approcher la veille.

Il fut temps enfin de rejoindre les barques et les diligences et les élèves traînèrent leurs valises derrière eux jusqu'au perron du château. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, une brise légère caressait leurs visages. Un soleil radieux brillait dans un ciel sans nuages et la chaleur annonçait déjà un été magnifique.

Les Serpentard s'entassèrent dans un wagon du Poudlard Express tandis que la plupart des élèves allèrent saluer Hagrid qui attendait, comme toujours, le départ du train.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient passé un peu plus de temps auprès du géant qui indiqua à Ron que les jumeaux allaient sérieusement manquer au collège. Harry fut trop épuisé pour voir le regard malicieux de Hagrid lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui envoyer Hedwige pour lui dire comment se passaient ses vacances.

Ils montèrent à leur tour dans le train qui dégageait déjà des volutes de vapeur et ils eurent tout juste le temps de rejoindre leurs camarades dans leur compartiment : le train s'ébranla et quitta la gare de Pré-au-lard.

Dans les wagons, les jumeaux continuèrent à chahuter bruyamment. Certains élèves n'avaient pas résisté au plaisir de pouvoir dormir enfin, tandis que d'autres jouaient dans leur coin et d'autres encore, discutaient tout simplement.

La gare de King's Cross apparut un peu trop rapidement au goût des élèves qui n'avaient pas envie de se séparer et parlaient déjà de la prochaine rentrée, en descendant du train. Harry, Ron et Hermione poussaient leurs chariots sur le quai bondé. Harry tendait le cou pour apercevoir son oncle derrière les barrières tandis que les parents d'Hermione arrivaient à leur rencontre et froncèrent les sourcils en apercevant leur fille à moitié endormie sur son chariot, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et la mine déconfite. Mrs Weasley s'avança vers eux avec un sourire radieux et, après avoir embrassé Ron et Hermione, serra Harry dans ses bras en lui rappelant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu au Terrier.

Soudain les trois adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux en apercevant l'homme qui venait d'arriver. Sirius Black, le visage rayonnant, s'avança vers Harry.

- Bonjour Harry ! lança-t-il joyeusement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste de la main. Je voulais te faire la surprise... Dumbledore a accepté qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble cet été. Je me suis arrangé avec ton oncle pour venir te chercher. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je ne lui ai pas révélé ma véritable identité, pour les Moldus, je suis John Figg, un parent éloigné de ta vieille voisine aux chats chez qui je pourrai passer quelques temps au cours de l'été, si les évènements le permettent bien sûr…, précisa-t-il en retrouvant un visage plus grave.

Sirius semblait en pleine forme. Il n'avait plus les joues creuses qui lui donnaient l'air sale et fatigué et un bronzage impressionnant illuminait son visage rasé de près. Harry reconnut le jeune homme sur la photo de mariage de ses parents. Ron et Hermione n'en revenaient pas. Les parents d'Hermione semblaient ne pas comprendre et Mrs Weasley adressa un _bonjour_ poli à Sirius.

- Il faudra que tu nous racontes, dit Ron dans un souffle en regardant Harry.

Hermione lui sourit, mais sous le coup de l'émotion, ne trouva rien à dire.

- Tu continueras à dormir chez les Dursley pour des raisons de sécurité, reprit Sirius qui souriait à nouveau. Mais tu pourras venir me voir aussi souvent que tu le souhaites et on pourra même passer plusieurs journées entières ensemble. J'aimerais pouvoir faire avec toi ce que tu n'as pas pu faire avec ton père…ajouta-t-il, le regard pénétrant. En attendant, tu vas oublier la magie et tout le reste. Allez, viens, dit-il d'une voix douce en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Mrs Weasley était en larmes. Harry sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et des larmes lui picotaient les yeux. Il retrouva peu à peu le sourire et salua les Weasley et les Granger avant de suivre Sirius qui poussait son chariot. Le petit groupe les regarda s'éloigner un instant et furent bientôt rejoint par Fred, George et Ginny. Ils quittèrent la gare à leur tour.

______

__

Ccilia et Vi vous remercient de votre attention.

Retrouvez la sixième année de Harry dans une autre fanfiction :  
Harry Potter et le Retourneur de Siècles


	3. HP et le retourneur de siècle

            **Titre** : Harry Potter et le Retourneur de Siècles  
  
**Auteur** : Vi (via Ccilia)  
  
**Disclaimer** : puisqu'il faut en passer par-là...les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à JKR, comme chacun le sait, mais n'empêche que ça fait du bien de s'en servir parce que s'il avait fallu les créer nous-même... !  
  
**Résumé** : Harry est en 6ème année (impossible à comprendre d'ailleurs si vous ne lisez pas d'abord "Harry Potter et la chouette rousse" (5ème année), car ses pouvoirs et les évènements ont évolué dans le premier texte et vont largement lui servir dans celui-ci). Harry a passé une sorte d'accord avec Voldemort, mais bien sûr, celui-ci ne le respectera pas longtemps. Il retourne donc dans le passé car c'est (d'après Dumbledore) la seule solution pour changer le cours des évènements. Le hic, c'est qu'il se retrouve dans la vie qui aurait dû être la sienne, et là...grosses surprises à découvrir sur le nouveau Poudlard auquel il est bien obligé de s'adapter. Seulement les choses ne se passent pas mieux et il retourne à son époque où l'Ordre du Phénix et l'Ordre des Ténèbres seront dans l'obligation de s'affronter. Vous voulez savoir qui gagne ? Alors bonne lecture...  
  
Mais avant, une petite pensée pour :  
**  
Lily-la-Tigresse** : merci pour ta rewiew que je prends comme un encouragement à continuer. Pour l'instant pas d'autre fic en vue (avant la sortie du tome 5 en tous cas), mais après peut-être...et sur d'autres sites...en attendant, bonne lecture pour celle-ci, et merci encore.  
  
**Ccilia (qui m'a gentiment proposé de mettre mes 2 textes sur ce site pour vous les faire partager)** : et à qui j'adresse un GRAND merci tout particulier, car sans elle, je n'aurais jamais eu l'inspiration pour me lancer à mon tour dans la rédaction.  
  
Petite précision : le rôle que je donne aux personnages et les évènements qui se passent dans les deux textes n'engagent que moi et ne sont pas nécessairement une "suite logique" aux bouquins de JKR. J'ai juste utilisé certains faits, ou modifié certains traits de caractères des persos, pour les besoins de l'histoire, alors ne hurlez pas si vous y trouvez des invraisemblances !

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Chapitre 1 - Une visite inopinée

Voilà déjà un mois et demi que Harry Potter, jeune sorcier de seize ans, était revenu à Privet Drive, une rue semblable à tant d'autres dans la banlieue de Londres où il vivait, depuis près de quinze ans, chez son oncle et sa tante qui ne le supportaient pas.

Leur attitude à son égard n'avait été améliorée ces derniers temps que par le fait que Harry les menaçait régulièrement d'utiliser contre eux quelques-uns des sortilèges qu'il avait appris à l'école de sorcellerie qu'il fréquentait depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Harry s'apprêtait à commencer sa sixième année au collège de Poudlard, le seul endroit où il s'était vraiment senti chez lui depuis toutes ces années. Et il attendait, avec impatience, le 1er septembre qui fixait la rentrée qui lui permettrait enfin de quitter cette maison.

Les mains plaquées sur ses reins, il montait l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre en soupirant bruyamment. Une grimace de douleur déformait son visage à chacun des mouvements qu'il faisait pour en gravir les marches. Harry, qui avait dû tailler plusieurs arbustes le matin même et la totalité des haies qui entourait le jardin, avait passé l'après-midi à ranger le bois que son oncle s'était fait livrer pour préparer l'hiver.

La tante Pétunia avait fini par l'appeler pour le dîner, attendant patiemment que le camion du livreur ait tourné le coin de la rue pour indiquer à Harry qu'il pouvait en rester là pour le moment et qu'il rangerait le reste le lendemain.

Le livreur avait eu un froncement de sourcils en apercevant le jeune adolescent, un peu maigre et pâle, qui était sorti sur le perron à la demande d'un homme bedonnant, à la moustache impressionnante, et qui avait grogné à Harry qu'il comptait sur lui pour que tout soit rangé dans la journée.

- Manque pas d'air celui-là, avait bougonné le livreur à Harry lorsque l'oncle Vernon était retourné à l'intérieur de la maison. Ça lui f'rait pas d'mal de s'remuer un peu, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire mon garçon !

Harry avait marmonné une vague excuse pour calmer le livreur qui avait déposé son chargement dans l'allée, en silence.

Harry entra dans sa chambre et, les mains toujours sur les reins, poussa la porte du pied qui se referma doucement derrière lui. Il avança vers son lit, pivota sur lui-même, et se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras en croix, soulagé de pouvoir se reposer enfin.

Hedwige, sa chouette au plumage blanc comme neige, eut un hululement chaleureux en regardant son maître, les yeux grands ouverts, qui fixait le plafond. Harry tourna la tête vers le bureau où il avait déposé la cage du rapace lorsqu'il était revenu de Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt.

- Plus que quinze jours Hedwige, dit-il à la chouette qui le regardait les yeux mi-clos. Heureusement que j'ai pu passer de bons moments avec Sirius cet été, ça aide à supporter le reste…

Harry repensa aux sorties qu'il avait pu faire avec Sirius, son parrain : les longues discussions qu'ils avaient eues ensemble les promenades dans les rues de Londres et les interminables soirées d'été passées dans le jardin de Mrs Figg où il avait rit aux anecdotes que Sirius lui avait racontées sur les années qu'il avait passées à Poudlard, et plus tard, avec ses parents. Pour ne pas être reconnu, Sirius, qui avait dû changer d'identité et se faisait appeler John Figg pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, s'était laissé pousser la barbe et portait des lunettes de soleil le plus souvent possible. Plus récemment, ils avaient même été faire un tour sur le Chemin de Traverse où personne n'avait fait attention à eux. Fred et George, dont la boutique ne désemplissait pas, avaient été ravis d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry qui était reparti de la petite échoppe les poches pleines des inventions des jumeaux qu'il avait hâte de tester sur son cousin. Mais aujourd'hui, Sirius lui avait dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à faire et l'adolescent était donc retourné à ses corvées.

Harry se décida enfin à se relever. Il attrapa son pyjama sur une chaise et sortit de sa chambre pour aller à la salle de bain de l'étage. Après avoir pris une douche bien chaude, qui avait soulagé ses muscles endoloris, il regagna sa chambre et se glissa dans son lit où il s'endormit aussitôt.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques heures. Avait-il fait un cauchemar ? Non, il fouilla son esprit pour essayer de comprendre ce qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, mais se sentait encore si fatigué qu'il était sûr d'avoir dormi profondément. Puis soudain, il comprit. La clarté de la lune baignait la pièce de son voile argenté et Harry distingua une silhouette massive penchée sur son lit.

- Aaaahhhh ! s'écria-t-il en se redressant d'un bond, cherchant maladroitement ses lunettes sur la table de chevet sans quitter la silhouette des yeux.

- Oh…n'exagérons rien ! dit alors une voix douce. Je ne suis pas si effrayant que ça tout de même !

L'homme se pencha et alluma la lampe près du lit, tandis que Harry posait enfin ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

- Vous ! s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur Harry, dit Albus Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Qu'est ce que…comment se fait-il…? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Sirius ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Calme-toi Harry, calme-toi. En effet, il se produit des choses terrifiantes en ce moment mais Sirius va bien rassure-toi.

- Des…des choses terrifiantes ! balbutia Harry. C'est en rapport avec Voldemort ?

Dumbledore se balança d'avant en arrière en soupirant d'un air las. Visiblement, il ne savait pas par où commencer.

- Une fois de plus, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de laisser libre court à sa colère, j'en ai bien peur, reprit-il d'un ton grave. Il semblerait qu'il soit parvenu à réunir beaucoup plus d'adeptes qu'on ne l'avait pensé. Il faut dire qu'avec Cornelius Fudge au ministère de la Magie, les gens n'ont retrouvé qu'une confiance relative, et bon nombre d'entre eux sont si terrifiés qu'ils ont préféré le rejoindre plutôt que de se résigner à une mort certaine. Sans même essayer de combattre, Harry… Quoi qu'il en soit, Voldemort est, en ce moment même, en train de mettre le pays à feu et à sang. Il a réparti ses partisans en plusieurs groupes de façon à pouvoir agir aux quatre coins de l'Angleterre en même temps. De telle sorte que nous ne puissions pas intervenir pour l'arrêter car il a pris soin de choisir judicieusement ses premières victimes et les morts se comptent déjà par centaines dans nos rangs et parmi les sorciers qui essayent, avec courage, de lui résister. Ceux qui restent ne peuvent qu'aider ceux qui le souhaitent à rejoindre Poudlard où Voldemort ne pourra rien faire.

Harry était livide de stupéfaction à l'annonce des faits du professeur dont les yeux semblaient éteints derrière les lunettes en demi-lune. Il devait être en train de rêver ! Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Harry allait se réveiller en sueur, comme d'habitude, et il serait rassuré en entendant les ronflements de son cousin Dudley dans la pièce voisine.

Mais ça ne collait pas, songea-t-il. Maintenant qu'il avait les yeux bien ouverts, il ressentait peu à peu la douleur au front qui lui indiquait que Voldemort devait éprouver une haine profonde en cet instant, ou qu'il participait à la tuerie qui se déroulait, là, dehors, où tout semblait pourtant si calme.

- Mais…et les Aurors ? demanda enfin Harry d'une voix blanche. Les géants et…Hagrid ?

- Les Aurors ont pratiquement tous péris Harry, répondit Dumbledore. A ma connaissance, il n'en reste que trois qui font ce qu'ils peuvent en ce moment. Quant à Hagrid, je ne sais pas où il est. Et j'ai laissé le professeur McGonagall aux prises avec deux Mangemorts pour pouvoir te rejoindre, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour elle…pour l'instant, ajouta-t-il, le regard perdu sur le bureau de Harry où étaient étalés ses livres scolaires. Les professeurs Vectra et Flitwick ont été chargés d'aller chercher le plus d'enfants possible pour les amener à Poudlard, et là encore, la tâche n'est pas facile car les Mangemorts ont reçu pour consigne de détruire toutes les familles de sorciers dont les ancêtres ne comptent pas de _sang-pur depuis au moins trois générations._

- Hermione…, murmura Harry, abasourdi.

- La maison des Granger était déjà détruite à leur arrivée, murmura Dumbledore dans un souffle. Mais ils sont restés introuvables…

Harry plaqua ses mains sur son visage. Il les retira presque aussitôt et Dumbledore y découvrit un mélange de colère et de haine.

- Ron ? demanda Harry d'une voix dure.

- Les Weasley non plus n'ont pas été épargnés, avoua le professeur.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! s'emporta Harry avec rage. Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien prévu et que nous allons devoir subir la colère de Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il règne enfin sur le monde ! Je peux peut-être aller lui parler, il m'a promis que nous pourrions nous rencontrer quelles que soient les circonstances, l'année dernière ! Il est peut-être cruel et sans pitié, mais il est loyal…j'en suis sûr !

- Doucement mon garçon et écoute-moi, reprit Dumbledore en posant la main sur le bras de Harry. C'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je pense qu'il est trop tard pour ça. Cela dit, il y a effectivement quelque chose que nous pouvons tenter, mais tu dois savoir que cette ultime solution peut avoir des effets aussi néfastes que ce qui est en train de se produire aujourd'hui. Cependant, c'est peut-être la seule chance que nous ayons…

- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire selon vous ! l'interrompit Harry. Tous ces morts…et mes parents qui se sont…, mais Harry ne put continuer.

- Avec Sirius, poursuivit calmement Dumbledore. Nous avons réussi à mettre au point le moyen de changer le cours des choses. Mais cela pourrait se révéler dangereux et nous ne sommes assurés d'aucun résultat.

Il se pencha de côté et plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il en sortit un objet étrange que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Une petite sphère transparente, dans laquelle évoluait doucement une brume blanchâtre, semblait flotter à l'intérieur d'une grille de bronze entrelacée, de la forme d'un oeuf. Harry fonça les sourcils en découvrant l'objet que Dumbledore tenait du bout des doigts.

- Regarde bien Harry, lui dit le vieil homme en lui tendant l'objet.

Harry prit délicatement la petite cage de fer et, en l'observant attentivement, s'aperçut que des chiffres étaient gravés tout au long des segments que formait la grille. La sphère, quant à elle, ressemblait étrangement à un Rappeltout.

- C'est en quelque sorte un Retourneur de Temps amélioré, reprit Dumbledore en regardant Harry qui examinait consciencieusement les chiffres qu'il venait de découvrir. Un peu comme celui dont tu t'es servi lorsque tu étais en troisième année. A la différence que celui-ci permet de remonter les années et non les heures.

Harry, qui retournait l'objet dans tous les sens, arrêta son geste et fixa les yeux bienveillants du professeur. Il commençait à entrevoir les intentions de Dumbledore.

- Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir à t'infliger une telle épreuve mais c'est notre seule chance… Avec Sirius, nous avons pensé que tu pourrais retourner dans le passé, à l'époque où tes parents vivaient encore, pour essayer d'en changer certains faits. Mais nous ne pouvons pas t'aider, ni te conseiller car ce sont tes propres choix qui feront que tu pourras réussir ou échouer dans ta démarche. Tu ne dois subir aucune influence, c'est très important. Il serait un peu long de t'expliquer pourquoi maintenant, mais je te demande de me faire confiance. Bien sûr, tu peux y réfléchir et si tu ne veux pas…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix professeur, constata Harry. J'irai…s'il le faut, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle. Comment ça marche ?

- Eh bien, comme tu peux le voir, la grille est découpée en trois parties mobiles et lorsque tu formes une ligne complète avec un chiffre unique, il s'inscrit à l'intérieur de la sphère. Tu peux ainsi choisir le millième, le centième, le dixième et l'unité de l'année que tu auras choisie. Tu devras alors réciter l'incantation que j'ai pris soins d'inscrire sur ce parchemin, précisa-t-il en sortant un morceau de papier d'une autre poche. En te concentrant sur un être ou un lieu de ton choix, tu y seras transporté instantanément et tu pourras agir comme si tu avais toujours fait partie de cette époque. Tu resteras un adolescent de seize ans, mais tu dois savoir Harry, que c'est un aller sans retour. Ce type de Retourneur de Temps n'existait pas avant aujourd'hui et il devrait disparaître au moment même où tu apparaîtras à ton tour. Cela dit, si tu ne parviens pas à modifier les évènements, nous pensons, avec Sirius, qu'il te sera possible d'agir quand même puisque Voldemort n'a pas pu te tuer lorsque tu avais un an. Tant que le _Harry_ du passé sera en vie, tu le resteras aussi. Et tu sais à présent que tu auras quatorze ans pour intervenir… Suis-je bien clair ?

Non. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de Harry, mais après tout il n'avait pas le choix, il verrait bien sur place.

- Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, indiqua Dumbledore en se levant. Réfléchis Harry, mais le temps presse, je pense que d'ici quelques jours nous ne serons plus très nombreux à résister. Je te conseille l'automne 1981, et n'oublie pas d'emporter ta baguette…

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers la porte et sortit sur le palier. Il se retourna et regarda un instant l'adolescent qui le regardait aussi.

- Bonne chance Harry, dit-il doucement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Chapitre 2 - Godric's Hollow

Harry reporta son attention sur la petite sphère engrillagée. Il allait revoir ses parents... Mais que pourrait-il faire une fois là-bas ? Harry aurait bien voulu disposer de plus de temps pour y réfléchir, mais il lui sembla percevoir le bruit sourd d'une explosion lointaine. Etait-il possible que les Mangemorts soient déjà là ? Il sursauta et sans réfléchir, se rua hors de son lit, s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers son armoire dans laquelle il avait rangé sa valise.

Hedwige s'agitait dans sa cage, comprenant sans doute qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Harry regarda le rapace et se leva d'un bond. Il alla ouvrir la cage et prit sa chouette sur son bras avant d'aller la déposer sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Sauve-toi Hedwige ! dit-il précipitamment. Je ne peux pas t'emmener, va-t-en !

Mais la chouette refusait de s'envoler, et regardait son maître qui s'était à nouveau précipité sur sa valise d'où il sortit sa baguette magique qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Il attrapa également à la hâte son album photo et arracha celle de la première page, où il se trouvait dans les bras de ses parents, en pensant qu'elle pourrait peut-être lui être utile si les choses tournaient mal.

Puis Harry se jeta sur son lit et prit le Retourneur de Temps et le morceau de parchemin.

Soudain, il perçut le bruit d'une autre explosion, plus proche celle-ci. Cette fois, il n'y avait plus de doute possible : quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approchait et détruisait tout ce qui était gênant sur son passage.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, il fit pivoter la petite cage de bronze jusqu'à former une ligne complète avec le chiffre un. Aussitôt, un chiffre vaporeux de couleur jaune, aux contours irréguliers, apparut à l'intérieur de la sphère et semblait danser au milieu de la brume blanchâtre. Puis il fit de même avec le chiffre neuf et ainsi de suite jusqu'à composer la date de 1981. La brume blanche et les chiffres se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse dans la sphère dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Ne sachant pas où se situait la maison de ses parents, dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé, il décida de se concentrer sur lui-même en repensant au bébé que sa mère tenait dans ses bras sur la photo de l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert.

- _Tempus…retracto…incanto, murmura-t-il en tenant le parchemin d'une main tremblante._

L'effet fut immédiat, la pièce se mit à tourner tout autour de lui et il se sentit transporté au milieu d'un tourbillon de couleurs qui lui donnait presque l'impression qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Et puis soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait debout au milieu d'un vaste jardin. Effectivement, comme le lui avait dit Dumbledore, le Retourneur de Temps avait disparu. Il regarda les environs et aperçut, quelques mètres plus loin, un jeune couple avec un enfant dans les bras qui posait pour une photographie. Harry se glissa derrière l'arbre le plus proche pour ne pas être vu et observa la scène attentivement.

Sirius Black, tel que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu, tenait un petit appareil et plaisantait joyeusement avec le jeune couple qui adressait des gestes de la main en direction de l'objectif. Puis le petit groupe se dirigea lentement vers la maison et Harry les vit disparaître à l'intérieur.

Il examina les environs. Ce qu'il avait pris, au premier abord, pour un jardin était en réalité un parc aux couleurs chatoyantes. De nombreux massifs de fleurs, baignés de soleil, donnaient à l'immense maison, de style plutôt ancien, une allure gaie et accueillante. Plusieurs arbres, dont certains devaient être très vieux à en juger par leur taille, étaient répartis ça et là et offraient des coins d'ombre sous lesquels il devait être agréable de s'installer les longues journées d'été. Une allée soigneusement entretenue partait d'un large perron de marbre de blanc et rejoignait une grille en fer forgé joliment ouvragée où l'on pouvait lire les lettres J-L sur chacun des battants. Harry aperçut une énorme moto garée près de l'entrée qui lui rappelait vaguement un rêve qu'il avait fait un jour.

Il décida de s'approcher de la maison pour essayer de percevoir les bribes de la conversation qu'il entendait à peine depuis son arbre. Il avança précautionneusement sur le gazon épais et s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre entrouverte.

James Potter était assis sur un long canapé de cuir blanc qui formait un grand « L » au milieu d'un vaste salon meublé avec goût. Sa femme, Lily, était assise à ses côtés et jouait avec les mains de son fils installé sur ses genoux. Sirius Black, assis sur le retour du canapé, sirotait un grand verre de jus de citrouille, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu aurais dû voir ça, James ! disait Sirius. Remus n'en revenait pas !

Les trois adultes éclatèrent d'un rire joyeux.

Harry ne pouvait en supporter davantage. Il se retourna et se laissa glisser le long du mur de la maison, le regard perdu sur le parc environnant. Assis là, part terre, il pensait à tout ce qu'il aurait pu vivre avec ses parents qui, de toute évidence, l'adorait. Il aurait tant aimé vivre dans cette maison, au milieu d'un parc luxuriant, au lieu d'avoir passé onze ans dans un placard à balais. Puis l'image de Voldemort l'envahit, il riait et riait encore, de plus en plus fort et Harry ferma les yeux pour chasser cette vision. Il avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, la raison de sa présence et ce qu'il entendit le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- C'est prévu pour quand ? demanda Sirius d'un ton grave.

- Peter doit venir la semaine prochaine, répondit Lily. Et personne n'est au courant…pas même Dumbledore. Il nous a juste dit comment pratiquer le sortilège.

- Très bien…, approuva Sirius. Peter est faible, James, tu le connais aussi bien que moi… Personne ne pourra croire que vous avez pu lui faire confiance.

- Je sais, concéda James. On en a déjà longuement parlé, et tu as raison, tout le monde s'attend à ce que ce soit toi qu'on choisisse et cela nous ferait courir un trop grand danger.

- Et si vous preniez Harry, suggéra Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère. Personne ne le soupçonnerait !…et il n'est pas prêt de parler !

Harry entendit James et Lily étouffer un rire nerveux.

- Ça c'est sûr ! assura Lily. Mais personne ne sait si ce sortilège peut fonctionner sur un enfant aussi jeune et nous ne voulons pas prendre de risques.

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce.

- Crois-moi mon vieux, dit alors James d'une voix dure. Si j'apprends un jour que Peter n'a, ne serait-ce qu'essayé de nous trahir, je te jure que je lui fais la peau moi-même.

- Si l'autre t'en laisse le temps ! fit remarquer Lily.

Un autre silence s'installa dans le salon. Quelque part dans la maison, une pendule sonna sept heures.

- Mon dieu ! Il est déjà sept heures, dit alors Sirius qui devait s'être levé précipitamment d'après les bruissements d'étoffe que Harry percevait depuis sa cachette.

Il se leva à son tour et risqua un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la maison. James essayait de rassurer Lily sur ce qui venait de se dire tandis qu'elle déposait son fils dans un petit parc avant de se diriger vers ce que Harry pensait être la cuisine. Elle proposa à Sirius de rester pour le dîner mais celui-ci refusa poliment et sortit de la maison suivi par James qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la moto garée dehors.

Harry s'écarta soudain de la fenêtre. Le visage grave, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. C'est maintenant qu'il fallait agir. Il avait une idée, mais devant la détermination de ses parents, il fallait faire vite car il savait à présent qu'il n'aurait qu'une semaine pour les convaincre et Sirius, qu'ils connaissaient depuis longtemps et en qui ils avaient confiance, était déjà parvenu à leur faire choisir Peter.

Harry entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer et le grondement de la moto de son parrain qui s'éloignait dans l'allée.

Harry avait un plan. Il se souvenait des paroles de Dumbledore quelques années plus tôt, lorsqu'avec Hermione, ils avaient utilisé le Retourneur de Temps. Changer le cours des choses pouvait se révéler très dangereux et même peut-être faire commettre des actes irréparables à des personnes pourtant sensées. Aussi, il prit la décision de ne pas révéler son identité de peur que ses parents, le sachant bien en vie des années plus tard, décident de se sacrifier malgré tout plutôt que de se lancer dans l'inconnu.

Il contourna la maison et gravit les marches du perron. Il avança vers une immense porte blanche à doubles battants où il découvrit un magnifique heurtoir d'or représentant une tête de lion rugissante entourée d'un serpent d'argent. Il prit une profonde inspiration, replaça rapidement une mèche de cheveux sur son front pour cacher sa cicatrice et actionna le heurtoir d'un geste mal assuré.

La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt et, pour la première fois, Harry se trouva face à son père. Il ne put prononcer un mot.

- Oui ? dit celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils devant l'adolescent qui restait sans réaction devant lui.

- Mr Potter, dit Harry d'une voix qu'il maîtrisait à peine. Il faut que je vous parle à vous et à…votre femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda James qui paraissait méfiant à présent.

- James ! entendit Harry depuis la cuisine. Qui est-ce ?

Son père tourna machinalement la tête vers la cuisine et prononça quelques paroles pour rassurer sa femme. Harry en profita pour fermer les yeux et essayer de ne pas penser à la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. James Potter reporta son attention sur Harry.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? demanda-t-il au garçon dont il ne connaissait toujours pas l'identité.

- Je…nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, Mr Potter, répondit Harry en retrouvant un peu d'assurance. Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Nous nous apprêtions à dîner, mais si vous n'en avez pas pour longtemps…

Harry trouvait cette remarque presque ironique. Comment résumer en quelques minutes que la prise d'une décision puisse avoir des conséquences dramatiques pour des milliers de personnes et ce, pendant des années !

James Potter s'écarta pour laisser entrer Harry qui avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce où les couleurs blanc et or dominaient. Il se trouva malgré lui à proximité du parc où le jeune Harry gazouillait joyeusement et dont il ne put détacher son regard.

- Je ne sais toujours pas qui vous êtes ? constata James qui regardait tour à tour son fils, dans son parc, et Harry d'un air soupçonneux. Venez vous asseoir, je vous en prie. Lily… ! appela-t-il soudain. Tu devrais peut-être monter Harry dans sa chambre, il n'a pas dormi beaucoup aujourd'hui.

L'excuse sonnait faux pensait Harry, mais la jeune femme ne tarda pas à sortir de la cuisine en s'essuyant les mains sur le tablier qu'elle portait. Elle s'arrêta soudain en apercevant l'adolescent toujours debout au milieu du salon, et échangea un regard rapide avec son mari. Harry crut qu'il allait fondre en larmes.

- Que…qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme avec stupeur, comme si elle avait devant elle quelqu'un qu'elle semblait reconnaître.

- John Figg, mentit Harry pour calmer la situation.

Lily Potter s'avança vers le parc et prit son fils dans ses bras avant de s'engager sur l'escalier qui menait à l'étage.

- Mr Figg…, dit alors James en désignant un des fauteuils qui faisait face au canapé.

Harry regarda à nouveau son père et consentit enfin à s'asseoir.

- Qu'avez-vous de si important à nous dire ? demanda James, curieux de connaître l'objet de la visite de cet adolescent qu'il trouvait plutôt bizarre.

- Je suis désolé Mr Potter, commença Harry. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise…ou vous inquiéter. C'est plutôt étrange pour moi de me trouver ici en ce moment, mais se serait trop long à expliquer et un peu difficile à comprendre.

Lily redescendait l'escalier en enlevant son tablier de cuisine. Elle le posa sur un buffet au bas des marches et vint s'asseoir à côté de son mari, l'air intrigué.

- Nous vous écoutons, dit alors son père plus impatient que jamais.

Pour ne pas perdre de temps, Harry décida d'aller droit au but.

- Je sais que vous vous sentez menacés et que vous êtes sur le point de renforcer la protection qui vous entoure, commença-t-il.

Lily posa une main sur le bras de son mari qui se redressa légèrement, prêt à réagir à la moindre menace.

- Mais vous allez prendre une décision qui aura des conséquences que vous ne serez pas en mesure de maîtriser, indiqua Harry qui ne voulait pas dévoiler la mort prochaine de ses parents.

- Vous…vous êtes sorcier ? hésita son père presque surpris.

- Oui, répondit Harry. Mais je dois vous mettre en garde. Queudver…euh…je veux dire Peter Pettigrow…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Lily étouffa un cri tandis que James s'était levé d'un bond et avait, avant même que Harry puisse s'en rendre compte, sorti sa baguette magique qu'il pointait sur lui d'un air menaçant.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'emporta James. Et que voulez-vous ? Si vous êtes venu ici pour… , mais il s'interrompit en voyant le regard imperturbable que lui jetait l'adolescent dont il émanait une telle puissance en cet instant.

- Ces yeux…, murmura James dans un souffle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Calmez-vous Mr Potter, reprit Harry qui savait qu'il n'aurait jamais le temps de sortir sa baguette si son père décidait de se servir de la sienne contre lui. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas votre ennemi et je vous demanderai de bien vouloir m'écouter jusqu'au bout. J'ai aussi une baguette magique, Mr Potter, et si vous le souhaitez, je peux la poser sur la table pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas venu ici avec de mauvaises intentions. Ou même vous la donner…

Lily tendit la main vers son mari et l'attrapa par la manche pour l'inciter à s'asseoir. Ce qu'il fit à contrecoeur.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ? demanda James qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ce visage.

- Non, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. Je vous assure que c'est impossible. Bien, reprit-il au bout d'un moment en regardant son père qui semblait enfin résigné. Vous vous apprêtez à désigner votre ami, _Peter Pettigrow_, souligna Harry d'un air entendu. Comme Gardien de votre secret en utilisant un sortilège très ancien. Mais si vous le faîtes, Voldemort vous retrouvera beaucoup plus rapidement que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Volde…, comment osez-vous prononcer son nom ? demanda Lily dans un murmure.

Décidément, Harry se trouvait vraiment idiot. Maintenant qu'il avait surmonté l'émotion de sa première rencontre avec ses parents, il se sentait réellement maladroit dans ses propos. Cependant, il avait une idée pour rattraper la situation.

- Un vieil homme, d'une sagesse infinie, m'a dit un jour que _la peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même, dit Harry d'un ton calme. Albus Dumbledore est un homme plein de bon sens qui, s'il était au courant de vos intentions à l'heure qu'il est, vous conseillerait, tout comme je suis en train de le faire, de ne pas accorder votre confiance à Peter Pettigrow. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous conseiller quelqu'un d'autre, précisa Harry. Car je ne me sens pas le droit d'influencer radicalement vos décisions. Mais je peux au moins essayer de vous convaincre de ne pas commettre cette erreur._

- Vous connaissez Dumbledore ? s'étonna son père. Quel âge avez-vous ? Etes-vous élèves à Poudlard ?

- Pas exactement, répondit Harry qui sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas maîtriser la situation très longtemps si ses parents le poussaient à leur parler de lui.

Il n'avait déjà pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à retourner dans le passé, il en avait encore moins pour s'inventer la vie d'un adolescent de seize ans en quelques minutes.

- Et pourquoi nous vous ferions confiance, Mr Figg ? demanda James, perplexe. Mr Figg ? s'étonna-t-il soudain. Auriez-vous de la famille du côté de Londres ?

- Non, mentit Harry. Je viens du Nord de l'Angleterre. Pour en revenir à votre question, je peux juste vous dire qu'il n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être informé à l'avance des conséquences de ses actes…et vous devriez considérer cela comme une chance, Mr Potter.

- Que se passera-t-il si nous choisissons Peter ? demanda Lily.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre. Mais je vous en conjure, vous devez me promettre de ne pas le faire.

- C'est un peu trop facile, jeune homme ! s'énerva James à nouveau. Vous débarquez ici, avec tous vos mystères, et…

- Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous-même, l'interrompit Harry d'un ton ferme. Faîtes-le pour votre fils !

Lily et James étaient livides. Ils échangèrent un regard où se mêlaient la surprise et l'inquiétude.

- Seriez-vous en train de nous dire que la vie de notre fils est en danger si nous choisissons Peter ? demanda Lily avec angoisse.

Harry hésita. Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il serait devenu si Dumbledore n'était pas venu l'avertir…

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, mais tout n'est qu'une question de temps…, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Il regrettait déjà la tournure que prenait la conversation et il se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux sortir la photographie qu'il avait emportée et rassurer ses parents. Cependant, il parvint à se ressaisir et décida d'attendre un peu avant d'en arriver à cette extrémité.

- Donnez-moi votre parole, reprit-il d'un ton calme. De cette façon, je suis sûr que vous tiendrez votre promesse.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons au moins réfléchir ? demanda James qui semblait être un peu plus détendu.

- J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire que vous en avez le temps, répondit Harry. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Accordez-nous au moins quelques minutes. Ma femme et moi allons nous rendre dans une pièce voisine. Il y a certains points dont nous devons discuter afin d'y voir plus clair.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et le jeune couple se leva et sortit du salon. Harry se pencha en avant et, les coudes sur les genoux, plaqua les mains sur son visage. C'était une telle épreuve pour lui de devoir persuader _ces gens qu'il n'avait jamais vus et qui pourtant étaient si proches._

Il revoyait le visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle était sortie de la cuisine et avait ressenti, elle aussi, cette étrange sensation qui avait bouleversé Harry au point de lui nouer l'estomac. Il revoyait aussi le regard méfiant de son père quand Harry s'était attardé sur le petit garçon qu'il était à un an et qui jouait tranquillement dans son parc, sans comprendre toute l'importance de la situation. A cet instant, James Potter aurait pu tuer n'importe qui s'il avait cru son fils en danger. Harry en avait la certitude. C'était donc cela l'amour d'un père pour son enfant ?

Il se redressa en voyant ses parents qui revenaient dans le salon et retournèrent s'asseoir aux places qu'ils occupaient quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous les deux regardaient Harry d'un air grave.

- Nous savons que vous nous cachez beaucoup de choses, commença son père en fixant Harry d'un regard perçant. Mais il faut croire que vous avez vos raisons... Par contre, vous nous avez menti sur plusieurs points. Il se trouve que, dans la famille, nous avons en quelque sorte un don pour déceler le mensonge sous quelque forme qu'il soit.

- J'avais oublié ce détail, j'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, avoua Harry qui se souvenait de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Dumbledore l'année dernière.

Le vieil homme lui avait alors longuement parlé de ses ancêtres, ce qui lui avait permis d'établir certaines relations entre les pouvoirs de Voldemort et les siens, et donc, ceux de ses parents.

- Vous semblez bien nous connaître, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton presque soupçonneux. Et pourtant vous affirmez que nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer auparavant.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas menti sur ce point… Quelque chose lui échappait. Il baissa les yeux sur la table de salon et regarda, d'un air absent, les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Et soudain, il comprit. La dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, Lily et James Potter étaient sortis de la baguette magique de Voldemort et l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir. S'il avait pu s'attendre à ce que ce soit ses propres parents qui lui remémorent ce souvenir douloureux… !

Harry se sentit pâlir tout à coup et regarda à nouveau le jeune couple qui semblait gêné à présent. Il était en proie à une lutte intérieure épouvantable pour refouler les images qui se dessinaient peu à peu dans sa tête, ce n'était pas le moment de revivre ce qu'il avait subi un an plus tôt !

- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, murmura Harry qui fut lui-même surpris de pouvoir prononcer un mot. C'est que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

- C'est vrai, admit son père. Et vous semblez bien connaître Albus Dumbledore qui nous a effectivement proposé d'être le Gardien de notre secret parce qu'il pense que nous devons nous méfier de l'un de nos proches. Seulement il n'a pas été en mesure de nous donner le nom de celui que nous devons redouter, apparemment vous semblez en savoir plus que lui... Malheureusement, nous manquons de temps pour lui demander ce qu'il pense de vous.

- Il ne servirait à rien de le faire aujourd'hui, Mr Potter, indiqua Harry. Si vous souhaitez vraiment lui parler de moi, dîtes-lui simplement que…qu'il n'aime pas les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue parce qu'il en a mangé une, un jour, au goût de poubelle. Ce n'est pas le genre d'anecdote que l'on raconte à un ennemi…

Son père, quelque peu intrigué, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à sa femme.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit James en regardant Harry à nouveau. Nous avons décidé de suivre votre conseil et d'accepter vos recommandations. Mais vous comprendrez que nous ne pouvons pas vous dévoiler l'identité de la personne que nous avons choisie.

- Bien sûr, Mr Potter, assura Harry qui n'en revenait pas. Je ne vous demande rien.

A l'étage, le jeune Harry commençait à pleurer. Lily se leva et indiqua à son mari qu'il avait faim.

- Je vais vous laisser, dit alors poliment Harry en se levant à son tour.

James, un peu gêné, se leva lui aussi. Visiblement, il aurait bien voulu en savoir plus sur ce jeune garçon mais la méfiance qu'il avait éprouvée tout au long de l'entretien prit le dessus et il raccompagna Harry jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve Mr Figg, dit-il le regard pénétrant en tendant une main à Harry. Mais quelque chose me dit que je peux quand même vous remercier.

Harry regarda la main de son père un long moment. Il aurait tant voulu que James Potter le prenne dans ses bras en cet instant. Mais Harry se résigna et lui serra la main avant de s'engager sur le perron. Il ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps et James, qui n'avait rien vu, referma la porte derrière lui. Harry avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre…il avait réussi…

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de s'attarder d'avantage sur les dernières paroles de son père. Ne sachant où aller, Harry s'arrêta un instant avant de descendre les marches et aussitôt, l'image du parc qui l'entourait se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, tout comme l'avait fait sa chambre à Privet Drive. Harry fut à nouveau entraîné dans un tourbillon de couleurs.

Chapitre 3 - A bord du Poudlard Express

La course folle de Harry, au milieu du tourbillon, s'arrêta enfin. Toujours submergé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'essaya pas de retenir ses larmes.

Il se trouvait à présent dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas. La vaste pièce était baignée de soleil et la fenêtre grande ouverte laissait entrer la chaleur voluptueuse de ce 1er septembre.

Soudain, Harry entendit un hululement derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit une chouette, au plumage blanc comme neige, posée sur un perchoir d'or, qui l'observait de ses yeux couleur ambre.

- Hedwige ? s'étonna-t-il en s'avançant vers la chouette.

Le rapace émit un autre hululement. Harry caressa l'animal avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à ce qui l'entourait.

Là encore, les meubles blancs dominaient, tout comme le salon qu'il venait de quitter. Seuls les nombreux accessoires d'or contrastaient avec l'intense clarté que dégageait la pièce. Harry aperçut, sur l'un des murs, un miroir ovale cerné d'un entrelacement de rotin blanc vers lequel il avança lentement. Il découvrit alors le visage, aux yeux rougis par les larmes, d'un adolescent brun, les cheveux en bataille, qui le regardait d'un air ébahi. Un détail cependant ne lui avait pas échappé : le reflet du miroir ne portait pas de cicatrice au front. Harry ne sut s'il devait se réjouir de cette vision. Cette cicatrice avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, mais elle était aussi si lourde de conséquences… Pourtant, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir perdu un peu de lui-même en découvrant ce _nouveau_ visage.

- Dépêche-toi Harry, dit alors le miroir. Tu es encore en retard !

Harry, qui avait sursauté, recula lentement en fronçant les sourcils sans accorder plus d'attention au miroir car une foule de questions se bousculait déjà dans sa tête. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait réussi à modifier le passé qu'il se trouvait dans cette _autre réalité_ ?

Soudain, il sursauta à nouveau. Des images surgirent comme un _flash dans son esprit. James Potter et son fils, qui semblait âgé de 8 ou 9 ans, riaient aux éclats en jouant au base-ball, sous un soleil radieux, dans le parc qui entourait la maison de ses parents._

Les images disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues et Harry commençait à comprendre. En suivant son conseil, ses parents avaient pu rester en vie. Voldemort ne s'était jamais introduit dans cette maison pour lui arracher sa famille et perdre ses pouvoirs. Harry n'avait jamais vécu à Privet Drive chez son oncle et sa tante. Il n'avait pas non plus affronté le Seigneur des Ténèbres au milieu d'un cimetière… Mais où était Voldemort à présent ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de sa mère qui raisonnait au bas de l'escalier.

- Harry mon chéri, tu es prêt ? Le train va bientôt partir !

- Je te l'avais bien dit, dit alors le miroir sur un air de reproche.

Le train ! Quel train ? pensait Harry en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui. Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 10 h 00. Harry n'avait pris qu'un seul train dans sa vie : le Poudlard Express qui partait de la gare de King's Cross à Londres, à 11 h 00.

Lily Potter ouvrit la porte de la chambre et entra dans la pièce.

- Harry, il faut partir mon chéri, s'impatienta sa mère.

Il se dirigea machinalement vers l'une des armoires qui occupait tout un pan du mur et ouvrit une des portes au hasard, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

- Ton père a déjà descendu ta valise, précisa Lily d'un air surpris. Par contre, n'oublie pas Hedwige, tu sais qu'elle a horreur de ça !

La chouette, qui semblait avoir compris, s'envola et entra dans une cage posée sur une étagère que Harry n'avait même pas remarquée. Il avança vers la cage, la prit, et suivit sa mère qui s'engageait dans l'escalier. Harry se trouva à nouveau dans le salon blanc et or qu'il connaissait déjà. Il suivit sa mère sur le perron et la porte de referma derrière eux.

Son père les attendait au volant d'une immense voiture blanche et Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur sans se poser de questions. Après avoir roulé un bon moment en pleine campagne, ils arrivèrent enfin à Londres. Tout comme les voitures du ministère de la Magie, que Harry avait eu l'occasion d'utiliser un jour, celle-ci se faufilait partout avec une aisance surprenante. Harry aurait même juré avoir vu ce feu tricolore, qui venait de passer au rouge, changer de couleur instantanément pour revenir au vert. Un peu plus loin, alors qu'ils arrivaient derrière une file de voitures bloquées par le camion d'un livreur, Harry fut stupéfait en constatant que son père n'avait même pas ralenti, et en regardant plus attentivement autour de lui pour voir où était passé l'embouteillage, s'aperçut qu'ils avaient carrément changé de rue. Dans celle-ci, les boutiques et les passants étaient plus rares et ils purent continuer leur chemin sans rencontrer d'embûches.

Ils furent rapidement arrivés à la gare de King's Cross et James arrêta la voiture sur le parking.

- Tu es bien silencieux mon garçon, fit-il remarquer tandis qu'il sortait la valise de Harry du coffre de la voiture.

- Oh…je ne suis pas très réveillé, papa ! répondit Harry d'un ton qu'il voulait dégagé.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le hall de la gare et, après avoir déposé la valise de Harry et la cage d'Hedwige sur un chariot, franchirent la barrière qui menait à la voie 9 3/4 où les attendait le Poudlard Express.

Harry reconnut plusieurs de ses camarades parmi la foule des élèves qui se hâtaient de monter dans les wagons. Ses parents l'accompagnèrent jusqu'au milieu du train où son père l'aida à monter sa valise. Lily prit Harry dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui donner la cage d'Hedwige.

James lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste de la main en précisant qu'il allait leur manquer jusqu'au prochaines vacances. Harry, qui avait fait de son mieux pour paraître naturel aux yeux de ses parents, alla s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide pour essayer d'éclaircir ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le Poudlard Express émit un sifflement sonore et s'ébranla dans un panache de vapeur tandis que les parents de Harry, toujours sur le quai, lui adressaient des gestes d'adieu auxquels il répondit à son tour, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il les vit cependant échanger des regards inquiets en s'éloignant sur le quai.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion de profiter longtemps de ces quelques instants de solitude. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un adolescent aux cheveux roux et à la mine enjouée, fit son apparition.

- Harry, tu es là ! constata le garçon en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Ron ! s'exclama Harry avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas du _Ron Weasley_ qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Le garçon s'installa en face de lui et, après quelques minutes de conversation, Harry se rendit compte que le Ron qu'il avait devant lui ne différait en rien de celui qu'il avait connu auparavant.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et Harry aperçut alors une jeune fille dont la présence suffit, à elle seule, à le rassurer un peu. Hermione Granger et Ginny, la sœur de Ron, vinrent s'asseoir elles aussi à côté des deux garçons.

Harry commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à Hermione plut tôt ! Il savait à présent qu'il pourrait parler à quelqu'un si les dernières heures, et celles à venir, venaient à le submerger.

Tout comme pour Ron, Hermione était égale à elle-même, si ce n'est qu'elle semblait un peu moins proche des deux garçons. Harry en comprit la raison lorsque celle-ci annonça qu'elle devait s'absenter pour aller saluer d'autres élèves dans d'autres compartiments. Ron lui indiqua alors qu'il aimait bien _cette fille mais qu'elle était un peu barbante avec tous ses bouquins. Harry avait eu un sourire amusé à cette remarque._

Puis, Ron lui avait conseillé de se changer en voyant, d'un regard par la fenêtre, qu'ils étaient sur le point d'arriver. Harry ouvrit sa valise avec inquiétude, ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait découvrir à l'intérieur. Il fut soulagé en apercevant une robe de sorcier, brodée de l'écusson de Gryffondor, soigneusement pliée sur une pile de vêtements qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Il sortit la robe et fouilla discrètement le contenu de sa valise dans laquelle il trouva sa baguette magique. Il constata avec soulagement que c'était bien la même que celle qu'il utilisait d'habitude. Par contre, il eut beau chercher, il ne vit pas la Carte du Maraudeur, et encore moins la cape d'invisibilité de son père, ni le Scrutoscope que Ron lui avait offert. En revanche, il s'attarda sur une petite pierre d'un marron plutôt clair, aux reflets gris, suspendue à une chaînette d'or, dont il ne connaissait pas l'utilité. Après avoir remis en place les quelques livres scolaires qu'il avait sortis, il referma rapidement sa valise et enfila sa robe.

Le train s'arrêta enfin, et les élèves descendirent des wagons en traînant leurs bagages derrière eux. Ils se mirent en rang et avancèrent en silence sur le quai humide de la pluie qui s'était abattue sur la région tout au long de la journée.

Harry fut submergé d'une vague de bonheur en apercevant Hagrid qui intimait aux élèves de première année de le suivre.

- Bonjour Hagrid ! lança Harry lorsque le géant passa à sa hauteur.

- Hein… ? Ah oui, bonjour, répondit-il d'un air distrait en le regardant à peine.

Harry était abasourdi, mais Ron qui l'attrapait par la manche, le tira de son étonnement et les élèves rejoignirent les diligences sans chevaux qui les attendaient au bout du quai.

Les contours de Poudlard se dessinaient au loin et Harry fut surpris de voir deux silhouettes encapuchonnées de chaque côté du portail en fer forgé qui donnait accès au parc de l'école. Il pencha la tête au dehors et vit les deux silhouettes refermer les grilles sur les dernières diligences qui pénétraient dans le parc.

  


Chapitre 4 - Un bien curieux banquet

Les diligences déposèrent les élèves devant le château qui s'empressèrent de prendre place, dans un silence inhabituel, de chaque côté des longues tables de la Grande Salle qui avait conservé l'apparence que Harry lui connaissait. Les professeurs, assis à la table du fond, et les élèves, semblaient attendre quelque chose.

- Le directeur est en retard, fit remarquer Ron, assis à côté de Harry. Déjà qu'on ne le voit pas souvent…

Les conversations s'installèrent peu à peu et Harry profita de cette attente pour jeter un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Effectivement, la chaise centrale était vide mais de chaque côté, il reconnut, au premier abord, la plupart des professeurs qui dispensaient habituellement leurs cours au château. Puis, Harry fut surpris d'apercevoir un homme grand et mince, presque maigre même, avec un teint si pâle qu'il semblait être malade. Ses cheveux gris et clairsemés, qui descendaient jusqu'après ses épaules, accentuaient le creux de son visage à tel point qu'on aurait dit un mort vivant. Un peu plus loin, une vieille sorcière aux longs cheveux blancs et épais, discutait avec le professeur Flitwick. La vieille femme, entièrement vêtue de gris, avait un visage dur et parcheminé de rides au milieu duquel trônait un nez crochu. Ses ongles, longs et courbés, semblaient acérés comme des lames de couteau. Harry vit qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents et son œil gauche avait l'air immobile en permanence dans son orbite. Cette femme était tout simplement effrayante et lui rappelait une vieille harpie qu'il avait vue un jour à Pré-au-lard.

Harry continua son tour de table pour essayer de savoir quel cours pouvait bien enseigner la vieille femme. Il dut alors se retenir de pousser un cri en reconnaissant le sorcier assis à la droite du professeur Bibine. L'homme au teint pâle, le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, avait une houppe de cheveux blonds qui descendait sur son front. Barty Croupton discutait, en cet instant, avec le professeur McGonagall qui ne semblait pas surprise de la présence de cet homme assis à ses côtés. Mais bientôt, un autre détail attira son attention : Severus Rogue n'était pas dans la salle. Harry ne voyait pourtant aucune autre chaise inoccupée.

Soudain, les élèves sursautèrent et les conversations cessèrent immédiatement. Les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir à la volée et un homme grand et mince, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, avançait d'un pas vif vers la table des professeurs. Harry n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir son visage car tous les élèves s'étaient levés d'un bond, excepté lui qui ne comprenait rien à la réaction de ses camarades.

- Lève-toi ! lui murmura Ron entre ses dents. Tu veux passer ta première semaine aux cachots ou quoi !

Harry, qui ne voyait pas de quoi Ron pouvait bien lui parler, obéit et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Le sorcier qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur avait un visage blanc et froid. Ses yeux rouges, au regard glacé, toisaient les élèves d'un air méprisant. Harry dut poser les mains sur la table pour ne pas retomber sur sa chaise. Lord Voldemort alla s'asseoir à la place centrale de la table des professeurs. Un long serpent, qui ondulait sur le sol, suivit son maître et se lova à ses pieds.

- Qu'on n'en finisse ! lança-t-il de sa voix aiguë en agitant la main devant lui en signe d'exaspération.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Harry découvrit un petit tabouret sur lequel avait été déposé le Choixpeau Magique.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et rejoignit les élèves de première année qui étaient restés debout en attendant la cérémonie de la Répartition. Elle leur expliqua la marche à suivre et, un à un, les nouveaux prirent place aux différentes tables que le Choixpeau leur avait indiquées.

Il n'y eut pas de discours et Voldemort se contenta de frapper dans ses mains pour faire apparaître les assiettes d'or, les carafes et les plats qui composeraient le repas de ce soir. Leur contenu n'avait rien à voir avec ce que l'on servait d'ordinaire à Poudlard, mais les ragoûts, les rôtis, les gratins et les desserts étaient suffisamment copieux pour satisfaire l'appétit des élèves.

Les conversations reprirent peu à peu et Harry remarqua que les élèves, qui discutaient entre eux, n'accordaient aucune attention à la table des professeurs, comme si tout leur paraissait normal.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux autres tables. Tous les élèves qu'il connaissait étaient présents mais il y en avait d'autres aussi, qu'il n'avait jamais vus.

Malefoy était assis entre Crabbe et Goyle et n'eut aucune réaction particulière lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry. Il en fut de même pour Hagrid et Harry fut profondément choqué en comprenant que le géant ne lui accordait pas plus d'attention qu'à n'importe lequel de ses camarades. Cho Chang lui adressa un sourire quand Harry s'intéressa à la table des Serdaigle. Colin Crivey, quant à lui, chuchotait avec son frère en regardant Malefoy d'un air épaté.

Harry essayait, sans éveiller les soupçons, de se mêler aux conversations qui l'entouraient et il comprit rapidement que ses camarades étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il avait connus dans son _autre réalité_.

Quelques élèves commençaient à s'agiter et Harry remarqua que la plupart des assiettes étaient vides.

- Comment vont-ils nous faire sortir d'ici, se demanda-t-il en appréhendant déjà la discipline qui devait être de rigueur avec Voldemort comme directeur. En rang et deux par deux ?

A chacune des quatre tables, il vit alors plusieurs adolescents se lever, dont Hermione chez les Gryffondor, et indiquer à leurs condisciples qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

- Les préfets ont parlé ! constata Ron, ce qui répondit à la question que Harry venait de se poser.

A sa grande surprise, les élèves sortirent en désordre et le bruit de leurs conversations raisonnait sur les murs du château.

Les premiers Gryffondor arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse dame attendaient patiemment l'arrivée d'un préfet pour connaître le mot de passe. Harry vit Hermione se frayer un chemin parmi la foule et l'entendit prononcer _sang-de…crapaud. On l'a échappée belle songea-t-il en réalisant au même instant qu'Hermione, de toute évidence, suivait ses cours à Poudlard. Avec Voldemort comme directeur, comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps à la question et s'engouffra, avec les autres, dans la salle commune où brûlait un feu accueillant. Les élèves montèrent directement dans leurs dortoirs où Harry, là aussi, partageait la même chambre que Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville._

Harry était allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Les ronflements de Neville et le silence qui régnait dans la pièce lui indiquaient que ses camarades s'étaient tous endormis. Mais lui repensait à tout ce qu'il venait de vivre et commençait à se demander si, avec Dumbledore, ils avaient fait le bon choix. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il parle à Voldemort ? Ou peut-être même aurait-il dû l'affronter encore une fois ? Non, Harry savait au fond de lui-même que Dumbledore avait raison, ça aurait été une folie. En parlant de Dumbledore, Harry se demanda soudain où pouvait bien être le vieil homme. Pas à Poudlard, c'était évident !

Il eut une idée tout à coup. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son _voyage dans le temps ait modifié, en quoi que ce soit, ses pouvoirs. Il décida donc d'essayer de se servir de son don d'ubiquité et se concentra sur le vieux sorcier jusqu'à en visualiser son visage._

Harry se retrouva instantanément dans un vaste bureau qu'il examina attentivement. Des meubles d'un autre âge encombraient la pièce et des étagères, déformées par le poids des livres, occupaient presque la totalité des murs. Un feu vif crépitait dans une cheminée ancienne près de l'unique fenêtre, fermée par un rideau, à travers laquelle on devinait l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Harry entendit une douce plainte et se retourna vivement. Il aperçut Fumseck, le phénix, sur son perchoir mais il savait que l'oiseau ne pouvait pas le voir. Il vit alors, au fond de la pièce, un vaste bureau recouvert de piles de livres et d'objets bizarres. Albus Dumbledore était assis là, et rédigeait un long texte qui représentait déjà plusieurs rouleaux de parchemins dispersés ça et là.

Le vieil homme s'arrêta d'écrire et releva la tête un instant, comme s'il avait pu percevoir une présence à ses côtés. Il jeta un regard vide autour de lui, puis reporta son attention sur son travail.

Harry s'avança lentement vers le bureau et écarquilla les yeux en lisant l'inscription qui figurait, en lettres d'or, sur une petite plaque disposée sur le bord du bureau à l'attention des visiteurs.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ministre de la Magie_

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il eut un mouvement de recule et, par peur de perdre sa concentration, préféra retourner à Poudlard. Il se releva d'un bond dans son lit et passa les mains sur son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Albus Dumbledore, ministre de… Au moins, Harry était soulagé de savoir le vieil homme bien en vie, mais constata, une fois de plus, qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Il ne dormit pratiquement pas cette nuit-là.

Chapitre 5 - Nouvelle vie à Poudlard

Le lendemain, les élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner et Harry vit avec soulagement que le directeur était déjà installé à la table des professeurs. Au moins il n'aurait pas à se lever cette fois…

Les élèves allèrent s'asseoir aux tables de leurs maisons où les préfets distribuaient déjà les emplois du temps. Ron attrapa les deux feuilles que lui tendait Hermione et en donna une à Harry. Comme d'habitude, il commenta les différentes matières qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux et Harry, qui avait posé son parchemin à côté de son assiette, commença à manger.

- Bon ben, c'est comme d'habitude, dit Ron un peu déçu. Ah tiens ! ajouta-t-il après un instant. Le professeur de Soins aux créatures Magiques s'appelle Adémar Prooffield. C'est vrai que Brûlopot avait dit qu'il partirait à la retraite l'année dernière… Adémar, tu parles d'un nom ! Adémar au quart de tour ! lança-t-il en posant sa feuille sur la table.

Tous les Gryffondor à proximité éclatèrent de rire, même Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher toutefois de jeter un regard inquiet vers la table des professeurs pour voir leur réaction à cette explosion de joie. Personne ne s'intéressait à eux.

- Il n'y a pas que ça qui change, fit remarquer Parvati. Maintenant qu'on est en sixième année, on a un peu plus d'initiation à la Magie noire.

Harry en avala de travers. Toussant tout ce qu'il savait pour essayer de retrouver son souffle, il attrapa sa feuille et en commença la lecture. Parmi les cours habituels, Harry lut que trois heures par semaine étaient consacrées à cette matière.

- Bien sûr ! murmura-t-il. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

- Rien, rien, répondit Harry d'un air distrait.

Il s'aperçut que le premier cours de Magie noire n'avait lieu que le lendemain, ce qui lui laisserait le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à son livre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Il en profita pour lire le nom de chaque professeur qui figurait en face de la discipline qu'ils enseignaient. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à poser des questions que ses camarades trouveraient immanquablement idiotes et pourraient même lui causer de nombreux ennuis.

En lisant les noms, il vit celui de Bartemius Croupton en face des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal et celui de Devana Harper en face de ceux de Potion, ce devait être la vieille sorcière que Harry avait vue pour la première fois au banquet de la veille.

A cet instant, Lavande Brown étouffa un cri et se mit à pâlir tout à coup en regardant la table des professeurs avec appréhension.

- Oh, non, gémit-elle dans un souffle. Cette sale bête ne va pas commencer… Je déteste le voir se balader partout !

Tous les élèves de sixième année tournèrent la tête vers le fond de la salle et Harry vit le serpent de Voldemort se tortiller sous la table.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lavande, la rassura Hermione. Nagini va passer la plus grande partie de l'année dans le bureau de son maître. Ne fait pas attention à lui et…

Elle se tut en apercevant Dean et Seamus qui agitaient les mains devant le visage de Lavande en émettant des sifflements menaçants.

- Oh, c'est vraiment malin ça, les gars ! se moqua Hermione avec une grimace agacée.

Harry se garda bien d'intervenir et regarda le serpent se diriger vers les Poufsouffle.

Puis, une multitude de hiboux et de chouettes s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle dans des bruissements d'ailes. Un grand duc déposa devant Malefoy l'habituel colis de friandises qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir sous les regards envieux de ses camarades. Une chouette hulotte apporta à Hermione un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier, tandis qu'un autre lâcha un paquet devant Neville et Hedwige tendit fièrement la patte à Harry où était attachée une lettre. Il détacha le parchemin et donna quelques morceaux de gâteau à la chouette qui s'envola pour rejoindre la volière._

C'était un mot de ses parents qui lui rappelaient leur amour pour lui et lui donnaient des nouvelles de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. A la fin de la lettre cependant, un paragraphe retint toute son attention. Son père lui indiquait qu'ils avaient remarqué son changement de comportement et qu'ils devraient lui parler, lorsque Harry irait pour les vacances de Noël, d'un certain jeune homme qui était venu leur rendre visite lorsqu'il avait un an. Mais il recommandait prudemment à Harry de n'en parler à personne, pas même par hibou. Ils avaient donc compris ! Harry rangea discrètement le parchemin dans sa poche.

Neville sortit un Rappeltout de son paquet et fixait l'objet d'un air anxieux.

- Tiens ! Neville a encore oublié quelque chose ! fit remarquer Seamus.

- Oui, mais ce truc ne m'aide pas beaucoup, dit Neville en tournant la petite boule dans tous les sens. Et la fumée ne change même pas de couleur !

- C'est sans doute que, pour une fois, tu as juste oublié ton Rappeltout, suggéra Parvati d'un air amusé.

- Heureusement que ta mère est là pour réfléchir à ta place ! lança Dean, ironique.

Harry sursauta. Sa mère… ? Bien sûr, pensa-t-il. Les parents de Neville n'avaient aucune raison de ne pas être là eux aussi. Harry regarda son ami avec compassion. Enfin une bonne nouvelle (en dehors du fait que Dumbledore faisait aussi partie de _ce monde_ bien sûr).

Le petit déjeuner se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Les Gryffondor de sixième année se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe du professeur Croupton pour un cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal que Harry appréhendait déjà.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir étudier cette année ? demanda-t-il à Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, répondit celui-ci alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle. Le prof t'adore de toute façon, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes !

Ron avait raison. Pendant tout le cours, Barty Croupton, qui avait choisi Harry pour mettre son cours en pratique, n'avait cessé de lui adresser des compliments. Soulagé, il était sorti de la salle le cœur un peu plus léger et se dirigeait, avec ses camarades, vers la tour Nord du professeur Trelawney. Hermione partit de son côté pour un cours d'études des Runes.

Ils arrivèrent sous la trappe que le professeur ouvrit pour les accueillir et s'installèrent sur les poufs moelleux disposés autour de tables basses.

- Bonjour mes chéris ! lança Sibylle Trelawney lorsque tous les élèves se furent installés.

Harry fut surpris de ne pas entendre Ron lancer ses habituelles remarques ironiques.

- Cette année, continua le professeur. Nous explorerons les mystères de la divination en commençant par l'Aéromancie à laquelle cette tour se prête tout particulièrement. Je précise, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne le sauraient pas, que l'Aéromancie est l'art de prédire l'avenir au moyen des conditions atmosphériques telles que le tonnerre, la foudre, le sens et la force des vents mais aussi du soleil et de la lune. Nous étudierons donc la théorie de cette méthode pendant le premier trimestre puis, tout au long de l'année en fonction du temps qu'il fera, de façon à pouvoir rencontrer tous les cas de figure possibles.

Lavande et Parvati jetèrent un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre et chuchotaient des paroles que Harry ne put percevoir distinctement.

- Puis, nous nous pencherons sur l'art délicat de l'interprétation des viscères de crapaud, de chauves-souris et de rat.

Quoi ! Harry avait dû mal entendre ! Il regarda les autres élèves et, à sa grande surprise, personne ne paraissait troublé par ce que venait de dire le professeur.

- Nous terminerons enfin par la ciromancie. Etude de la cire chaude immédiatement refroidie dans l'eau froide, mon garçon ! indiqua-t-elle à Neville qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Mais après tout, songea Harry, c'était peut-être le seul à être préoccupé par le fait qu'ils devraient disséquer des animaux cette année pour percer les mystères de l'avenir…

Le cours se termina enfin et les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Harry s'aperçut que le directeur était absent cette fois.

Les deux premières semaines s'écoulèrent rapidement et Harry n'avait pas tardé à se rendre compte qu'il avait de sérieuses lacunes en Magie noire et qu'il devait absolument rattraper son retard sur ses camarades sous peine de s'attirer des ennuis. Il décida de se servir de son don d'ubiquité pour se rendre tous les soirs dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et y étudier les livres scolaires des cinq premières années qu'il n'avait pas faites.

La fin de la troisième semaine avait mis tout le château en effervescence car tous attendaient avec impatience le premier match de Quidditch de la saison, qui _ici commençait le 1er octobre, et qui verrait s'opposer les équipes de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard._

Harry, dont le Quidditch était complètement sorti de la tête, songea soudain qu'il n'avait participé à aucun entraînement depuis la rentrée. Avec un match tous les quinze jours, il devra peut-être s'y mettre pendant la prochaine quinzaine, pensa-t-il.

La veille du match, Harry se rendit à la bibliothèque pour son habituel rattrapage des cours de Magie noire. Il cherchait dans les rayonnages un livre dont il était fait mention à la fin du manuel scolaire des première année et qui lui permettrait de mieux comprendre ce qu'il venait de lire, quand son attention fut soudain attirée par un énorme livre noir au titre évocateur, _Talismans et amulettes : ceux dont vous ne devez pas vous passer._

Il repensa alors à la pierre marron, aux reflets gris, qu'il avait laissée dans sa valise. Il attrapa l'épais volume dont les reliefs de la couverture représentaient toutes sortes d'amulettes et de gris-gris que Harry ne connaissait pas. Lorsqu'il feuilleta les pages du gros livre, il comprit pourquoi le titre indiquait que les talismans étaient indispensables, car en voyant de quoi certains d'entre eux protégeaient, Harry en eut la chair de poule. Puis il arriva à la partie centrale où les objets magiques étaient de formes et de vertus un peu plus conventionnelles. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Une pierre marron et l'autre grise, étaient représentées sur une photographie. Chacune des deux pierres semblait beaucoup plus grosse que celle que Harry possédait, mais étaient bien semblables, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Harry entreprit de lire le texte qui accompagnait la photographie.

_La Pierre du Crapaud_

_Excellent choix si vous souhaitez faire l'acquisition d'un tel joyaux._

_La Pierre du Crapaud, de couleur grise ou marron, et parfois même les deux_

_lorsqu'elles sont très puissantes, a la particularité de ne pas scintiller aux rayons du soleil._

_Mais ces objets magiques changent de couleur en présence d'un poison._

_Elle protégera également très efficacement votre maison_

_et procurera courage et force à ceux qui devront livrer bataille._

_Ses pouvoirs curatifs sauront vous étonner en cas de morsure ou de piqûre,_

_mais si vous n'avez que faire de ces quelques vertus,_

_ portez-la sur vous et elle vous portera bonheur, tout simplement._

Harry referma le livre et le remit à sa place. Pour l'instant, il n'était menacé d'aucun danger et il décida donc de laisser sa pierre dans sa valise.

Il était déjà tard et Harry décida d'en rester là et de rejoindre son dortoir où il pourrait dormir enfin. Il rangea les livres qu'il avait utilisés et attrapa ses affaires. Il se concentra sur son lit et, après avoir regagné son corps, posa ses affaires sur le sol et s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla un peu désorienté. Il avait encore eu un de ces _flashs_ qui lui faisait revivre ce nouveau passé dont il ne savait rien.

Il était âgé de 2 ou 3 ans à peine et était assis sur les genoux de sa mère sur le canapé du salon. Plusieurs personnes étaient réunies ce jour-là et discutaient joyeusement autour d'une petite table basse où une assiette de gâteaux trônait au milieu de verres remplis de boissons aux couleurs variées.

Le jeune Harry tendait vainement la main vers un de ces délicieux gâteaux qu'il convoitait depuis plusieurs minutes et, solidement maintenu par les mains de sa mère, qui lui caressait les cheveux de temps en temps, il se contorsionnait dans tous les sens pour parvenir à ses fins. Soudain, tous les adultes présents dans le salon se turent et observaient le phénomène étrange qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Un gâteau s'élevait dans les airs et se dirigeait vers le petit garçon qui savourait sa victoire. Lily et James, voyant que personne ne les écoutait plus, portèrent leur attention sur la table où le gâteau succulent continuait sa lente progression vers le petit garçon qui triomphait déjà.

- Ah non ! Petit coquin, s'amusa Lily en voyant le visage rayonnant de son fils. Tu en as déjà eu deux et pas plus tard qu'il y a cinq minutes. Ça suffit !

Tout le monde éclata d'un grand rire, ce qui fit perdre sa concentration au jeune Harry qui regarda, d'un air déçu, le gâteau tomber sur le sol.

- Eh bien, ça promet pour la suite ! fit remarquer Remus en ramassant le gâteau. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand _Monsieur_ aura sa propre baguette !

- Oh, oh ! on n'en est pas encore là ! intervint James en reculant son verre que Harry regardait avec envie.

L'adolescent s'assit sur son lit et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de se rendre compte du silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Il aperçut les rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux de son baldaquin et les écarta vivement avant de bondir hors de son lit. Il regarda son réveil et marmonna contre lui-même en constatant qu'il était déjà tard.

Il dévala l'escalier qui menait à la salle commune et vit les derniers élèves qui s'apprêtaient à sortir. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et aperçurent Harry encore en pyjama.

- Ben alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? s'étonna Ron en écarquillant les yeux. Le match Serpendard/Gryffondor va bientôt commercer. On croyait que tu étais déjà descendu !

- Ser…Serpentard/Gryffondor ? balbutia Harry sans comprendre. Je croyais qu'ils devaient jouer contre les Poufsouffle !

- Il y a eu un petit changement, expliqua Ron. Le capitaine de l'équipe s'est fait mordre à la jambe hier en cours de Soins aux créatures Magiques. Donc c'est Gryffondor qui a été désigné pour jouer le match d'aujourd'hui. Il paraît que Prooffield était dans tous ses états !

- Tu nous rejoins dans les tribunes comme d'habitude ? demanda Hermione qui maintenait le tableau de la grosse dame ouvert.

- Dans les quoi…Où ça ? s'étrangla Harry.

- Dans les tribunes ! Tu sais, les fosses qui délimitent les contours du terrain et où on a le nez en l'air pour pouvoir suivre les matchs ! précisa Hermione d'un air amusé en voyant la tête de Harry.

- Aller viens, dit Ron en attrapant Hermione par la manche, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas réveillé ! Habille-toi mon vieux et rejoins-nous là-bas !

Harry était figé sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et regardait sortir ses amis d'un air absent. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais alors qui était l'attrapeur de Gryffondor ? L'espace d'un instant il songea à Neville. Et comment n'avait-il pas pu s'apercevoir avant qu'il n'avait pas de balai ? Ça ne veut rien dire, pensa-t-il pour se rassurer. Peut-être que tous les élèves jouaient avec ceux de l'école après tout…

Il remonta rapidement dans son dortoir et s'habilla en vitesse. Il rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans les tribunes et constata avec bonheur que Neville ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe. Par contre, comme venait de l'indiquer Mandy Brocklehurst au micro, Drago Malefoy était l'attrapeur de Serpentard et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie.

Le match était passionnant. Les buts se succédaient dans les camps des deux équipes et tous les joueurs évoluaient avec grâce sur des Nimbus 2000. Au grand étonnement de Harry, les Serpentard jouaient correctement et aucun Gryffondor ne dû subir les représailles de leurs adversaires tel que Harry en avait l'habitude dans _l'autre Poudlard_.

Ce fut l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui se saisit du Vif d'or le premier, faisant ainsi gagner son équipe par 190 à 80. Les joueurs redescendirent sur le terrain et tous les élèves de l'école vinrent féliciter chaleureusement les vainqueurs. Harry suivit Ron et Hermione sur le stade et, à sa grande stupeur, vit Voldemort s'avancer lui aussi vers les Gryffondor et les féliciter. Puis il adressa des paroles d'encouragement aux Serpentard pour leur prochain match. Pour Harry, c'était un véritable cauchemar et il se dirigea vers le château, sans un mot, en compagnie des autres élèves.

Le jour suivant, les élèves profitèrent de leur dimanche pour se délecter des derniers rayons du soleil de ce mois d'octobre, et passèrent la plus grande partie de la journée à se promener dans le parc.

Certains, réunis en groupes, étaient assis dans l'herbe et se racontaient des légendes sur la Forêt Interdite. D'autres s'étaient tout simplement endormis et d'autres encore jouaient aux cartes ou lisaient dans leur coin. Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient de choses et d'autres en laissant s'écouler les heures.

Dean, qui descendait les marches du perron, vint les rejoindre vers la fin de l'après-midi.

- Salut ! lança-t-il aux trois adolescents. Ron, ça te dis de me laisser prendre ma revanche aux échecs ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en regardant sa montre. Il nous reste une bonne heure avant le dîner. Juste le temps qu'il me faudra pour te battre une fois de plus !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! affirma Dean en lançant un regard complice à Harry et Hermione.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le château en plaisantant joyeusement.

Harry regarda Hermione un instant, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de formuler la question qu'il brûlait d'envie de lui poser depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Hermione, commença-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je me demandais…enfin, je crois que tes parents sont dentistes, non ?

Elle le regarda d'un air surpris en jetant des coups d'oeil affolés aux alentours.

- Harry, murmura-t-elle, livide. Comment tu as su… ? Personne ne doit savoir… Tu te rends compte, je pourrais me faire renvoyer !

- Rassure-toi, s'empressa d'intervenir Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me demandais simplement comment une sorcière issue de parents Moldus pouvait suivre des études à Poudlard…

- Eh bien justement, répondit-elle à voix basse. J'ai dû raconter des histoires pour pouvoir venir ici. Le ministère de la Magie a réussi à faire accepter les élèves dont au moins un parent est sorcier et les miens pourraient avoir de graves ennuis si quelqu'un venait à découvrir que ce n'est pas le cas pour eux. Harry, garde ça pour toi, et ne me reparle plus jamais de mes parents, ajouta-t-elle en se levant et en s'éloignant vers le château d'un pas vif.

Harry resta bouche bée devant la réaction de son amie. Après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir et il s'en voulait déjà, pensant qu'il avait peut-être mis Hermione en colère. Il décida d'en rester là et de ne plus jamais revenir sur cet incident.

Il s'allongea sur le sol en attendant l'heure du dîner. Les bras repliés sous la tête, il mâchonnait un brin d'herbe en regardant le ciel, et resta ainsi à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors.

Chapitre 6 - La surprise d'Halloween

Le lendemain, les cours avaient repris et les élèves attendaient l'arrivée du professeur Harper dans le couloir des cachots. Harry, Ron et Hermione (qui ne semblait pas en vouloir à Harry pour la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille), étaient adossés au mur et écoutaient Malefoy, entouré d'un groupe de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, reparler du match de Quidditch qui avait eu lieu le samedi précédent.

- J'aimerais bien faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor, dit Harry d'un air envieux en regardant Malefoy.

- Mouais, approuva Ron d'un air rêveur. Peut-être qu'un jour ils auront besoin de nouveaux remplaçants, on pourra tenter notre chance…

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends Potter ? intervint Drago en s'avançant vers eux avec un sourire narquois. Toi, sur un balai ? Il aurait fallu, pour ça, que tu sortes un peu du lot quand on a eu nos premiers cours de Vol. Tu te débrouilles bien c'est vrai, mais de là à faire partie d'une équipe… ! Remarque, ça nous arrangerait si c'était le cas, on aurait sûrement la victoire assurée à chacune de nos rencontres avec Gryffondor !

Plusieurs élèves eurent des rires moqueurs à cette remarque et Harry dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur Malefoy.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du professeur qui ouvrit la porte du cachot et leur indiqua d'entrer. Pendant tout le cours, Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer des regards haineux vers Malefoy, assis quelques tables plus loin, devant lui.

La cloche sonna enfin et les élèves rangèrent, dans leurs sacs, les ingrédients dont ils s'étaient servis.

- Messieurs et Mesdemoiselles ! interpella Madame Harper en tapotant son bureau avec un os, qui ressemblait à un tibia de bœuf, pour attirer l'attention des élèves. A partir de maintenant, n'oubliez pas d'apprendre la liste des ingrédients supplémentaires indiqués au bas de chaque page de votre livre. Ils vous seront utiles pour préparer vos cours de Magie noire…

Harry releva la tête et regarda le professeur avec des yeux ronds. _Les ingrédients qui… Il reprit son livre, qu'il avait déjà rangé dans son sac, et l'ouvrit à une page choisie au hasard. Un petit encart figurait au bas de la page et il découvrit une liste accompagnée d'un texte court qui indiquait les effets produits en ajoutant les ingrédients mentionnés à côté. Il eut un frisson en lisant les effets secondaires que la potion provoquerait en suivant ces instructions. Il referma son livre d'un coup sec et le rangea à nouveau dans son sac. Personne n'avait remarqué sa surprise._

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés et Harry repensait au _flash qu'il avait eu dans la nuit. Ces __souvenirs revenaient de plus en plus souvent à présent et il commençait à entrevoir, avec plus de précisions, la vie qu'il avait menée depuis toutes ces années._

Cette fois, il se trouvait dans le parc qui entourait la maison de ses parents où des tables avaient été placées, bout à bout, de façon à n'en former qu'une seule. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les convives, installés de chaque côté de la longue table, recouverte de nappes blanches, riaient joyeusement en partageant un festin. Harry devait être âgé de 12 ou 13 ans et plaisantait avec les personnes assises à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'attarder sur ce rêve de toute la journée tant les cours avaient occupé son esprit. C'est pourquoi, le soir même, Harry qui sortait d'un cours de Sortilèges à la fin duquel le professeur l'avait retenu pour le féliciter sur son dernier devoir, s'accorda quelques minutes pour y repenser en se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre les autres.

Il ne vit pas Drago Malefoy, qui remontait des cachots, encadré de Crabbe et de Goyle, et qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur en le regardant d'un air hautin.

- Alors quoi, Potter ! lança Malefoy, visiblement vexé. Tu ne peux pas répondre quand on te parle !

- Quoi…je…Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ? balbutia Harry, décontenancé.

Drago s'avança lentement vers lui d'un air suspicieux.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps, Potter, fit-il remarquer en plissant les yeux. Peut-être que je devrais en parler au directeur ? Excuse-toi pour m'avoir ignoré, ajouta-t-il sur un air de défi.

Crabbe et Goyle commençaient à rouler des épaules en sentant arriver l'affrontement, et Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse pour essayer de sauver la situation. Il n'était pas question qu'il s'excuse.

- Tu ne crois pas que le directeur n'a rien de mieux à faire, Malefoy ? se risqua Harry en observant la réaction de Drago.

- Tu sembles oublier à qui tu parles, Potter ! siffla Drago entre ses dents. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que mon père est un grand ami du directeur…

Ah tiens, je l'avais oublié celui-la, pensa Harry qui ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Par chance, Argus Rusard déboucha au bout du couloir, Miss Teigne sur les talons, et vint se placer au milieu du petit groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda-t-il en passant de l'un à l'autre d'un air interrogateur. Vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades pour le dîner. Qu'est-ce vous croyez…qu'on va faire plusieurs services pour les retardataires !

Harry et Malefoy se dévisagèrent un instant et Harry décida de partir le premier. Il ne devait pas rater l'occasion de profiter de la présence de Rusard pour en rester là et la menace du directeur était un trop gros risque à courir pour lui. Il partit d'un pas vif vers la Grande Salle du château.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Harry avait soigneusement évité de croiser Malefoy et avait parlé de l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec lui à Ron et à Hermione. Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait vraiment été idiot d'agir ainsi contre Malefoy qui avait toujours bénéficié d'une certaine popularité, tant parmi les élèves que parmi les professeurs, et qu'à l'avenir, il devrait se montrer plus discret s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis. Hermione, quant à elle, l'avait rassuré en faisant remarquer que Malefoy était trop bête pour se souvenir très longtemps de cet incident et qu'il ne devait pas y prêter attention. Mais Harry n'était pas convaincu, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il attirait l'attention sur lui et il savait que Malefoy était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

Le 31 octobre arriva enfin et Harry ne remarqua pas l'agitation particulière qui caractérisait l'approche d'Halloween. Il doit bien y avoir au moins un banquet ? pensa-t-il. La journée lui avait parue étrangement normale et même Ron et Hermione n'avaient fait aucune allusion à ce sujet.

Finalement, ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que les élèves étaient devenus un peu plus enthousiastes et Harry attendait avec impatience de voir ce qu'allait lui réserver la soirée.

Ils venaient d'assister aux derniers cours de la journée et tous retournèrent bruyamment dans leurs salles communes où ils firent tout de même leurs devoirs avec le plus grand sérieux. Puis, deux heures plus tard, les Gryffondor descendirent enfin pour le dîner.

Harry eut un choc en entrant dans la Grande Salle mais il n'eut pas le temps de rester figé sur place. Il fut entraîné malgré lui à l'intérieur par le flot d'élèves qui s'engouffraient derrière lui.

De hautes tentures noires, maintenues par des cordons d'un vert intense, s'ouvraient sur les douze cheminées où crépitaient doucement des feux. Les tables des quatre Maisons, recouvertes de nappes noires et de chandeliers répartis ça et là, offraient déjà des plats aux mets variés que tous les élèves détaillaient avec envie en allant s'asseoir à leurs places. Une unique citrouille, de la taille d'une voiture, flottait dans les airs en tournant lentement sur elle-même au milieu de la Grande Salle. La lueur des chandelles dissimulées à l'intérieur projetait sur les murs des ombres aux volutes inquiétantes. Le plafond était entièrement recouvert d'un épais amas de toiles d'araignées blanchâtres, comme un ciel nuageux, dont certains filaments descendaient presque jusqu'au sol en plusieurs endroits. Les élèves, qui paraissaient méfiants, furent obligés d'en écarter quelques-uns pour rejoindre leurs tables.

Ron, le nez en l'air, scrutait le plafond avec une expression de terreur incontrôlable sur le visage.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il y a des araignées là-dedans ? s'inquiéta Harry en voyant quelque chose onduler à l'intérieur, juste au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Sais pas ! souffla Ron d'une voix étranglée. D'après Charlie, c'est pas la première fois qu'ils font ce coup-là, mais d'habitude, elles ne sortent pas…

Harry émit un son indescriptible en avalant sa salive et s'installa avec les autres Gryffondor de sixième année qui plaisantaient joyeusement en se lançant à la figure des lambeaux de toile qu'ils avaient déchirés.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs où, exceptionnellement, Argus Rusard et Sibylle Trelawney avaient pris place. Voldemort, encadré de quatre Gobelins, discutait avec Barty Croupton, assis un peu plus loin. Devana Harper et le professeur Flitwick riaient bruyamment à une remarque d'Adémar Prooffield et Hagrid s'entretenait avec sérieux avec le professeur Sinistra. Le professeur McGonagall se leva et, après avoir demandé le silence, indiqua aux élèves qu'ils pouvaient se servir.

- Bon, on a le temps de manger tranquillement avant qu'ils n'arrivent pour le dessert, annonça Seamus en se servant une bonne part de ragoût, imité par ses camarades.

Harry, incrédule, n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus et se jeta sur le premier plat qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Tout au long du repas, dont les mets étaient des plus savoureux, les élèves avaient plaisanté bruyamment sous les regards indifférents des professeurs qui discutaient dans leur coin. Harry avait même passé un moment agréable à rire avec ses camarades. Seul Ron était toujours un peu tendu et jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets en direction du plafond.

Les plats, pratiquement vides, disparurent enfin pour laisser place à une montagne de desserts plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Les élèves s'agitèrent alors en regardant tout autour d'eux, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Puis, soudain, une dizaine de fantômes firent leur apparition en traversant les murs et même le plancher.

Harry reconnut parmi eux le Moine Gras qui appartenait à la Maison Poufsouffle dans son _autre réalité_. Un chevalier tout en armure, dont le front était transpercé d'une flèche, que Harry avait eu l'occasion de voir à l'anniversaire de mort auquel il avait assisté lors de sa deuxième année d'études. Le chevalier poursuivait la Veuve pleureuse du Kent qu'il essayait de convaincre de s'amuser un peu pour une fois. Il vit aussi la Dame Grise de Serdaigle. Le Baron Sanglant de Serpentard. Peeves, qui survolait les tables à vive allure et essayait d'attraper les élèves par les cheveux. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, qui vint saluer les Gryffondor en offrant une reconstitution de sa décapitation bâclée qui fit son petit effet.

Les élèves dégustèrent leurs desserts en discutant allègrement avec les fantômes qui se présentaient à leurs tables. Jusqu'au moment où Peeves décida de s'approcher du plafond, en observant les élèves d'un air sournois, et donna des coups de pieds et de poings dans l'épais matelas de toiles d'araignées où l'on voyait déjà s'accélérer les ondulations des créatures qui avaient l'air de ne pas apprécier du tout toute cette agitation.

Tous les élèves regardaient le petit fantôme avec des visages affolés et quelques filles lancèrent des petits cris de panique en plaquant les mains sur leurs bouches.

Ron attrapa quelques friandises à la hâte et indiqua à Harry qu'il valait mieux ne pas traîner dans les parages. Plusieurs élèves sortaient déjà et les professeurs les regardaient s'enfuir avec des visages amusés.

Harry, qui savait à quel point Ron détestait les araignées, le suivit sans un mot et la plupart des Gryffondor continuèrent à faire la fête dans leur salle commune jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit.

Chapitre 7 - Les cachots

Pendant une bonne partie du mois de novembre, les élèves n'avaient fait qu'évoquer la soirée d'Halloween qui avait été largement appréciée par la plupart d'entre eux. Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où étaient passés les fantômes, qui n'avaient l'autorisation de venir au château qu'à cette occasion, et se garda bien d'essayer d'en savoir davantage. Depuis ce jour, l'ambiance à Poudlard s'en était trouvée améliorée et les élèves avaient conservé une certaine joie de vivre que Harry n'avait pas ressentie chez eux depuis la rentrée.

Harry se sentait un peu plus à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement et, depuis quelques temps lorsqu'il rencontrait un problème, il avait l'impression d'entendre une petite voix dans sa tête qui lui indiquait ce qu'il devait faire. Harry avait fini par comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix qui lui avait si souvent été d'un grand secours.

Vers la fin du mois de novembre, le professeur McGonagall, qui devait se rendre à Londres, avait annulé le cours de Métamorphose et Harry avait décidé d'aller étudier dans le calme qu'offrait la bibliothèque à cette heure, alors que les autres Gryffondor étaient retournés dans la salle commune en attendant l'heure du déjeuner.

L'esprit contrarié par les horreurs qu'il venait de lire, Harry arpentait les couloirs sombres du château, pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, et il fut rapidement replongé dans ce drôle de Poudlard qui allait lui réserver beaucoup d'autres surprises.

Au détour d'un couloir, il heurta soudain une masse noire qu'il ne tarda pas à identifier comme étant un des Mangemorts de Voldemort. L'homme, qui s'était retrouvé assis par terre sous la violence du choc, se releva rapidement en grognant des jurons et épousseta sa longue robe noire avec des gestes agacés. Harry aperçut, sur le sol, un minuscule flacon qui ne contenait sans doute pas plus d'une cuillère à soupe d'un liquide transparent, et qui s'était brisé dans la chute du Mangemort. L'homme rejeta son capuchon en arrière et fixait Harry d'un regard assassin.

Harry fut glacé d'effroi. Il reconnut sans peine le visage de Severus Rogue dont les yeux projetaient, à cet instant, toute la haine dont il était capable à son encontre.

- Qu'avez-vous fait petit idiot ! tonna Rogue en regardant le verre brisé en mille morceaux à ses pieds.

- Euh…dé…désolé Monsieur, s'excusa Harry. Je…, il s'interrompit devant l'expression étrange de Rogue.

- Vous m'adressez vos excuses jeune homme, dit-il lentement en sondant Harry. Mais vos yeux…expriment une telle froideur ! ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en fronçant les sourcils. Aurions-nous déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer quelque part ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Apparemment les hostilités étaient ouvertes aussi dans _cette réalité, et Harry décida de ne pas cacher l'aversion qu'il avait pour cet homme._

- Je ne pense pas Monsieur, répondit-il enfin d'une voix ferme.

Rogue, à l'évidence, n'en semblait pas si sûr, mais il reporta son attention sur le flacon.

- Savez-vous ce que représente ceci ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Etait-ce le cumul de tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'alors qui poussa Harry à se venger de Rogue ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il regarda le Mangemort dans les yeux et s'entendit lui répondre.

- Serait-ce le peu de grandeur que vous soyez parvenu à distiller, Monsieur ?

- Quoi… ? répondit Rogue qui ne comprenait pas.

- Rien…enfin, je veux dire…, non Monsieur, répliqua Harry pour sauver la situation.

Par chance le Mangemort n'essaya pas d'en comprendre davantage et fit disparaître les restes du flacon d'un geste de la main.

- Vous me paierez votre insolence jeune homme, faites-moi confiance ! lança-t-il en repartant à grands pas d'où il était venu.

Harry regrettait déjà ses paroles et son attitude. Si _ce Rogue était aussi terrible que celui auquel il était habitué, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de se produire à cause de son comportement. Il repartit inquiet vers la Grande Salle où il se força à manger quelque chose._

Les cours de l'après-midi avaient repris et Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu de punition. Que se passerait-il s'il était convoqué chez le directeur ?

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça plus tôt ! songea-t-il. Quel idiot !

A présent, il arrivait à peine à se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie tant il était préoccupé. Il sursauta en entendant les coups frappés à la porte de la salle de classe.

Argus Rusard entra dans la pièce et s'avança vers le bureau du professeur à qui il murmura quelque chose. Mr Binns approuva d'un signe de tête et regarda Harry qui était livide de peur.

- Mr Potter, appela Binns d'un ton indifférent. Vous recevez la sanction d'une semaine de cachot pour avoir manqué de respect à l'un des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voulez-vous suivre Mr Rusard, je vous prie ?

- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? murmura Ron interloqué. En plus c'est pas de chance ! Il n'y a personne là-bas en ce moment, tu ne pourras même pas discuter avec tes voisins de cellule par le soupirail.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se leva, en laissant ses affaires sur la table, et sortit comme le lui avait demandé le professeur. Il suivit le concierge de l'école qui apparemment ne prenait pas le chemin du bureau de Voldemort.

- Le directeur veut me voir ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Vous voir ? s'étonna Rusard. Vous croyez que le directeur n'a que ça à faire ! Je vous conduis immédiatement dans le cachot n° 5, Mr Potter. Et que cela vous serve de leçon ! Au fait, ajouta-t-il, donnez-moi votre baguette, elle vous sera rendue lorsque vous sortirez.

Harry fut soulagé et il donna sa baguette magique à Rusard sans broncher. Il préférait passer un mois dans ses fichus cachots plutôt que d'avoir à rencontrer Voldemort en personne (sauf s'il avait fallu le combattre bien sûr).

Rusard referma la porte du cachot sur Harry sans rien ajouter. Harry alla s'asseoir au fond de la pièce et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- Il faut que tu te calmes mon vieux ! se dit-il à lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être enfermé dans un cachot depuis son arrivée, mais d'après ce que lui avaient dit ses camarades, ce n'était pas si terrible. La nourriture était à peu près la même que celle qui était servie dans la Grande Salle, à la différence qu'il n'y avait que deux repas par jour, et il suffisait de rester là, et d'attendre.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir. Comme pour les cachots qui servaient de salles de classe, les murs et le sol étaient en pierre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'une longue fenêtre située si haut qu'elle ne permettait pas de voir dehors. Un lit, recouvert d'une simple couverture, était placé le long d'un mur et constituait l'unique pièce ajoutée à cet endroit lugubre. Une vieille cheminée, qui ne semblait pas avoir servi depuis des années, renvoyait un léger courant d'air dans la pièce.

_- Incendio_, se risqua Harry à voix haute. 

Mais rien ne se produisit. Il se leva et alla s'envelopper dans la couverture, puis s'installa sur le lit, le dos appuyé au mur, et resta ainsi à réfléchir pendant des heures.

Rusard vint ouvrir la partie basse de la porte par laquelle il glissa un plateau pour le repas du soir. Harry le mangea rapidement et retourna s'allonger sur le lit où il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Harry avait dormi tard et le soleil semblait déjà haut dans le ciel d'après l'inclinaison des rayons qui filtraient par la longue fenêtre. Il aperçut le plateau du petit déjeuner que Rusard lui avait apporté. Il s'empressa d'en avaler le contenu, sachant qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autre avant le soir, et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, emmitouflé dans sa couverture.

Soudain, il entendit des petits claquements secs portés sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds sur son lit et aperçut Hedwige sur le rebord. Apparemment elle ne portait pas de lettre et était simplement venue voir son maître, comme pour lui tenir compagnie. Harry la rassura en lui disant que tout allait bien et lui parla un moment avant de s'asseoir à nouveau sur le lit. La chouette resta ainsi plusieurs heures avant de retourner à la volière.

Harry, roulé en boule, somnolait quand il lui sembla percevoir des éclats de voix provenant de la cellule d'à côté. Comment était-ce possible ? Ron ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il n'y avait personne en ce moment dans les cachots ?

Il se leva et étudia consciencieusement le mur de pierre. Il découvrit, au ras du sol, une plaque de fer trouée de petits motifs qui séparait les deux salles. Il se mit à plat ventre et observa l'intérieur de la cellule voisine. Il ne distingua rien de particulier quand soudain, il entendit la voix d'un homme murmurer des mots sans suite. La voix marmonnait au-dessus de sa tête et Harry comprit que le soupirail, par lequel il regardait, devait se trouver sous le lit de son voisin de cachot. Hormis les chuchotements, tout était calme aux alentours.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? se risqua Harry en regardant en l'air.

L'homme se tut et ne répondit pas.

- Monsieur, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

L'homme recommença à marmonner des incohérences et Harry parvint à percevoir les mots : arrêter…, trop tard…, agir…, ministère.

- Qui me parle ? demanda soudain l'homme d'une voix faible.

- Vous m'entendez ? demanda Harry, reprenant espoir.

- Oui, répondit l'homme avec difficulté. Mais laissez-moi tranquille, j'en ai déjà trop dit.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'étonna Harry. Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez bien, vous avez l'air…

Harry s'interrompit subitement. Il se souvenait avoir déjà entendu ce genre de propos décousus. Lors de sa quatrième année, dans _l'autre Poudlard_, Harry avait retrouvé Barty Croupton à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, Mr Croupton avait parlé à un arbre qu'il prenait pour Percy Weasley, pourtant sa conversation avait été entrecoupée de paroles sensées.

- Monsieur, reprit Harry. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Ils m'ont coincé, les charognes ! grommela l'homme d'une voix rauque. Voldemort et…

Mais l'homme recommença à délirer. Harry en profita pour réfléchir à toute vitesse. Même dans _ce monde_, les gens n'appelaient pas Voldemort par son nom (ceux extérieurs au château en tous cas). Pourtant, cet homme ne pouvait pas être un professeur. Harry comprit tout à coup. Il repensa à Rogue et son flacon cassé. Etait-il possible que Voldemort se serve des cachots de l'école pour enfermer ses opposants ? Pour les soumettre au sortilège de l'Imperium et leur arracher des informations en se servant du Veritaserum ? Si c'était le cas, Voldemort préparait donc quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Ça se tient, murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il fallait qu'il connaisse l'identité de cet homme.

- Monsieur ? appela à nouveau Harry.

- J'entends des voix, s'inquiéta l'homme. Oh, ma tête me…

- Qui êtes-vous ? l'interrompit Harry.

- Moi ? Mon…Mondingus, répondit-il, hésitant. Mondingus Fletcher…oui, c'est ça…je crois…

Harry qui commençait à s'ankyloser, décida d'en rester là. Effectivement, il avait déjà entendu ce nom. Dumbledore l'avait mentionné lorsqu'il avait demandé à Sirius de prévenir les _anciens_ après les terribles évènements de sa quatrième année. Donc c'était bien cela, Voldemort avait réussi à capturer un personnage important et préparait quelque chose. Il se releva et, pendant de longues minutes, retourna dans sa tête toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre en faisant les cent pas dans la pièce.

Il fut interrompu dans la soirée par le plateau du soir. Harry mangea tranquillement, ses idées commençaient à être plus claires et il entrevoyait déjà une solution.

Harry élabora son plan pendant deux jours. Il avait étudié toutes les possibilités et, chaque fois, il en arrivait à la même conclusion : il fallait faire quelque chose. Mais à présent, Harry savait comment il allait procéder. De plus, ce cachot était l'endroit idéal pour ne pas être dérangé.

Harry, qui n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, attendit le plateau du matin et retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur Albus Dumbledore, le ministre de la Magie.

Le vieil homme était, une fois encore, installé derrière son bureau et Harry n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il se retourna et se concentra sur la porte d'entrée pour se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il apparut sur une sorte de palier à côté d'un bureau inoccupé. Soudain, une vieille femme un peu ronde, aux cheveux grisonnants, surgit de la pièce voisine, une pile de dossiers dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant Harry.

- Vous désirez quelque chose, Monsieur ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Euh… je voudrais voir le ministre, annonça Harry pris au dépourvu.

- Mon cher, reprit la vielle femme en fronçant les sourcils. Le ministre ne reçoit que sur rendez-vous ! Et à ma connaissance…

- C'est très important, assura Harry, et je ne peux pas attendre.

- Jeune homme, il le faudra pourtant ! lança-t-elle avec indignation. On ne se permet pas de…

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors, et Albus Dumbledore vint se placer sur le seuil.

- Que se passe-t-il, Elina ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le vieil homme. Il aurait tellement voulu lui exprimer son soulagement de le revoir enfin. Mais cet Albus Dumbledore-là ne le connaissait pas, et il ne fallait pas brûler les étapes. Après tout, Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'il accepterait de le recevoir et en cet instant, il fixait l'adolescent d'un regard encore plus pénétrant qu'à l'ordinaire par-dessus ses lunettes, presque méfiant même.

- Monsieur le ministre, expliqua la vieille femme. Ce jeune homme se permet de s'introduire dans un ministère, comme ça ! Sans rendez-vous ! Et il s'imagine que…

- Calmez-vous Elina, l'interrompit Dumbledore. Peut-être pourrions-nous lui demander ce qu'il veut ? Nous aviserons ensuite…, ajouta-t-il sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Il faut que je vous parle, Monsieur, dit alors Harry. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et ça risque d'être un peu long, mais c'est indispensable.

Dumbledore ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il semblait sonder Harry qui se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise à présent.

- Elina, s'il vous plait, reprit Dumbledore en regardant enfin la vieille femme qui paraissait encore plus indignée en comprenant ce qui allait suivre. Je vais recevoir ce garçon et je voudrais qu'on ne me dérange pas, je vous prie.

Dumbledore recula et invita Harry à entrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher du phénix posé sur son perchoir et Dumbledore l'observa attentivement. Harry sourit à l'oiseau qui lui était si familier et le caressa avec douceur.

- Il s'appelle Fumseck ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Dumbledore.

- En effet, répondit celui-ci avec une lueur de surprise mêlée de méfiance dans les yeux.

Harry s'avança vers le bureau et s'installa sur la chaise que lui indiquait le vieil homme.

- Ce sont des détecteurs d'ennemis ? demanda Harry d'un air entendu en voyant tout un tas d'objets étranges, dispersés sur le bureau, qui réagissaient à peine.

- C'est exact, acquiesça Dumbledore qui compris ce que Harry voulait dire.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, annonça-t-il. Ce nom ne vous dit peut-être rien, mais nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de nous rencontrer.

Une lueur étrange passa dans les yeux du vieil homme.

- Je connais très bien vos parents, dit alors Dumbledore. Et leur fils, Harry, également. Aussi, j'attends quelques explications de votre part pour clarifier la situation.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et raconta son histoire. Pour être le plus clair possible, il commença par expliquer qu'il avait été élevé par son oncle et sa tante, à la suite de la mort de ses parents qu'il croyait disparus dans un accident de voiture, jusqu'à l'âge de ses 11 ans.

Il décrivit longuement les cinq années qu'il avait vécues dans _l'autre Poudlard en essayant de contenir la douleur que les évènements les plus tragiques réveillaient en lui. Il replaça également les personnes dans le rôle qu'ils tenaient dans la vie qui avait été la sienne. Dumbledore l'écoutait sans rien dire et paraissait tour à tour impressionné et compatissant._

Après plusieurs heures, que Dumbledore avait interrompues parfois pour permettre à Harry de prendre une tasse de thé et se reposer un peu, il en vint enfin à l'été qui précédait sa sixième année et où l'autre Dumbledore lui avait remis le Retourneur de Temps pour essayer de modifier le cours des évènements.

Harry décrivit alors sa nouvelle vie depuis qu'il avait surgi dans cette _autre réalité et lui exposa ses inquiétudes sur le bien-fondé de ses actes._

Dumbledore se redressa dans son fauteuil et soupira avec lassitude.

- Je vois que tu as traversé des épreuves que beaucoup n'auraient pas supporté, Harry, constata le vieil homme qui le tutoyait à présent, comprenant à quel point ils avaient été proches l'un de l'autre dans l'histoire qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se trouve en effet que, pour nous, Lord Voldemort n'a jamais disparu. Cela est dû au fait qu'il n'a jamais découvert que tes parents descendent directement de Godric Gryffondor et de Salazar Serpentard. Et je peux t'assurer que très peu de gens sont au courant, sans quoi, il n'aurait pas hésité à être et à agir tel que celui que tu as connu. Bien sûr, certains lui attribuent des actes délictueux, mais personne n'a jamais réussi à apporter la moindre preuve sur son implication directe. Si cela avait été le cas, nous l'aurions arrêté sans attendre évidemment, mais jusqu'à présent, il s'est toujours contenté de diriger Poudlard sans avoir nuit exagérément à qui que ce soit.

Fumseck vint se poser sur le bord du bureau et Harry, qui souriait pour la première fois depuis des heures, caressa l'animal qui laissa échapper une douce plainte.

- Je comprends à présent comment tu as su que mon phénix s'appelle Fumseck, reprit Dumbledore avec un sourire amusé. Je dois dire que j'étais un peu surpris tout à l'heure, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu n'étais pas le _Harry que je connais._

- Il m'a rafistolé tellement de fois, laissa échappé Harry dans un soupire. Tout comme vous, il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin d'aide.

- Ce qui m'amène à te demander ce que tu attends de moi, Harry ?

- Je voudrais que vous mettiez au point un autre Retourneur de Temps, répondit-il en regardant à nouveau Dumbledore d'un air grave. Pas pour retourner à l'époque où j'avais un an, mais plutôt pour empêcher Voldemort de rompre sa promesse, et de pouvoir agir avant qu'il ne tue tous ces gens.

- Cela ne représente que très peu de temps, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

- Je sais, admit Harry. Mais tout comme lui, je sais toujours comment retrouver mes ennemis. Et je vous assure qu'il n'en restera pas un.

- Je veux bien te croire, assura Dumbledore qui souriait en haussant les sourcils. Je suis sûr que l'autre Dumbledore t'aidera du mieux qu'il peut, ajouta-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Mais ce ne sera pas facile. Je veux dire que le Retourneur de Temps est un objet magique d'une grande complexité, et il ne me sera peut-être pas possible d'en créer un à nouveau.

- Je vous fais confiance, dit simplement Harry qui jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. Oh, je ferais bien de partir ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant. Je suis sensé être enfermé dans un cachot en ce moment et si le concierge de l'école décide de me réveiller en venant chercher le plateau du matin, je vais avoir de sérieux ennuis !

- Ce qui explique comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, comprit Dumbledore qui ne parut pas surpris. On ne peut pas transplaner non plus dans _ce Poudlard et, de toute façon, tu es un peu jeune pour ça… C'est un don merveilleux, Harry, mais aussi tellement dangereux…, ajouta-t-il le regard pétillant._

- Je sais, dit Harry songeur. L'autre Dumbledore va avoir une sacrée surprise en l'apprenant, je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'en étais capable.

- Je suis très honoré, s'émut Dumbledore.

Harry devint livide tout à coup.

- En parlant des cachots, dit-il soudain. Connaissez-vous quelqu'un du nom de Mondingus Fletcher ?

- Oui, confirma Dumbledore, son visage exprimant à nouveau l'inquiétude.

- Cet homme est enfermé dans un cachot à Poudlard, indiqua Harry. Je crois même pouvoir affirmer qu'il est soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium et que des Mangemorts l'ont obligé à parler en utilisant du Veritaserum.

Dumbledore paraissait abattu à l'annonce de cette information.

- Dans ce cas, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Je compte sur toi pour réussir dans ton entreprise, Harry. Sinon, j'ai bien peur que nous subissions la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres à notre tour.

- Alors finalement, ici aussi les gens vont…, dit Harry qui, devant la gravité du vieil homme, eut soudain confirmation que, là encore, Voldemort avait des projets terrifiants.

Harry et Dumbledore se regardèrent comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait auparavant.

- Reprenons-nous, dit alors Dumbledore. Tu peux _disparaître ici si tu veux. Je m'arrangerai avec Elina…, ajouta-t-il le regard entendu, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je te tiens au courant pour le Retourneur…, dit-il en baissant la voix._

Harry rendit son sourire au vieil homme, puis il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur son cachot.

Rusard n'était pas encore venu récupérer son plateau et Harry, qui reprenait espoir après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, entreprit de se dégourdir les jambes à travers la pièce. Il aperçut Hedwige qui était à nouveau sur le rebord de la fenêtre et, à cette vision, il se sentit si fort qu'il en était presque content d'être ainsi enfermé.

Chapitre 8 - Le Retourneur de Siècles

Quelques jours plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuner, Rusard vint libérer Harry de son cachot en l'informant qu'il pourrait rejoindre ses camarades dans la Grande Salle après être passé dans son bureau pour récupérer sa baguette.

Presque tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et Ron, le voyant arriver, lui montra la chaise vide à côte de lui.

- Eh ben dis donc ! observa-t-il étonné. On dirait que tu reviens de vacances avec une mine aussi réjouie ! Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas mis les pieds aux cachots, mais à moi, ça m'a pas fait cet effet-là la dernière fois !

Harry aurait bien voulu lui donner une explication, mais c'était trop dangereux et, de toute façon si son plan fonctionnait, il aurait l'occasion de tout raconter à Ron en temps voulu.

Hermione, beaucoup plus terre à terre, releva la tête en tenant une pile de feuille qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac et la posa devant Harry.

- Tiens, Harry, lança-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Pour que tu ne prennes pas de retard, j'ai fait un résumé de tous les cours que tu as ratés.

- Hermione, soupira Ron, exaspéré. Tu ne peux pas le laisser tranquille, on verra ça plus tard !

- Oh, oh, s'interposa Harry en sentant venir une dispute. Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux !

Ce fut sans effet, et les deux adolescents se chamaillaient déjà mais Harry les écoutait à peine. Il regardait Voldemort qui venait d'arriver et se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle avec nonchalance, son horrible reptile sur les talons.

Comme toujours, depuis qu'il était _ici_, Harry ressentit le sentiment indéfinissable qu'éveillait en lui la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce. Harry n'aurait su dire s'il éprouvait de la haine, de la colère ou tout simplement la peur d'être découvert. Quoi qu'il en soit, il se sentait toujours aussi nerveux qu'au premier jour de son arrivée lorsqu'il apercevait son ennemi.

- Maître, appela soudain le serpent qui ralentit sa progression en balançant doucement la tête de droite à gauche comme s'il percevait quelque chose d'insolite. Je sssens…sssccc'est étrange…

Voldemort s'arrêta et baissa les yeux vers le serpent qui ondulait toujours. Harry sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il comprenait parfaitement les paroles du reptile, qui s'était arrêté à sa hauteur, et osait à peine respirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Nagini ? demanda Voldemort. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je ne sssuis pas sssûr, Maître, siffla-t-il en goûtant l'atmosphère de sa langue fourchue.

A présent les élèves à proximité regardaient l'homme et la bête converser dans une langue inconnue pour eux. Certains avaient une expression d'étrange fascination sur le visage, d'autres semblaient terrifiés au contraire. Ron et Hermione ne se disputaient plus et essayaient de cacher leur nervosité.

Harry s'obligea à prendre de longues inspirations. S'il parvenait à se détendre, peut-être réussirait-il à faire perdre sa concentration au serpent ?

- Alors, s'impatienta Voldemort. Vas-tu te décider enfin à me dire ce qu'il y a ?

Par chance, Nagini tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard et s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de revenir sur ses pas et tourner sur lui-même. Il semblait avoir perdu la piste. Voldemort n'attendit pas plus longtemps et reprit son chemin pour aller s'asseoir à sa place. Le serpent se résigna et suivit son maître en humant les alentours.

- Je déteste quand ils font ça, murmura Ron. Ça file la chair de poule…

Pour cacher son malaise, Harry prit les feuilles qu'Hermione avait rédigées pour lui et les rangea dans sa poche. Les autres élèves reportèrent leur attention sur leurs assiettes et les conversations reprirent peu à peu. Seul Harry avait pu mesurer toute la gravité de la situation.

Harry n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant d'avoir des nouvelles du ministre de la Magie. Deux jours plus tard, les Gryffondor de sixième année sortaient d'un cours de Botanique où, à la grande surprise de Harry, le professeur Chourave s'était contentée de leur faire étudier des plantes médicinales aux vertus apaisantes. La semaine précédente ils avaient manipulé des mandragores d'âge adulte et une fois de plus, Harry avait dû refouler les images terrifiantes du rituel qui avait permis à Voldemort de retrouver son corps.

Les élèves se dirigeaient vers le château pour se rendre à la tour Nord et croisèrent le professeur McGonagall qui traversait le hall d'entrée.

- Mr Potter, s'il vous plait ! interpella le professeur en levant la main.

Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent devant elle.

- Suivez-moi, je vous prie, indiqua-t-elle à l'attention de Harry. J'ai besoin de vous voir un instant.

Ron et Hermione eurent l'air surpris et indiquèrent à Harry qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard. Hermione alla à son cours d'Arithmancie et Ron rattrapa les autres Gryffondor pour un cours de Divination.

Harry suivit le professeur qui ne tarda pas à le rassurer.

- Le ministre de la Magie souhaite vous voir, précisa-t-elle en marchant d'un pas vif, Harry à ses côtés. C'est bien la première fois qu'un élève…enfin bref, ajouta-t-elle d'un air résigné. Le directeur a reçu un hibou ce matin. Il n'est pas là en ce moment, mais il a donné son accord et a mis un Portoloin à votre disposition pour vous permettre d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Je vous conduis dans mon bureau, il n'est pas question que les autres élèves vous voient sortir du château, ça évitera les questions…

Harry, qui n'en revenait pas, acquiesça poliment. Qu'avait bien pu inventer Dumbledore pour permettre à un élève de s'absenter en plein milieu des cours sans éveiller la curiosité du directeur ? Après tout peu importe, pensa-t-il, au moins il n'aurait pas à rencontrer Voldemort.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du professeur et entrèrent à l'intérieur. La pièce était tout aussi accueillante que celle dans laquelle Harry avait eu l'occasion de se rendre dans _l'autre Poudlard_, si ce n'est qu'il vit quelques étagères supplémentaires sur lesquelles étaient rangés des livres sur les métamorphoses peu communes. Harry renonça à s'attarder plus longtemps sur les titres évocateurs.

Le professeur regarda sa montre et prit un petit objet sur son bureau. Elle revint vers Harry et posa un vieux bigoudi racorni sur une table près de l'entrée. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en apercevant l'objet. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur le bigoudi en prononçant une formule.

- Tenez, dit-elle. Il vous suffit de prendre ceci, le ministre vous attend. Le directeur vous laisse une heure. Pour revenir au collège, vous n'aurez qu'à toucher cet objet à nouveau et vous vous retrouverez directement dans mon bureau. Allez-y Potter.

Harry regarda le vieux bigoudi un instant et prit une profonde inspiration pour se préparer à ressentir les effets désagréables que produisaient toujours les Portoloins sur lui.

Cette fois encore, il n'échappa pas à la terrible sensation que quelque chose le tirait par le ventre. Il filait à vive allure au milieu d'un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement aigu lui raisonnait aux oreilles.

Puis, tout s'arrêta enfin. Il se retrouva, debout mais chancelant, devant la vieille femme aux cheveux grisonnants qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur.

- Le ministre vous attend, indiqua-t-elle en se levant. Vous pouvez laisser ça ici, proposa-t-elle en désignant le Portoloin d'un geste du menton.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et posa le bigoudi sur le coin du bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte située derrière elle et annonça Harry. Dumbledore lui répondit quelque chose et elle s'écarta, à contrecoeur, pour permettre à l'adolescent d'entrer.

- Assieds-toi, Harry, l'invita le vieil homme en désignant une chaise. Vous pouvez nous laisser, Elina, dit-il à la vieille femme qui referma la porte.

Harry s'assit et salua le ministre.

- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour toi, commença Dumbledore en ouvrant un tiroir de son bureau. Grâce aux indications que tu m'as fournies, j'ai réussi à créer un nouveau Retourneur…_de Siècles_, devrais-je dire !

Il posa une petite sphère transparente, entourée d'une cage de cuivre, sur son bureau. Un sourire rassurant illuminait son visage. Mais Harry, qui savait ce que l'utilisation du Retourneur allait signifier pour lui, regardait l'objet d'un air grave.

- C'est du bricolage, je te l'accorde, avoua le vieil homme. Mais cela devrait marcher… Très ingénieux d'ailleurs, il s'agit d'un Rappeltout et d'une sphère de calcul arithmantique. Il te suffira de te concentrer sur un évènement de ton autre passé pour basculer d'une réalité à l'autre… Tu es toujours aussi déterminé ? demanda Dumbledore en voyant Harry qui gardait son sérieux. Tu sais pourtant que si tu te sers de ceci, tu vas à nouveau perdre des êtres chers, Harry…

Harry hésita. Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la petite sphère où une brume blanchâtre tournoyait doucement.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il en reportant son attention sur le visage compatissant de Dumbledore. _Nous_ n'avons pas le choix, précisa-t-il dans un souffle.

- C'est vrai, admit le vieil homme. Et je suis très impressionné par ton courage. Cependant, je voudrais que tu remettes cette lettre au Dumbledore que tu connais, dit-il en prenant une enveloppe parmi les parchemins qui encombraient le bureau. Je suis sûr qu'il saura faire ce qu'il faut, indiqua Dumbledore, une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Mais je crois que c'est à lui de t'expliquer certaines choses.

Harry regarda le visage bienveillant du vieil homme mais ne posa pas de questions. Il prenait de plus en plus conscience de la responsabilité qu'il allait être le seul à devoir assumer.

- Je vous promets de faire de mon mieux, professeur, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Euh…je veux dire Monsieur le ministre, rectifia Harry.

- Oh, tu peux m'appeler professeur si tu le souhaite. Après tout, je l'étais avant que Lord Voldemort ne dirige Poudlard. J'enseignais la métamorphose.

Harry pensa soudain à quelque chose.

- Et vous aussi vous pouvez prendre l'apparence d'un animal ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne t'en a jamais parlé, Harry ?

- Non…

- Dans ce cas, tu comprendras sans doute que je ne peux pas répondre à ta question, répondit le vieil homme avec douceur.

- Bien sûr, s'excusa Harry. Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû…

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et se leva. Harry en fit autant. Il prit l'enveloppe et le Retourneur de Temps et les rangea dans l'une des poches de sa robe de sorcier. Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et se tourna vers Harry avant de l'ouvrir.

- Je crois qu'au nom de tous les sorciers de _ce monde_, qui n'auront pas eu la chance de te connaître, Harry… Je peux te remercier chaleureusement et te souhaiter bonne chance.

La voix de Dumbledore tremblait légèrement et il le regardait d'une façon si intense que Harry en était presque gêné.

- Merci, répondit-il simplement.

Ils sortirent sur le palier. Harry salua la vieille femme assise à son bureau et reprit le Portoloin pour retourner à Poudlard.

Chapitre 9 - La décision

Harry arriva dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui corrigeait des devoirs, assise derrière son bureau. Elle sursauta à l'apparition soudaine du garçon. Elle regarda sa montre et reporta son attention sur Harry, debout au milieu de la pièce.

- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

- Oui, professeur, assura celui-ci.

- Dans ce cas, Mr Potter, vous pouvez attendre votre prochain cours pour rejoindre vos camarades. A moins que vous ne préfériez assister à la dernière heure de Divination du professeur Trelawney ? suggéra-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Euh, non, hésita Harry. Je vais aller dans la salle commune en attendant les autres.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, dit-elle d'un air amusé qui surpris Harry un instant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et regagna la tour de Gryffondor où il dissimula soigneusement la lettre et le Retourneur de Temps dans sa valise qu'il ferma à l'aide d'un sortilège.

Ron et Hermione l'avaient regardé arriver d'un air inquiet lorsque Harry les avait rejoint pour le cours d'Astronomie du professeur Sinistra. Mais Harry les avaient rassuré et avait promis qu'il leur parlerait plus tard (ce qui n'était pas faux).

Tout au long du dîner, ce soir-là, Harry qui était plutôt tendu, ne se mêla pas beaucoup aux conversations enjouées de ses camarades. Il lui fallait prendre la décision de choisir le meilleur moment pour agir et, ne sachant pas où Voldemort en était dans ses projets, il lui parut évident que le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Il observa longuement la foule rassemblée dans la Grande Salle et fut conforté dans son idée par le regard que lui lança Malefoy qui discutait avec Crabbe et Goyle. Harry avait osé défier un des élèves les plus apprécié de l'école, mais aussi le plus dangereux pour lui, et il était évident que Malefoy lui en voulait toujours et que des représailles étaient plus qu'imminentes.

Il s'attarda un instant sur Neville qui paraissait si heureux dans _cette réalité et c'était presque plus difficile pour Harry de savoir ce qu'allait devoir vivre son ami que de reperdre lui-même, une fois encore, ses propres parents._

Bien sûr, Harry avait été heureux de les revoir, mais la vie qui lui revenait peu à peu en mémoire, n'était pas la sienne et il avait l'impression de faire partie d'un film dans lequel il n'avait aucun rôle à jouer.

Il repensa alors à la lettre que lui avaient envoyée ses parents. En voyant grandir Harry, ils devaient savoir depuis un bon moment qui était le garçon qui leur avait rendu visite et les avait supplié de ne pas prendre Peter Pettigrow comme Gardien de leur secret. Mais ils avaient dû attendre que les deux destins se rejoignent pour lui en parler, et Harry prenait conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais avec eux la conversation dont son père lui avait parlé dans la lettre car ça aurait été une folie d'attendre jusqu'aux vacances de Noël.

Il aperçut également le visage blafard du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait daigné assister au repas de ce soir et qui ne lui portait aucune attention particulière dans _ce monde_. Mais Voldemort en voulait toujours plus et, depuis que Harry avait appris qu'il ne se contenterait plus de diriger une école, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tous ces gens perdre des êtres chers sans réagir. Sans parler de Nagini qu'il ne parviendrait pas à tenir à distance très longtemps. Aussi, pour toutes ces raisons, Harry décida de _partir_ le soir même.

Il attendit que les premiers élèves se lèvent, sous les ordres des préfets, et monta avec ses camarades dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il passa un moment à discuter au coin du feu avec ses amis, et alla se coucher dans son dortoir. Il profita de ce moment de solitude pour ouvrir sa valise et en sortit l'enveloppe que le ministre de la Magie lui avait remise. Il prit aussi la Pierre du Crapaud de ses parents, le Retourneur de Temps, qu'il garda à la main, et vérifia que sa baguette magique était toujours dans sa poche. Il s'allongea sur son lit à baldaquin, dont il tira les rideaux, et attendit.

Ron, Dean, Seamus et Neville ne tardèrent pas à monter à leur tour et Harry attendit plus d'une heure pour être sûr que ses camarades se soient endormis.

Il s'assit sur son lit et fit pivoter la petite grille autour de la sphère transparente pour composer l'année qui le renverrait dans son _autre Poudlard._

Tout comme la première fois, les chiffres jaunes, inscrits dans la sphère, tournèrent sur eux-mêmes dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre.

- _Tempus…retracto…incanto, récita-t-il dans un murmure._

Harry, qui y avait longuement réfléchi, se concentra sur le banquet de la fin de sa cinquième année d'études où rien n'avait encore commencé.

Il fut à nouveau projeté dans un tourbillon de couleurs et, après un instant, arriva enfin dans le hall désert du château. Il avança vers les portes de la Grande Salle où fusaient les rires des élèves et entendit Albus Dumbledore annoncer le résultat de la coupe des Quatre Maisons. Il décida d'aller attendre la sortie du directeur dans le placard du hall de peur d'être surpris par Rusard ou l'un des fantômes de l'école. Il ouvrit la porte du placard et s'installa à l'intérieur en éclairant les lieux à l'aide de sa baguette magique.

Puis soudain, il se souvint que les Serpentard n'étaient restés que quelques instants dans la Grande Salle à l'annonce du résultat du vainqueur. Ensuite, les élèves étaient sortis les uns après les autres pour rejoindre leurs salles communes. Le hall n'allait pas tarder à grouiller de monde, et ce, jusqu'à près de deux heures du matin alors que Dumbledore était parti bien avant cette heure. Quelle serait la réaction des élèves s'ils voyaient un deuxième Harry suivre le vieil homme alors que tous savaient pertinemment que les Gryffondor étaient sortis les derniers ? Il ne pouvait pas non plus rester là toute la nuit !

Affolé, Harry chercha dans sa tête le meilleur endroit pour attendre Dumbledore et décida de se rapprocher de son bureau. Il attrapa sa baguette magique d'un geste brusque et risqua un coup d'oeil au dehors : le hall était toujours désert.

Il sortit précipitamment du placard et referma la porte derrière lui, le coeur battant. Il gravit, du plus vite qu'il pût, les marches du grand escalier de marbre et, arrivé en haut, entendit les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir. Heureusement, les Serpentard devaient descendre vers les cachots pour rejoindre leur salle commune et Harry les vit passer au-dessous de lui en grommelant des paroles de colère contre les Gryffondor qui, cette année encore, avaient gagné la Coupe.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et monta doucement jusqu'au deuxième étage pour ne pas faire raisonner le bruit de ses pas. Il arriva devant la gargouille de pierre et chercha des yeux un endroit sûr. Il aperçut une porte un peu plus loin et décida d'aller voir. Prudemment, il actionna la poignée et poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit sur une pièce sombre. Il alluma sa baguette et avança lentement. Elle était vide, poussiéreuse et dépourvue de meubles. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa glisser le long du mur où il ferma les yeux, soulagé d'avoir réussi. Il regarda sa montre, qui indiquait 10 h 30, et attendit à nouveau, ne sachant plus à quelle heure était sorti le directeur.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Harry se releva en entrouvrit la porte. Par chance, elle s'ouvrait du bon côté et il pouvait surveiller la totalité du couloir depuis sa cachette. Il resta encore de longues minutes à attendre Dumbledore.

Puis enfin, Harry, qui avait reporté son attention sur la pièce, entendit des bruits de pas et des bruissements d'étoffe. Il se leva d'un bond et éteignit sa baguette. Le professeur était à présent devant la gargouille et prononçait le mot de passe qui la fit pivoter. Harry se rua dehors et eut juste le temps d'emboîter le pas du vieil homme avant que la gargouille ne se referme derrière lui.

Dumbledore se retourna brusquement.

- Professeur ! haleta Harry sous le coup de l'émotion. Il faut absolument que je vous parle.

- Harry ? s'étonna Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Je te croyais dans la Grande Salle avec tes camarades. Tu…tu as quelque chose de changé, on dirait que…

- C'est bien moi, professeur, lui assura Harry. Mais justement, c'est un peu long à expliquer et il faut que je vous parle au plus vite.

- Très bien. Détends-toi et suis-moi, indiqua calmement Dumbledore en posant le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier qui tourna sur lui-même.

Harry le suivit. Dumbledore ouvrit la porte de son bureau et tous les deux s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

Tout comme il l'avait fait avec l'autre Dumbledore, Harry entreprit de raconter, avec le plus de précisions possible, les événements passés. Il commença son récit depuis la nuit où Dumbledore lui avait apporté le Retourneur de Temps et informé des agissements de Voldemort. Il décrivit la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses parents et l'influence de leur nouvelle décision sur la vie du monde de la sorcellerie et celle de Poudlard (sans toutefois s'attarder sur le fait qu'il avait suivi l'équivalent de près de trois années de Magie noire). Le fait que, malgré un passé modifié, Voldemort élaborait, une fois encore, des plans pour renforcer sa suprématie, et en arriva à ce soir, où Harry était revenu.

Penché sur son bureau, les mains jointes, le vieil homme le regardait d'un air abattu.

- Mon dieu…est-ce possible…, murmura-t-il dans un souffle. Harry, reprit-il en se redressant. Je suis désolé de ce que tu viens de vivre, si je m'attendais à…

- Je ne regrette rien, professeur, affirma Harry. Vous aviez raison, nous n'avions pas le choix. Mais maintenant, c'est comme si nous avions une deuxième chance et nous ne devons pas la laisser passer. Je sais que ça ne représente pas beaucoup de temps et…

- Oh, tu as fait de ton mieux, Harry, assura Dumbledore en se calant dans son fauteuil. Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement et, en choisissant de revenir aujourd'hui, cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Ainsi, tu auras conservé le pacte que tu passé avec Voldemort il y a quelques semaines, et tu n'auras pas à t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir essayé d'arranger les choses. De plus, l'année scolaire est terminée et les élèves vont partir dès demain, ce qui nous laisse le temps d'établir une stratégie sans être dérangés. Cependant, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave. Tant que vos deux destins ne sont pas réunis, comme cela s'est produit sur le perron de la maison de tes parents, tu dois rester dans l'ombre, Harry. Je vais te mettre en lieu sûr.

- Attendez, dit soudain Harry. J'ai une lettre à vous remettre de la part du ministre de…enfin, de la part de vous-même, rectifia-t-il en tendant la lettre que lui avait remis l'autre Dumbledore.

Dumbledore ouvrit l'enveloppe et déroula le parchemin. A mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, ses yeux semblaient s'éteindre derrière les lunettes en demi-lune, et il reposa le parchemin d'un geste las.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Comme je te le disais, Harry, reprit-il avec gravité. Il va falloir que tu restes caché et nous devrons agir vite de notre côté. Suis-moi.

Dumbledore se leva et s'assura que la voie était libre avant de sortir de son bureau, Harry sur les talons. Au lieu de repartir vers l'escalier principal, ils continuèrent à longer le couloir et s'arrêtèrent devant une petite porte située à son extrémité. Dumbledore s'engagea dans un escalier de pierre aux marches usées si étroit que Harry ne pouvait pas marcher à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent alors dans un autre couloir dans lequel Harry n'avait jamais pénétré. Cette partie du château paraissait très ancienne et les tentures, aux couleurs défraîchies, dégageaient une humidité à l'odeur désagréable.

Ils montèrent ainsi plusieurs escaliers et parcoururent de nombreux corridors avant de s'arrêter enfin. Dumbledore ouvrit une dernière porte et fit signe à Harry d'entrer. Il alluma les quelques torches fixées au mur à l'aide de sa baguette magique et Harry découvrit une vaste chambre claire et calme qui devait se situer en hauteur d'après le paysage sombre qui s'étendait à perte de vue par la fenêtre. Une autre porte, au fond de la pièce, semblait donner sur une salle de bain. C'était une chambre meublée modestement mais accueillante à la lueur chaleureuse des torches.

- Tu vas devoir rester ici quelques temps, Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Je vais mettre un elfe de maison à ta disposition pour t'apporter tes repas. Il sera ravi de cette mission, j'en suis sûr, assura-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu pourras faire appel à lui en toute confiance. Il te suffira d'agiter la petite cloche que tu vois là, sur la table de chevet. Et il saura aussi où me trouver en cas de besoin. En attendant, tu comprendras qu'il ne serait pas prudent de t'aventurer dans le château, mais ce ne sera pas long…je l'espère, ajouta-t-il d'une voix faible.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et remercia le professeur qui sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Chapitre 10 - L'Ordre du Phénix

Cela faisait deux jours que Harry était revenu chez son oncle et sa tante et il attendait Sirius, son parrain, avec qui il devait dîner ce soir-là chez Mrs Figg, sa voisine. Sirius n'arrivait pas et Harry, qui avait repris ses corvées quotidiennes, se reposait dans le salon en compagnie des Dursley qui lui adressaient des regards en coin de temps en temps.

- La manie qu'on les sorciers d'arriver en retard ! grogna l'oncle Vernon en regardant sa montre. Ce John Figg n'échappe pas à la règle, à ce que je vois ! Et tâche ne de pas faire de bruit ce soir en rentrant ! Hum…ou cette nuit…, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry comme s'il avait été un voyou.

Mais Harry n'écoutait qu'à moitié. Il repensait aux _rêves étranges qu'il avait fait depuis deux jours. Ces rêves n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qu'il faisait d'habitude. Ils ressemblaient plutôt à des _flashs_ qui lui racontait une autre vie, dans d'autres lieux et ils lui étaient même apparus en pleine journée. Jusqu'à ce matin où, tout en arrosant les massifs de fleurs de la tante Pétunia, il avait assisté à une drôle de conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore dont il ne se rappelait pas exactement les termes._

La sonnette de la porte raisonna enfin dans le couloir de l'entrée et il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Sirius se tenait sur le seuil mais son visage avait une expression étrange et Harry s'en inquiéta.

- Salut, Harry, dit Sirius en entrant dans la maison. Bonjour ! lança-t-il distraitement à l'attention des Dursley qui les observaient au bout du couloir. On va devoir remettre notre dîner à plus tard, Harry. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi.

- Mais…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a rien de grave et personne n'est en danger, seulement il faut faire vite. Dumbledore veut te voir immédiatement, mais il ne m'a pas expliqué très en détail les raisons de cet empressement.

- J'en ai bien une petite idée, avoua Harry qui repensait à ses _flashs. Seulement il va falloir qu'il m'explique à moi aussi._

- Très bien, reprit Sirius avec impatience. Dans ce cas, on va y aller tout de suite.

Il sortit un vieux briquet de la poche de son jean.

- Tu as ta baguette magique, Harry ? demanda Sirius.

- Elle est dans ma chambre, je vais la chercher, indiqua Harry qui se dirigeait déjà vers l'escalier.

Il redescendit quelques instants plus tard.

- Où sont passés les Dursley ? s'étonna Harry en constatant qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le seuil du salon.

- J'ai expliqué à ton oncle que je ne savais pas à quelle heure je te ramènerais, et il est retourné dans le salon en bougonnant. Tu as des clés à prendre, ou autre chose ? demanda soudain Sirius en regardant autour de lui.

- Tu te moques de moi ! répondit Harry avec un sourire hésitant, ne sachant si Sirius plaisantait ou pas.

Sirius, qui s'était accroupi, leva la tête vers Harry et eut un sourire désolé en prenant conscience de l'absurdité de sa question. Il posa le briquet par terre et prit la baguette que lui tendait Harry.

- Excuse-moi mon vieux. C'est toujours un peu difficile pour moi, même si ça fait deux ans maintenant que je suis sorti de… Bon, ceci est un Portoloin, expliqua Sirius qui parut à nouveau tourmenté. Il nous conduira directement à Poudlard.

Il marmonna une formule en pointant la baguette sur le briquet.

- Tiens, ta clé, plaisanta-t-il en rendant sa baguette à Harry qui la rangea dans sa poche et s'accroupit à son tour. Tu es prêt ? A trois : un…deux…trois.

Harry et Sirius touchèrent le briquet en même temps et il furent aspirés dans un tourbillon qui dura trop longtemps au goût de Harry. Puis, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le hall du château.

Harry n'était jamais venu à Poudlard en dehors des périodes scolaires et les murs de pierre, sur lesquels ne raisonnaient plus les rires des élèves, avaient quelque chose d'angoissant.

Ils montèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau du directeur et la gargouille de pierre pivota à l'annonce du mot de passe que Sirius prononça. Il frappa à la lourde porte de chêne massif qu'Albus Dumbledore ouvrit presque aussitôt.

- Merci Sirius, dit-il en reconnaissant ses visiteurs. Entrez et asseyez-vous, je vous prie.

Dumbledore alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, où les attendaient du thé et des gâteaux, et les regarda avec gravité.

- Harry, commença-t-il dans un soupire. Je crois ne pas me tromper en supposant que tu as dû ressentir des choses étranges depuis quelques jours.

- En effet, professeur, répondit-il. Mais je dois dire que je n'y comprends pas grand chose.

- C'est pourquoi nous allons commencer par-là, indiqua Dumbledore en lançant un bref coup d'oeil à Sirius qui regardait ses propres mains d'un air songeur.

Dumbledore commença son récit à partir de la nuit du mois d'août où il avait apporté le Retourneur de Temps à Harry. Puis, il décrivit la rencontre avec ses parents et le début de la sixième année qu'il avait passée dans _l'autre Poudlard en lui précisant que tous ces évènements lui reviendraient peu à peu en mémoire, comme cela était déjà le cas depuis deux jours. Harry comprit alors pourquoi il avait eu ces __flashs ces derniers temps et écouta le professeur sans l'interrompre._

- Ce qui m'amène à t'expliquer, Harry, ce que nous devons faire à présent, annonça Dumbledore une fois son récit achevé. Et tu vas avoir un grand rôle à jouer dans notre réussite. Mais avant, il faut que je te parle le l'Ordre du Phénix.

- L'Ordre du Phénix… ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Dumbledore se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. L'air soucieux, les deux mains jointes dans son dos, il regardait le sol comme s'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'aborder un sujet complexe.

- L'Ordre du Phénix est né il y a de nombreux siècles, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Il est composé de plusieurs descendants des quatre grands Sorciers qui ont fondé Poudlard. Pour être exact, trois descendants pour chacun d'entre eux. Ainsi, l'Ordre comptait trois descendants de Salazar Serpentard, de Rowena Serdaigle, d'Helga Poufsouffle et de Godric Gryffondor. Ce qui lui a permis d'acquérir une telle puissance qu'aucun mage noir n'aurait pu prendre le pouvoir face à cette union de douze puissants sorciers. C'était le cas en 1945, et nous avons pu anéantir le mage Grindelwald qui, tout comme Lord Voldemort, avait pour ambition de régner sur le monde. On m'en a attribué les mérites car j'étais le plus ancien membre, mais aussi le plus âgé et donc, le plus puissant. Mais sans les onze autres, Harry, Grindelwald serait sans doute parvenu à ses fins… Quelques années plus tard, l'un des nôtres est décédé de sa belle mort, et l'Ordre s'en est donc trouvé affaibli. Il nous fallait attendre qu'un autre héritier soit en âge de nous rejoindre. Tom Jedusor, qui a appris l'existence de cet Ordre et qui s'adonnait déjà à la magie noire, a décidé de profiter de cette faiblesse pour tenter sa chance et il a commencé à rassembler des adeptes pour former sa propre branche de l'Ordre des Ténèbres qui a vu son apogée durer plusieurs années puisque nous ne pouvions rien faire. Bien sûr, il avait conscience que d'autres descendants continuaient de naître mais il pensait avoir plus de temps avant de devoir s'en inquiéter. Cependant, toutes ses années de souffrance ont joué en notre faveur car, comme je te l'ai appris l'année dernière, où plutôt devrais-je dire _confirmé_, rectifia-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Tes parents auraient pu faire partie de notre Ordre et il était alors possible de le recréer à nouveau. Cela devenait même indispensable face à la cruauté du Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Il regarda Sirius d'une bien curieuse façon avant de poursuivre.

- C'est ton père qui a été choisi pour cela car ta mère pensait être enceinte à ce moment-là et il était évident que, pour cette raison, elle ne pouvait pas nous rejoindre. Cela dit, nous prenions de gros risques en choisissant James, car c'est un descendant de Gryffondor qu'il fallait remplacer, mais devant la détermination de Voldemort, nous n'avions pas le choix et nous étions prêts à prendre ce risque. Lord Voldemort a appris que l'Ordre s'était formé à nouveau et il a entrepris de rechercher les douze sorciers qui le composaient avec pour projet de les tuer, bien sûr. Ainsi, il aurait eu la voie libre pour accomplir le destin qu'il s'était choisi. Mais Lord Voldemort a toujours été prudent et il a décidé, pour assurer sa propre protection, d'accéder à l'immortalité avant de nous livrer bataille. Avec l'aide de certains de ses partisans, il a fini par y parvenir et s'est alors lancé à la poursuite de ses ennemis. Il a su que ton père allait faire partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il a donc essayé de le retrouver en se servant d'un proche des Potter qui serait assez faible pour être manipulé lorsqu'il a compris qu'il devrait d'abord lever la protection à laquelle il s'était heurtée pour retrouver ta famille. C'était judicieux de sa part car ton père étant le plus jeune des douze, était aussi le moins puissant. Il a donc mis au point le plan diabolique dont tu connais la suite, Harry.

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Ce que n'avait pas prévu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est que que ta mère aussi aurait pu intégrer cette union, c'est donc pour cela qu'il s'est introduit chez tes parents avec l'intention de tuer uniquement ton père, mais aussi toi puisque James avait eu le temps d'avoir un fils. Il ne savait pas non plus que le Sortilège de la Mort qu'il a prononcé contre toi allait se retourner contre lui car ta mère, par prudence, avait pris la précaution d'assurer ta protection, comme tu le sais. Cela n'explique pas tout, bien sûr, car nous avons tous été surpris par le fait qu'un simple sortilège, même ancien, soit venu à bout d'un mage noir aussi puissant que Lord Voldemort. Nous ne saurons peut-être jamais ce qui s'est réellement produit ce soir-là…, ajouta-t-il, pensif, en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Quoi qu'il en soit, avec le retour de Voldemort et les projets qu'on lui connaît aujourd'hui, il est à nouveau indispensable de recréer l'Ordre du Phénix au plus vite et c'est pour cela que j'ai réuni tous les anciens il y a deux jours. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour te proposer de nous rejoindre, Harry. Bien sûr, nous comprendrions très bien que tu refuses car tu as à peine seize ans et il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre. Cependant, nous pensons qu'avec l'héritier de deux grands Sorciers, l'Ordre sera plus puissant qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Toutefois, je me dois de te préciser que nous avons peut-être une autre solution, mais cela n'a jamais été tenté et nous prendrions des risques considérables. Aussi, je te demande de réfléchir…, il nous reste quelques jours pour cela.

- Quelle est l'autre solution ? demanda Harry d'une voix rauque.

Sirius et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard étrange que Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter.

- Je ne peux pas te répondre aujourd'hui, Harry, déplora Dumbledore avec compassion. Tu viens déjà d'entendre des choses qui vont occuper ton esprit un bon moment. Et tu as maintenant un choix à faire dont la décision ne peut être prise que par toi seul, c'est très important.

Harry dévisageait le professeur avec une telle intensité qu'il lui sembla que le vieil homme en était presque gêné. Sirius, quant à lui, évitait soigneusement de le regarder depuis leur arrivée.

- Quand voulez-vous avoir ma réponse ? demanda Harry d'une voie dure.

- Au plus tard dans quatre jours, indiqua Sirius qui s'efforçait de cacher son émotion. Tu pourras me faire part de ta décision puisque je vais rester chez Mrs Figg jusque-là. Tu pourras aussi me rendre visite si tu as des questions, Harry. N'hésite pas.

Soudain, Harry pensa à quelque chose.

- Toi aussi tu fais partie de l'Ordre ?

- Gryffondor, répondit simplement Sirius dans un souffle.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

- Il faut quand même que je te propose quelque chose, dit soudain Dumbledore qui venait de se souvenir des paroles de _l'autre Harry_. Nous ne voulons pas te faire courir de risques inutiles, aussi, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être te servir de ton don d'ubiquité si tu décides de nous rejoindre.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Ah, j'oubliais, reprit le vieil homme devant l'air ébahi de Harry. Tu le découvriras au fil des souvenirs que tu vas retrouver peu à peu. Tu m'as déjà parlé de ce don que tu possèdes. Mais attention, Harry, seuls Sirius et moi sommes au courant et nous avons pensé que personne d'autre ne devait savoir. Au cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose, il vaut mieux que peu de gens soient informés de l'étendue de tes pouvoirs...tu pourrais avoir à t'en servir pour te défendre…

- Très bien, professeur, concéda Harry. Je n'en parlerai pas non plus. Mais si je décide de vous rejoindre, il n'est pas question que je m'en serve, affirma-t-il avec détermination.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, soupira Dumbledore. Nous n'allons pas te retenir plus longtemps. Il est déjà tard et je veux que tu réfléchisses dans le plus grand calme. Sirius, s'il vous plait, voudriez-vous raccompagner Harry ?

- Bien sûr, répondit celui-ci en se levant.

Harry le suivit. Dumbledore les raccompagna jusqu'au hall d'entrée et les salua avant de les voir disparaître en se servant à nouveau du briquet.

Harry et Sirius arrivèrent devant le 4, Privet Drive plongé dans la pénombre à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

- Tu veux venir manger un morceau ? proposa Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en se massant le ventre à cause des effets du Portoloin. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on réveille Mrs Figg ?

- Elle est sourde comme un pot ! lança Sirius en haussant les sourcils. Non, je plaisante, Harry. Mais ça ne la réveillera pas, sa chambre est au premier. Alors… ?

- Mouais, consentit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire.

Ils passèrent un moment agréable à parler de tout autre chose que ce qui venait de se dire dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et Harry finit par regagner sa chambre chez les Dursley en veillant à ne pas faire de bruit comme l'avait exigé l'oncle Vernon.

Chapitre 11 - Les Mangemorts

Harry avait quatre jours pour prendre une décision et curieusement, l'oncle Vernon, la tante Pétunia et l'horrible Dudley s'étaient donnés le mot pour le laisser tranquille.

Harry était sûr que Sirius n'était pas étranger à cette soudaine indifférence, où peut-être même Dumbledore en personne… Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry leur en était reconnaissant et ne sortait de sa chambre que pour assister aux repas ou aller faire un tour dans le jardin quand le temps s'y prêtait.

Tout ce qu'il avait entendu, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, avait soulevé de nombreuses questions dans sa tête, mais il essayait de se concentrer uniquement sur la décision qu'il devait prendre et pour cela, il lui fallait une bonne partie de ses journées et même, depuis ce jour, de ses nuits. A cela venaient également s'ajouter les souvenirs dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé et Harry avait parfois l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Sirius était venu lui rendre visite la veille et Harry l'avait vu arriver avec bonheur. Ils s'étaient contentés de faire un tour dans le quartier et, pour ne pas l'influencer, Sirius et lui n'avaient parlé que de choses anodines et Harry avait apprécié ces quelques heures de répit.

Le lendemain cependant, les questions étaient revenues à la charge et le poids de la décision qu'il devait prendre, ce soir-là, empêchait à Harry, qui était allongé dans son lit, de dormir une fois de plus.

Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire Voldemort en ce moment et la douleur qu'il avait ressentie au front ces derniers jours, lui indiquait que ce n'était pas des activités ordinaires.

Pour en avoir le cœur net, il décida d'aller voir. Peut-être parviendrait-il aussi à surprendre des informations qui pourraient être utiles à l'Ordre du Phénix… ?

Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement en prenant soin de mettre sa baguette magique dans sa poche, et retourna s'allonger sur son lit. Il se concentra sur le visage de l'homme qu'il devrait peut-être affronter dans quelques jours.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil d'une salle immense, aux murs sales, que seules quelques torches éclairaient ça et là sans parvenir à réchauffer l'atmosphère. Une longue table, d'un noir brillant, occupait toute la pièce et les fenêtres étaient obstruées par de hautes tentures noires sur lesquelles on distinguait nettement le vert vif de la Marque des Ténèbres.

La table était bordée d'une enfilade impressionnante de silhouettes encapuchonnées qui écoutaient un homme, assis à son extrémité, avec la plus grande attention.

D'où il était, Harry ne pouvait pas voir grand chose car la pièce était tout en longueur et la porte donnait sur le fond de la salle. Curieusement, les conversations des hommes assis à l'intérieur lui semblaient lointaines et il ne parvenait pas a saisir la totalité de leurs propos. Aussi, il décida d'avancer pour s'approcher des Mangemorts dont-il pourrait peut-être reconnaître les visages et percevoir plus nettement le discours.

Prudemment, il entra dans la pièce et à peine avait-il fait deux mètres, qu'il se heurta à une sorte de champ de force invisible qui le renvoya, les quatre fers en l'air, d'où il était venu. Pris de panique, Harry, qui avait eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique, recula sans même prendre la peine de se relever. Il s'arrêta dans un recoin de l'entrée et attendit, le coeur battant, pour savoir si quelqu'un l'avait vu. Les sorciers réunis dans la salle ne semblaient pas avoir interrompu leur conversation, d'après ce que Harry pouvait entendre, et il se détendit enfin, soulagé de constater que personne ne s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Il ne put cependant maintenir sa concentration plus longtemps, tant ses membres étaient douloureux, et sentit qu'il était à nouveau visible depuis quelques instants. Il entendit alors un bourdonnement qui le fit sursauter.

Il regarda autour de lui pour connaître l'origine de ce bruit et aperçut, sur le sol, un scarabée qui agitait ses antennes avec frénésie. Il vit se métamorphoser, sous ses yeux, le scarabée qui reprit instantanément l'apparence de Rita Skeeter. Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour indiquer à Harry de se taire et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

- Harry ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? chuchota Rita d'un air affolé.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question, il me semble, répondit Harry en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Mon travail bien sûr ! dit-elle avec une sorte d'indignation amusée en s'assurant tout de même que personne ne venait. Mais toi ! Tu te rends compte… si tu étais découvert !

- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, s'impatienta Harry, agacé. Je ne suis pas venu ici en jouant de la trompette, je ne suis pas idiot !

- Je sais bien, Harry, reprit Rita d'un ton plus calme. Mais c'est quand même de la folie !

- Vous aussi vous prenez des risques, fit remarquer Harry. Et je croyais que vous ne deviez pas travailler pendant un an si ma mémoire est bonne !

- Oh, je n'ai pas rompu le pacte que j'ai passé avec Miss Granger, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. D'ailleurs, tu as pu constater par toi-même que je n'ai rien écris pendant tout ce temps. Cette petite idiote pourrait m'attirer de sacrés ennuis si elle révélait mon secret. Je crois qu'elle ne s'en rend même pas compte… Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont remplacée par cet idiot de Peuviff ! ajouta-t-elle comme pour se parler à elle-même. Journaliste je suis, et journaliste je resterai, Harry. Figure-toi que c'est beaucoup plus intéressant de se trouver sur le terrain en permanence, plutôt que d'aller faire le guignol dans un bureau ! C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de ne pas reprendre la rédaction pour l'instant, malgré le fait que je pourrais le faire maintenant que le délai est passé... Je me contente de transmettre des informations au journal, et crois-moi Harry, j'en ai appris beaucoup ces derniers temps…

- Ah oui ? s'étonna celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils avec colère. Et vous comptiez attendre combien de temps avant d'informer les seules personnes qui puissent agir ?

- Oh, je comptais aller voir Dumbledore rassure-toi ! se défendit-elle avec vigueur.

Harry, qui connaissait la suite des évènements, décida de ne pas insister. Rita avait l'air sincère, mais il était évident qu'elle aurait agi trop tard. A moins que ce soit elle qui ait réussi à donner l'alerte, ce qui avait permis à Dumbledore et à Sirius de fabriquer le Retourneur de Temps… ? Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps sur le sujet.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? J'en ai pris un sacré coup ! demanda-t-il en se massant les bras.

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas intervenir, tu n'es devenu visible qu'après être sorti de la salle. Dis donc, ça ferait un sacré scoop ça ! plaisanta-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Je ne vous le conseille pas, menaça Harry d'une voix sifflante.

- Je plaisantais, Harry, assura-t-elle avec un sourire entendu. Je sais bien que ça te mettrait en grand danger. Pour répondre à ta question, ils utilisent un maléfice de Dématérialisation pour assurer la confidentialité de leurs _petites réunions. Et crois-moi, Harry, si tu étais venu ici en chair et en os, tu serais parti en fumée en produisant des étincelles qui ne seraient pas passées inaperçu. On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance ! Mais que diable es-tu venu faire ici ?_

- Je voulais savoir où en était Voldemort, et quand j'ai vu que tous les Mangemorts étaient réunis, je n'ai pas pu résister à la curiosité d'essayer d'aller voir leurs visages.

Rita le regarda un instant, comme si elle hésitait à lui confier certaines informations. Puis elle sortit précipitamment un petit flacon de sa poche.

- Tu crois que tu peux te rendre invisible à nouveau ? demanda-t-elle en maintenant le flacon dans sa main.

- Oui, ça va mieux maintenant, répondit Harry qui ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et était même un peu inquiet de la voir aussi à l'aise dans un endroit pareil.

- Très bien, reprit-elle en lui montrant le flacon. Ceci est une potion d'Invisibilité. Si tu veux, je bois cette potion et toi tu deviens invisible. On retourne là-bas, juste sur le seuil de la porte, bien sûr, s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. Et je fais les présentations. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, se demandant s'il pouvait vraiment faire confiance à Rita qui semblait s'amuser follement de cette situation imprévue.

- D'accord, décida-t-il enfin. Après tout ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter, pensa-t-il.

Rita ôta le petit bouchon de liège du flacon et en avala la totalité, elle disparut aussitôt. Puis Harry se sentit attrapé par la manche et ils retournèrent à proximité de la porte. Rita s'arrêta enfin.

- Vas-y maintenant, Harry, indiqua-t-elle à voix basse.

Harry se concentra et devint invisible à son tour. Ils se placèrent alors dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bon, commença Rita dans un murmure. Je ne te présente pas le grand chef ! Mais à sa droite, c'est Lucius Malefoy, accompagné de Madame, bien sûr.

Harry regarda l'endroit où devait se trouver Rita avec surprise.

- Ne me regarde pas avec cet air là, Harry, supposa-t-elle en sentant l'adolescent frémir à ses côtés. La visite guidée n'est pas terminée, et la suite risque de te surprendre encore plus, si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu il y a un peu plus d'un an… Bon, je continue. A la droite de Madame Malefoy, c'est Walden Macnair suivi de son fidèle ami, le vieux Nott. Ensuite il y a plusieurs personnes que je ne connais pas, mais les deux carrures là-bas, c'est Crabbe et Goyle, suivis de Perks. Après, il y a une autre série que je n'identifie pas encore avec certitude. Et en face, c'est Avery, et juste après, Ludo Verpey.

- Quoi ! s'exclama Harry en s'efforçant de ne pas parler trop fort.

- Enfin quoi, Harry, fais donc un peu marcher tes méninges ! J'ai essayé de te prévenir aux Trois Balais. Tu crois vraiment que le fait de transmettre des informations à son insu puisse faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de qui que ce soit ! Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre, figure-toi. Et il n'était pas moins déterminé que les autres lorsqu'ils s'amusaient avec… Enfin bref, tu sais mieux que quiconque que j'étais bien placée pour les voir !

Harry avala sa salive en regardant l'espace vide du côté de Rita d'un air ébahi. Il repensait à la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Ludo Verpey. Harry s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, c'était à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Lorsque Mr Weasley lui avait présenté Harry, Ludo Verpey avait eu un instant d'hésitation en entendant son nom et il avait lentement lever les yeux vers la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait sur le front. Et à bien y réfléchir, Verpey ne l'avait même pas salué comme l'avaient pourtant fait si souvent des gens que Harry n'avait jamais vus. Pour un personnage aussi grandiloquent, c'était plutôt curieux en effet, pensa Harry. Et Winky n'avait-elle pas dit que Mr Verpey était un mauvais sorcier…un très mauvais sorcier ? Il se souvint aussi de Drago Malefoy qu'ils avaient rencontré seul, en s'éloignant du camp. Où était donc sa mère à ce moment-là ?

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion par Rita qui le secouait par le bras.

- Ça va Harry ? On peut continuer ?

- Oui, oui, assura-t-il en regardant à nouveau les Mangemorts assis dans la salle.

- Bon. Après Verpey, il y a Moroz et Funestar ainsi qu'Augustus Rookwood, qui dirige le département des Mystères. Je peux te dire que le ministère grouille de ses vermines, Harry. Mais je ne te donne que les noms dont je suis sûre pour l'instant. Et puis juste à côté, c'est Moon, et là, Flint. Et on en arrive à Mrs Finnigan qui se rendait souvent en Albanie à une époque, et même après…

Harry eut un autre sursaut mais parvint à se contenir cette fois.

- Voilà, reprit Rita. Pour l'instant, c'est à peu près tout. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, Harry. Parce que je veux être sûre de moi. Quoi que tu aies pu en penser, à une certaine époque, je suis aussi une bonne journaliste, tu sais. Il y a pourtant un autre nom que je pourrais avancer, mais comme il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu connais, je préfère attendre. Oh, rassure-toi ! ajouta-t-elle en sentant que Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Je ne suis pas idiote. Pour l'instant cette personne ne représente aucun danger pour toi, donc, on va attendre un peu.

Harry s'abstint de dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il en avait appris ce soir plus qu'il n'avait pu l'espérer et il lui restait encore une décision importante à prendre. A présent, il savait ce qu'il allait dire à Dumbledore.

Rita lui indiqua que la potion ne ferait plus effet très longtemps et l'entraîna à l'écart à nouveau. Elle lui confia qu'elle allait rester encore un peu pour voir où ils en étaient et Harry décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il se concentra sur Privet Drive où il se releva en sursaut dans son lit et, après avoir retrouvé ses esprits, alla respirer l'air frais à la fenêtre pour se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il retourna se coucher après quelques minutes et s'endormit enfin.

Chapitre 12 - Le secret de Godric Gryffondor

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla un peu tendu car c'était aujourd'hui que Sirius devait venir le voir pour avoir sa réponse. Toute la journée, Harry n'avait fait que tourner en rond sous les regards inquiets des Dursley qui n'osaient plus lui adresser la parole depuis près de quatre jours. Duldley marquait même un temps d'arrêt à chaque coin de porte, avant d'entrer dans une pièce, de peur de se trouver nez à nez avec son cousin. Qu'avait bien pu lui raconter la tante Pétunia ?

Sirius arriva en fin d'après-midi et ne parvenait pas, lui non plus, à cacher sa nervosité. Resté dans l'entrée, il écoutait, le teint livide, Harry lui annoncer qu'il acceptait de les aider. Il alla prévenir les Dursley, qui s'étaient réfugiés dans le salon devant la télévision qu'ils regardaient à peine, qu'il ramènerait Harry dans la soirée, sans plus de précision. Il rejoignit Harry devant la porte et sortit à nouveau le vieux briquet qui les conduirait à Poudlard.

Comme la dernière fois, ils arrivèrent dans le hall du château et Sirius indiqua à Harry que Dumbledore souhait lui parler avant de rencontrer les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils montèrent les étages, dans le silence pesant du château, jusqu'au bureau du directeur qui les attendait.

- Entrez, je vous prie, les invita le vieil homme. Assieds-toi, Harry. Sirius, voudriez-vous aller prévenir les autres que nous arrivons dans un instant ?

Sirius approuva d'un signe de tête et ressortit du bureau. Dumbledore alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et regarda Harry avec un visage bienveillant.

- Je savais que tu accepterais, Harry, affirma-t-il au bout d'un moment. Mais il faut que je t'informe de certains faits avant de rejoindre les autres. Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un, ce soir, que tu ne t'attends sûrement pas à voir puisque cet homme est sensé être mort.

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds et osait à peine respirer.

- Barty Croupton va assister à notre petite réunion, avoua Dumbledore avec douceur. Je veux parler de Barty Croupton père, bien sûr, précisa-t-il en voyant Harry froncer les sourcils.

- Mais…comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Harry. Je croyais qu'aucun sortilège ne pouvait faire revivre les morts !

- Aucun sortilège, Harry. Mais vois-tu, son fils a métamorphosé son père avant d'utiliser un sortilège d'os unique pour faire disparaître son corps. Lorsque Barty Croupton a indiqué où il l'avait enterré, je me suis empressé d'aller le chercher avant de rejoindre Cornelius Fudge qui était en fait déjà à l'infirmerie lorsque je suis revenu au château. Et tu connais la suite, Harry… Avec une potion très ancienne, que nous avons mise au point l'année dernière, le professeur Rogue et moi, nous sommes parvenus à lui rendre la vie. Nous avons dû garder le secret car cette potion appartient à la magie noire traditionnelle, elle n'est d'ailleurs pas très différente que celle dont Voldemort s'est servi pour renaître lui-même, et si le ministère de la Magie venait à apprendre que nous l'avons utilisée… Enfin bref, comme tu as pu l'apprendre, lors de ta quatrième année, Mr Croupton s'est toujours battu avec vigueur contre les adeptes de magie noire et il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis plusieurs années. Sa présence était donc indispensable ce soir pour que nous soyons à nouveau au complet. 

Harry ne sut quoi répondre, il regardait d'un air absent le bureau encombré du directeur.

- Bien. Si tu es prêt, Harry, nous pourrions peut-être y aller ?

Harry approuva sans un mot et se leva.

Avec Dumbledore, ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs et montèrent de nombreux escaliers pour arriver enfin devant une imposante porte de chêne d'une hauteur impressionnante, sur laquelle étaient sculptés des griffons sur chacun des battants.

Dumbledore ouvrit la lourde porte et Harry découvrit une longue salle magnifique. Les murs étaient recouverts de velours rouge imprimé de volutes d'un jaune éclatant. Douze hautes fenêtres, réparties de chaque côté de la pièce, étaient encadrées de tentures rouges bordées d'or maintenues par de longs cordons dorés, et laissaient apparaître les premières lueurs de la nuit au dehors.

Des bougeoirs d'or étaient fixés aux murs, entre chacune des fenêtres, et éclairaient la pièce d'une lumière agréable. Trois cheminées de chaque côté, où crépitait un feu, dégageaient une chaleur accueillante. Le plafond, situé à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, était composé d'une multitude d'arcades aux voûtes sculptées de fleurs et de créatures légendaires au milieu desquelles étaient peintes des scènes de chasse.

Harry, tout en avançant aux côtés de Dumbledore, reporta son attention sur le centre de la pièce où les attendaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les sorciers, aux visages inquiets, étaient assis de chaque côté d'une longue table de bois rouge, strié de veinures harmonieuses, dont le vernis étincelant reflétait la lueur des chandelles et les fresques du plafond.

De chaque côté de la table, Harry aperçut une longue enfilade de chaises d'or à hauts dossiers, surmontés de pommeaux, dont l'assise était recouverte du même velours rouge à motifs jaunes que la tapisserie.

Dumbledore, qui salua les sorciers, imité par Harry, lui indiqua de prendre place à sa droite et s'installa lui-même à l'extrémité de la table.

Harry regarda une à une les personnes qui formaient cette étrange assemblée. A sa droite, le professeur McGonagall, vêtue de sa longue robe de velours vert, tripotait nerveusement son chapeau qu'elle avait déposé devant elle. A ses côtés, un homme vêtu d'une robe bleu foncé, refermait un livre minuscule qu'il rangea dans sa poche. Un peu plus loin, Remus Lupin, vêtu d'une robe grise un peu usée, regardait d'un air songeur ses mains qu'il avait croisées sur la table. En face de deux autres sorciers, Sibylle Trelawney, vêtue d'une vaporeuse robe rouge et or, jouait du bout des doigts avec la multitude de colliers qu'elle portait autour du cou. L'attention de Harry fut alors détournée par Sirius, à côté de Mr Croupton, qui lui souriait. Barty Croupton un peu nerveux, assis en face de Harry, attendait patiemment que la réunion commence.

- Harry, voici la salle de réception de Godric Gryffondor, annonça Dumbledore. Elle n'apparaît que lorsque nous en avons besoin. En fait, chacun des quatre Poudlard s'est réservé une _petite particularité_ à l'intérieur du château. Tu connais déjà la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard, ajouta-t-il d'un air entendu.

- C'est nettement moins coquet, vous pouvez me croire ! plaisanta Harry, en gardant tout de même son sérieux, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Plusieurs sorciers eurent l'air surpris, d'autres, des visages amusés. Seuls Dumbledore et Sirius eurent un large sourire.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer, poursuivit Dumbledore. Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous d'avoir bien voulu être présent autour de cette table ce soir. La tâche qui nous attend ne va pas être facile à mener à bien et je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler à quel point il était important de former à nouveau l'Ordre du Phénix. Cet Ordre, grâce à la présence de Harry, va atteindre une puissance qu'il n'a jamais connue à ce jour…

- Et pour quelle raison, je vous prie ? s'étonna Mr Croupton en regardant Harry avec surprise.

- Mon cher Barty, répondit Dumbledore en le fixant d'un air grave, presque froid. Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que la clause n° 1467 des écrits de l'Ordre précise que chacun d'entre nous doit, pour sa propre sécurité et pour celle des autres, conserver pour lui seul les raisons de son appartenance à notre union ainsi que l'étendue de ses pouvoirs ?

- Non, non…, bien sûr, s'excusa Mr Croupton en rougissant légèrement.

Dumbledore se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda à nouveau l'assemblée.

- La première chose, et la plus importante, reprit-il. A été de choisir la date de notre intervention de façon à ce qu'elle nous soit favorable. Harry, dit-il en se tournant vers lui. Tu n'as pas suivi les cours d'Arithmancie enseignés à Poudlard, je vais donc devoir d'expliquer certaines choses. Les chiffres ont une grande importance sur l'influence des destins. Il nous faut donc toujours prendre nos décisions et accomplir nos actes en fonction de règles bien précises. Ainsi, cet Ordre est composé de douze membres, trois pour chacun de ses quatre fondateurs. Le chiffre trois représente la complétude, la notion de tout, et forme à lui seul le trio _passé-présent-avenir_ ou encore, _âme-corps-esprit_. Mais aussi le début, le milieu et la fin. Il nous faut donc choisir la date du 14, annonça-t-il à l'attention de tous. Je vais te montrer, Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et dessina dans les airs.

1 + 4 + 7 = 12                1 + 2 = 3

- Tu vois, Harry. Cela nous ramène au chiffre 12, qui est celui de la neutralité entre le bien et le mal, mais aussi au chiffre 3.

Les chiffres disparurent d'eux-mêmes, comme des volutes de fumée.

- D'autres dates auraient pu convenir, indiqua Dumbledore à l'ensemble des sorciers. Mais nous sommes pressés par le temps. Plusieurs d'entre vous savent à quel point il nous faut agir vite. C'est pourquoi je propose que la date du 14 soit adoptée dès maintenant.

Des murmures d'approbation parcoururent l'assemblée.

- Dans ce cas, nous pouvons donc aborder les différentes éventualités qui risquent de s'opposer à nous et nous préparer au mieux à…

Soudain, Harry plaqua sa main droite sur son front en étouffant un cri. Une douleur fulgurante le brûlait atrocement et il dut se tenir à la table de son autre main pour supporter la douleur. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers lui.

- Harry…, murmura Dumbledore avec inquiétude.

Harry, les yeux fermés, leva la main gauche vers le vieil homme pour lui indiquer d'attendre. La respiration saccadée, il essaya de savoir ce que faisait Voldemort en cet instant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, entouré de quelques Mangemorts, semblait très en colère et pointait sa baguette sur une imposante silhouette agenouillée sur le sol. Il infligea le sortilège Doloris à l'homme qui tremblait à ses pieds. Puis l'image disparut et Harry retrouva peu à peu son calme. Dumbledore le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce. Est-ce que cela devrait nous faire envisager de modifier nos projets ?

- Rien d'important, assura Harry.

- Extraordinaire ! s'extasia Sibylle Trelawney dans un murmure. Comment faites-vous ça ?

Harry lui adressa un regard noir.

- Il faut croire que c'est là toute la profondeur du véritable art divinatoire, ma chère ! lança le professeur McGonagall, agacée, en regardant Harry avec inquiétude.

Le professeur Trelawney, visiblement vexée, n'ajouta pas un mot et porta un intérêt soudain à ses nombreux bracelets.

Les douze membres de l'Ordre du Phénix poursuivirent leur conversation durant encore plusieurs heures, établissant ainsi toutes les stratégies dont Voldemort pourrait user pour contrer leur projet. Ils évaluèrent ensuite tous les risques dont ils devaient se protéger.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque le professeur Dumbledore demanda si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à ajouter ou souhaitait poser des questions.

- Euh…professeur ? demanda Harry. J'ai compris ce soir que l'Ordre avait une grande puissance, mais serons-nous assez de douze devant Voldemort ? Il doit avoir plus d'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts aujourd'hui et…

- Non, Harry, répondit calmement Dumbledore en souriant. Il est bien évident que nous ne ferions pas le poids, mais d'autres sorciers vont nous rejoindre. Il est important, toutefois, que l'Ordre se place en première ligne et reste bien groupé car alors, nous bénéficierons de toute notre force et offrirons une protection efficace aux sorciers qui se seront joints à nous.

Harry acquiesça en silence pour indiquer qu'il avait compris.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore. Si personne n'y voit d'objection, nous pourrions peut-être en rester là ?

Personne n'avait rien à ajouter et tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte en échangeant leurs impressions.

Au fur et à mesure que les sorciers avançaient vers la sortie, les chandelles fixées aux murs s'éteignirent d'elles-mêmes, en commençant par celles du fond, sous le regard émerveillé de Harry qui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la salle somptueuse. Les chandelles les plus proches de la porte s'éteignirent à leur tour et Dumbledore, qui fut le dernier à sortir, referma la lourde porte de chêne qui disparut, elle aussi, pour laisser place à un mur de pierres ordinaire.

- Les mystères de Poudlard…, constata Dumbledore avec un hochement de tête amusé à l'attention de Harry.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et suivit le directeur jusqu'au hall du château où l'attendait Sirius.

- Encore un petit tour en briquet ? plaisanta celui-ci en le voyant arriver.

- Il va bien falloir ! admit Harry en soupirant.

Dumbledore les salua chaleureusement et leur donna rendez-vous à la date du 14. Les yeux pétillants par-dessus ses lunettes, il avait ajouté en regardant Sirius que, d'ici là, la vie valait la peine d'être vécue et Sirius avait adressé un signe de tête complice au vieil homme avant de sourire à Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à Privet Drive et, cette fois, Harry refusa poliment l'invitation à dîner de Sirius. Il se sentait épuisé et tout se bousculait à nouveau dans sa tête. Il préférait rentrer et s'enfoncer sous les couvertures de son lit.

Malgré la fatigue, il resta éveillé encore un long moment et pensait à Hermione. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas essayé d'en savoir un peu plus lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que l'Arithmancie était une matière passionnante ? Le sommeil reprit finalement ses droits et Harry finit par s'endormir sans parvenir à se trouver une bonne excuse pour répondre à sa question.

Chapitre 13 - La colère des Ordres

Dès le lendemain, Harry se rendit compte que Sirius avait déjà établi un programme chargé pour lui changer les idées. Il soupçonnait même son parrain d'avoir passé la nuit entière à élaborer son plan. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passèrent les jours suivants ensemble et Harry songea alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Même s'il avait eu, à plusieurs reprises, l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu certains de ces bons moments, qui lui revenaient en mémoire depuis maintenant plus d'une semaine, il lui était tout de même agréable de les revivre encore et il aurait voulu qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais.

Les Dursley, trop contents de se voir enfin débarrassés de ce neveu encombrant, avaient indiqué à Sirius qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il rentre tous les soirs et, qu'en fait, il pouvait même ne pas revenir du tout. Ils avaient quand même suggéré que ce serait bien que Harry reste dans les parages et s'étaient empressés de comptabiliser les chambres vides dont devait disposer Mrs Figg. Mais Sirius s'était montré intraitable et avait argumenté que, puisque Harry était pratiquement absent toute la journée et à la plupart des repas, ils pouvaient au moins l'accueillir pour la nuit.

Dudley, quant à lui, n'avait pas su tirer son épingle du jeu et s'était vu, durant toute une journée, apprendre les rudiments du fonctionnement d'une tondeuse à gazon. Même la tante Pétunia n'avait rien pu faire devant la détermination de son mari qui avait hurlé qu'il n'était pas question qu'il s'en charge lui-même. Dudley eut beau se rouler par terre, menacer de cesser de s'alimenter et même de refuser à tout jamais de retourner à Smelting, il avait fini par accepter son sort et avait si bien tondu la pelouse, ce jour-là, qu'il en avait même fait _disparaître_ de nombreux bégonias, à la plus grande fureur de sa mère.

Harry, qui en avait assez d'entendre les rugissements de sa tante contre son cousin, décida d'aller voir Sirius qui, d'après les coups de marteau qu'il percevait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, devait être en train de réparer quelque chose dans le garage de Mrs Figg.

Il dévala l'escalier en annonçant à son oncle, à quatre pattes dans le placard de l'entrée, qu'il allait chez la voisine jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. L'oncle Vernon se cogna la tête en voulant se relever et Harry n'essaya pas de comprendre le sens des paroles qu'il grognait déjà.

La porte du garage était ouverte et Harry vit son parrain s'acharner sur un vieux grille pain.

- Si tu cherches à en faire un cendrier, je peux peut-être t'aider, plaisanta Harry en voyant la taille du marteau qu'il tenait à la main.

- Ah, salut Harry, répondit distraitement Sirius qui paraissait préoccupé. Non, ce truc ne remarchera jamais de toute façon. Je lui en achèterai un autre.

Ils étaient debout face à face et Harry voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry en retrouvant son sérieux.

Sirius, qui ne pouvait soutenir le regard de Harry plus longtemps, se retourna et regarda le grille pain d'un air absent.

- Bon d'accord, lâcha-t-il enfin en jetant le marteau sur le plan de travail devant lui. Viens t'asseoir.

Ils s'installèrent sur une pile de cageots remplis de vieux bouquins.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour te parler de ça, mais je ne sais même pas s'il y en aura un meilleur qu'un autre de toute façon. Il faut que tu saches Harry, enfin… Bon, voilà que je ne sais pas par où commencer, dit-il en regardant ses mains qu'il tripotait nerveusement.

Il soupira profondément.

- Il y a seize ans, quand tes parents ont décidé de se servir du sortilège de Fidelitas, c'est moi qui devais être le Gardien de leur secret. Ton père a longuement insisté, il m'a presque supplié même, pour que j'accepte et quand il a vu que j'étais un peu réticent, il n'a pas compris. Ça m'a fait mal, très mal de le voir dans cet état parce que c'était vraiment le meilleur ami que j'ai jamais eu et j'avais l'impression de le laisser tomber, et même de le trahir d'une certaine manière. Seulement, comme tu le sais maintenant, je faisais déjà partie de l'Ordre du Phénix à cette époque et Remus aussi. Lily et James ne le savaient pas parce que nous devions garder notre appartenance à cet Ordre secrète et Dumbledore voulait qu'ils renforcent leur protection avant de leur proposer de nous rejoindre. Seuls les membres se connaissent entre eux et si aujourd'hui on est obligé de faire une entorse au règlement, comme tu l'as appris lors de la réunion, c'est parce que Voldemort a rassemblé beaucoup trop d'adeptes pour qu'on se pointe là-bas à douze. Enfin bref, Dumbledore a demandé à me voir après avoir parlé de ce sortilège à tes parents. Il m'a dit qu'il était sûr que James voudrait que ce soit moi qui leur serve de gardien. Seulement ça posait un problème parce que si j'avais accepté et que Voldemort ait réussi à me capturer, il aurait essayer d'annuler le sortilège, sans y parvenir bien sûr, mais il aurait pu découvrir aussi que j'appartenais à l'Ordre et ça aurait été facile de me faire trahir les onze autres, Harry. Voldemort et sa bande usaient de procédés dont tu n'as pas idée pour faire parler leurs victimes, et tu sais aujourd'hui que, sans cette union, cette vermine aurait pu faire n'importe quoi sans personne pour jamais l'arrêter. Dumbledore m'a alors conseillé un coup de bluff. Il devait faire courir le bruit que c'était bien moi que tes parents avaient choisi et de mon côté, je devais les convaincre de choisir quelqu'un que personne n'aurait soupçonné et informer Dumbledore de mon choix une fois le sortilège pratiqué. J'ai donc choisi Peter, et au cas où je me fasse prendre, je devais essayer de gagner du temps et donner Peter à Voldemort pour ne pas prendre de risques. Dumbledore, en voyant que j'avais disparu, aurait été chercher Peter et tes parents pour les mettre en lieu sûr. Quant à moi, je devais faire croire à Voldemort que j'étais prêt à le rejoindre, pour rester en vie bien sûr, et j'aurais pu m'enfuir après ou l'espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore si j'avais réussi à gagner sa confiance. Ton père ne m'en aurait pas voulu d'avoir lâché le morceau, il aurait compris, mais sacrifier l'Ordre, ça on ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

- Ça aurait pu marcher, reconnut Harry en regardant le sol d'un air songeur.

- Ouais, mais on a jamais pensé que Peter puisse être de l'autre côté, on s'est fait avoir à notre propre piège, et tout s'est passé si vite après que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de prévenir Dumbledore que c'est Peter que j'avais choisi. Ça fait des jours que je retourne tout ça dans ma tête, et je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ma conscience à l'époque et ne pas laisser tomber un ami…un frère, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, admit Harry. Dumbledore avait raison, préserver l'Ordre était une priorité.

Pour la première fois depuis près d'une demi-heure, Sirius consentit à regarder Harry dans les yeux.

- Tu es vraiment un drôle de petit bonhomme, Harry, murmura Sirius dont la voix tremblait toujours. Tes parents sont morts à cause de moi et toi, tu restes fataliste devant la vérité.

- Il n'y a rien d'héroïque là-dedans, fit remarquer Harry. Vous étiez tous au courant des risques que vous preniez. Et je n'ai pas connu mes parents, c'est donc plus facile de ne pas les regretter…

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre sans se parler. Sirius se décida à réagir le premier.

- Bon, soupira-t-il en posant les mains sur ses genoux. J'ai vidé mon sac maintenant, et je ne veux pas que tu penses à tout ça pour l'instant, Harry. Si Dumbledore apprenait que je t'en ai parlé dans un moment pareil… Dans deux jours, il va falloir être prêt. Tu devrais rentrer. Si tu veux qu'on en reparle plus tard…je serai là, ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry comme si c'était son fils.

Ils se levèrent ensemble et Sirius enlaça Harry dans une puissante étreinte. Les larmes aux yeux, il lâcha l'adolescent et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste affectueux. Harry lui adressa un léger sourire et retourna chez les Dursley où la tante Pétunia semblait s'être enfin calmée. Harry assista au dîner sans prononcer un mot. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

La date du 14 arriva enfin et Sirius vint chercher Harry pour l'emmener à Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du collège où, cette fois, régnait une certaine agitation.

Apparemment, une vingtaine de personnes étaient réunies dans la Grande Salle et d'autres discutaient dans le hall. Harry reconnut plusieurs sorciers autour de lui.

Mr Weasley vint à sa rencontre et le salua chaleureusement. Un peu nerveux, il lui avait raconté que Molly avait été dans tous ses états lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. D'autres personnes, que Harry avait déjà vues à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, vinrent les saluer eux aussi. Le professeur Rogue, un peu plus loin, l'avait regardé un instant mais s'était abstenu de s'approcher davantage. L'adolescent aurait été bien incapable de déceler les pensées du professeur lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient là également.

Dumbledore, attiré par le petit groupe qui s'était rapidement formé autour d'eux, vint au devant de Harry et l'entraîna à l'écart.

- Je dois partir, Harry, pour localiser Voldemort, commença le professeur. Mais avant, je dois te remettre quelque chose.

Il sortit de sa poche une petite pierre blanche et rugueuse, aux reflets gris scintillants, montée sur une chaînette d'argent, qu'il tendit à Harry.

- Ceci est une Pierre de Lune, poursuivit Dumbledore. Elle te permettra de me rejoindre lorsque j'aurai repéré Voldemort. Toutes les personnes ici présentes en possèdent une également et lorsque la pierre brillera d'une lumière intense, il te suffira de te concentrer sur moi, en la serrant dans ta main, et vous apparaîtrez tous à mes côtés. Cela risque d'être un peu long, Harry, c'est pourquoi tout a été prévu dans la Grande Salle si tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant. Je dois y aller maintenant, ajouta-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry. Tu as des questions ? Tu ne veux toujours pas de rendre là-bas au moyen du don que tu possèdes ? demanda-t-il en baissant la voix.

- Non. On en a déjà discuté, professeur, répondit Harry.

- Bien. Alors à tout à l'heure, indiqua Dumbledore, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

Il traversa le hall du château et sortit sur le perron en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sirius avança vers Harry et l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle où ils saluèrent encore d'autres sorciers.

Des groupes se formaient ça et là et se défaisaient au fur et à mesure que les gens apercevaient des connaissances. Harry discutait avec quelques-uns des employés du ministère de la Magie que Mr Weasley lui avait présentés, de loin, lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, tandis que Sirius avait rejoint un autre groupe et s'entretenait avec Rogue.

Mr Weasley fit son entrée dans la salle et se dirigea vers Sirius, à quelques mètres de l'entrée.

- Est-ce que vous savez où est Harry en ce moment ? demanda-t-il en le cherchant des yeux.

Sirius jeta un regard circulaire parmi la foule et indiqua à Mr Weasley qu'il discutait un peu plus loin.

- Ah, merci ! dit Mr Weasley en avançant vers Harry qu'il poussa dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, lui confia-t-il à voix basse en sortant un parchemin de sa poche. Je n'ai pas pu te le remettre avant, tu étais pris d'assaut ! fit-il remarquer en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

Harry prit le parchemin d'un air intrigué en regardant Mr Weasley qui s'éloignait déjà. Sirius, et plusieurs personnes alentour, observaient Harry du coin de l'oeil qui commençait la lecture de sa lettre avec sérieux. C'était une lettre de Ron qui l'informait qu'il était au courant des projets de l'Ordre du Phénix et lui rappelait son amitié en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Il ajoutait aussi qu'à ce sujet, il en aurait une bonne à lui raconter. Même Hermione avait écrit quelque chose et lui recommandait d'être prudent. Harry aurait pu en avoir les larmes aux yeux s'il n'avait pas découvert, au bas du parchemin, un petit encouragement que Fred et George avaient rédigé avec tout le savoir-faire dont étaient capables les jumeaux. Harry eut un sourire ému, sous le regard soulagé de ses observateurs, et rangea le parchemin dans sa poche.

Sirius s'avança vers lui et s'assura que tout allait bien mais ils furent interrompus par Mondingus Fletcher qui agitait les bras dans tous les sens en marmonnant des paroles agacées.

- Ah ! La sale bête ! pesta Mr Fletcher. Ce scarabée pourrait regarder où il vole ! Il a failli m'atterrir en pleine figure ! tonna-t-il en agitant son chapeau avec rage pour essayer d'intercepter le gros insecte.

- Non ! hurla Harry qui comprit tout à coup et se précipita vers Mondingus à grandes enjambées. Je vais le remettre dehors, s'empressa d'expliquer Harry en attrapant le scarabée au vol, alors que toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur lui d'un air interloqué.

Il sortit de la pièce en maintenant l'insecte au creux de ses mains et alla s'isoler dans le couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Il posa le scarabée sur le sol qui prit instantanément l'apparence de Rita Skeeter.

- Ah ! Se sacré Mondingus a bien failli m'avoir ! lança Rita, folle de rage en redressant son chignon de travers. On n'a pas idée aussi de porter un chapeau aussi gros qu'une soupière !

- Rita, qu'est-ce que vous êtes venue faire ici ? demanda Harry qui s'énervait aussi. Ça grouille de sorciers dans le coin, vous voulez vous faire repérer ou quoi !

- C'est ce que je vois ! s'indigna-t-elle. Seulement avant de m'engouffrer par la fenêtre, je ne le savais pas, figure-toi ! Bon, ajouta-t-elle en se calmant enfin. Il se trouve que, par une sorte de hasard, j'ai eu vent de vos projets et je suis venue avertir Dumbledore que Tu-Sais-Qui a rassemblé ses partisans dans une espèce de clairière et qu'ils sont en train de s'entraîner à préparer leur future attaque, alors il va falloir être prudents parce que vous allez débarquer quand ils seront en pleine action et…

- _Par une sorte de…, vous ne manquez pas d'air ! fit remarquer Harry en devinant que Rita les avait espionnés eux aussi. De toute façon Dumbledore n'est pas là, objecta Harry. Il est parti en reconnaissance et nous devons le rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre._

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes prévenus ! répliqua Rita. Oh, c'est pas tout ça, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. Mais il faut que j'y aille !

Elle se transforma à nouveau, avant même que Harry ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, et s'envola vers la Grande Salle pour ressortir du château.

Harry, le teint livide, retourna dans la Grande Salle où était à présent réunis tous les sorciers qui le regardaient entrer en chuchotant avec inquiétude. Le professeur McGonagall se rua sur Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de lui parler car, au même moment, toutes les Pierres de Lune, que les sorciers portaient autour du cou par-dessus leurs vêtements, s'illuminèrent en même temps. Un silence de plomb s'installa parmi la foule et le professeur McGonagall indiqua à Harry, d'une voix tremblante, qu'il était temps d'y aller et lui rappela qu'il devait se concentrer sur Dumbledore de toutes ses forces en tenant la pierre dans sa main. Harry serra la pierre très fort et se concentra du mieux qu'il pût.

Les onze membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et une trentaine de sorciers, arrivèrent au milieu d'une clairière entourée d'une forêt à la végétation dense. Un hibou vola au-dessus d'eux pour rejoindre le couvert des arbres. Les rayons du soleil, que filtraient quelques nuages, illuminaient les lieux où tout était étrangement calme.

Aucun chant d'oiseau ne troubla le silence qui s'installa lorsque Lord Voldemort, entouré d'une cinquantaine de Mangemorts, se retourna et s'aperçut de la présence des sorciers placés en arc de cercle devant lui que Harry, en son centre, devançait de quelques pas. Albus Dumbledore arriva derrière eux et rejoignit le cercle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut tout d'abord surpris, puis tourna la tête vers ses Mangemorts avec un rire forcé. Il avança lentement, tout en gardant ses distances, pour venir faire face aux sorciers qui le regardaient sans bouger.

- Tiens donc, dit-il de sa voix aiguë en souriant toujours. Voyez-vous ça, l'Ordre du Phénix dans toute sa splendeur… !

Quelques rires coururent ça et là dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Voldemort s'attarda un instant sur Harry qui soutenait le regard rougeoyant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Un gamin de seize ans, reprit-il lentement, et quelques vieux croûtons, voilà qui devrait m'impressionner je suppose !

Des rires raisonnèrent à nouveau parmi les Mangemorts.

- Nous n'étions pas si nombreux la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, fit remarquer Harry d'une voix dure.

Le sourire s'effaça du visage de Voldemort qui regardait Harry avec défi.

- Oui ! Mais tu n'as pas réussi à empêcher mon retour pour autant, répondit-il d'une voix sifflante en hochant doucement la tête.

- La terreur que j'ai vue dans tes yeux, ce jour-là, a suffit à renforcer ma détermination, Tom, lança froidement Harry qui restait imperturbable malgré la douleur qui lui traversait le front.

Voldemort fut profondément offensé à cette remarque et ses Mangemorts commençaient à s'agiter. Certains avaient déjà les mains dans leurs poches, prêts à sortir leurs baguettes.

- Mais aujourd'hui, rien ne pourra m'arrêter, assura Voldemort à l'attention de tous. Pas même quelques sorciers puissants qui osent venir me défier jusqu'ici.

N'y tenant plus, un des Mangemorts sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers Harry. Mais l'adolescent fut plus rapide.

- _Expelliarmus ! s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le Mangemort qui fut projeté dans les airs et retomba un peu plus loin, inanimé._

Voldemort tourna la tête vers l'homme qui gisait sur le sol. Puis reporta son attention sur Harry qu'il regarda d'un air faussement impressionné.

- Avec un seul, c'est facile, Harry, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire cruel. Mais si l'on considère que nous sommes un peu plus de cinquante contre une trentaine et des poussières…

- L'année dernière j'ai eu quelques cours annulés qui m'ont permis de m'entraîner. Tu veux voir, Tom ?

Cette fois, ce fut parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'il y eut quelques mouvements. Les professeurs parurent surpris à cette remarque. Sauf Albus Dumbledore qui regardait Harry avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Mais il remarqua aussi la tension grandissante qui montait dans le camp adverse.

- Ne t'occupe pas des Mangemorts, Harry, l'Ordre le fera, lui glissa Dumbledore à l'oreille.

Tout se passa alors en un éclair. Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche, tandis que Harry brandissait la sienne.

- _Avada Kedavra ! hurla Voldemort._

Alors que Harry s'écria, _Inversio_ ! Un éclair de lumière verte s'échappa de la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis qu'un intense filet de lumière blanche jaillit de celle de Harry. Les deux rayons aveuglants s'entrechoquèrent enfin et les deux baguettes émirent un cri assourdissant. Ils résistèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre et, de part et d'autre des deux camps, personne n'osait bouger et tous contemplaient la scène avec des visages ébahis. On aurait dit qu'une tempête s'était levée tout à coup, et les deux sorciers, dont il émanait une puissance phénoménale, étaient pris dans tourbillon de vent.

Peu à peu l'éclair blanc gagna du terrain sur le vert et Voldemort, bien décidé à ne pas s'en laisser compter cette fois, resserra un peu plus la main sur sa baguette qui vibrait déjà avec une plus grande intensité que celle de Harry. Puis, l'éclair blanc repoussa le vert avec une rapidité surprenante vers celui qui l'avait envoyé.

Ce qui suivit alors laissa tout le monde sans voix. L'éclair blanc toucha enfin la baguette de Voldemort et celui-ci fut enveloppé d'un halo lumineux d'un vert intense qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et laissa place à une brume grisâtre, qui s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol, au milieu de laquelle se dessinait clairement le visage, tordu par la douleur, du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa baguette magique tomba à terre et, impuissant, il ne put que contempler ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux luisants de colère.

Les Mangemorts, tout comme les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, aidés des sorciers restés en arrière, brandirent leurs baguettes les uns contre les autres et une avalanche d'éclairs de couleurs différentes fusaient de toute part. Les sortilèges des membres de l'Ordre dégageaient une telle énergie que Harry en était stupéfait.

Toujours au premier rang, il se sentit violemment attiré vers l'arrière. Une main puissante l'avait attrapé par le col de son pull et Severus Rogue le projeta sur le sol. Harry se retrouva allongé sur le dos, sa baguette lui échappa des mains et tomba un peu plus loin. Il ne voyait rien de la scène, protégé par le mur que formaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix devant lui et qui ripostaient avec vigueur aux attaques des Mangemorts. Mais un sortilège, qu'il parvint à esquiver, faillit l'atteindre et lui brûla le bras en déchirant sa manche.

Harry aperçut deux sorciers qui avaient lévité mais ils retombèrent rapidement sous l'effet des sortilèges qu'ils s'étaient lancés. Voldemort, qui survolait le champ de bataille, vociférait des ordres recouverts par le vacarme que produisait l'affrontement.

Harry fut horrifié de constater que plusieurs sorciers, et quelques-uns des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, étaient allongés par terre et il était évident que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient morts, tandis que d'autres gisaient sur le sol en gémissant de douleur. Il vit qu'il en était de même dans le camp des Mangemorts dont certains commençaient à transplaner pour s'enfuir. Il fallait agir. Sans réfléchir, il se releva d'un bond et ramassa sa baguette.

- Poussez-vous ! hurla-t-il. Mais poussez-vous donc !

Dumbledore se retourna et lui demanda de ne pas bouger, tandis que Rogue, la baguette à la main, plongea à plat ventre pour échapper à un sortilège. Un Mangemort s'avançait vers lui et Harry se jeta aux côtés du professeur et lui plaqua le poignet au sol. Il brandit sa baguette en direction des quelques Mangemorts qu'il restait.

- _Stupéfix numéralis, s'écria-t-il._

L'éclair engendré par le sortilège atteignit le Mangemort le plus proche, puis ricocha à une vitesse impressionnante sur la dizaine de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avaient pas encore transplané. Ils se figèrent les uns après les autres, et tout était fini.

Harry roula sur le côté et resta assis par terre, la tête entre les mains. La douleur de sa cicatrice ne l'avait pas quittée et avait même redoublé d'intensité depuis quelques minutes. Il en comprit la raison en relevant la tête, tout comme le faisaient déjà les membres de l'Ordre depuis quelques instants.

Lord Voldemort, qui ondulait dans les airs, regardait Harry avec colère. Une lueur féroce illuminait ses yeux rouges et, le cou tendu vers le ciel, il émit un long hurlement de rage avant de s'enfuir vers les profondeurs de la forêt environnante.

Des sorciers se relevèrent lentement, certains en évaluant leurs blessures, mais tous restèrent silencieux, abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de subir.

- Professeur, dit alors l'adolescent en regardant Dumbledore, tandis que Rogue se relevait lui aussi et regardait Harry de travers. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ? Comment se fait-il que…

- Ah, Harry, soupira le vieil homme. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'une seule explication : Lord Voldemort a dû parvenir à retrouver l'immortalité, je le crains. J'aurais dû m'en douter…, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de mettre son plan à exécution si cela n'avait pas été le cas…

Dumbledore pointa sa baguette sur les Mangemorts toujours immobilisés et les ligota solidement de la tête aux pieds. Puis il donna des instructions pour qu'ils soient ramenés à Poudlard et enfermés dans les cachots en attendant l'arrivée de Cornelius Fudge qu'il informerait dès son retour. Il se dirigea vers les membres de l'Ordre et les sorciers toujours étendus sur le sol, et prodigua quelques soins pour calmer leurs blessures.

Il se releva enfin, et avança vers Harry qui frottait doucement sa cicatrice et constatait les dégâts.

- Il ne sert à rien de rester ici plus longtemps, Harry, dit-il d'une voix douce. Nous allons retourner au château.

- J'ai toujours votre pierre, professeur, fit remarquer Harry en enlevant la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou.

Dumbledore le regarda un instant avec une expression étrange.

- Après ce que tu viens de faire, Harry. Je suis sûr que tu sauras parfaitement transplaner…sans même avoir appris, ajouta-t-il le regard malicieux. Concentre-toi sur mon bureau, cela devrait suffire…

Harry regarda la pierre blanche qu'il tenait au creux de sa main, et la tendit au vieil homme en lui rendant son sourire.

Chapitre 14 - La scellée des destins

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces sur le bureau du directeur et une douce plainte, semblable au chant du phénix, lui indiqua qu'il avait réussi.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Fumseck, sur son perchoir, qui le regardait de ses yeux bienveillants. Albus Dumbledore était là, lui aussi, ainsi que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre et des sorciers qui les attendaient. Dumbledore s'assura auprès d'eux que les Mangemorts étaient bien conduits aux cachots, comme il l'avait demandé, et que les blessés étaient acheminés sans problèmes à l'infirmerie. Plusieurs approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Assieds-toi, Harry, l'invita Dumbledore qui s'installa derrière son bureau. Severus, s'il vous plait, voudriez-vous avoir l'obligeance d'aller à l'infirmerie et demander à Mme Pomfresh ce qu'il faut pour le bras de Harry ?

Le professeur Rogue acquiesça et sortit de la pièce.

- Ça va, Harry ? demanda simplement Dumbledore.

- Oui, professeur, répondit l'adolescent qui paraissait préoccupé.

- Une fois de plus, reprit Dumbledore. Tu as fais preuve d'un grand courage et d'une grande force et je suis fier de toi. Tu as usé d'actes de haute magie que bon nombre d'entre nous seraient bien incapables d'accomplir. L'usage de l'Inversion des Sortilèges suppose que celui qui l'emploi soit assuré d'avoir plus de puissance que son adversaire, sans quoi, il ne peut avoir aucun effet… Quant à stupéfixer une dizaine de personnes…, ajouta-t-il impressionné.

- Ce qui n'a pas suffit à éviter la perte de plusieurs d'entre nous, fit remarquer Harry avec amertume.

- Personne ne doit s'en vouloir pour cela, lui assura Dumbledore. Nous savions que c'était inévitable et nous y étions préparés, Harry.

Severus Rogue entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Il tenait à la main un petit pot contenant une pâte orange qu'il donna à Harry et alla s'appuyer contre une table, les bras croisés, près du bureau du directeur.

- Tu parais bien soucieux, Harry, remarqua Dumbledore. Tu penses encore à ces…

- Non, professeur, assura l'adolescent qui fronçait les sourcils en regardant le sol. C'est autre chose.

Dumbledore n'insista pas et le regarda un instant, une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée. Hagrid entra en s'excusant de ne pas avoir frappé et s'arrêta devant Harry.

- Nom d'une citrouille ! lança-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Il y a des gens là dehors qui disent que Vous-Savez-Qui a encore disparu !

- C'est vrai, Hagrid, c'est vrai, confirma Dumbledore qui souriait devant l'attitude du géant.

- C'est encore à toi qu'on doit toute cette agitation qui rend les gens euphoriques dans toute la région ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Harry.

- A nous ! rectifia l'adolescent avec un léger sourire.

- Oh, bon sang, tu t'es encore blessé à ce que je vois ! constata Hagrid en regardant Harry qui badigeonnait son bras.

- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-il. Madame Pomfresh fait des miracles.

- Encore heureux ! Mais à ce rythme-là, tu vas finir par avoir testé toute la quincaillerie que cette femme cache dans ses placards ! fit-il remarquer d'un air entendu.

- Ben, ça…j'avais pas encore essayé, indiqua Harry en regardant son bras.

- Ah bon ! plaisanta le géant d'un ton bourru. Je crois pourtant me souvenir, qu'un jour, un gros vilain dragon…

Il s'interrompit en voyant le sourire s'élargir sur le visage de Harry.

- Oh, c'était rien, affirma Harry. Ce n'était qu'une égratignure et Madame Pomfresh a pu arranger ça avec un coup de baguette magique.

- Je sais bien mon bonhomme. Je voulais juste te voir sourire un peu, dit-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Bon…, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, indiqua le géant un peu gêné en voyant que tout le monde l'observait. Est-ce que tu voudrais bien venir prendre une tasse de thé dans ma cabane…avant de repartir ?

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête et Hagrid sortit en s'excusant de son intrusion auprès des quelques personnes présentes dans le bureau.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore une fois que Hagrid eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Il est certain que nous pouvons nous réjouir de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui…, même si cela nous ramène au point de départ, constata-t-il en soupirant. Cependant, il ne faut pas négliger le fait que plusieurs Mangemorts ont réussi à s'enfuir et que, cette fois, ils pourraient mettre un peu plus d'ardeur à essayer d'aider leur maître.

- Je peux les retrouver, assura Harry avec détermination. Je peux même les ra…

Il se tut en voyant l'expression étrange qu'affichait le visage de Rogue. Harry comprit alors que le professeur ne s'était jamais douté que c'était lui qui avait été le chercher l'année dernière, lorsqu'il avait disparu. Harry s'en voulait déjà, il ne voulait surtout pas que Rogue puisse penser qu'il avait une dette envers lui.

Dumbledore, dont le regard pénétrant passait de l'un à l'autre, décida d'intervenir.

- Non, Harry. Je crois que tu en as bien assez fait comme ça, et je ne me sens pas le droit de t'en demander davantage.

- Professeur, plusieurs d'entre eux vont essayer de s'en prendre à vous tous et à moi, j'en suis sûr, indiqua judicieusement Harry. Et il n'est pas question que je reste là, à attendre qu'ils nous tombent dessus. Vous savez que je ne risque rien !

Dumbledore semblait réfléchir tandis que les autres sorciers les regardaient sans comprendre.

- De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Harry haussa les sourcils avec un hochement de tête entendu.

- Dans ce cas, céda Dumbledore. Je ferai appel à toi en temps voulu. Mais promets-moi de ne rien tenter tout seul.

- Je vous le promets, professeur, affirma Harry avec sincérité.

- Très bien. Je crois que tu peux rejoindre Hagrid qui doit t'attendre avec impatience, proposa Dumbledore, le regard malicieux. Et je t'attends de pied ferme pour ta sixième année le 1er septembre…

Harry se leva et salua les autres sorciers en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Harry ! l'interpella Dumbledore.

L'adolescent se retourna.

- Tu feras attention de ne pas te blesser cette fois…, recommanda-t-il en souriant.

Harry, qui ne voulait surtout pas voir la tête de Rogue à cette remarque, adressa un bref sourire à Dumbledore et sortit pour se rendre chez Hagrid.

Le château était désert et Harry repensait aux étranges images qui étaient apparues dans sa tête, plus nettement encore qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, lorsqu'il était arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qui l'avaient préoccupé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Hagrid. A présent qu'il était seul et parcourait les couloirs silencieux du château, elles revenaient plus nombreuses, comme une deuxième vie qui se mélangeait à la sienne. Il revoyait très nettement Dumbledore, penché sur son lit, qui prononçait des paroles graves et lui souhaitait bonne chance. Ses parents, assis sur un canapé de cuir blanc, qui paraissaient soucieux. Une simple feuille de papier, le lendemain de la rentrée, qui avait fait battre son cœur à tout rompre dans la poitrine. Dumbledore à nouveau, derrière un bureau qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Une vieille sorcière aux longs cheveux blancs, qui recommandait aux élèves de ne pas oublier la liste complémentaire des ingrédients qui leurs seraient utiles pour préparer le prochain cours de… Non c'était impossible. Jamais à Poudlard on avait enseigné la Magie noire ! Il revit alors la longue table des professeurs où figurait toute une palette de sorciers dignes de faire partie de la petite boutique des horreurs, et les Mangemorts qui gardaient l'accès au parc de l'école.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte de la cabane de Hagrid qu'il venait de heurter violemment. Le géant vint lui ouvrir, un large sourire illuminait son visage, et Harry chassa définitivement toutes ces images venues d'un _autre monde qu'il oublia sans difficulté grâce au bon moment qu'il passa près du géant. Pour l'instant…_

Albus Dumbledore poussa la porte de son bureau et se laissa descendre sur l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur un long couloir de pierre. Il marchait seul, dans le silence de l'école, monta plusieurs escaliers et longea d'autres corridors qui le menaient dans une partie isolée du château.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte, dissimulée derrière une haute tenture rouge et or, et entra dans une vaste chambre que les derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient légèrement. Il constata que la pièce était vide, mais n'en fut nullement surpris et, après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui, aperçut un morceau de parchemin posé sur un bureau qui occupait un coin de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et prit le parchemin qui lui était adressé.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore_

_Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'assister_

_aux évènements qui se sont déroulés dans une certaine clairière._

_Rassurez-vous, je suis resté bien sagement allongé sur mon lit_

_pendant tout ce temps pour ne pas interférer sur un destin qui, j'en suis sûr,_

_ne me fera pas regretter les êtres chers que je vais devoir perdre une deuxième fois._

_Si vous trouvez cette lettre, cela voudra dire que mon destin a enfin pu rejoindre_

_ celui du Harry que vous connaissez, et que je continuerai d'exister à travers lui_

_puisque nous aurons fusionné, comme il l'a fait avec moi dans ma propre réalité._

_Je l'ai guidé du mieux que j'ai pu à travers la vie qui a été la mienne et,_

_ à cet instant, je l'entends qui m'appelle._

_Aussi, je vais devoir abandonner cette plume, qui tremble déjà entre mes doigts,_

_et laisser s'accomplir la scellée des destins qui permettra à Harry de comprendre enfin_

_les évènements de ces deux derniers mois._

_Le Dumbledore que je connais a remercié Harry avant qu'il ne rejoigne votre monde_

_et je ressens le besoin d'en faire autant, avec vous, aujourd'hui._

_Je vous adresse donc mes remerciements les plus sincères._

_Harry Potter_

Une larme coula sur la joue du vieil homme qui alla s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il resta ainsi de longues heures, un morceau de parchemin à la main, à méditer sur les curieuses façons qu'avait la vie parfois, de bouleverser l'esprit des gens et de leur infliger des épreuves qui, aussi dures soient-elles, devaient être vécues pour assurer à tous un avenir meilleur.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, un jeune adolescent, allongé sur son lit, repensait aux drôles de vacances qu'il venait de passer et ne put retenir les larmes qui inondaient ses joues. Il jouait du bout des doigts avec une petite pierre marron, aux reflets gris, qu'il avait trouvée dans sa poche et était sûr que, d'ici peu, il découvrirait comment elle était arrivée là.

Un hululement rassurant raisonna dans la pièce et, aux premières lueurs du jour, le jeune garçon s'abandonna enfin à un profond sommeil.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Alors, comment vous avez trouvé cette fic ? Moi je l'ai adoré !

________


End file.
